The Street Racer Cop
by Zahir890
Summary: Join our fellow young Japanese man who's a cop by day and a street racer by night as he goes through all sorts of adventures such as chasing criminals, racing other racers, dealing with his popularity and even his relationships.
1. Prologue: Public Safety Announcement

Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me.

PROLOGUE

_Public Safety Announcement:_

"Hey guys." A young Japanese man with blue hair and eyes and he wears a purple t-shirts with something light brown on it inside, blue pants and a mix of white and black sneakers, "This is a public safety announcement. All the races and chases that will happen in this story stays in the story and that also includes anime, games and movies. Make sure to enjoy everything that offers to you on the race in these medias. In real life, follow the traffic rules and drive safely. And finally, always wear your seat belts for it could mean the difference between life and death. With that being said, we hope you enjoy this story."

_Yo there! What's up? Welcome to my second ever Misc. Anime story and oh boy I am so excited to be writing it, especially since this will be kinda a mix of racing, action and romance. I hope that you all will enjoy this Misc. Anime story and as well as continuing to support me by following and favouriting me and my stories. With that being said, enjoy this story :)._

_P.S: Be serious about the public safety announcement._

**Chapter 1 will be published tomorrow so get ready for an exciting new story :).**


	2. Chapter 1: Cop By Day

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my second new Misc. Anime Story where you will see a lot of chasing and racing with some bits of other genre here and there.**

**Voice: Yep indeed. Now can I reveal myself?**

**Me: Nope. Not until the 1st ever chapter of this Misc. Anime story finishes first.**

**Voice *sighing*: Fine.**

***Silence occurred for a moment before the car's engine roars again.***

**Me: Well then everybody, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Voice: Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. And if anyone does so then...**

**Me: Okay okay. Come down dude. You'll get your moment soon.**

***The Voice sighs.***

**Me: Ans now, without any further delay, let's get to the 1st chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Voice: Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Cop by Day.

Once upon a time in Osaka, a beautiful Japanese city, there are people walking here and there and the birds are singing and everything seems to going well...

Except for one part.

"Look out!" A man shouted as he and some other people and students managed to dodge a black Mazda RX-7 car which is going around crazily.

Yep you got it. That Mazda RX-7 car is being driven by a crazy guy and on the passenger seat is a university girl being tied up and also got dutch taped in her mouth so she won't be able to scream for help.

"Oh No! You ain't gonna be free unless your dad gives me the rightful share of money I deserve and until then, we'll have a nice time together at my bed." The bad guy said.

The university student tried to struggle to break free but to no avail. The bad guy just simply laughed.

Pretty soon, a couple of Police Nissan GT-Rs are giving chase.

"That's him! Him with the black Mazda RX-7!" A police man exclaimed.

"Get him before he brings the situation out of control." His partner said.

But alas, the bad guy then takes out his pistol and shoots at the wheels of one of the GT-Rs or at least near it so that it can create a distraction but one of it soon spiraled out of control and crashed collided with the others.

"Damn it!" A police woman groaned as she slaps the steering wheel.

"OMG! They are injured! Call the ambulance!" A woman shouted but several police men and women had to wave their hands to indicate that they are okay.

The bad guy soon laughs as he drives around crazily with the poor university girl being taken hostage and going for a wild ride.

"Now let's go to my room and hit it shall we?" The bad guy asked in which the university student shook her head quickly while the bad guy nods his head quickly, "Yes Yes..."

Suddenly he then notices something approaching front.

"What the..." The bad guy groaned as he applies the brakes before coming out of his car and shouted, "Hey! What gives?!"

It was at this moment when he sees a Police Toyota Supra MK4 that he knew that he screwed up big time.

"What's this? A Police Toyota Supra JZA80?" The bad guy asked before he immediately recognized it and gasped, "Oh No! No way!"

Suddenly a music began playing on the Police Toyota Supra and that music is 'The Game' by Motörhead.

"Who's inside that police car? Triple H?" A man asked curiously.

"No!" A high school student said before seeing someone coming out and he gasped in awe, "No! It's..."

And pretty soon after the first couple words (right as the actual music started), a young police man comes out and stands outside with a water bottle. He stays there as he looks at the ground, then slowly looking up straight ahead though his eyes and hair are still covered. He then sprays out the water while shaking his head. He then another sip of water and toss the water bottle to the bin. As the music plays on, he then stares at the bad guy for a few seconds, still his eyes and hair covered. Then he does it as if he'd flexing his arms in a downwards position and puts his head down. He flares up your arms and head while bending backward. As soon as he flares up and the music came at the right moment, he sprays out the water. Now his eyes and bangs of his hair can be seen. He has blue hair and blue eyes. Everyone soon recognized him, including the bad guy, who gasped in shock and gulped.

"It's the Street Racer Cop, Yakito Taichi!" A high school girl said happily, causing many girls to squeal and many people cheered.

"Cool entrance there bro!" A young man said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Many people soon cheered when they have seen him.

"No...stay away! You don't understand!" The bad guy screamed a bit before he makes his attempt to escape.

And so the bad guy put the girl back to his car, does a U-turn drift and is about to make his escape. That's when Yakito got inside his Police Supra, turns on the sirens and off he goes the catch him as the people cheered for him.

"Go! Go! Go!" People cheered.

The Police Supra soon makes chase to the Mazda RX-7 and is surprisingly very fast and is able to catch up with it.

"Nani?!" The bad guy gasped in horror when he sees Yakito and his Police Supra right beside him, "You wanna piece of me?! Fine! Take this!"

And so he tried to slam the Police Supra sideways but the Police Supra dodged and the black Mazda RX-7 hits the wall and grinds instead.

"Ouch!" The bad guy growled before noticing that the hostage is trying to escape and then he pulls her hair, "You're not going anyway kiddo! We'll have some good time together and I'll make sure of that! Even though when we'll go to hell!"

The hostage gulped and remained but she slowly shut her eyes and prayed that Yakito and the Police Supra can rescue her.

But thanks to that bad guy's talking to the hostage, the Police Supra is able to ram the Mazda RX-7 a couple of times though Yakito is careful not to slam the part where the hostage is there.

"Grrrr! You are so on!" The bad guy growled as he tries to do the same but got hit each time, "Ouch!"

* * *

_Osaka Police Force Department:_

"Chief. They are about to enter the Higashi-Senba JCT 3-lane S-curve specifically." A woman radio operator said.

"Alright. Attempt to communicate with Officer Yakito and let me speak to him." The Chief said as they soon attempt to establish communication with him in which they did, "Hey there Yakito. It's the good ol' Chief. Right now, there is light traffic but there will be heavy traffic when you reach the wide straight lines so hope that you can finish the job by that time. Otherwise, you'll have to dodge the the incoming and ongoing traffic which will make things difficult. And remember that he has a hostage with him so take care of that."

* * *

_Hanshin Expressway Loop Line__:_

"Got it Chief." Yakito said, "Looks like I'll be finishing it after all."

Yakito then soon sees an opportunity as the black Mazda RX-7 is about to make a sharp right turn. He then steps on the accelerator and the Police Supra slams the back of the RX-7.

"Nooooooo! My precious RX-7!" The bad guy screamed as the car spun out and crashed.

Soon Yakito parked his Police Supra near the wrecked RX-7 and got out of his car. He then smashed the window to see the hostage there. She's still okay but was really scared but she felt instant relief when Yakito pulled her out of the car.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Yakito asked as he pulls out the tape.

"Oh Officer. You have no idea how afraid I was when no one could beat him till you came. Thank you very much." The university student girl cried happily.

"No problem. You are safe now...wait. There's one thing to do."

Soon the bad guy got out. He's bloodied and angry and has a knife with him.

"You brat! You wrecked my RX-7. Now I'll kill you and take her!" The bad guy screamed as he rushed towards them.

Unfortunately for him, Yakito used his fist to strike him on the stomach before giving a left and right hook on his face before finally delivering a nasty uppercut on his jaw, knocking the bad guy out unconscious.

"You can really box!" The university student said in awe.

"I know how to use fist." Yakito said as he could hear tons of normal police cars and a helicopter approaching them.

"Yakito!" An officer called out from the helicopter, "Awesome takedown dude!"

"Man. That was some nasty blows you gave to him and his car." Another officer said as he looks at the unconscious bad guy and the wrecked Mazda RX-7.

"Taichi-kun. We'll take it from here." A police woman said and smiled.

"Ano...wait!" The university student called, "Do you think it will be okay to seek help from you again?"

"Knock me on my Police Supra JZA80's door anytime." Yakito said and winked.

* * *

Pretty soon, Yakito soon parked his Police Supra MK4 on his favorite spot: A space between the two buildings. Yakito then looks around for a while as he relaxes a bit by turning on some pop music in an acceptable sound level. Then he got out of the car and did some stretches. Pretty soon, some people waved and cheered at him and Yakito soon waved back. Also a high school couple soon excitingly ran towards him and asked for an autograph in which Yakito smiled and nodded before he signed it. The high school couple thanked him and excitingly jogged around happily. Yakito soon looks at them and sighs for some reasons. Silence occurred for a while before he heard some exciting voices:

"Is that a Supra?"

"Holy Mackerel! A Police one!"

"Is that a Supra?"

"Is that a Supra?"

"Bro, is that a Supra?!"

"Is that a Supra?"

"Bro, is that a freaking Supra?!"

"I think it is!"

"Whoo Hoo!"

"Um excuse me sir! Is there anything you need?" Yakito asked.

"Oh. Sorry officer but is that your Police Supra MK4? This is the first time we have ever seen it in the Police form!" A man said in awe.

"Yes. It's my one."

People suddenly cheered.

"Yep. He's the one who took down that bad guy who took the poor girl as hostage." The woman said.

"Awesome bro! Keep it up!" A high school boy said happily as he gave a thumbs up.

"Taichi-kun! Start a fan base!" A high school girl said happily.

"_Good Grief. I think I already have indirectly_." Yakito thought and sighed.

Afterwards, they gave Yakito some peace for a while. Sometime later, he received a call from someone.

"Hello...yeah...oh hey bro. What up?...Yeah...cool...Alright! I'll be there."

Afterwards, Yakito cancels the call and sighs in relief before saying:

"_I can't wait for tonight_."

Having said that, he then covered his car with a car cover blanket and then put the sign 'Lunch break' before heading off to grab a bite at KFC which is just on the other side.

_An hour later:_

Yakito sighs and shake his head as he reads a couple of letters that he found at the roof of the car.

"_These are more like fan and love letters_." Yakito said to himself as he reads the last one before groaning, "_Now where am I going to keep them_?"

Suddenly Yakito could hear some voices just beside it. He then follows to the direction of the noise to see a couple of adults and teens are playing a racing video game.

"Yeah! My 180th win in a row!" The man said happily while the teen groaned and walked away.

"Dude, you're the best!" His friend said, "Looks like no one can beat your Skyline GTR."

"Yep. Who's ready to face me next?"

"May I sir?" A voice asked in which they all turned around and gasped in awe.

"Holy Moly dude! It's Yakito, the one who took down the bad guy and his Mazda RX-7 all by himself like a one man army." The man's friend said.

"Sure. Here's your controller." The man said as he gave Yakito the Player 2 controller, "Prepare to face my unstoppable GT-R!"

"Sure."

And soon they began racing. Yakito selected the Toyota Supra MK4 to race with. After a while, he got a phone call in which they both paused the game before Yakito answered the call.

"Hello...Oh hey Chief. What up?...Yeah? Come back to the base? Alright then...see ya..."

And soon Yakito cancels the call and they resume playing again.

_Few Minutes later:_

"It was great playing against you but I better go now. See ya." Yakito said as he put the controller back to its original place before he quickly left in which some people clapped and cheered while giving him the space.

The man could only give his reaction as a poker face as the screen shows the he lost while Yakito won, causing the crowd to laugh at him a bit, including his friend.

Meanwhile and soon enough, Yakito uncovered the car, got into his seat, started the engine and off he goes.

* * *

_Several Minutes Later_

_Osaka Prefectural Police Department Station__:_

"What's with that entrance you did when confronting the kidnapper mind if I ask?" The Chief asked.

"Well Chief. I thought... you know...that maybe a grand entrance like that can scare him off." Yakito said as he scratched his head.

"And scare him off you did all the way even though he is arrested. He was still scared of you when we landed him in jail."

Yakito couldn't help but smile a bit while the Chief sighed.

"You sure remind me a lot of my younger self when I was at your age." The Chief said.

"Very good Chief." Yakito smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, back to your job. See you then. Dismissed."

"Okay Chief."

And then Yakito did a Japanese style bow before he left. When the Chief saw him leave, he looked at his good ol' picture of himself and the Mazda RX-7 when he was young.

"_This sure brings me back to my good old times_." The Chief thought and smiled before putting it back to where it was before continuing his work.

Meanwhile, several police officers are greeting Yakito...mostly female though XD.

"Hey Taichi-kun. Do you have a girlfriend? Maybe we can go out sometime." A female officer said.

"May I have a ride on your Police Supra?" Another female officer said excitingly.

"How do you drive so well despite all those high speed ones you are doing?" Another female officer asked in awe.

"Taichi-kun!" Another female officer called.

"_Ah. Good Riddance_." Yakito thought and sighed.

"Officers! Girls! Get back to work! Chat with him later!" A voice called.

And so the female police officers sighed as they did so. Pretty soon, a detective approached him.

"Sorry for all that." The detective said.

"Uh no. It's okay." Yakito said, "I've been in this situation a couple of times before."

"Pretty popular outside too eh? Well that can't be helped."

Yakito nodded and sighed before the detective asked:

"Maybe because you are completely different from us?"

"Who knows?" Yakito asked, "BTW, you seem to be ready for something."

"Oh. I'm actually being transferred to Tokyo just temporarily cause they need me to solve a murder-suicide case."

"I see. Good luck then."

"Yeah. You too. Don't be afraid to ask. Take care."

Yakito nodded with a smile as they parted ways. While Yakito is making his way, there are two female police who are whispering to each other:

"Hey. Is that Yakito Taichi?" One female officer asked.

"That's him alright. He sure looks amazing and hot." Another female officer said.

"And he's got a handsome face as well."

"True. Plus he had skills where neither one of us."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, as Yakito is making his way through, two police officers are kinda chit-chatting to each other:

"Yakito Taichi eh? What an officer." An officer said in awe.

"Yeah. His driving skills and high speed pursuits are amazing." Another officer said.

"Yeah but his face and eyes. Damn!"

"I know right and he gets to keep his hair. I want my hair back!"

"Hey. Not so loud! Sorry guys."

* * *

_An hour and a half later_

_Police Parking Area:_

While Yakito is about to approach his Police Supra when he heard his phone vibrating in which it reveals that Yakito has received an SMS. Upon reading the SMS, he chuckled and smiled upon reading his reply.

"_I'll see you there_."

He then send the reply message. Once that is send, he got inside, started the engines and off he goes.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 1st chapter. Now you can reveal yourself. Let me turn on the lights.**

***And pretty soon, I turn on the lights and there it reveals Yakito Taichi and his Police Supra MK4.***

**Yakito: Hey there guys. The name's Yakito Taichi and I'm a St...**

**Me: Uh huh huh.**

***Yakito soon got a bit confused before looking at the paper before sighing and saying.***

**Yakito: I'm Yakito Taichi and I'm a officer or cop as some people may address. And this is my Supra MK4 or JZA80 in Police form.**

**Me: Now that's better and don't worry, you will get to say more when the time comes.**

**Yakito: If you say so.**

**Me: Well then. It looks like we are gonna finish here for now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***Yakito then made me jumpscare a bit when he turned the sirens on which made me jumped. Yakito soon chuckled and laughs a bit while I groaned before sighing a bit.***


	3. Chapter 2: Racer By Night

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The voice groans.***

**Voice *groaning*: Mind may I ask as to why I'm kept in the dark... again?**

**Me: Because *says the spoiler alert so I'm not writing it XD*, so I think you should remain there till the end of this chapter.**

**Voice *sighing*: If you say so.**

***Silence occurred for a moment before the car's engine roars again.***

**Me: Well then everybody, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Voice: Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. And now, without any further delay, let's get to the 2nd chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Voice: Yeah. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Racer by Night.

_Evening:_

Yakito is soon driving his Police Supra towards his home.

"_Ah. Home Sweet Home_." Yakito thought and smiled as he soon arrives towards his home.

After reaching it, he first goes to the garage and parks his Police car near another Supra. A Yellow One. A fully performance tuned Yellow Supra MK4.

"Hello there my yellow friend." Yakito smiled as he gets out of the Police car and pats on the roof of the Yellow Supra before going back inside his house.

Once he reaches his house, he then removes his police uniform and heads straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking the shower and changing into his sleeping clothes, he then goes and watch some TV. Watching shows like Tom and Jerry in which he laughed at, Initial D, Wangan Midnight, etc.

"_Hmm...I should be watching some obscure anime that barely anyone saw these days_." Yakito thought and sighed before he switches the channel to see the news which says about Tokyo's problem and some other blah blah blah stuffs.

Afterwards, he had his food which consists of KFC Zinger Burger combo in which he ordered it online.

"_Thanks for the food_." Yakito said to himself as he said it in the Japanese way before eating it.

After eating it, he then plays with a little Supra toy model on his table for a while as he remembers getting it as a birthday gift in which he smiles. He then looks at the clock.

"_I better go and get some sleep_." Yakito thought.

He then goes to his room, sets up an alarm and soon drifts back to sleep after hitting the bed.

_2 hours later:_

The alarm rings and soon Yakito gets up and closes the alarm button

"_I guess it's time_." Yakito said to himself as he gets out of the bed.

Soon, he washed his face and hands before changing his sleeping clothes to racing clothes: A purple shirt with something brown inside it, blue jeans and sneakers. He then washed his face and hand once more before getting his Yellow Supra keys and off he goes to the garage towards his Yellow Supra.

"_Hello there my Yellow Supra friend. Looks like it's time to get going._" Yakito said before checking on his phone to make sure where the meeting place is.

Once he confirmed that, he then gets inside Yellow Supra, starts the engine, exits the garage and off he goes to the meeting point.

* * *

_At a street:_

There are several black sports cars being parked in rows. There they could see the members chit chatting and laughing a bit before one member suddenly spotted something and said:

"Hey. It's the Yellow Supra. Your younger bro has arrived."

"I see. Indeed." The leader said as he looks at the Yellow Supra. The leader has black hair with the same hairstyle as Yakito's except his hair is a little bit spiky and he's wearing black t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Pretty soon, the Yellow Supra has arrived and the crew members gives way as they are in awe when they saw his Yellow Supra. Pretty soon, Yakito comes out of his car.

"It's been a few days little brother." The leader smiled.

"Hey Ni-san. What's up?" Yakito asked as they have a brotherly hug.

"So you finally came." One member said as he sighed in relief.

"Yep. I'm here. Right at the meeting point."

"Welcome to the The Blackstars' territory brother." The leader smiled.

"We heard what you did in the day time today." A female member said, "Impressive."

"Just doing my job." Yakito said.

"Ah!" Everyone said.

"So what did you do after you caught him brother? Tossed him right on the cell with your bare hands?" Yakito's older brother asked.

"Nope. The other officers took it from there and I went back to the parking spot..." Yakito said before...

"And it's filled with love letters and fan letters when you were coming from lunch mate." A recognizable Australian accent voice said in which Yakito turned around.

The young man has light brown hair and green eyes and is wearing the black t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Yakito soon recognized him and gasped in awe before saying:

"Hey look's here. It's Zen."

"Hey there mate." Zen said as they did the best friendship hug, "That was awesome as to what you did and btw, the police did end up arresting him and they tossed him on the cell."

"Hey! That's not cool! You should have done the honors Taichi-kun." Another Blackstars member groaned, "Why are they getting the credit?!"

"Come down. He is getting the credit." The leader said.

"Oh."

"But now trouble has emerged from our side my friend." Zen said.

"You guys had trouble?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me Zen." The leader appreciated, in which Zen nodded with a smile, before showing Yakito a bunch of photos, "Listen Yakito. Those bunch of mohawk punks had kept on stealing our parts and equipment. Even today they did it. No matter how much security we put on it, these guys always seem to find a way. If they keep on doing that, then their cars will be unfairly become more powerful than us and they will gain more territories if they win."

Yakito then sees the photo and gasped a bit before saying:

"Wait a second. Aren't they..."

"Yes brother. Our greatest rivals." The leader said.

"The Mohawkers." Zen said before scratching his head and asked, "Pretty weird name ain't it?"

"Well they have different color and different cars but the two trademarks from them are: They all have mohawk hairstyle and second is that their color of the car matches the colour of the hairstyle." Another female member said.

"Ah I see. I'll settle this with them tomorrow night." Yakito said as he puts the photo on his pocket.

"We're counting on you playa!" Another member cheered.

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Wanna race?" The leader asked smiling in which the members cheered.

Pretty soon, the street became more like a car show. From left to right, the cars that will race are: Black Nissan Silvia Spec R, 1995 Black Mitsubishi Eclipse, Black Mazda RX-8 and the Yellow Toyota Supra. As the other Blackstars gathered around to watch the race. A female racer, A male racer, Zen and Yakito soon met up with the leader.

"So what it's gonna be Ni-san?" Yakito asked.

"It's gonna be a sprint race, from here you have to follow the GPS and first to make it back wins." The leader said as a man with black hair is passing a GPS device to each driver.

"Good luck Yakito. May the best driver wins mate." Zen said as he does a Japanese bow.

"Same here." Yakito said as he does the same.

"Today this will be my victory." The female member said proudly.

"Says the one who ended up being in last place by miles." The male member sighed only to get a big stomp from her, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For saying that. You hurt my feelings. -_-."

"Okay. That's enough for now." The leader said, "Settle this on the race."

The female and the male driver nodded.

The four cars are starting to line up at the start. Yakito, who is starting at the far right, looks at Zen, who is in his Black Mitsubishi Eclipse and also looking at Yakito and then giving him a thumbs up. Yakito smiled before both of them soon focused on the front. The other Blackstars in the crowd starts to clap and cheer.

Then one lady of the several members that were handling the race arrangements walked in front of the cars.

"Start your engines!" The lady proclaimed.

All that could be heard are the loud engines revving, like four wild beasts waiting to be unleashed. Then she raised her hands and dropped them signaling the start

"GO!" The lady proclaimed.

Then the four cars burned some rubber before accelerating while the crowd clapped and cheered.

* * *

Yakito took a quick glance at the Mazda next to him and shifted gears, he looked at the Mitsubishi ahead of him as it was making a right turn to a larger street. The other 3 cars did the same. After the first turn the Nissan passed both the Mazda and Toyota Supra.

"Told you my victory is today!" proclaimed the female driver.

"This is only the beginning!" The male driver proclaimed as he stepped on the accelerator and soon the Mazda passed the Nissan.

"Oh Damn it!"

Pretty soon, there is a straight line in which the cars are being able to go fast but not really so fast since it's not even in the express highway yet. Nevertheless, Yakito stepped on the accelerator and the Toyota Supra passed the Mazda and the Nissan.

"Nani?!" Both the Mazda and the Nissan drivers said in shock.

"_Now only the Mitsubishi Eclipse is left_." Yakito thought as the Supra is gaining distance.

In the lead, Zen is driving nicely and relaxingly...till he saw the Supra approaching very fast which brought back to his senses.

"_Oh Wow. So you came mate. Looks like it's you and me now_." Zen said to himself in his Australian accent before he shifted gears.

Meanwhile, the Nissan and the Mazda are battling for the 3rd spot. The Nissan driver shifted gears and attempt to close the distance between her and the Mazda driver but the Mazda driver is continuously blocking any path for her to pass.

"Move!" The Nissan driver growled in frustration.

"Make me!" The Mazda driver laughed.

Then the GPS indicated to turn left into another street in which both Zen and Yakito drifted successfully. The Mazda and the Nissan did so too but the Mazda driver did a jumpscare trick in which the Nissan driver got spooked and nearly lost control of the car as a result.

"Sayonara!" The Mazda driver waved his hand happily as he sped up.

"Grrrr!" The Nissan driver growled as she went reverse and then started going forward, demonstrating that she's not ready to give up just yet.

Meanwhile on the straight line, The Supra tried to pass the Mitsubishi but the Mitsubishi is also going right and left to prevent the Supra from passing.

"Oh No mate. You ain't gonna pass me tonight!" Zen said as he blocked another attempt by going left.

"Impressive." Yakito said as he tries to go left.

Meanwhile, the Mazda is catching up to them and the driver soon shifted gears when suddenly...

From the alley, the Nissan came out of nowhere and scared the living heck out of the Mazda as it spun around.

"Impossible!" The Mazda driver said in shock.

"Whoo-Hoo! The shortcut was worth it! So sayonara to you now!" The Nissan driver said happily as she waves her hand from the window.

But pretty soon, the Mazda soon got back to itself control and sped up.

"_I'm not giving up that easily_!" The Mazda driver said to himself angrily.

Soon the GPS indicated to take a left turn. The Mitsubishi negotiated the turn successfully did but Yakito misread the line and ended up getting a small bump instead.

"_Yes!_" Zen says to himself happily cause he's pretty sure that he will win this time cause it's now a full straight line ahead which even includes entering and exiting the express highway.

However, unknowingly to Zen, the Supra made a roaring comeback and is now slip streaming behind the Mitsubishi.

"_Nice try but I'm right behind you exactly with some slip streaming_." Yakito said to himself.

Meanwhile, the Mazda and the Nissan are going neck to neck after they both successfully drifted the turn. Of course they tried to slam each other's side.

"You're going down big boy." The Nissan driver said.

"Kiss my foot if you think that's gonna happen!" The Mazda driver laughed as they entered the express highway.

Meanwhile, Zen is having a nice and fast ride as there is only 2.5 kilometers left...until he saw, in shock, that he and the Supra are now side by side.

"Wait! How the bloody hell?" Zen's mouth got wide open.

"I was slipstreaming." Yakito said with a smile.

"Nani?! You were behind me this whole time?"

When Yakito nodded with a smile, Zen slapped his forehead and then himself for not looking at the mirror to see who's behind. The Supra then passed the Mitsubishi in some style by jumping when a narrow straight road is leading to down before being straight again.

Almost immediately when they exited it, the GPS shows to take a left turn.

"_Last turn! Last turn mate! Only one chance to pass him_." Zen said to himself as he shifted gear and then goes left.

"_Too wide_." Yakito smiled as he did a perfect turn drift.

"Oh No!"

But...

"_No. I'm head to head to him now as his car is now side by side with my car. I still have a good chance_." Zen thought as he sighed in relief before being serious as his car and the Supra are going neck to neck on the finish line.

Meanwhile, having exited the highways and with the GPS indicating it, the Mazda driver soon makes a left turn. At the same time, the Nissan also makes a left turn but it was not as wide as the Mazda's and with a shift in gear and steeping the accelerating, the Nissan soon passes the Mazda.

"I'll catch you!" The Mazda driver said it aloud.

"Yes!" The Nissan driver said happily as she is racing to the finish line.

Near the finish line, the Supra is able to win the head to head duel thanks to a minor difference in horsepower in which Zen groaned and sighed.

Soon the Supra crosses the finish line first. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"The winner! Yakito Taichi and his Yellow Toyota Supra!" The curator girl proclaimed in which the crowd clapped and cheered before noticing that Zen crossing the finishing line after that, "2nd place is Zen and his Black Mitsubishi Eclipse!"

On the other hand though, there's no difference between the other two cars as they passed the finish line at the same time in which the crowd are in awe, clapped and cheered.

"What's this? Both cars finished at the same time?" The curator asked in awe before saying joyfully, "Let us see who has finished 3rd with the replay camera!"

From the replay camera, it had to replay several times from different angles and views and it was a very difficult to decide who crossed the finish line first to get 3rd place.

"Hmmm...from the looks of the camera. It appears that Koromi and her Nissan Silvia has crossed the finish line first which means she got 3rd place!" The curator girl announced.

"Ya-Ta!" The Nissan driver jumped happily while the poor Mazda driver is left to sulk on his humiliation on finishing last.

"Oh the humiliation." The Mazda driver groaned and sulked.

Meanwhile, Yakito got out of his Yellow Toyota Supra and many of them came to congratulate him.

"Hey. Congrats." A male member said.

"That was some sick driving skills you got." A female member said.

"Yeah. You and your Supra sure make one good combination." Another female member said.

"May I challenge you to a duel the next time we meet?" Another male member said.

"Sure. Be sure to knock me at my door anytime at night." Yakito smiles and winked.

Pretty soon, Zen arrives.

"Hey mate. Congrats." Zen said as he and Yakito slapped high fives before doing bro fist, "You sure overtook me there by surprise."

"Yeah. Wanna have a rematch sometime?" Yakito asked.

"So looking forward to that one."

"Heh Heh."

While they and the other racers are chatting about the race, the music began playing again after a while though she made sure that the noise level will okay to the point where she doesn't get any complainants about large noises.

While Zen and Yakito are soon talking to the Nissan and the Mazda drivers about that race in which the Mazda driver declared that he will seek a rematch with all those three same drivers which caused a few people to laugh, someone then approached Yakito and said to him:

"Yo. Your big brother is calling ya and waving his hands at ya."

Yakito then soon sees his big brother waving at him before he waves back and soon joins his big brother for a chat.

_Few Minutes later:_

"Ni-san. Any thing you wanna tell me about?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. I'll be quick over two things." The leader said, "First of all. Congrats on your win. This reminds me a lot of us driving when we were together."

"Yeah."

"Except that I beat you twice with my good ol' Black Toyota Supra. Ha Ha XD."

Yakito soon mumbled and grumbled.

"You will be beaten one day." Yakito said.

"We'll see." The leader smiled before continuing, "And the 2nd thing is..."

"Catch those crooks who stole your own team's equipment at night."

"Right."

"And oh...I forgot to ask one thing. How's Mom and Dad?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the leader said:

"They are okay. And speaking about them, they haven't seen you in a while. We see each other frequently and almost always but not to your parents. The reason I called you is because it's been a while since you last called our parents. Did something happen?"

"Oh!" Yakito soon realizes it and felt a bit sad before saying, "Sorry about that. Too much chasing and racing made me feel a bit tired usually."

"I see but you don't have any regrets do you?"

"Nope."

"Jeez Yakito. Anyway, care to hang out at least with us the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tell Mom and Dad about it. Though I also have a lot of explaining to do it seems."

"Yeah."

Both brothers then shared a light laughter before Yakito is heading off to the exit.

"You're going home now?" The leader asked.

"Yeah cause tomorrow it's gonna be another day for chasing." Yakito said before he joked a bit, "Or maybe I'll just patrol around doing nothing."

"Silly bro."

Both of them laughed again before they said their farewells to each other.

_Later:_

"Taking your leave I see." Zen said.

"Yeah. But you do know that you are welcome anytime right?" Yakito asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then. I'll send you something on a message tomorrow and you better be prepared for that."

"Okay."

"Well I'm off then. Catch ya later. Catch ya later guys!"

"See ya later mate."

"Goodbye and thanks for coming to the Blackstars territory!" Everyone said goodbye and waved their hands, "Come again and congrats for the win once again."

"Thanks and I will!" Yakito replied aloud as he then stared his engines, pressed the accelerator and off he goes back to his house.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 2nd chapter. Now you can reveal yourself again. Let me turn on the lights.**

***And pretty soon, I turn on the lights and there it reveals Yakito Taichi and his Yellow Supra MK4.***

**Yakito: Hey there guys. The name's Yakito Taichi and I'm a Street Racer Cop. And this is my Yellow Supra MK4.**

**Me: That's right! Now that you have been finally been revealed, there's nothing to worry about now.**

**Yakito *sighing in relief*: Finally.**

***We then all smiled.***

**Me: Well then. It looks like we will end it now here. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	4. Chapter 3: School Rush and Punishment

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 3rd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Time for another day of chasing.**

***Gives a police salute.***

**Me: Uh...you are not in on-screen yet you know?**

**Yakito: Still. It's important for me though.**

**Me: Well if you say so.**

**Yakito: It looks like things are gonna be pretty interesting from now onwards.**

**Me: Yep. We'll have to wait and see though. This is just the start.**

***Yakito nodded with a smile.***

**Me: Well then everyone. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. And if you do so, then *takes out a handcuff and spins it with his finger* prepare to be arrested for OC theft!**

**Me: Whoa. Cool down man! Anywhere, let's get to the 3rd chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story with any further delay. Hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy it indeed. But before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on, Yakito smiles while I sigh.***

Chapter 3: Race to the School and Punishment.

It's early in the morning as few people are walking here and there and few cars are going here and there. Among them is the Police Supra and Yakito, who for whatever reason, is looking left and right with the main focus for tonight: Confront those Mohawk punks.

"_It's gonna be a long night that's for sure_." Yakito said to himself before scratching his head and said, "_But that doesn't explain as to why I started my day so early_."

_Flashback:_

"Chief. I'm here. Ready to start my duty." Yakito said as he gives his police salute.

"What? That early?" The Chief asked in surprise before saying, "Oh Well...you can start your duty."

"Yes Chief."

Yakito does a Japanese bow before he left. This made the Chief remember one of his moments in which he also started duty earlier which surprised his boss.

"_I feel like he's becoming like a younger self of me for now_." The Chief thought as he sighed before getting back to his work.

_Present:_

Yakito then looks around for a while before saying that to himself:

"_Maybe I should play around with this for a while._"

Having said that, he takes out something from his car to play with and there he has it: The Takara Tomy Tomica Toyota Supra in which the color is a mix of gray and silver.

"_Would have been better if it was blue or yellow but I'll take it anyway_." Yakito thought and smiled as he continued to play with it for a while.

He played with it for a while as everything seems good...

Until he noticed something...

Something fishy...

He sees a black BMW car passing him. While it passes him, he immediately noticed that the driver is a man who has a sinister smile on his face and on the back seat are two high school girls whose faces immediately brought Yakito's alert and attention. It then soon went away.

"_Something tells me that something bad is about to happen._" Yakito said to himself as he quickly gets inside his car before giving a quick phone call to the Chief, "Hello. This is Officer Yakito here. Seen a black BMW M3 with a suspicious looking driver with two high school girls at the back seat. Gonna engage him."

"_Alright. Good luck_." That was the reply.

Yakito nodded and cancelled the call before he started his engines and off he goes to follow that car. Luckily, the red stop had made the driver stop his car which gave Yakito some valuable time to closely follow him. He tries to maintain a gap so that the driver won't notice that he is being watched. The green light soon follows and off they go.

* * *

_20 minutes later:_

"_Whoa. This alley place gives me the creeps_." Yakito thought as he saw the car he is pursuing making the stop, "_Oh. It looks like they stopped_."

Soon Yakito parked his one a few kilometers away from the car he is pursuing. Then he saw the man taking the two high school girls towards the apartment.

"_That must be where he lives...or maybe one of his friends_." Yakito said to himself as he quietly follows him.

It didn't take long for him to find out which room it is. It's on the 3rd floor and they just had to turn left (Yakito actually went right to prevent suspicion) and that's where the man's room is. The man opened and then closed the door but that's where he made his greatest mistake...

He forgot to lock the door.

Yakito is outside, about to listen as to what's happening. He thought of trying to open the door first but when he did...

"_This guy completely forgot to lock the door. What a moron_." Yakito said to himself as he couldn't believe his luck.

When he entered the room, he immediately rushed and found a hiding spot where he could see what's going on. He then took his mobile phone and started recording it.

The man then took the two high school girls to his room name...'The Porn Room' (Yuck!). Once they reached there, the man immediately commanded:

"Sit!"

He then pushed the high school girls down the bed and removed the dutch tape from their mouths. At that point, they could have screamed for help but this time, they are so afraid that they couldn't scream and instead their eyes showed fear.

"Please...Please don't do this to us..." One high school girl pleaded.

"We have a project work to do. Tell you what. If you can let us go right now and drop us at a school, then you can pick us up and then you can do whatever you like to our bodies." Another high school girl offered before asking, "How about that?"

"And then you will go on to call the officers ain't you?" The man growled in which the other high school girl gasped, "Nope. Not a chance! Both of your daddies are gonna pay for what they did to me and now they are so gonna get it! Now open your uniforms and if you try to escape, I'm gonna *censored* you so right on your *censored*."

The girls gasped and they had already have no other choice but to do what he said. The man laughed evily.

Yakito is in shock. Just how sick that man is! Totally sick! Realizing that something needs to be done before the man could inflict sexual damage on the girls, Yakito quickly slipped outside and went out of his apartment number without getting caught. Once he's outside, he gets ready to break inside by force.

Meanwhile, the man smiled and smirked as the two high school girls totally removed all their clothing except for the bra and panties in which the man smirked.

"Please let us go." The high school girl cried.

"Nope. Cause it's a threesome show time!" The man said and laughed, "Well let's begin then."

The two high school girls got really scared as they seem to accept the fate that will happen to them. However, just before he could have a threesome...

DING DONG!

"Ahhhhh! Just when I was having a good time, someone had to come and ruin the moment!" The man growled angrily as he tied the girls up, dutch taped their mouths again, put on his clothes, closed his room's door and then went straight towards the door to open it, "Yes officer. How may I help you?"

"Good morning sir. I hope I didn't disrupt you anything important." Yakito said with a smile in which the man sighed, "Basically do you know anything about two high school girls that are reported missing...?"

"I don't know anything about them. Goodbye!"

And so he slammed the door shut but it didn't take long for the door quickly open as the man jumped on the sudden door open.

"What the...?!" The man jumped in fright before he turned to see Officer Yakito on fire with an angry red thing on his head.

"My My. Refusing to co-operate and then slamming the door shut in front of a police officer." Yakito said, "It looks you are gonna need to be taught some manners."

"What do you mean?!"

"Actually I know who the culprit is..."

"You do?"

"Oh yes indeed. You *points finger at the man in which he gasped* sick man! You are very sick! You are under arrest for a lot of sick stuffs you did!"

Feeling exposed after being caught, the man tried to attack Yakito but Yakito kicked his balls first before he gave a couple of strong and hard punches to the man as he is getting beaten. Yakito then gave him an uppercut which knocked him out unconscious.

"That's better." Yakito said before he rushed to the girls and untied them before asking, "Are you girls alright?"

"Mhhhh-hmmmm!" The girls could only so that as their mouths are still dutch-taped.

"Oops. Sorry."

And then Yakito slowly removed the dutch tape from their mouths.

"That's better." Yakito smiled.

"Oh officer! We are so glad that you came to the rescue before that man could do anything to us." A high school girl cried.

"Thank you so much!" Another high school girl cried happily as they hug Yakito.

"There There. It's all gonna be okay now." Yakito said before looking around the room, "Dang. He's gonna be in so much trouble."

"What did you do to him?"

"Knocked him like a boxer cleanly. Oh and BTW..."

"Yes?"

"Hurry up and wear your school uniforms."

_Few Minutes later_

_Outside:_

Yakito soon put the man inside the trunk of the Police Supra.

"There. That's where he will remain." Yakito said in which the girls nodded as he closed the trunk before saying, "Now time to take you two to the police station and you can tell all about what happened and..."

"Officer Taichi. We can't..." The high school girl sighed, "We need to get to school. It's really important."

"In fact, we were suppose to get there earlier but this man had killed all our precious time we could have done it earlier had we reached there. He could have damaged us too if you hadn't come to rescue us." Another high school said and sighed sadly, "And now we just want to make it to school on time which I don't think we can now cause we miss the train to school already."

"And now we might have to miss a lot of stuffs we were suppose to do way earlier. When the clock struck 8:15 am, the door closes. No one can enter. The ones who came after that time are turned away. No excuses."

Normally, an officer would have still have to bring them to the police station and get the confession statement and the witness one as to what had happened to them but in this case, Yakito couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He then asked:

"Which school you girls go?"

"Shizuka High School." A high school girl said.

"I see...wait..."

The name seems familiar to Yakito.

"Did you just say Shizuka High School?" Yakito asked.

"Yep." Another high school girl nodded before asking, "Why?"

Suddenly he remembered and said it in excitement:

"Holy Mackerel! That's where I used to go too and graduated!"

"Wait. You were in that school?" One high school girl asked in awe.

"Yep. What a coincidence!"

"So could you..." Another high school girl is in such a awe that she couldn't finish it.

"What time is it now?"

"7:30 am."

"We can still make it. I know a very quick route that can take us there and plus the traffic is slowly starting to pile up a bit so we better get going before it gets fully packed."

"Thank you so much Officer-san." One high school girl cried happily.

"But you must go to the police station after school and tell them what happened between this guy and you two."

"Mia. Write that down. We need to remember doing it."

"On it." Mia said as she does it.

"Alright. Let's get going." Yakito said.

"But officer. Your car has two seats and we are 3 people so how can you arrange that?"

_Few seconds later:_

"Sorry girls about that." Yakito sighed.

The two girls had to share a seat and they are pushing each other a bit.

"Neh. It's alright." Mia said, "It's just for today."

"It will be worth it." Another high school girl said, "At least the seat belts are still fitted for us."

"Alright then. Destination: Shizuka High School." Yakito said in which the girls cheered, "As for this a**ole, he's gonna get a nice, pleasure showtime he would really have wanted."

The girls chuckled at it before Yakito stared the engines, pressed the sirens on, pushed down the accelerator and off he goes to the school.

The GPS first stated to go right first before a long straight ahead. Sensing that there's green line which means no traffic, Yakito shifted gears and did the drift right turn. The girls are in awe but they didn't say anything. Yakito turned the sirens on.

"They are gonna definitely move since I pressed the sirens on." Yakito said.

"I really hope you know what you are doing." A high school girl said.

"To be honest, I'm gonna go extreme a bit since there's no traffic for now but it will last a short period of time so I gotta get step up some gas so I hope you can forgive me."

"Ah okay?" Mia asked, feeling a bit confused.

Yakito then drifted right and soon stepped on the accelerator. The car then did a small jump before it landed. On their way though, they could see the green light slowly starting to change.

"Time to hit the nitrous." Yakito said as he does so and it gave the Police Supra some big boost.

"Whoa!" The girls said in awe as they could feel the power of the boost.

"A truck!" Mia gasped and shouted as she points it out.

"Normal for me." Yakito said as he dodged it before pressing the accelerator as the Police Supra MK4 is just able to make it before the red traffic light arrives, "Now that's one obstacle done."

The girls sighed in big relief. Had the red light arrive earlier, they definitely won't be able to make it in school on time. The girls looked at Yakito, who just shifted gears.

"_He looks really cool. Wait, could he be..._?" Mia thought.

Yakito then first did a quick left then a sharp right drift.

"Are you girls feeling okay?" Yakito asked.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be alright." A high school girl said.

"!f you say so."

The Police Supra is able to dodge a few cars that coming before it sees another threat: The train bars are slowly closing down.

"Oh Shoot! We can't afford to stop for a while." Yakito said as he pressed the NOS.

"Please make it. Please make it." The high school girl prayed while Mia is saying some Japanese prayer.

It is nearly closing down but the Police Supra is able to make a squeeze through it although it did suffer a bump on the top when the bar had to stop for a while before going down.

"Yes! Officer Yakito has avoided the train wait!" Yakito cheered happily in which the girls cheered too.

"Oh thank you so much!" Mia cried happily.

"_I wonder if we can see him again_." The high school girl thought.

_5 minutes later:_

"Damn it! The route I am suppose to take has now turned red which means traffic is already big." Yakito growled.

"What now?" The high school girl asked worriedly.

"What's the time now?"

"7:40 am and we are nearly there." Mia said before groaning, "Well if it wasn't for that heavy traffic."

"Then it's time to go extreme. Please forgive me for doing this."

The high school girls got confused as Yakito then went to opposite direction and some turns has been negotiated before they approach the unfinished bridge which is not linked yet, rather they are at the up position now.

"Officer. This bridge isn't finished construction yet." Mia said.

"I know and that's why." Yakito said as he pressed the NOS button, "I'm gonna give it all!"

"Whooooooaaaa!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Another high school girl shrieked as she holds Mia's arms.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaahh!" Yakito screamed in delight, "Whhhhoooooooooooo!"

The Police Supra MK4 soon makes the bridge jump.

"Ooooooooooh!" Both Mia and her friend said.

"Wooooooooo! Woo Heee Heee!" Yakito screamed happily, "I believe I can fly!"

And then the Police Supra then landed which caused the passenger and the driver to move around a bit before everything became normal again.

"And now we are nearly there! Woo!" Yakito said, as he felt like screaming in joy, as he turned off the sirens.

"How can we ever thank you?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. After what you did just to make sure that we could make it in time despite us being nearly sexual assaulted by that man, we really need to give you something." The high school girl said.

"It's okay girls. It's what I do. Just come to the police station after you girls are done with school." Yakito said in which the girls nodded, "And I bet this man must be pissing his pants now after all the stunts and jumps I did."

The girls nodded as they all laughed a bit as the Police Supra MK4 is just 5 minutes away to the destination.

_3 minutes later:_

The students are entering the school. There is a girl who has short red hair who sighed and pouted before saying to herself:

"_Moe. Where did they go? We are suppose to finish that damn work today_."

And with that, she sighed and entered the school building.

Meanwhile, the Police Supra parked somewhere outside around the school area.

"Don't want us to be caught in an awkward way so I'm dropping you here." Yakito said.

"It's alright. Thank you very much for what you have done for us." Mia said as she excitingly shook his hand.

"Ah you're welcome. Just don't forget to go to the police station and tell your statements."

"We definitely won't forget about that. And oh...this is all we can give you so hope you don't mind." Another high school girl said.

And they both gave Yakito a kiss on his both side of the cheeks, much to his surprise.

"Well then. See ya!" Both of the high school girls said cheerfully as they waved their hands before quickly rushing to the school.

"Ah yeah. Bye..." Yakito said as he gave a small wave before sighing, "_At least I got kissed on the cheeks. I haven't_ _been kissed on the lips for quite a while. Gee. I wonder what she's_ _doing right now_."

Yakito sighed for a moment before he suddenly realized something as he got out from his police car and opened the back door to see...

"Eww! You really did piss your pants!" Yakito said in a disgust tone before saying normally, "Anyway. It's time for you to go to jail and anything you say may be used against you in the court or something like you know. And I've got the evidence. Now that that's all done, it's time for you to say hello to your new home."

But the man, who was being tied up, is so shocked that he could only stare at Yakito and still couldn't speak. Yakito shook his head and closed the back door before he gets inside his car, starts his engine and off he goes to the police station.

* * *

_Several Minutes later_

_At school:_

"You two. What happened to both to you? We were suppose to finish up our work long time ago!" The red haired girl said sternly.

"We are really sorry but something bad had happened to us that we need to go to the police station after school." Mia said sadly which shocked the red haired girl.

"Oh My God. What happened?"

"That we will need to tell you at the rooftop during lunch. What we can tell you right now is that we got rescued by a super handsome police officer and he dropped us outside the school area." Another high school girl said.

"Super handsome police officer?"

"Yeah. He's got a mix of dark and light and dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes and he has got some sexy bangs all over it." Mia said in excitement in which her friend nodded too.

But the red haired girl seemed have frozen up based upon the description given.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Another of her asked worriedly.

"Oh Yeah! Just got caught a bit off guard. Well let's get back to work then." The red haired girl said in which they nodded before The red haired girl started to think, "_Could it be...? Will I see him again..._?"

* * *

The Police Supra is now driving normally and taking the turns instead of going bonkers on its way to the police station.

* * *

_Osaka Prefecture Police Department Station__:_

The Chief is doing some work when a police officer comes in.

"Chief. Officer Yakito would like to see you." A police officer said.

"Send him in." The Chief said.

The police officer nodded and does so. A few seconds later, Yakito soon arrives and he gives a police salute.

"Hello there Chief." Yakito said.

"Ah. If it isn't the Street Racer Cop?" The Chief asked smiling before asking, "How can I help you?"

"I think I've found something that interests you."

And so Yakito grabs the tied up man and puts him in front of the Chief.

"I've caught him kidnapping two high school girls and was about to do R-Rated stuffs on them." Yakito said, "And I've got the evidence on my mobile phone."

"Hey! I know this guy!" The Chief gasped in which it caught the other officers and supervisors' attention, "This guy is crazy and dangerous."

"Eh?"

"Ah yes. That's him alright." One supervisor said.

"He does what you exactly said but not only girls but boys too." The Chief explained, "He would drive them to commit suicide afterwards and then move from places to places. He's most wanted already on half part of Japan. We've been trying to catch him but this guy was always clever...till you spotted him."

"Whoa! Such a dangerous history." Yakito said in surprise.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for catching him." A detective said.

"EXCUSE ME! THIS OFFICER IS CRAZY AND DANGEROUS TOO!" The man finally shouted, "He was driving crazily!"

"Well it's nothing compared what you did to the victims." The Chief said, "And now the victims's families will get some answers and if they want direct confrontation, so be it!"

Everyone nodded except the man, who gulped.

"Yakito. Do you know the place where you caught him?" The Chief asked.

"I think I do." Yakito said as he nodded.

"Okay but before that, show me what you have recorded."

"Hai."

Yakito gave his mobile phone which shows the video as evidence.

* * *

_Later on:_

Yakito is sitting on the passenger's seat of the Police Supra Mark 3 with a female detective driving. Several other police cars of different brands follow.

"Left or right Taichi-kun?" The female detective asked... sweetly.

"Left." Yakito said before he still remember that he still can't believe that most of the females in the police force would go fight for him to be in their passenger seats.

The female detective nodded as she does so. While from behind, some officer ladies pouted while the other officers pray that she doesn't get too attractive to him.

Turns after turns later, Yakito spotted him and pointed it out.

"There! That's the apartment!" Yakito said.

They soon made the stop in which afterwards Yakito lead them to the 3rd floor and into the room where the man had lived. The officers and detective soon begin their investigation.

* * *

_Few Hours later:_

Yakito is in his Police Supra, listening to some music in which he's listening to 'Blue' by Eiffel 65.

"_**I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Dee Da Bo Da**_." Yakito sang following the lyrics.

Pretty soon, he got a phone call so he had to switch off the music player before answering an important phone call from the Chief.

"Hello. Officer Yakito here. How can I help?" Yakito first asked.

"_It's me the Chief_." The Chief replied, "_I've got two high school girls at the police station now and they said that you told them to come here after school as they've got something to tell about the guy whom you captured_."

"Confirm one of their names please."

_A few seconds later:_

"_One of them is Mia_." The Chief said.

"Yeah okay then. You can go and ask them." Yakito confirmed.

"_Understood. Take care_."

Yakito nodded and says the same before cancelling the call.

"_Whoo! What a day that must have been_." Yakito said as he gave a huge breathe before looking at the sky.

* * *

_Between Afternoon and Evening_

_At a Cafe:_

Yakito is munching some sandwiches which is the chicken egg sandwich. There is also a vegetable sandwich on his plate.

"_Just one more of those and then I'm ready to go home to change my style_." Yakito said to himself and smiled as he continues to eat.

While he is eating, he didn't notice that there are two people who just got inside a cafe and started to ask a waitress before finally spotting him and approaching him asking:

"Are you Officer Yakito Taichi by any chance?"

The way they asked the question brought sudden reaction on Yakito as he gulped the last bit of it, quickly stood up and gave a police salute asking:

"Ah yes. It's me! Do you need any help?"

"Uh no. It's okay. We are extremely sorry about coming without any expectant or surprising you like that." The woman said.

"Not at all. Please seat and tell me what would you like to talk to me about."

They nodded as they sat. The waitress approaches them and asked what would they like to have. Both of them ordered tea with milk and sugar in which the waitress nodded and she left. After a silence for a moment, the man asked:

"Do you know Mia by any chance?"

"Um...oh yeah. I think her friend mentioned her name as she was asking her to write something on the notebook as a remainder of something." Yakito said.

"And we are her parents."

"Whoa."

"And we would like to be extremely grateful to you for what you did in the morning even though you took them to school in a bit of...uh...extreme way." Mia's mother said as they both gave a bow.

"Mia told us all for what you did and to show you our gratitude, we would like to give you this." The man said as he showcases Yakito a huge amount of money.

Yakito gasped a bit in shock before saying:

"No No sir. Thanks for the reward but I can't take it."

Luckily, Mia's parents understood that Yakito is saying that in an ethical basis and that he might be accused of taking bribes even though it wasn't. This gave Mia's dad an idea but he didn't say it to Yakito as he puts the money back.

"If you say so." The man sighed before asking, "Also is it possible to confront that guy whom you have captured?"

"Who...?" Yakito asked before suddenly realizing, "Wait. You mean..."

"Yep. That's the one." The woman said.

"We would like to confront him as soon as possible." The man said, "We can't rest in peace until we blow some steam on this guy who nearly could have destroy our lives if you weren't there to rescue her."

"Um...I'm not sure about that..." Yakito said in a bit of confusion.

"Please allow us. He brought us immense suffering just because of what happened in the past and present." The woman said as they bowed their heads in a pleading mode.

Seeing them begging at him for wanting to confront the culprit directly, Yakito couldn't help but decided to call the Chief to discuss about it while Mia's parents have their fingers cross.

_Few minutes later:_

"Alright. It seems that you can go and confront him straight away." Yakito said in which Mia's parents cheered, "But there's a time limit to it."

"Okay." Mia's mom said.

"And my car has only two seats though..."

"We have our own car of course." Mia's dad said.

"Then let's get going."

Mia's parents nodded as they finished their drink of tea. When the waitress gave them the bill, Mia's father paid for all of them, including Yakito's one in which he is grateful about it. Then they exited and soon went to the police station with Yakito leading the way and Mia's parents following him.

* * *

_Osaka Prefectural Police Department Station__:_

"Bring him to the interrogation room except that there should be no table." The Chief ordered in which the police woman nodded as Yakito is having Mia's parents fill and sign the form.

"Yes sir." The police woman said as she goes off to do so.

"And we're done." Yakito said as Mia's parents sighed in relief.

"Wait for a few minutes." The Chief said.

_5 minutes later:_

"Alright then. You have 15 minutes to unleash your anger and do whatever you wanna do with him." The Chief said, "But don't kill him."

"Okay." Mia's parents said.

"Hey there pervert. Have a happy beating." Yakito said before he laughed.

"This is insane!" The man shouted but his words fell on deaf ears.

Pretty soon, Yakito then close the doors finally, leaving the man alone with Mia's patents, who stare down at him with angry look in their eyes. The man gulped and his heart dropped.

"Lo...Look! We can talk about this!" The man stumbled.

"Talk?! We know what were you gonna to do to our daughter and her friend like you did to the many innocent students, boys and girls." Mia's father said angrily, "All for that past reason which was your fault in the first place and you make me sick!"

"Since we are given only 15 minutes, let's start immediately." Mia's mom said in which her husband nodded.

"No wait! AAAAHHHH!" The man soon screamed as the parents attacked her.

And what will soon occur is banging, kicking, punching, screaming and a lot of R-Rated stuffs. The Chief and Yakito's jaws drops in shock and they even have to crouch several times.

"This is gonna be one heck of a bloody 15 minute beating for him." Yakito said.

"I agree. I agree." The Chief said as he gets ready in case so that he can intervene if they are on the verge of killing him.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 3rd chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Whoa! That was some tension there! **

**Me: Especially with that race to drop the girls the school.**

**Yakito: Sounds like Crazy Taxi to me or it's like getting through checkpoints under a specific time.**

**Me: Or maybe even a mix.**

**Yakito *nodding*: Yep indeed. Boy do I wonder what beating the man's gonna get at the hands of her parents.**

**Me: One thing's for sure is that the beatings are sure gonna be bloody.**

**Yakito: Yep Yep.**

***We then smiled as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well then. It looks like we are at the end of this chapter. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	5. Chapter 4: The Mohawkers

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 3rd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Mirrors check. Hair check...**

**Me: Uh bro. We are already live.**

**Yakito: Live already?! Whoa!**

***He then turned towards the screen and does the Japanese bow.***

**Yakito *doing the Japanese bow*: Hello. How are you doing today and welcome to another episode of 'The Street Racer Cop.'**

**Me: That's right. So now that you are in your racer form, what do you think is gonna happen?**

**Yakito: I don't know. Plus if I say it, then some of the sentences might end up becoming spoilers by accident.**

**Me *sighing*: Oh well...**

***Yakito chuckled and smiled a bit as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well then everyone. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Now, without any further delay, let's get to the 4th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy it of course. But before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on, Yakito smiles while I sigh.***

Chapter 4: The Mohawkers.

At night inside the Yellow Toyota Supra JZA80, Zen and Yakito are chit-chatting.

"And then what happened?" Zen asked in excitement and curiously, "Was he beaten so badly that he could hardly stand up?"

"Well yeah but not totally that he would be killed. Just a good ol' fashion beating by the parents who wanted to take some steam off themselves." Yakito said.

"Too bad for him. Looks like he got what was coming for him."

"Yeah."

Silence occurred for a moment before Yakito said:

"Anyway. We are suppose to catch the mohawks who are stealing Ni-san crew's equipments." Yakito said in which Zen nodded, "That's our focus for now."

"Yeah." Zen said before he was looking around on the window before he could hear the engines roaring and some laughter, "Quick bro. We better duck and see. I recognize these voices and sounds."

Yakito nodded as the two duck but they are in a position in which they are able to see it as well. The sounds and voices are getting closer and closer as they approach.

Pretty soon, Yakito and Zen could see several cars passing by: tuning cars but also some muscle cars. Also they could see all the members have mohawk hairstyle and their colour seem to match the car's colour. There is also a truck which is carrying the stolen tuning equipments and the men and female members are singing and laughing. Yakito and Zen groaned upon seeing the scene.

"The Mohawkers." Yakito groaned.

"Yeah." Zen sighed before grumbling, "This is so not cool mate."

"And those equipment...they are definitely not from Ni-san's crew don't you think?"

"Yeah. They are very different from our ones. Wait a minute mate...don't tell me that they are stealing it from the other crews as well?!"

"I'm afraid that's the case."

"Bloody hell. Lovely!"

Zen groaned and growled a bit while Yakito sighed.

"So what should we do now?" Zen asked.

"Best thing is that we follow them closely without getting caught in progress." Yakito said as he puts on his seat belts and starts the engine.

"Yeah. I guess that's the only thing we can do for now mate." Zen sighed as he does the same on the seat belts before saying, "Let's follow them then."

Yakito nodded as he starts the engine and off it goes to follow the mohawkers without getting caught in the progress.

They soon start to follow them in every direction. In fact, they even had to go on an opposite direction just to prevent suspicion before they got back to their original route.

"I'm not liking this mate. Too tense." Zen said.

"Something tells me that they already had seen us through the mirror Zen-san." Yakito sighed.

The mohawk gang then took a sharp left turn in which Yakito negotiated. Then there was a left and right turn in which they did so. Then Yakito accelerated a bit.

"Mate. Where are they even going?" Zen asked.

"Two things. Either they had spotted us and making us go around in circles or their base is far away." Yakito said in which Zen groaned.

_10 minutes later:_

The Mohawks soon slowly turned left and waited for a while before they got in.

"That must be their base." Yakito said, "They waited for a while before they got in."

"Well then. Let's find out." Zen said in which Yakito nodded.

Soon they went and when they turned left, they could a big gate.

"That confirms it. This is their base." Yakito said.

"Wow! It's huge and solid." Zen said in his Australian accent before asking, "But how are we gonna get in there?"

Suddenly, a big light flashed on the Yellow Toyota Supra MK4 in which both of them are shocked.

"Boss! It's a Toyota Supra JZA80! And a Yellow one!" They can hear a voice.

"Knew it. Let them in!" Another voice can be heard.

"When I meant how are we gonna get in there, I didn't mean as to how are we gonna get in there getting caught red-handed!" Zen growled.

"Oh Boy..." Yakito sighed as he braced himself.

_Few minutes:_

Yakito, Zen and Yakito's Yellow Toyota Supra are now inside a base. Inside a base with a bunch of a Mohawk dudes and ladies. Silence occurred for a few minutes before the leader, a bit of a muscular man with the facial hair on it and a huge Mohawk hair. Zen gulped upon seeing him but Yakito remained calm.

"Boss. They were the ones who were following us till the base." One of the mohawk dude said in which both Zen and Yakito gasped a bit.

"Dang. I knew it." Yakito groaned slowly.

"Oh Bloody no." Zen groaned also.

"Hey you two?! Were you playing following the leader?" A mohawk lady asked in which the members laughed, "Sorry kiddos but we don't do child's play."

They all nodded.

"Alright them. Speak." The leader said before asking, "What brings you two here? Joining? Looking? Arresting? Race?"

"Well about that mate." Zen said, "Well you see. Your crew kinda stole our parts and equipment over the last few days which is very bad and unfair. So if ya please, with great kindness and appreciation, return our stolen parts and equipments and then we'll leave ya in peace."

Silence occurred for a moment till everybody roared in laughter except poor Yakito and Zen, who sweatdropped.

"You know that they don't buy for that." Yakito said in which Zen groaned.

"Mate. I couldn't have come up any better." Zen said.

"Really you two?!" A mohawk member laughed, "You think we can give it to you guys that easily? Oh My Goodness!"

"Yeah. And if you wanted to retrieve your equipments from us, then why the heck did you pair up with him, the Street Racer Cop?" Another member asked.

"I know. Maybe he wants him to be the hero of the night too." Another mohawk lady laughed in which the others joined the laughter, "Hero at day and a hero at night!"

"Yeah. I bet your crew's boss is either lazy or a pussy to deal with us and instead sends you two to do the job eh?" A mohawk member said before laughing, "Ha Ha! I bet that your boss is such a loser!"

The other members laughed too.

"_Well that kinda hurt my feelings_." Yakito thought before he groaned in disbelief.

"So not cool. Them talk thrashing about your brother." Zen said slowly in which Yakito nodded before shouting at the mohawks, "Oh Yeah?! Wait till he races against you all and he will all kick your sorry butts!"

"Nani?!" The members asked in shock.

"You dare talk to us like that?!" One mohawk growled as he wanna punch Zen. "Fine! Let me have a piece of ya in a race."

"You wanna race me?" Zen dared before realizing, "Oh wait. I didn't bring my car. I was with him this time."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Yakito sweatdropped before everybody laughed at him while Zen growled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We can settle this without a fight and I have a perfect solution it." The leader said, "Of course the winning conditions are obvious. You win, you take the goods. We win and we'll keep it and we'll tune it right in front of your eyes. What do you say Yakito Taichi?"

"Deal on behalf of him." Yakito said in which Zen gasped.

"You...you can't be serious mate." Zen said in a bit of shock.

"Trust me and believe yourself. You'll win eventually."

Zen got really touched by it.

"Now. Go and get your vehicle." The leader commanded, "We haven't got all night."

"Yeah! Drive like you mean it!" One of the female member said.

Yakito and Zen groaned as they went back to Yakito's Supra and exited and now they have to go to Zen's house to get his black 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Sorry that it had all come down to this." Yakito sighed and groaned.

"Hey no worries mate. After all, I gotta prove them and get back our parts and equipments." Zen said as he clinched his fist before asking, "You got my back mate?"

"Of course. Definitely."

* * *

_15 minutes later:_

Zen is back with his black 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse which has a dragon and a kangaroo logo vinyls on it. When they arrived, they stopped. Both of them got out of their cars. They could see a crowd already being formed and a blue Nissan Fairlady Z is waiting. Zen gasped.

"What in the bloody world is Devil Z doing here mate?" Zen asked.

"Come down. Someone is just trying to pose it as it is." Yakito said.

"Ah! You are finally here! Time for you and your car to lose by thousands of miles away!" A Mohawk driver came out and showed off, "Meet my Devil Z baby!"

The crowd, which consists of the Mohawkers, cheered wildly while Yakito and Zen groaned.

"I can't back away from this one mate." Zen said as he gets inside the car, "Especially if those stolen parts and equipments are on the line."

"Yeah." Yakito said before telling him when Zen is in his car, "Listen. He is just showing off. Just shrug it off and don't worry about them booing. By the time you race, you won't be able to hear a single voice. Remember that you are representing Ni-san's crew, the Blackstars. And I got your back."

"Thanks mate."

And then they slapped high fives and did bro fist before Zen got into the starting line. As predicted, the crowd jeered on Zen and his car but Zen didn't care.

"You're going down Auzzie punk!" The opponent called from his car, "You're gonna go home and feed the kangaroos!"

"We'll see about that!" Zen called from his car as both of them started their engines before he realized something, "Wait mate. What race type we are having?"

"Go and back again race! You see a while flag and you make a U-turn and come back here! Be glad that at least I told you that!"

"Jeez..."

And so both of them have their engines roaring. Soon the lady came out to make a signal while the curator announced:

"Ready!"

VROOM! VROOM! The engines sound could be heard.

"Get Set!"

"_Good luck Zen_." Yakito said to himself.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

The crowd cheered as they went zoom and off they go.

"_Time to turn on the GPS_." Zen thought as he does so.

Zen then shifts gears as the the Eclipse accelerates but the Nissan 350z took the lead.

"I know this route better than anyone!" The opponent screamed from the car.

"_Dang it mate. Stay focus!_" Zen thought and groaned as he realizes that he should have switched the GPS on before the race.

However, although he's closing the distance, he is behind the entire time while the opponent laughed. Then came the sharp left and right turns in which the mohawk opponent is able to negotiate it but as for Zen...well he was able to drift but when going for the sharp right turn, his car got hit on the back a bit and it went for a spin.

"Sayonara Aussie!" The opponent laughed as he sped away.

But somehow, Zen is able to regain control of his car and speeds up too.

"I ain't giving up that easily, ya bloody mohawk." Zen called from his car as he speeds up.

Meanwhile, about 200 km away from Zen, the opponent mohawk is looking for the white flag so that he can perform a U-turn there.

"_Where the hell is the white flag?!_" The opponent mohawk growled before spotting it at the last moment, "_About time!_"

He then does a U-turn and speeds up.

"_Now to do the same thing and victory will be mine_." The mohawk cooly smiled but...

But then he saw the Eclipse heading towards his way since they are on the same lane.

It is Zen's idea as to how to recover but he knows that it might have a huge cost if it crashes but Zen hopes that the fate will be on his side.

As the two speed up, it looks like that they are about to crash head first at any moment until...

"OMG! What in the world are you thinking?!" The opponent screamed from the car as he severs but went for the spin as a result.

"Yeah! It worked!" Zen said happily as he is able to get some valuable time to go for the U-turn after seeing the white flag and catching up to the mohawk.

"_Kuso_!" The mohawk growled as he notices Zen oh the mirror.

Now the return battle is more intense with the Nissan Fairlady Z and the Mitsubishi Eclipse is battling for the lead and now here comes the sharp right and left.

"Time to do the Kansai Dorito Mohawk style!" The opponent said as he is attempting to drift.

However, what he didn't know is that Zen had other plans. Once the opponent had attempt to drift, Zen clipped the car on the head right side.

"Or not." Zen said.

"NANI?!" The opponent gasped in shock as he again went for a spin at a critical moment.

"Yeah! Whoo!"

And that was it. Zen soon then raced to the finish line after a few seconds as the crowd is stunned and their jaws drop in shock except Yakito, who cheered as he walks to Zen's car.

"The winner! Zen and his Black Mitsubishi Eclipse!" The curator proclaimed in which the crowd is stunned and silent.

"You did it Zen-san." Yakito said.

"I sure did mate." Zen smiled as he got out of his car and hugs Yakito.

Pretty soon, the opponent also crosses the finish line with a big sigh. The people looked at him.

"Really?" A mohawk lady asked.

"Hey! He gave me too many jump scares and even pushed me when I was trying to drift hence how I lost!" The opponent mohawk complained but sighed, knowing that he can't do anything about it now.

"But in the end, I won! Results matter mates." Zen said happily, "It's not how you stand beside your car, it's how you drive it bro."

The opponent and the crowd groans upon hearing it. After a few minutes of celebration, Zen and Yakito now confronted the leader of the mohawk crew.

"Okay then. As you promised, return all the parts and equipment that you stole from Ni-san's crew!" Yakito demanded with Zen tapping on his foot.

"It is. As a man of promise, I shall give you what you deserve." The leader said as he asks one of the members to do so.

Pretty soon, the mohawk member ran with a few items in the bag. The leader soon gave it to Yakito and Zen, who checked it on and...

"That's it?!" Zen asked in shock, "Just those ones?"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure that there's more than that inside!" Yakito said before demanding, "Let us get inside and find out!"

"Too late. Some of the parts had actually been used for tuning our finest cars." The leader laughed in which the others joined the laughter as well.

"Nani?! You've lied to us! You had been doing that all the time while Zen-san was racing his butt off to beat your member!"

The leader then soon laughed as well the other members. Zen and Yakito are in shock.

"That's right! We know what you, Zen and your brother's crew are capable off!" The leader laughed, "So we did it anyways! But we're lucky that we are considerate and we had given you this as a result of your victory. Therefore enjoy the sweet present we got for ya! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The others members soon laughed as well, including the opponent whom Zen had beaten. Yakito and Zen soon realize that they are being made to look like total fools, leaving Yakito fuming and wishing that he could have the police badge to scare them.

* * *

_Several Minutes later:_

"I can't believe it!" Zen growled as he and Yakito are heading home with their respective cars, "After all I had done, all we get are these!"

"Hey it's okay. This ain't over yet." Yakito said, "If I find Ni-san, I'll tell him what had happened. You do the same if you find him first."

"Okay. Looks like we might have to make a plan to deal with them soon."

"Hai. It's getting late now BTW. I'll see you around then. Bye."

"Okay then. Bye."

And so they went to their respective homes with a night to kinda forget except Zac winning against the mohawk opponent.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 4th chapter. **

**Yakito *face palm*: I could have kicked him in the balls if only I was allowed too!**

**Me: Yo chill man. I know that you are upset but things can't really end quickly here you know.**

**Yakito: Yeah but still...we have being cheated! And scammed!**

**Me: I know but this ain't the end yet my friend.**

**Yakito: Definitely not of course.**

**Me: Indeed.**

***Silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: That's cause the next chapter is coming up. As we are nearing till the end of this one, I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	6. Chapter 5: Family Gathering

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 5th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito *doing the Japanese bow*: Hello. How are you doing today and welcome to another episode of 'The Street Racer Cop.'**

**Me: Yep indeed. And this time, the chapter is going to be a little different than the previous 4 chapters.**

**Yakito: Like what do you mean?**

**Me: What I meant to say is that this chapter will contain a different theme.**

**Yakito: Ohhhh. Interesting. What could it be?**

**Me: That will be have to be answered after this chapter is done.**

**Yakito: Okay.**

***I nodded and smiled.***

**Me: Well then everyone. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Corect. Now, without any further delay, let's get to the 5th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy it as usual. But before we start as usual...**

***Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sigh.***

**Me: Oh Well...**

Chapter 5: Family Gathering.

A day off...Ah what a feeling! To have a nice and long sleep at the bed. He just wished that he could sleep like this forever and ever for an eternity! Just like that.

Regardless, these thoughts have been busted like a bubble by the sound of the alarm clock. Yakito soon pressed the alarm button to stop and then he got up and looked at the clock before smiling and said to himself:

"_Well I did have a nice, long sleep after all_."

He then soon got up and did the daily activities before watching the TV for a while. He then went to the garage to see his two Supras: Police one and Yellow one.

"Hello my friends." Yakito smiled, "Today I'm gonna see the body and engines and then tonight, it's off to see my parents with Ni-san. What a day this is gonna be."

Before he could start checking the parts, something flash on his mind which made him stop for a while.

"_What just flashed through my mind? Someone that I knew from before?_" Yakito thought before shrugging it off and begins to check the parts then the engines.

_20 minutes later:_

There is a knock on the garage in which Yakito called out:

"Give me 5 minutes!"

The knock soon stopped and Yakito is washing his hands and face. After doing that, he then opened the garage door to see that it's none other than...

"Yo there Yakito!" Someone said.

"Ni-san!" Yakito said in awe, "What up?"

"What up with you?" Yakito's older brother asked smiling, "Day off?"

Yakito nodded.

"That's good." Yakito's older brother said before asking, "So what are you doing right now?"

"Just checking my two friends." Yakito said.

"And I brought my friend with me."

By that he is referring to his Black Supra MK4. Both of them then shared a laugh before Yakito sighed and said:

"Ni-san. About last night..."

"I know." Yakito's older brother said, "Don't worry. Zen-san has already told me what had happened on the phone and then soon I made a plan in which you and the others will have to know later."

"Okay..."

"They will definitely pay for not following their bargain!"

Yakito signed a bit as silence occurred for a moment before his older brother asked:

"I think you know what we are going to do tonight right?"

"Visiting Mom and Dad." Yakito replied in which his older brother nodded.

"Yeah. They have been wondering how you are doing and they kinda wanna see you."

"What about you?"

"I have seen them a lot of times."

"Oh."

Yakito soon scratched his head a bit before Yakito's older brother asked and smiled:

"So before all that happens. Wanna check the 3 of our Supras together? Your police and yellow one and my black one?"

"Really? That's great!" Yakito said in awe as this is one of those great times he can get to spend time with his older brother.

Yakito's older brother then moves his black Supra to the garage.

"So which one you were checking before I arrived?" Yakito's older brother asked.

"This." Yakito said as he points at the Police one.

"Yosh. Let's check it out then."

"Hai."

And soon, they now began checking Yakito's Police Supra.

* * *

_Night_

_In another place in Osaka:_

The Yellow Supra is soon following the Black Supra as they went towards a big house. Then they stopped. Yakito's older brother than went and then pressed the garage bell in which the security camera looked at him for a while before giving a green signal. Soon the garage door opened and Yakito's older brother lead the way.

What is in the garage is unlike any other garage seen before. There is a Celicia Supra which is old but seemed to be well-kept. Then there is a Mark 2 version of it in which its body color is a mix of black and grey. Like the previous one, it seemed old but well kept.

Then there are two Mark 3 versions of it. One is in grey colour with black vinyls of it and another is in pink color with blue vinyls on it. Unlike the other two, both of its conditions are like new or as if it has been well maintained. Then there are spaces for the Mark 4 ones in which Yakito and his older brother parked it there.

"There. That's better." Yakito's older brother said as he closes the door after he got out.

"Same." Yakito said as he follows suit.

Soon they looked around the garage for a while before Yakito seem to notice something unusual.

"Ah. Ni san?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah?" Yakito's older brother asked curiously.

"What's with that empty space and the sign saying 'Not permitted till further update.'?"

"Oh. I thought you might have heard that by now but anywhere. Do you know that there's an A90 coming up?"

"A90? I think I heard about it but from what I've heard, it's kinda..."

"I know bro. I know but you may never know what it can be capable off."

Yakito nodded and sighed as he looks at the restricted space area.

"Come on. Time to meet Mom and Dad." Yakito's older brother said in which Yakito nodded as he follows him.

Soon they exited the garage in which Yakito's older brother then closed the door before they went towards the main door.

"This is it young brother." Yakito's older brother said as he presses the door ring bell.

Yakito gulped a bit and is a bit nervous. After a few seconds of waiting, the door soon opens.

"Yes?" A woman who has long blue hair and black eyes asked but when she saw Yakito..., "Oh My Goodness! Our sweet little boy has finally arrived!"

"Hi..." Yakito said before he got pulled into a hug by the woman, "Whoa! Easy mom! I'm here!"

Yakito's older brother chuckled till another voice came running saying:

"Is that you son?"

"Yes father. I'm here." Yakito's older brother smiled, "And so is Yakito."

"He's here too?! Whoa!"

And soon the father came running in. He has short black hair and blue eyes but nonetheless projects a handsome adult man appearance. When he saw Yakito, he kinda burst into tears and ran to hug him.

"Whoa!" Yakito, being already hugged by his mom, said in surprise, "Dad?"

"Oh my little boy. Where have you been? We missed you so much!" His father cried out.

"We thought, at one point, that you were gone but your brother has said to us that you are fine and running." His mother cried out, "And now you are actually here at last! Seeing you again after a while!"

"Mom. Dad." Yakito said before sadly sighing as he gave them a hug too, "Sorry I hadn't come to see you two for a while. I was so busy chasing and racing that I had nearly forgotten about it till Ni-san said it. I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's okay. We know about that. We are just glad to see you again. Our dear little boy."

"Yeah. Come and make yourself comfortable." Yakito's father said, "Ask anything you need and we'll come rushing. Enjoy the stay for we wish that you could have overnight stay with us."

"I hope so too one day." Yakito said.

"Come and enjoy yourself too our big boy."

"Coming in exactly a minute." Yakito's older brother as he went upstairs.

Pretty soon, they brought Yakito on the living room and they made him sit comfortably as both of his parents sat beside him and gave him a big lovely hug. Yakito smiled, knowing that it has been a while since he has got a hug from his parents and he hugged them as well.

"So? What chasing and racing you did before meeting us?" His father asked him curiously.

Yakito then told about his adventures of him chasing and racing in which his parents really enjoyed it and even laughed at some of the things he said. After he finished, his mother said in awe and said:

"Well that was quite an adventure you have."

"Yeah. Having been through all that, we are just so glad to see you again." His father said.

"Yeah. Besides, I was really hoping to see you two when I get a break. Today is the perfect time." Yakito said as his parents have hugged him again.

Then they continue to talk about themselves till his brother came calling from upstairs.

"Ni-san. Wanna see your room? It's been a since you last saw it." Yakito's older brother called him out.

"Go son. See your room." Yakito's father said.

"Yeah. I bet it misses him too." Yakito's mother teased a bit which caused him and her husband to laugh a bit.

Pretty soon, he got up and followed his brother upstairs and then they approached the door.

"Here's your trip down to the memory lane room." Yakito's big brother said as he opens the door.

When Yakito stepped inside, he is in total awe. His room is wall blue. It has a study table with some Supra die-cast models and a bed and with some photos of him, his parents and brother and on the large frame picture shows the Supra MK4 in a Need for Speed Underground background and a whole lot more.

"Well young brother. What do you think?" Yakito's older brother asked smiling.

"It is really amazing." Yakito said in awe, "Those photos, one big single frame photo we both each have, those die-cast models. It's really cool."

Yakito's older brother nodded with a smile as Yakito soon explores it.

However, by sheer luck, Yakito's older brother noticed a photo in which he gasped. Realizing that this photo might affect Yakito in several ways, Yakito's older brother stealthily took the photo away, gives it to their parents, scolds them a bit before running on to check on Yakito. Luckily, Yakito never noticed about that photo being taken which gave his older brother some relief. After looking around the room for a while, Yakito then asked:

"Hey Ni-san, what about your room?"

"Eh...basically the same as yours with some minor differences." Yakito's older brother said as he took him to his room. "Here."

When he saw his room, Yakito is in awe. His room has black walls, a dragon wallpaper with some lights on it, a picture frame which shows the Supra in the NFS Most Wanted, etc. Other than those three differences, the others are the same.

"Pretty weird eh?" Yakito's older brother asked, "Having black walls and you having blue walls?"

"It's more like we are customizing our rooms." Yakito joked a bit in which both of them laughed.

Suddenly, they heard their mom calling them:

"Dinner's ready!"

"Oh Boy!" Yakito and his brother said in excitement as they ran downstairs.

_Few minutes later:_

"Thanks for the food." The Taichi family said together in a Japanese way before they started eating.

And so they are eating, silence then occurred for a while before Yakito's father asked:

"So how is it going you two?"

"Good." Yakito's older brother said.

"Same." Yakito said.

"That's really nice to hear." Yakito's mother smiled, "You two, when I was a teen I..."

And so the mother began telling her racing adventures with the Toyota Supra MK3 in which the other family members sighed.

"Why do we have a feeling that she already told us that part a 100 times?" Yakito's dad asked slowly in which the boys sighed as they have no idea.

_Another Few minutes later:_

"The End." Yakito's mother smiled in which the other family members clapped.

"That's a nice adventure you had mother." Yakito's older brother said.

"He He. Thanks." Yakito's mother giggled a bit before suddenly realizing something, "Oh! I think we nearly forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yakito asked curiously.

Yakito's dad then reached out two small bags and pushes it towards the boys.

"Check it out." Yakito's dad said.

They did so and when they saw it.

"Holy Cow!" Yakito's older brother said in awe.

"Jada JDM Tuner 1995 Toyota Supra!" Yakito said in awe.

"Yeah. Not only them, they have a very high demand on the other vehicles and the stock could run out very quickly so we decided to buy it." Yakito's dad said.

"We got lucky." Yakito's mom said before smiling, "We hope you enjoy your gifts."

"We definitely will. Thank you so much. Arigato." Both of the boys stood up and gave a bow in respect.

"Yakito. There was no yellow one for now so we had to get a blue one instead." Yakito's dad said.

"That's okay. That's still better." Yakito smiled, knowing that its nice to get the one that matches his hair colour.

And so everyone is happy as they continue to have dinner.

"So after that..." Yakito's dad then asked this in which everybody cheered.

_Few minutes later:_

Yakito and his brother are playing the Need for Speed: Most Wanted in which both of them are racing with their respective vehicles. 5 laps of bang bang street racing in the video game.

"You won't get pass me, little brother." Yakito's older brother said.

"Oh Yeah? We'll see about that!" Yakito said as they are fiercely fighting for 1st place.

"Wow. They sure remind us a lot when they are so little right?" Yakito's dad asked smiling.

"Yeah indeed." Yakito's mom smiled before saying, "I remember that we had to separate them from the fight cause they accused each other for cheating at point."

"Yeah. True."

Suddenly...

"Yeah! I win XD." Yakito said as he jumped happily.

"Stupid truck." Yakito's older brother grumbled.

"Alright nice son. You will get to play later on after me and your mom battles." Yakito's dad said.

"I'm ready." Yakito's mom said in determination.

Like their sons, they also choose the same vehicle but in different color with the mother choosing the blue color and father choosing the silver one. The brothers watched in awe as their parents are racing.

"Wow. They are evenly matched." Yakito said.

"You can say that again brother." Yakito's older brother said.

The brothers then watched in awe on their parents racing.

_2 laps later:_

"Victory for me!" Yakito's mom said happily.

"Truck strikes again." Yakito's older brother said while their dad groans.

"They will always be a problem." Yakito's dad said before breaking the 4th wall, "So then people. Don't ever collide on trucks or else you will know yourself what's gonna happen."

"Alright my blue haired boy. It's just you and me now." Yakito's mom said.

"Sure mom." Yakito said.

"Good luck you two." Yakito's dad said.

And so, with their respective vehicles, they began to race on a gruelling 5 lap circuit.

"5 laps. Whoo! Must be long." Yakito's older brother said.

"Yeah. Especially since the circuit is long too." Yakito's dad said.

Indeed the battle is long and hard with both refusing to give up. At one point, Yakito was way behind his mom but he soon made a comeback and bumped on the opponent's back in which his mother groans.

_4 laps later:_

Yakito's mother gasped. She won and is now jumping and celebrating happily...

Just kidding.

Yakito's mother actually gasped because her car crashed onto the wall and Yakito passed her and to the finish line in which he won the race.

"Alright! Yes!" Yakito said and cheered happily.

"Why did you come wall?" Yakito's mother said gloomily.

"Alright. Congratulations." Yakito's dad said.

"Yeah. You won the family's NFS Most Wanted tournament." Yakito's older brother said as they hugged.

"So what do I get?" Yakito asked.

"Your own free choosing of any movies cause we are gonna watch a movie pretty soon." Yakito's dad said.

"Oh Cool."

Yakito then starts to think of a movie to watch.

_Later:_

"Wow! That's a really cool movie you have chosen son." Yakito's dad said in awe.

"Thanks Dad." Yakito smiled.

The Taichi family are watching the movie of the very first Fast and Furious and they are really enjoying it especially when they are seeing the Supra smoking the Ferrari and doing other stuffs.

"I remember now." Yakito's Dad said as he paused the video, "That's the very iconic Supra my friend was talking about it a lot."

"Indeed Dad. So popular that it even came on Hot Wheels and other die cast model cars." Yakito's older brother said.

"Really?" Yakito's mom asked in awe.

"Yeah mother. It's everywhere. Even on Ebay." Yakito said.

"Then I should try to buy one of these."

The others sighed as they continued to watch the rest of the movie and enjoying it.

_An hour later:_

"Whoo! That was quite a movie." Yakito's dad said.

"I agree. It was really amazing." Yakito's mom said.

"Thanks a lot brother." Yakito's older brother smiled as he gave a pat on his back.

"I'm glad that you like that movie." Yakito smiled.

"So what now?"

The Taichi family began to think for a moment before his dad has an idea.

"How about a good cruise around the other Osaka Highway other than the Hashin Expressway?" Yakito's Dad asked in which the three others are surprised.

"Wait honey. Do you actually mean it?" Yakito's mom gasped a bit.

"Yep dear. I mean it."

* * *

_Several minutes later_

_At another Osaka Highway:_

"Come on boys. Show me what you got." Yakito's mother said as she shifted gears on her Toyota Supra MK3.

That's right. It's the Taichi family cruise where two MK3s and two MK4s are racing as well as cruising at each other. Yakito's mother is on the lead.

"Alright then mom. Let's see if you can pass this." Yakito's older brother said as he switched gears and gave his Black Supra MK4 a boost which resulted in his car passing his mother's MK3.

"Not for long." Yakito's mother said as she catches up with him.

Not far from them though is Yakito's dad's MK3.

"Don't think I'm gonna be left behind!" Yakito's Dad said as he shifted gears and is about to catch up to them but his wife blocked his pass, "Oh dammit!"

"Not that easy honey." Yakito's mother as she blows a kiss.

And so they continue to race and cruise at the the same time till they discovered that...

"Hey! Where did our young boy go?" Yakito's dad called out which alerted the other two.

"Maybe he got lost?" Yakito's older brother gulped.

Yakito's mother sniffles upon hearing the news and she slowed down as a result. Both her husband and her older son soon took noticed and her husband sped up a bit so that he can match it up with her MK3 Supra and then said:

"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright! And if he is still not there, we'll find him!"

Yakito's mother sighed as she nodded. Pretty soon, Yakito's older brother shifted gears so that he caught up with her and called:

"Don't worry mom. He'll be there."

"I hope so." Yakito's mom called out.

However, little did they know, that Yakito's Yellow Supra MK4 is behind them but yeah...a bit far though.

"_I'm just warming up_." Yakito said as he shifted gears and pressed on the accelerator pedal, "But I gotta hurry up or else I'm gonna lose them for real."

And so with that being said, he shifted his gear and stepped on the accelerator pedal where his Supra began to go really fast and even made a small jump to catch up with them and boy he did.

"_Phew that was close. Let's hope they don't think that I'm a goner._" Yakito thought.

Pretty soon, the other Taichi members started to notice the Yellow Supra MK4 is coming towards them at a very high speed. When they saw who the driver is, they sighed in big relief.

"You brought some worries on your mom son." Yakito's dad called out.

"Yeah. As well as ours too." Yakito's older brother said before asking, "Where have you been?"

"I was on the road where you guys were. I was actually warming up but I didn't know that you three sped up so I was left wondering what happened." Yakito said.

"Ugh. Eyes always on the road you know?"

"Sorry."

"Yakito?" Yakito heard a voice calling which is none other than his mother, "Oh there you are! I thought you had gone to a different route by mistake."

"Nah mom. It's just my error. Sorry about that." Yakito said.

"Alright then. With our youngest son found, let's cruise again!" Yakito's dad said in which they cheered.

"Sorry but I'll be the one taking the lead."

And with that being said, he shifted the gear and pressed the accelerator pedal and soon his Yellow Supra MK4 took the lead.

"Not watch this father, mother and Ni-san." Yakito said.

And then he, much to the other Taichi's family members surprise, did a 180 degree drift and now the car is going backwards.

"Whoa!" Yakito's dad, mom and his older brother said in surprise.

"How's that?!" Yakito cheers happily as his voice is heard.

"Show off!" Yakito's older brother called and chuckled a bit.

"That's the Yakito Tachi's driving school right there Ni-san!"

And so it went on like that for a minute before...

"Crazy young blue haired brother!" Yakito's older brother called out.

"Whoa!" Yakito said as he suddenly realized that he might hit something so he drifted 180 degrees again and avoided the obstacle in which Yakito sighed in massive relief.

"Thanks to you, victory is in sights." Yakito said as he accelerates.

"Not for long young brother." Yakito's older brother said as he shits gears and accelerates as the Black Mark 4 catches up with the Yellow Mark 4.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Their parents called as they are following their boys with their Mark 3s.

_Later:_

"Phew. That was one heck of a cruise we had." Yakito's Dad said as he gave out three cans to drink from the vending machine and kept one for himself.

"Yeah. I agree." Yakito's Mom said as she starts to drink.

"Well that was a neck to neck battle though." Yakito's older brother said.

"Yeah. Let's have a rematch someday." Yakito said in which his brother nodded.

"And Yakito. Next time we go on cruise, don't get lost again and just follow us." Yakito's Dad reminded his youngest son, "We thought we had lost you cause we thought that you went to the wrong way."

"Yes dad. Sorry mother. Won't happen again."

"After all, we are all on this together." Yakito's mom said, "The thing is that we are all one family."

"One Car." Yakito's Dad said.

"Four different types." Yakito's older brother said.

"Okay. So I'm the only one left out eh?" Yakito groaned in which, to his surprise, they shook their heads which made him think, "Uh? Celicia, MKII, MKIII or JZA70 and MKIV or JZA80?"

"Yes." The other three said in which Yakito sighed in relief.

"There's an MKV coming up and I've been invited to test drive on it." Yakito's Dad said in which the boys are in awe.

"Looking forward to that." Both of the boys said.

"Guys. Let's go home now. It's getting late." Yakito's Mom said.

The others agreed and they soon finished drinking before they set off to their homes.

* * *

_Later_

_Outside of Home:_

"So son. Going home now?" Yakito's dad asked.

"Yeah. Back to my original routine." Yakito said, "This was my day off and I've been really grateful to spend it all together with you. I love you."

And so he then hugged his parents and then his brother.

"We love you too." Yakito's mother smiled.

"Indeed. If you're facing any problem, just let us know." Yakito's Dad said.

"Hai." Yakito said before getting inside his car.

"Alright brother. I'll see you later tomorrow then." Yakito's older brother said.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Get back safely and let us know once you reached it." Yakito's mom said.

"I will."

"Got the gift we gave you?" Yakito's dad asked.

"Yep."

Yakito then shows the gift before getting inside the car and then started his car as the engines roared before it started to leave.

"Sayonara! Come back here someday!" Yakito's parents and his older brother called out as they waved their hands.

"I will." Yakito called back as he waved his hand too before making its leave.

"_Someday? I'll try to come more often if I can_." Yakito said to himself as he looks at the home and then his parents and brother before smiling back and then proceeds to exit the area.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 5th chapter. I hope you can guess the theme of it.**

**Yakito *sweat drop*: Don't you think that they might have guessed it out already based on the name of the chapter?**

**Me: Nani?! Oh dang it!**

***Yakito laughed really hard while I face-palmed and groaned.***

**Yakito *laughing*: This is so hilarious XD!**

**Me *groaning*: Yeah right...**

***Yakito then soon chuckles while I sighed as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well that's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter is coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune for it!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	7. Chapter 6: The Chase and Rescuing

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 6th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: It's time for some pursuit. You know, chasing time.**

***Gives a Japanese police salute.***

**Me: Maybe you should be known as a 'Pursuit Officer' rather than just officer.**

**Yakito: That title doesn't even exist my friend.**

**Me: Oh yes it will. In the world of internet, anything is possible.**

**Yakito: Well not really...if you can look at the world around you about the current state of internet.**

**Me *thinking*: Hmm...I'll check it out.**

***Yakito nods and smiles as silence occurs for a moment.***

**Me: Well then everyone. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. And if you do so, then you know what will happen... **

**Me *sighing*: I think they all know what will happen. *Speaking normally* Well then folks, let's get to the 6th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story with any further delay then. Hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on, Yakito smiles while I sigh.***

Chapter 6: The Chase and Rescuing.

Yakito sighed as he soon rests his head on his Police Supra before getting out of his car and walking to the station.

"_I guess it's gonna be another day for me_." Yakito thought and smiled, "_Well at least I was able to have fun last night_."

Having thought of that, he then walked inside the police station where he is greeted by several people and some ladies before he heads towards the Chief's office. Once he got inside, he then does the typical Japanese bow and salute while saying:

"Officer Yakito Taichi is here."

"Ah yes. Good to see you again." The Chief smiled before asking, "How did yesterday go?"

"Pretty good since you asked."

"Ah good. Alright then, I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

The Chief then picks a photo up from the table and then gives it to him. It's a picture of a boy. Soon, the Chief showed him other pictures such as the boy with his parents, the boy in a cosplay, etc.

"This boy went missing 2 days ago." The Chief said, "Their parents came a few hours after you left and they cried while giving me all the details of what had happened. The police force looked everywhere for him but without any luck. I think that the villains are very clever and tried to prevent anyone from reaching him. Do you think you can do this task? His parents are already preparing for his funeral in case the worst scenario happens."

"Okay. I will do it." Yakito said.

And so the Chief then hands Yakito the photo and wished him luck. After again doing the Japanese bow, Yakito then left the room and walked outside straight to his Police Supra.

"_I ain't a detective but this could be worth a shot_." Yakito said to himself as he looks at the photo of the missing boy before he gulped, "_I just hope nothing bad happens to him before anyone could find him._"

_Later:_

Yakito sighed. He asked a lot of people about the boy and even showed them the picture. However, none of them have seen him or even heard of him and Yakito is worried.

"_I bet they must be crying or holding his funeral by now_." Yakito thought and that very thought made him groan.

Sighing a bit, he then sat on his Police Supra and gave a deep thought of silence for a few minutes before he began to search for him again when he then meets up with a woman officer.

"Morning Officer Yakito." The woman officer said cheerfully.

"Morning." Yakito said before asking, "Any luck?"

"About finding that boy? Nah. No such luck. The detectives and others are trying their best though. And you?"

"No luck either."

"You're more of a driver than a detective."

"You can say that again."

And so both of them shared a light laugh before they said goodbye and part ways. On his way to his Police Supra, he then got called by someone:

"Hey Taichi-kun. Wanna play you vs me in Sega Rally Championship?"

"Have you seen this boy by any chance?" Yakito asked as he showed the photo.

"Uh...no."

"Then I'm quite busy here now. I don't think I can."

"That's alright. Good luck finding him."

The gamer then bowed in respect before parting ways in which Yakito sighed.

Silence then occurred for a while before he received a phone call which is none other than the Chief in which he replied saying:

"Hello there Chief. How can I help?"

"Oh hey there. Just a bit of an update and warning. Whoever has kidnapped that boy is very clever as the detectives are unable to trace the location as every time the signal awakens before it disappears suddenly." The Chief said.

"So could it be possible that he or she owns a hundred of mobile phones to do it?"

"I think so too. I believe that he or she might had robbed them too. You just take care and watch out of their cleverness."

"Hai."

And with that being said, they cancel the call and then Yakito sighed.

"_Great. They just added a whole new level of difficulty_." Yakito said to himself and groaned.

* * *

_An hour later:_

"Clever villains eh?" Zen, who is working at a small but popular restaurant as a waiter, asked, "Do you think that they have some magic?"

"Yeah right..." Yakito groaned, "He went missing around 3 days now and I think that he's probably gone by now. That's what I think."

"Don't give up mate. Have some hope. You will get the crooks one day."

"Thanks Zen."

Zen smiled as silence occurred for a few minutes before Zen said:

"Anyway. What's your order? If you know what I mean."

"Just give me a ramen." Yakito said in which Zen nodded and wrote it.

"Good luck and take care."

Yakito nodded as Zen left. He then remains in deep thought, not knowing that some ladies and high school girls are looking at him lovingly. Anyway, Yakito thinks about sending his condolences to the missing boy's parents and how that failure might affect them all. Maybe on Yakito too despite being a driver more than a detective. He is already anticipating that the boy's parents are already preparing a funeral for him.

Or so he thought...

Little did he know...

Since Yakito is sitting in which it faces the window, he could clearly see what's going on outside. And because of that, when he saw something, he is in high alert. He then checks the photo and it exactly matches. Enraged as to what they are doing, he slowly gets out of the restaurant and went straight to that sight.

Two muscular men are walking by, acting like a normal civilian but keeping a watch on the boy so that he doesn't make the escape while making sure that the normal citizens don't see them doing that. Then they approached their red Mazda RX-8.

"No more." The boy groaned and pleaded, "Please no more."

"Shut up brat and get inside the back of the car." The man said in a stern voice, "Or else..."

"Or else what?" A voice asked.

The two men then turned around and gasped in shock.

"It's...It's..." The man gasped.

"Oh Shoot! It's the Street Racer Cop!" Another man gasped in shock while the boy couldn't help but be in joy when he saw him.

"How the hell did you find us out despite our geniuses to make sure that you officers will never find out?!"

"Saw you two with the kidnapped boy from the restaurant." Yakito said in which they gasped, "Now hand over that boy!"

"Come and try if you can!"

And with that, one man just threw a smoke grenade in which Yakito try to kick it but the smoke soon came out after a few seconds and Yakito is being distracted. Taking that opportunity, they quickly put the boy at the back of the car before getting inside the car themselves and started the engine before driving off, laughing. Unfortunately, when the smoke got cleared, Yakito could clearly see which car is it and allowed himself to smile.

_Meanwhile at the restaurant:_

"Your big ramen is here!" Zen said cheerfully but then..., "Eh? Where did he go?"

"Off to chase someone I saw." A man said.

It is then Zen realized. Allowing himself to smile, Zen thought:

"_Good luck there Taichi_."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Phew! That was close." The man sighed in relief before they could suddenly hear the sirens.

"It's the police." Another man groaned before he looked back and gasped, "NANI?!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's the Street Racer Officer!"

The man gasped and could see from the mirror that it's none other than the Police Supra MK4 and that people are cheering for him.

"Shit! Even the people are cheering for him!" Another man growled.

"Forget about that! Let's get out of here!" The man screamed, "The boss needs that boy!"

"Hey you're driving! Not me!"

"Oh."

Meanwhile on the Police Supra, Yakito is talking to the Chief on the radio:

"Hello Chief. This is Officer Yakito Taichi here and I caught two crooks red handed with that kidnapped boy when I saw them from the restaurant. Now pursuing them in which their vehicle is a red Mazda RX-8."

"_Okay. I got it. Good luck._" The Chief replied in which Yakito nodded before cutting off the call.

Soon the Police Supra is now chasing the red Mazda RX-8.

"You won't catch us this time kiddo!" The man screamed, "Na ah! Not tonight kid!"

"We'll see about that." Yakito said as he shifted gears and pressed the accelerator as the Police Supra went roaring and rammed on Mazda RX-8's back which caused the criminals to jump a bit.

"Yeow! Damn boy!" Another man growled.

Pretty soon, a left turn is approaching. The red Mazda RX-8 tried to drift but it went oversteer and it went for the spin.

"Damn it!" The man growled as he soon regained control.

"_You just drifted like an amateur_." Yakito said to himself as he switched gears and also drifted in which he is successful.

"Shit! How did he drift perfectly?!" The man growled.

"Forget about that! Worry about the main thing!" Another man shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Okay?!"

The another man suddenly had an idea in which he started throwing rubbish things on the road like papers, clips, cans, even a banana, etc.

"You guys sure have no respect do ya?" Yakito groaned as he dodged all of this.

Only for it to run into a banana peel and soon the Supra went on a spin in which the people gasped in horror. Meanwhile in the red Mazda RX-8, the criminals laughed upon seeing it and slapped high fives.

"You can't outwit us now, Street Racer Punk!" The man said as he laughed.

"Yeah!" The another man laughed too.

Meanwhile on the Police Supra, Yakito groaned but then smiled saying:

"_You may have gotten me by surprise but it's not over yet_."

He then soon went on the other direction.

* * *

_Few Minutes later:_

"We lost him! Yes!" The another man said in joy as they slapped high fives.

"He ain't gonna find us now. The boss will be so pleased." The man said before laughing but then when he looked at the front, "WHAT THE FLYING F**K?!"

"What's wrong? *Looks in front.* NANI?!"

They soon stopped upon seeing it. Guess who? It's none other than the Police Supra!

"_Does this remind me of the NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 trailer when a racer car and a cop car faced off like this_?" Yakito said, breaking the 4th wall.

"How...I thought we lost him." The man said.

"Forget about it! We need to crush him! It looks like we are going for a big head to head collision. Prepare for that!" The another man said.

"Hai! It's time to perish! Yaaaaaaa!"

And with that, the red Mazda RX-8 came charging towards the Police Supra and the Police Supra does the same. The people gasped in shock.

"Masaka?!" A man gasped.

"Don't tell me that they are gonna..." A high school girl gasped.

Some people even closed their eyes.

However, at the very last moment, the Police Supra just dodged it and the next thing the villains find out, they are heading straight towards the tree!

"What the...?! AHHHHHHH!" The villains screamed as the man tries to break.

Alas, the break failed as the red Mazda RX-8 crashed into it with full force.

CRASH!

"Whoa!" Some people got startled.

Pretty soon, the Police Supra did a drift U-turn and called the Chief on the phone.

"Officer Taichi here. They collided on a tree."

"_Good. Now get the boy, handcuff the criminals and wait for the others to arrive_." The Chief said.

"Hai."

And with that, Yakito cancels the call and proceeds to do the finishing job. But before he could do it, the two men came out by themselves and one of them tried to kick Yakito's balls but Yakito dodged and he kicked his balls instead XD! The man cried in pain as he clutches his main part.

"Ah! My balls!" The man cried.

"Here's another one for you." Yakito said as he kicks it this like a anime soccer player in which the man simple fainted upon getting that hit.

"You wanna piece of me?! Come! I know karate!" Another man challenged Yakito as he tries to do some karate moves on him.

But, unfortunately for him, Yakito dodged and gave him a counter attack uppercut in which the another man got knocked down as a result in which some people cheered upon seeing it. Soon Yakito handcuffs both of them and even tries to bend their arm but he decides not to completely do it though.

"Now you two stay here while I look for the boy." Yakito said as he opens the back of the car to see the boy being tied up in which he untied it before asking, "Hey there. Are you okay? It's all over and everything is safe now."

The boy didn't say anything. He simply just cried and hugged Yakito as many people cheered from the street while the other police cars soon arrives.

* * *

_Few minutes later_

_Osaka Police Station:_

"I've come as you told me to." The middle aged man said as he soon arrives and meets with the Chief before asking, "Now what is it you want to say to me? I hope it's not bad news about my son."

"Nope. Wait for the surprise." The Chief smiled in which the man is surprised but decides to remain silent before the Chief asked, "Can you wait for 5 minutes?"

"Okay."

_5 minutes later:_

"I'm back!" A voice called in which the man and the Chief heard it.

"Okay. Come on in." The Chief called out.

And pretty soon, someone came with the boy in his hand. The middle aged man is shocked upon seeing the condition of the boy and cried out:

"Oh My God! What had they done to you?"

"Dad!" The boy cried out as they hugged each other and cried.

Soon, the only noise that occurred is the sobbing of the the man and his son in which everybody around them smiled.

The man then got up and did a Japanese bow.

"Thank you for all the hard work you guys did." The man said.

"You shouldn't thank me." The Chief said, "You should thank him instead. Not only he rescued him but he even found the crooks as well in which they are now in custody now. Turn around."

The man and the child did turn around to see an officer doing that Japanese bow before he slowly raises up. And guess who the officer is? None other than Yakito Taichi!

"No need to thank me. Just doing my job." Yakito said.

"Dad. This guy, with his cool and awesome police car, managed too take the bad guy down and..." The boy was about to continue cheering happily but he notices the shocked face of his dad, "Dad?"

"Oh My God! Is that really you?!" The man asked in shock.

"Uh...do I know you?" Yakito asked in confusion.

"Of course you do. I'm the principal of Shizuru High School, the school which you graduated from."

"Principal...Principal...wait a second...Principal Takaru?!"

"Hai! You finally got it ^^!"

"Dad. You knew him before?" The boy asked in surprise.

"Yes my boy. He was the student of my school."

"So that means..." Yakito said as he gave a quick glance to the Chief, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"_Ah good. My plan finally worked_." The Chief thought and smiles as he looks at Yakito's profile on his computer before looking at the principal and the boy talking to Yakito.

* * *

_An hour later_

_Restaurant:_

"Whoa! You have met the principal of our school?" Zen asked in awe as he watches Yakito having a big bowl of ramen that he ordered.

"Yeah. I sometimes wonder if it was the Chief's plan all along or else how did he even know about him?" Yakito asked.

"Still. Good for you eh mate? Lucky bastard XD."

"Anyway, speaking about that, what about that 'senpai' whom you fell in love with?"

Zen immediately covered Yakito's mouth as some people began to look at him in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing mates. Just you know, some random talks." Zen said as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh." People understood that before they resumed eating.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that in here_." Yakito thought and sighed.

"Care to explain about that mate -_-?" Zen asked.

"Sorry."

Zen sighed as silence occurred for a few minutes before he asked:

"Well then. So what did he give you since you rescued that boy?"

"The freedom to come to his school providing that we call him of course." Yakito said before showing something, "And these."

"Whoa! Food vouchers?! Now we are gonna get free food for a week mate."

"Indeed Indeed."

And so they slapped high fives and did bro fist while sharing a little laugh after that as Yakito finishes the ramen and gave a small burp in which he sighed. Silence occurred for a moment in which Zen said:

"You know Taichi? Something big is gonna happen tonight."

"Really? What could it be?" Yakito asked curiously.

"Well that you have to find out tonight *4th wall break* and especially you too audience."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 6th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Well who would have thought that the boy could be the son of the that principal?**

**Me: Yeah. Pretty surprising eh?**

**Yakito: Hey. You are the one writing. Not me!**

***I laughed.***

**Me: Anyway, it's not often that you get to meet the principal of the former school everyday you know.**

**Yakito: Yeah true. Also, it will be interesting to see what will happen tonight as Zen teased about it.**

**Me: That you will have to find out in the next chapter bro.**

**Yakito: Yeah right...**

***Yakito groans whir I smiled.***

**Me: So it looks like we are at the end of this chapter. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery of the Stolen Parts

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 7th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito *doing the Japanese bow*: Good day everyone. How have you been? So now what's gonna be today?**

**Me *smiling*: Something connected at the end of the latest chapter. **

**Yakito: Masaka...**

**Me *silencing him: Sssssh! No spoilers allowed.**

**Yakito: Sorry.**

***I then sighed for a moment.***

**Me: Anyway. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Now, without any further delay, let's get to the 7th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy it definitely. But before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on, Yakito smiles while I sighed.***

Chapter 7: Recovery of the Stolen Parts.

At night, around the corner of an alley, there is a Yellow Toyota Supra JZA80 lying in wait. Inside the car, Yakito Taichi is playing some music which is called 'I'm Blue' by Eiffel 65 as Yakito is moving his head while listening to it. Soon, after the song is finished, Yakito then stops the music and sighed.

"_It's really calm these days_." Yakito thought and sighed as he looks around the window before saying to himself, "_Man. If only I was in Tokyo right now. Imagine me racing the Wangan line, facing many great racers there._"

Having thought of it for a while, Yakito decided to start his engine and plans to cruise around Osaka for a while and maybe even look for someone to race with.

But little did he know that he would have other plans.

As he started his engine and is about to get out of the alleyway when he noticed a bunch of black sports cars and pretty soon as they come closing in, he soon notices that the cars seem to be recognizable. When he finally saw the vinyls, he then realized...

"_Ni-san. Zen._" Yakito said to himself when he realized their cars.

Soon, the black cars then stopped in front and beside Yakito and his Yellow Toyota Supra. Yakito seems to be confused for a while.

Soon, two of the black car windows are slowly coming down and there it is...

"Hey there young brother." It's none other than Yakito's older brother.

"Ni-san." Yakito said in awe.

"Feeling bored tonight? No race action for you this time?"

"Not really. I was planning to cruise around Osaka for a while."

"I think you already know much of Osaka." One racer said from the car.

"Perhaps yes."

"Then join us!" Zen called from his car, "Remember the big night that's gonna happen in which I told you? Well this is the big night that's gonna happen tonight."

"Eh?"

"Remember that both you and Zen got deceived by that big Mohawkers leaders even though Zen won?" Yakito's older brother asked in which Yakito realized and groaned, "Well we are gonna this time confront him and his crew with a high stake race."

"And what if you get deceived like me and Zen?"

"Not this time mate." Zen said in his Aussie accent, "After all, your older brother is the leader of 'Blackstars' so let's see if they can deceive him or not."

"And I even brought the crew with me. Maybe some. Not all." Yakito's older brother said as he points out from behind that more Blackstar cars are coming from behind before he asked, "You wanna join us?"

"Me? Don't you think it will be a bit awkward that I'm the only one who has a different car colour?" Yakito asked.

"Nope. It will be awesome." Zen said, "We'll show them that we don't race for jokes and after what they did to us, we'll show them that no one messes with us and we'll hit them hard."

"Exactly." Yakito's older brother said. "With greater numbers will come a greater fear for them. He was able to deceive you cause only you and Zen were there but he ain't gonna pull some slickly tricks on his sleeves when we confront him."

"Well..." Yakito thought for a moment before smiling and said, "Okay. Let's do this."

The Blackstar racing crew cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Yakito's older brother smiled as he moved his car a bit to give space to his younger brother, "Let's show them indeed."

"Yeah. Let's teach them a lesson mate." Zen cheered from his car.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Yakito said as he started the engine.

The others nodded as they followed suit and off they go to confront the Mohawkers with Yakito and his Yellow Toyota Supra joining them.

* * *

_Few Minutes later_

_The Mohawkers's base:_

The mohawk racers are enjoying themselves for a while. They yet again stole some parts and equipments from some crew unnoticed.

"That was just too easy right?" A mohawk racer lady asked and laugh.

"Yeah. With those stolen parts, our cars will be very powerful that we can take over the streets." A mohawk racer said before asking, "Right leader?"

"I couldn't agree more." The leader smiled.

"Leader! Leader!" A mohawk guy cried and ran, "I see a couple of black sports car and a yellow one in our front gate."

Everybody gasped and soon realized.

"The Blackstars." Everybody said.

"And possibly the Yellow Toyota Supra." A mohawk racer lady groaned.

"But what he has got to do with the Blackstars?" A mohawk racer asked in confusion.

"That we'll have to find out." The leader of the crew said, "Okay. Let then in."

The mohawk dude nodded and ran to open the gate. Pretty soon, several black cars and the yellow car soon came inside.

"Yep. Just as I suspected, it's the Yellow Toyota Supra." The mohawk lady said.

"The black Mitsubishi Eclipse is also here too." The mohawk racer said.

"Wait. Isn't that the black Toyota Supra Mark 4 too?" A mohawk racer lady asked, "Could it be that...?"

"Talk later." The leader of the crew interrupted and said, "They are already here."

The others nodded as the cars come to a full stop. Pretty soon, the doors of the black and yellow Toyota Supra soon open and out comes the Taichi brothers.

"You two nearly look similar." The leader of the crew said before asking, "Anyway. You must be the leader of the Blackstars eh? Who are you by the way?"

"My name is none of your business but if you really wanna know, it's Ryoko Taichi." Ryoko said.

"_Must be Yakito's brother then no doubt_." One mohawk racer thought.

"Ah I see. So what brings you here?" The leader of the crew asked.

"I've come on the basis of the fact that you didn't hold the end of your bargain and you played fool on my bro and Zen." Ryoko said sternly as Zen got out of his car, "You still have most of our stolen parts there."

"But I can't help it. They are already installed on our cars."

The Mohawkers laughed while the Blackstars crew and Yakito groans. Ryoko is not happy and is a bit pissed when suddenly a bright idea came to his mind.

"Oh Really? We'll see about that." Ryoko said before proposing, "How about you and I race?"

"Leader vs Leader? Sounds interesting." The leader of the Mohawkers smirked as silence occurred for a moment before asking, "And what's the deal?"

"You win and you can get to keep all the parts that you stole without any opposition. I win and you are gonna give all the stolen parts back under my supervision."

The leader of the Mohawk crew groaned a bit before asking:

"So where do you wanna race?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Ryoko smirked and said:

"At the Hanshin Expressway."

* * *

_Few minutes later:_

As both crews are gathering outside, a few of its members are talking to their respective leaders. The Mohawker leader seems really confident as he brags to its crew in his purple Honda S200.

"Don't worry about me. Pretty soon, I'll crush his and his crew's pride cause they won't have any parts left on their own if we win." The Mohawker leader said.

"Yeah!" His crew cheered.

Meanwhile on the Blackstars side...

"Hey bro. Something tells me that he upgraded his car using your crew's engine." Yakito said.

"Not to worry about that." Ryoko said, "He hasn't tasted my Supra power yet."

"Yeah. Make him eat his words." Zen said.

"Thanks."

"Good luck leader!" The Blackstars crew cheered as Ryoko smiled and waved his hands and slapped high fives with Yakito and did bro fist with Zen before closing the window.

Pretty soon, both crews and Yakito backed off and the leaders are ready. The leaders looked at each other with the Mohawker leader looking very confident while the Blackstars leader looking serious before they faced forward.

Soon the racer flag girl came and said to both of them:

"Are you both ready?!"

Both of the cars engines roar while the two crews and Yakito cheered.

"Okay!" The racer flag girl said before counting down, "Then 3...2...1 and...*raises before pulling down the flag* GO!"

And so both car started with a blast and off they go!

So both cars are off neck to neck when they entered the highway. It's a straight line along with left and right turns. The purple Honda S200 suddenly takes the lead when it accelerated even more and the leader of the Mohawkers laughed like he has never laughed before.

"Is that all your Supra can do?" The Mohawker leader laughed, "Then I'll be in front all night and be the victor easily. Ha Ha!"

"_As expected, he upgraded his car with the stolen engines_." Ryoko thought as he shifted gears.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the starting line up, someone is giving updates to both crew and they are even watching it from the aerial view. The Mohawkers cheered but they are really surprised to see the calmness of the Blackstar crew.

"Why aren't you guys panicking?!" One of the Mohawkers racer lady asked.

"Just you wait." One of the Blackstars racer lady said in which the crew nodded.

* * *

The S200 and the Supra successfully drifted left and the right after a short straight with the Mohawker leader still in the lead laughing while the Blackstars leader, Ryoko Taichi, is closing by as he's just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Come on! This is just too easy!" The Mohawker leader laughed.

"Hmm..." Ryoko could only muster that as he keeps his cool.

After a while, there is a sharp left turn in which the S200 drifted but the Supra breaks and turns.

"You just stopped and turned?" The Mohawker leader couldn't believe what he saw and laughed.

"_I did that on purpose_." Ryoko thought but smiled which indicated that he has something on his mind.

Pretty soon, there is a white flag flowing by which indicates to take a 180 degree U turn. The Honda S200 successfully did that while the Supra followed suit.

* * *

"Now it looks like they are coming back." One of the Mohawkers racer said, "And our leader is still in the lead."

"A piece of cake for him." Another one said.

"And they are still acting calm." A Mohawker racer lady said before taunting, "Or maybe crocodile calm."

The crew laughed upon what she said. Truth to be told though, some of the Blackstars members are getting a bit anxious now. Yakito is a bit worried cause all of his older brother's crew's engines are at stake and he thinks that he better do something before it's too late.

* * *

"Easiest win ever!" The Mohawkers leaders laughed as he accelerates cockily and confidently.

"Alright then. Time to show you my Supra's true power." Ryoko said as he shifted gears and pressed on the accelerator really hard.

And then suddenly BOOM!

The Supra is coming at full speed ahead and is rapidly approaching the S200. The Mohawker leader is driving confidently until he saw something on the mirror which totally shocked him.

"WHAT THE FLYING F***K?!" The Mohawkers leader screamed in horror when he saw something on the mirror.

And pretty soon, the Supra easily passed the S200 and the Mohawker leaders mouth drops in shock.

"Are you serious?!" The Mohawker leader screamed.

Pretty soon, the Supra drifted left and right so successfully that the Mohawker leader asked and gasped:

"Such skills?"

* * *

"Yes he's doing it!" Zen cheered.

"Yeah. The distance between them is getting longer and longer." One of the Blackstar racer lady smiled.

"How did this happen?!" One of the Mohawkers racer lady asked in shock.

"How should we know?" The others said and shrugged.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't see him!" The Mohawkers leader growled as he tries to catch up by accelerating.

* * *

_Few minutes later:_

"It looks like someone is coming!" The curator announced before announcing, "And it's the leader of Blackstars crew with the win with the Toyota Supra!"

As soon as he crosses the finish line, the Blackstars crew cheered wildly while the Mohawkers crew are stunned and shocked.

"He did it! He did it!" Zen cheered widly and hugged Yakito.

"He sure did." Yakito smiled.

Soon Ryoko came out from his car before smiling and waving his arms and said:

"Astala Bistala!"

The Blackstars crew cheered as Ryoko hugged his younger brother, Yakito, slapped high fives with Zen and did bro fist with his other members.

Pretty soon, the S200 crossed the finish line but he's so stunned and shocked that he didn't say anything and continued to stare at Ryoko. His crew are extremely worried.

"Um...leader?" One of the Mohawkers asked timidly.

The leader did not answer. Instead, he just got out of the car, slammed the door and continues to stare at Ryoko like a dead man or a zombie. Ryoko soon notices this and walks towards him while smiling.

"Well?" Ryoko asked while smiling, "Got anything to say about that?"

"Hey! I almost had you!" The leader of the Mohawkers said.

At that moment, every Blackstar crew and Yakito roared in laughter while the Mohawkers groaned.

"Almost had me?!" Ryoko asked, laughing a bit, "Sorry but you never had me. You never had your car."

"Ohhhhh!" The Blackstar crew 'ohhhh'ed on Ryoko's savage talks while Yakito just smiled and the Mohawkers leader gasped.

"Granny shifted but not power shifting like you should."

The Blackstar crew laughed at this.

"If my bro had been racing you, he will disappear in the blink of an eye in front." Ryoko said in which the crew nodded.

"Hey! I was in front the whole time and..." The leader of the Mohawkers is about to say something but then got interrupted.

"I know what you mean. I was actually playing the whole time."

"Nani?!"

"Yes. I purposely went behind you so that you can boast all you want only for it to slip through your fingers."

"You..."

"It's that simple. You played a fool on Zen and Yakito. So I had played a fool on you."

The leader of the Mohawkers groaned as he cannot believe it. The Blackstars clapped and cheered as Ryoko raises his hands on victory and even Yakito also raises his arms.

"And now. Time to follow the deal." Ryoko said in which the Mohawkers gasped and begged, "Na Uh. Deal is a deal."

Ryoko then start giving orders.

"Alright you all on the left side, go to that base and get everything that belongs to us back. Same goes to the right side on the other base." Ryoko said before asking, "Any questions?"

"Ano. What will we do if the engines and other parts are already installed in their cars?" A female Blackstars crew asked.

"Then take them out."

"What happens if it gets mixed up with some other parts?" A Blackstar racer asked.

"Then bring it to me then."

They all nodded as they immediately set off to find their stolen parts despite the Mohawkers members begging and crying with even some hugging their legs. Zen is about to start his but Ryoko stopped him and said:

"No. You won't go. You will stay here."

"Okay then mate." Zen said in confusion.

"Cause we've got some special surprise for him ain't it brother?"

"Hai. A surprise he will forget." Yakito smiled.

"Oh I love surprises." Zen said in excitement before asking, "What about ya mate?"

"NO!" The leader of the Mohawkers cried out.

"Oh trust me. You will love it." Ryoko smirked as they slowly approached him, who gulped.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later:_

"Are you okay leader?" One Mohawkers racer asked worriedly.

"I...I need some space..." The Mohawkers leader said as he crawls around like a baby.

"Yep. We got all of it." One of the Blackstars racer said before looking at the truck, "Good thing we have a truck to carry all those."

"Yeah." Ryoko nodded.

"Hey bro. What about the other parts that don't belong to your crew?" Yakito asked.

"We'll let them keep it cause if we take them, then we will be regarded as thieves instead of them."

"Ah I see."

Ryoko nodded as pretty soon, everything has been locked and loaded.

"We are ready to go mate!" Zen called.

"Coming." Ryoko said as he and Yakito got on their respective Supras before he called out, "And if you ever want a rematch, then I'm more than welcome too. Oh and one thing..."

"What?" The leader of the Mohawkers groaned.

"Tune something on your own size!"

The Blackstars crew roared in laughter while Yakito chuckled as they soon left the base to celebrate while the Mohawkers are left to lick their wounds and their damaged pride.

* * *

"Hey bro. You wanna race with me?" Yakito asked.

"Not now brother but if you can come to my area again sometime, then yeah." Ryoko said before smiling as if he really is looking forward to that race.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 7th chapter. **

**Yakito *laughing*: Revenge is sure sweet.**

**Me: In this case, best served hot.**

**Yakito: You can say that again.**

***Both of us laughed.***

**Yakito: I hope that the other crew can get their parts and equipments back from them.**

**Me: Same here but we are gonna have to wait.**

***Yakito nodded and sighed.***

**Me: Well that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	9. Chapter 8: Officer vs Bad Guys:Drag Race

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 8th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito *does a Japanese salute*: To Protect and Serve...with a twist.**

**Me: Wait...what?**

**Yakito: I thought you knew it by now and you were the one who told me to tell that -_-.**

**Me: Ohhhhh. Now I remember ^^.**

**Yakito: Now you remember? After I have told you? Good riddance.**

**Me: HeHe. My bad...**

***I chuckled a bit while Yakito sweatdropoed and sighed.***

**Me: Anyway. I've got a big surprise for ya all that everyone gonna be absolutely surprise.**

**Yakito: And what's that?**

**Me: That you will find out here right now! Only in this chapter people!**

**Yakito: Cool :).**

**Me: Indeed it is. **

***We smiled.***

**Me: I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 8th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story with any further delay then. Hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on, Yakito smiles while I sigh.***

Chapter 8: Officer vs Criminals: Drag Race.

It was a beautiful day as Officer Yakito is relaxing in his Police Supra. He is in his cheerful mood after what had happened yesterday. Hopefully, those Mohawkers punks had learned their lesson. Remembering that night, Yakito giggled a bit as he then turned on the radio to listen to some music.

"_I won't mind being a wheelman officer without any incident and chases for a day at least._" Yakito said to himself.

And then while he is listening to some music, there is a music name 'Love is...' by Miliyah Kato which is played in which Yakito immediately tried to change the music but stopped short of doing it as it seemed to hit him for some reason.

"_Simply why any romance music I hear makes me remember the days I had with her_?" Yakito sadly thought.

_Flashback:_

"Ta-kun. Come on." A girl said playfully as she runs around.

"It's Taichi my last name! Not Ta!" Taichi, who was 3 years younger than her, groaned and whined.

"How about let me be the only one who can call you that name? Sounds kawaii isn't it?"

"Well..."

_Present:_

His flashback thoughts suddenly got interrupted when he heard his mobile phone ringing. It's the Chief.

"_Well at least he saved me from being further hurt and agonized_." Yakito thought and sighed before he picks up the call, "Hello Chief. Officer Yakito answering."

"_Oh hey there Yakito Taichi. Just a quick question_." The Chief said before asking, "_Which bank your parents does their money dealings with_?"

"MetroBank."

"_Oh Thank God for that_."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"_Yeah. You see..._"

The Chief took a deep breathe before saying:

"_Apparently, there's been a bank robbery on the Osaka Branch of the Bank of Japan_."

* * *

_Few Minutes later:_

The sounds of alarm, people screaming, sirens ringing, people panicking outside. All of this is happening around the area of the Bank of Japan Osaka Branch.

Two men, wearing criminal masks, are carrying a huge money bag which definitely consists a lot of yen. They are making their escape.

"Oh No you don't!" An officer lady is about to catch them only to get shot in the leg.

"Better luck next time lady!" One criminal called out in which they both laughed.

"Hey look! Here's our GT-R baby!" The 2nd criminal said as they rushed towards their black Skyline GT-R R33.

"I'll carry the bags. You drive."

The 2nd criminal nodded as they got in and he started the engine and off they go to escape.

It wasn't long before several Nissan GT-R police cars gave chase.

"So GT-R vs GT-R eh?" The 1st criminal smirked, "Let's show them who's boss."

"Got it." The 2nd criminal said as he soon drifts around.

The police officers driving the Nissan GT-R police cars suddenly got confused as some smoke is coming from the black Skyline GT-R doing the 180 degree drift. Soon it was all around and the officers couldn't see anything. By the time the smoke cleared, they are gone.

"Kuso!" One officer angrily slapped his steering wheel.

"Well you gotta admit though, that was a pretty good trick that they did." His partner said.

* * *

"Ha Ha! We lost them!" The 1st criminal said as he slapped high fives with the 2nd one.

"Yeah!" The 2nd one cheered before he suddenly notices something, "Another police car!"

"I noticed it too but it's the only one."

Soon the slow motion then happened when the Black Skyline GT-R passes the Police Supra. The 1st criminal then looked at it before he squeaked in terror and cried like Joseph Joestar:

"OOOHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!"

"What's the matter?" The 2nd criminal asked.

"It's the Police Toyota Supra!"

"JZA70 I presume?"

"No! JZA80!"

"JZA80?! *Looks at it and becomes white* Nani?! That's the 1st time I'm seeing a JZA80 police car!"

"And I think I know who is driving it!"

Both of them looked at each other before gulping:

"Uh Oh..."

"We are in deep s**t now." The 1st criminal said in which the 2nd one nodded and gulped.

Pretty soon, the Police Supra MK4 started its engines and off he goes to chase them.

"Oh Jiminy Crickets! He's already after us!" The 1st criminal said in terror.

"Something has to be done." The 2nd criminal said before a bright idea came to his mind, "Hold it! I've got an idea!"

"What's the idea? Ram him behind us?"

"No. We'll not ram him. We'll challenge him."

"Challenge?!"

Pretty soon, after a minute of being chased around, the criminals soon waves their hands and shouted:

"STOP!"

Everyone is really surprised including the media. Have the criminals finally had given themselves up? Or is it something else? Possibly a trap?

Nevertheless, the Police Supra also stopped as everyone's interest soon turn towards them. The 2nd criminal then got up and said:

"You've got good driving skills kiddo. But we ain't gonna go down in the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean?" Yakito asked suspiciously.

"We challenge you...to a Drag Race!"

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody screamed together:

"WHAT?!"

"That's right. Officer vs Bad Guys. Quarter a mile drag race." The 1st criminal announced, "You win, we'll hand ourselves and the money that we have stolen. Vice versa and there will be no more chasing after us and we'll take the money."

"What do you say kid?" The 2nd criminal asked before making a bit of mockery, "Bet your Police Supra won't even able to make half of it."

And so both of them laughed a bit and slapped high five. This irked Yakito a bit before he smirked a bit:

"Is that so? Well we'll see about that."

"Well it's on then!" The 2nd criminal said as they both got inside the car.

"WHOA!" The people said in awe as the crowd is quickly formed to watch the event.

"Are you sure?" An officer asked worriedly, "This guy is driving a Skyline GT-R!"

"And I'm driving the Supra." Yakito said calmly and smiled as he got inside his Police car.

Pretty soon, the police helicopter and the media helicopter have arrived with several media reporters are currently reporting the scene that is taking place.

* * *

_Osaka Prefectural Police Department__:_

The Chief is doing some work when an officer lady came rushing by and did a Japanese bow before saying:

"Chief! There's something going on the street!"

"We all know it's a bank robbery that took place." The Chief said before groaning, "Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"No. It's involving Officer Yakito."

The Chief suddenly got his attention shifted and asked:

"What about him?"

"Sir. See the news." The officer lady said.

The Chief nodded as he soon turns on the TV with other officers, detectives and agents gathering together to watch the news. After a brief introduction, the news bulletin lady said:

"_We've got an interesting scene in Osaka where two criminals, who robbed the Bank of Japan, had challenged an officer and his Police Supra to a 'Officer vs Criminal' drag race quarter a mile where the winners gets the money back or takes it with them. And we are also live on this action scene_."

The moment she mentioned 'Police Supra', the Chief immediately gasped in shock and said:

"Whoa! They challenged Yakito to a drag race?"

"Well that's once in a life time experience he surely has." A detective said.

"But I'm really worried. Those bad guys are driving a Skyline GT-R for Heaven's sake." An officer lady said worriedly.

"Plus the stakes are so high which means big pressure." An agent said, "Basically it's all or nothing. Taichi gets the stolen money back or see the citizen's hard-working income get taken away by them."

"We should be cheering for him and not worrying about it!" The Chief said sternly, "It won't do any good!"

Everyone nodded and they all tried their best to cheer. But to be honest, even the Chief is worried.

"_Can he really pull it off_?" The Chief thought.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone in Osaka is watching it as well from workers to business people, elders to hospitals, etc. Heck even everyone in the school is talking about it and even the principal is keeping updates on his phone. His parents and older brother are watching it on TV including the Blackstars in which one racer is doing some sort of Japanese prayer. Soon, some people even went to the shrine to have their prayers known.

The news show then switches to the live scene where the news reporter is there as he said:

"_We are live now in this epic scene where the Black Nissan Skyline GT-R and the Police Toyota Supra MK4 have already lined up against each other for this epic drag race that's about to happen._"

Coming to the scene now, the 2nd criminal laughed and said:

"Prepare to lose and say goodbye to the people's money kid! The whole weight is on your shoulder!"

The 1st criminal also laughed.

"_We'll see about that_." Yakito said to himself, "_Let's do this Supra_."

The Supra's engines roared as both of the cars are in a ready mood. The people are cheering and almost all the media are covering the event.

Pretty soon, a Curator comes.

"It's happening now!" The news reporter said.

"Ready?!" The curator shouted in which the people cheered as the sound of engines can be heard, "3..."

The 2nd criminal prepare himself.

"2..."

Yakito is on a ready mode, ready to do the starting shift anytime.

"1!"

Both cars are getting ready and then...

"GO! GO!"

And pretty soon, both of them did their starting shift and off they go.

As they go head to head, blistering everything at high speed which makes it seem like they are time traveling, the 1st criminal could see that the Police Supra is catching up and applauded:

"You are one hell of a police driver but this is just the start."

"Let's go!" The 2nd criminal said as he shifted gears, "Taste the power of my Skyline GT-R!"

And so the Skyline GT-R soon made its distance a bit further but that's where they criminals made a stupid mistake.

Because it's taking place on the street and there's no wall bars to separate the two, they will be able to switch lanes. Yakito made a mild right turn and is now right behind the Skyline GT-R, allowing the Supra to gain extra speed by drafting.

"Alright. Enough playing around." Yakito said as he shifted gears and the Supra accelerates and the distance suddenly got closer and closer.

As the 2nd criminal is smirking and driving comfortably, the 1st criminal looks at the mirror and gasped.

"Uh...we got a problem." The 1st criminal said.

"What?" The 2nd criminal asked before looking at the mirror and..., "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope. Not really..."

Pretty soon, they are back to head to head again. The criminals growled at Yakito, who smiled.

"Come on Skyline! Push!" The 2nd criminal said as the GT-R gives a push.

"Let's do it!" Yakito said as he gives the Supra a push.

Back and forth, Back and forth they ride with seemingly down to anyone's guess as to who would win until...

Yakito shifted the last gear which allowed the Supra to give a big push and soon he is in the lead with the finish line not far away.

"Nooooo!" The 2nd criminal screamed as the distance grew further and further.

"The money!" The 1st criminal cried out.

And pretty soon, it was all over as the Supra crossed the finish line first and the people cheered wildly as a result.

"That's it!" The news reporter said in cheers, "He has done it! The Supra has won!"

* * *

_Osaka Prefectural Police Department__:_

"Chief!" One policeman said in joy, "Officer Yakito has won!"

"I know." The Chief smiled before calling on the radio, "Attention all units. Head to the area where Yakito is."

* * *

The people are still cheering as the Police Supra stops and Yakito comes out. He's getting hugs, kisses and slapping high fives with the others. And then when the Skyline GT-R appears, people laugh at the criminals as they got out and groaned a lot.

"So...got anything you want to say now?" Yakito asked.

"But...But how?" The 2nd criminal asked in shock, "The Skyline GT-Rs are one of the most powerful Japanese cars ever made!"

"That's where you got cocky and overconfident. And the fact that I drafted you since we were on the same lane when I was behind."

"But we almost had you though." The 1st criminal said.

Silence occurred for a moment before the crowd roared in laughter.

"You almost had me? You never got me. You never had your car..." Yakito said in which the criminals gasped.

"Nani?!" The 1st criminal growled in anger.

"Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like you should."

"Excuse me?!" The 2nd criminal sternly asked.

"Not to mention the fact that you got beaten by a police car and this is gonna be all over the news and the newspaper." Yakito said as the crowd laughed and cheered before he approaches the news reporter and asked, "Almost had me?"

"You tell them Yakito Taichi." The news reporter said.

"And now you two are gonna live for the rest of your lives in jail, humbling of the fact that you got beaten by a police car in a drag race."

Crowd laughed and the criminals felt ultra humiliated.

"Let me tell you two things. The 1st is that it's not how your car looks like and how you stand by your car, it's how you race your car." Yakito said in which the crowd nodded in agreement, "And second is that it don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

Crowd cheers in agreement as the criminals had no idea what to say. Every word Yakito has said felt like a bullet that went to their stomach. Yakito soon raises both of his arms as the crowd continues to cheer for him as the other police officers came, arrested the criminals, recovered the stolen money and that was the end of it.

* * *

_Half an hour later:_

Yakito is back with his Police Supra on his usual parking spot. This time, by the second he got out of the car, people would greet him or wave high to him or take photos or take autographs, etc. After these hectic few minutes, Yakito sighed in relief as silence occurred for a moment before he could hear a female's voice:

"Yo there Mister Blue haired boi."

Yakito turned around to the direction of the voice to see a woman walking towards him. Short brown hair, black eyes, racing jacket, tights and boots. Yakito is really curious as to who she is and why she would come so casually.

The woman then walked up to him and said:

"I was one of the spectators when I saw you beating those bad guys Black Skyline GT-R. Very impressive. And you sure gave everyone a moment to remember."

"Ah thanks?" Yakito asked with a sweatdrop.

"And it's a pretty sweet police ride you have there. Most times I see the JZA70 or Mark 3 versions of it. It's the first time I see an JZA80 or Mark 4 version of it."

"Well glad you enjoy seeing it."

"So what you're running over here?"

Instead of answering, Yakito simply gave a smile. The woman soon chuckled before asking:

"You wanna make me find out the hard way?"

"Yep." Yakito smiled.

"You're brave. You're brave."

The woman then shook Yakito's hands and said:

"Name's Sakura. Last name is a bit of a long one so people call my last name 'Kijima' in short."

"I see. And I'm..."

"Yakito Taichi. Yeah, almost everyone knows you."

Yakito sighed while Sakura chuckled for a moment before Yakito asked:

"You don't suppose to be coming from the Blackstars are you?"

"Blackstars?" Sakura asked in which Yakito nodded, "No. I'm not from that crew. I'm from a different crew. See this."

She then shows a tattoo on her arm which contains a fox's head with wings and a love heart sign.

"Nice." Yakito said.

"Glad you like it." Sakura smiled before asking, "Oh and I think that you will be wondering as to why I approached you all off a sudden cause there's definitely some reason rather than drop by and say hi and hello right?"

"You read my mind. Are you a mind reader?"

Both of them chuckled a bit before Sakura asked:

"Wanna race tonight?"

"Sure." Yakito answered before asking, "But where and when?"

"At the Ota-Road. 11:30 pm."

"Ota-Road? You mean the one that consists of its own otaku and anime culture?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

"Great! I'll see you there then. Oh and one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You might feel awkward when you arrive but don't worry, we'll soon welcome you with open arms."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

But Sakura did not hear the question as she got on her pink sports car before driving away.

"Hey wait!" Yakito called but she disappeared in which he sighed, "She's gone. I guess she didn't hear the question. Oh Well."

And with that said, he thought for a moment before he went to the vending machine to have a drink.

"_Awkward eh? I don't mind otakus. Or was she referring the awkwardness in another way_?" Yakito thought as he drank.

Whatever that is, he knows that he's gonna get his answers tonight as he's got a race to prepare.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 8th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off and whistles.***

**Yakito: This was rare...very rare. A police car in a drag race.**

**Me *smiling*: I know right? This never happened before. It can only happen in anime and cartoons.**

**Yakito: True. Now imagine if they can just put that feature in the next NFS game ;).**

**Me: Oh that will be awesome!**

***Both of us smiled.***

**Yakito: Yeah. What if it happens in real life?**

**Me: Oh please! As if that will happen.**

**Yakito: You never know.**

***I sighed for a moment while Yakito smiled.***

**Me: Well we are at the end of this chapter. We've got some questions that will be answered in the next chapter. I will hopefully post it within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	10. Chapter 9: The Fox Demons

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 9th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Yep people. I probably should make a song about me.**

**Me: About you what? Your two identities?**

**Yakito: Yep. For myself. Not to be released in public XD.**

**Me: Well that's good. Think of yourself as Peter Parker and think of him as to what's gonna happen to him if his double life gets exposed.**

**Yakito: Fair point though. Anyway, I'm ain't here to sing. I'm here to race.**

**Me: One moment you feel like singing and another time racing. Wow -_-.**

***Yakito laughed a bit while I sighed.***

**Me: Anyway. I would just like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Now, without any further delay, let's get to the 9th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Ladies and Gentlemen. Start your engines!**

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sighed.***

Chapter 9: The Fox Demons.

At night inside his Yellow Toyota Supra, Yakito is listening to some music as he checks his watch.

"_Only 5 minutes left_." Yakito said to himself, "_I think I can listen to one music before setting off to Ota-Road_."

And so he is listening to one more music which is a J-Pop music about redemption and love in which Yakito sighed. He soon rests his head for a while while listening to the music. When the love part comes and as Yakito is resting, some flashbacks occurred in his mind and the voice suddenly says out of nowhere:

"_Ta-kun..._"

Immediately Yakito woke up and looked around, thinking that someone called him but no one is there actually.

"_I must have been hearing things_." Yakito said to himself and sighed before looking at the watch, "_Well I guess it's time to go_."

And soon Yakito started the engines and off he and the Supra goes to Ota-Road, little did he know the unexpected.

* * *

_Ota-Road:_

While he is driving, there's some random Japanese music playing on his car radio.

"_Ota-Road. The road famous in Osaka for having the most anime shops and other otaku stuffs there and..._" Yakito said to himself in a cool way before he sees something which nearly freaked him out, "_Oh My God!_"

And pretty soon, he stopped at the sight and he is awe-struck and surprised upon what he is seeing.

There are several pink sports car parked on each other and there are many ladies that are either chatting, or taking to the maids in the cage, or buying some stuffs or even cleaning their cars. Some Japanese lady music is also paying. Upon seeing the sight, Yakito immediately realize what awkwardness Sakura was talking about.

"_Whoa! It's an all-ladies crew then!_" Yakito said to himself before sighing, "_And I'm the odd one out. Being a kid male having a different car colour._"

Yakito watches at them for a while and is unsure whether to enter when suddenly he could hear a knock on the window which shook him a bit. When he looked around, he sees a maid from a maid cafe in her uniform.

"Oh. It's only you." Yakito said and sighed as he pushes a button in which the window goes down.

"Greetings." The cafe maid bowed before asking, "Are you Yakito Taichi by any chance?"

"Uh yes."

"Any documents or identity to prove it?"

"Here."

And so Yakito gave a document and an identity photo to prove it. The maid looked at it for a while and she is in awe and blushed a bit.

"_Wow. He is really kawaii and hot at the same time_." The maid thought in awe before handing the proof back to Yakito, "Okay then. Arigato. Please follow me."

And so, without question, Yakito followed her to a parking spot where he could park the car safely. Once he did that, he soon slowly got out of the car. The maid then handed him a small menu.

"Uh. What's that?" Yakito asked.

"A welcoming menu for our guests." The maid smiled before asking, "What would you like to eat?"

"Um...Two Cheese sandwiches and a Vanilla Cake?"

"Hai. It will be on your way shortly."

And soon the maid then left. Yakito then looks around to see the ladies chit-chatting, pink sports cars, girls buying some stuff from the anime store, etc.

"_Yep. The all-ladies crew indeed and this must be their territory_. _Dang, lucky them_." Yakito thought and sighed as he looks around.

While he looks around, he suddenly spots a van which is in black and white colour, the same dress that the cafe maid is wearing. Yakito smiled.

"_Looks like I'm not the only odd one out on the car's colour basis_." Yakito thought and sighed in relief.

"Here's the food that you ordered." The maid said as she handed the plate to him.

"Huh? Oh! Arigato."

He then takes the plate and starts eating the cheese sandwich. Pretty soon, the maid is about to leave when Yakito called:

"Hey wait! Are you also a racer by any chance?"

"How did you know?" The maid asked in surprise.

"I was just guessing."

The maid then smiled and said:

"Ah yes I am but right now, I don't have my car so I'm just working as a maid right now."

"What happened to your car?" Yakito asked.

"Blown engines."

"I feel for ya."

The maid smiled a bit before Yakito asked, pointing at the van:

"So you got on there?"

"Ah yeah. That van." The maid said, "It's a beauty isn't it? All of us maids riding on there."

"I see."

"And nice Sleeping Supra by the way. Body looks stock but has powerful engines and max performances."

"Ah thanks. It's been with me from the very beginning."

"Nice. We were expecting you BTW."

"I see. Well I actually came here because apparently, someone from this crew challenged me. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh her! I'm aware of it but I haven't seen her for now sadly."

"I see."

"Wow. Appearances could be deceiving indeed." A female voice said as they turned around to see a group of ladies walking towards them.

"Ah. Welcome to our territory." One woman said cheerfully.

"Uh. Thanks." Yakito said.

"Whoa. This looks amazing." Another woman said in awe before asking, "Is that really yours?"

"Well I'm standing next to it."

"As expected from the one who beats those criminal scums with the police version of it." Another woman said.

"Ahhh!" The group said.

"Oh you're really hot and kawaii!" Another cheerful female said before asking, "Are you Sonic in disguise perhaps?"

Upon hearing that, the maids nearly busted out laughing followed by some others. Yakito gasped and is a bit embarrassed before saying:

"Excuse me?! But I'm human and this Sonic is a hedgehog. He runs and I drive. And his eye color is different from mine."

"True but if you think about it, you are Sonic and you are riding on a car which goes like Super Sonic." The cheerful female girl said before asking, "Doesn't it make sense?"

Yakito could only groan and facepalm while the other girls giggled a bit. After a few seconds, Yakito asked:

"Well I'm only here cause someone from your crew has challenged me. Have you seen her?"

"Oh you mean Kijima Sakura?" A woman asked in which Yakito nodded, "She should be here by now."

"I saw her." The maid said as she points out at the two figures making a mad dash.

"You baka! He's already been here like 5 minutes!" One of the figures said angrily.

"Ah Gome! Gome!" Another figure apologized.

"Yep. They are here." One woman said, "Good luck there, Street Racer Cop."

"Thanks." Yakito said.

Pretty soon, two woman figure came. The one who is pushing Sakura is a bit of a tall girl and has a pony tail. Quite looks like Makoto Kino from the Sailor Moon but not totally.

"Sorry about that. She is always clumsy." The woman said.

"Hey!" Sakura whined in which the others.

"That's okay." Yakito said before asking in surprise, "Hey do I..."

"Yeah?" The woman asked.

"Uh. Never mind."

The woman sighed before saying as she raised her arms:

"Anyway. I'm the leader of this crew. Motoki, the leader of this Konoshi crew. And this is our territory!"

"I had a feeling this was you and your crew's territory." Yakito said, "Looks like I was right."

"Oh."

Motoki then sweatdropped before clearing her throat and said:

"Now. It appears that one of my crew member wants to challenge you to a race which is why you are here."

"That's her." Yakito said in which Motoki nodded before asking, "So are you ready for this?"

"Yep. You?" Sakura

"Same here. What race do you want?"

"The same race type where you beat those criminals in your Police Supra."

"Wait. You don't mean..."

_Few minutes later:_

The stage has been set as both of the cars are ready and pumping the engines. The crowd started to cheer even though they are mostly cheering for Sakura and her pink Acura Integra. Pretty soon, Yakito asked from his Supra:

"Acura Integra?" Yakito asked.

"Yep indeed." Sakura said, "May the best racer wins."

"Same to you too."

"Arigato."

Pretty soon, the curator came and starts making some Japanese music noise before saying:

"Are you both ready?!"

The sound of the engines reviving confirms it.

"Are you girls ready?!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Then 3...2...1...a quarter and a half...and GO!"

And pretty soon, off the cars went at a good speed as the crowd cheers.

And pretty soon, both cars are head to head at full speed. They are neck to neck.

"_Well that's just like this morning_." Yakito said to himself as he shift gears.

"_Dang. That Supra is fast. Just a little while till I pull off a special move_." Sakura thought as she shift gears.

The drag race is fiercely competitive. It seems as if they are going like a rocket. At that moment though, the Supra is leading by an inch when 50% of the race is done.

"_How does he tune up two cars that make it look powerful? Heck even his Police one is really not to mess with car_." Sakura thought before she decided, "Alright then! Time to pull my move! Yosh! *Shifts gears and presses a button* Ikuzo!"

And pretty soon, the Acute Integer then did a full boost and it passed the Supra. The race is now 70% done. And the Supra is now behind.

"_Yes!_" Sakura grinned and said happily. "_Victory is coming to me!_"

But then...

"Too soon." Yakito called out as he shifts the gears before pressing the button.

Soon the Supra went at full speed like a rocket and pretty soon, it passed Sakura's car which shocked her.

"_No way!_" Sakura said to herself before she could suddenly hear a popping sound, "Hey! What?!"

And pretty soon, the car went for a small spin before it stopped and smoke starts to come out from the hood. It was then Sakura realized and groaned.

"_Dang. Engine got busted_." Sakura said to herself and groaned.

And pretty soon, Yakito and his Supra crossed the finish line and the ladies crowd groaned and sighed but clapped anyway cause they really appreciate the winner.

"The winner: Yakito Taichi!" The lady curator declared.

Yakito soon parked at the winner's parking and then comes out of his car in which many ladies approached him and congratulated him.

"Nice racing you did young man." A woman racer said.

"Hey hottie. Wanna hit out some day?" A lady flirted in which some of them chuckled.

Pretty soon, Sakura's car soon arrived and boy she is in a groaning mood. There are some crowd noises. Once she got out of her car, several mechanists and tuners hurriedly ran towards her car.

"Did something happen?" One tuner asked as she attempts to open the hood.

The crowd and Yakito soon got close enough to look at it. When the tuner is able to successfully open it, smoke starts to come out from the engine in which the crowd went a long "Ohhhh!"

"Looks like you busted your engines pretty bad." Yakito said.

"Well I almost had you at least." Sakura said, only to realize what she said.

"You almost had me?"

"No I mean...I almost won you know *Nervous chuckle*. I mean I did pass you."

"Then what made the engines go bust? Granny shifting you did?"

"No! No Granny Shifting I did! I swear!"

"Yeah right! Plus you hit the boost too early, thus not saving it at the later stage of the drag race."

Sakura groaned at it. She had to admit that Yakito is right. But even so, the Supra's speed is way over her car's speed which left her with no choice.

"_Him and his Yellow Supra is like Takumi and his AE86 and, possibly at best, Akio and Devil Z_." Sakura though as she sees the crowd clapping for Yakito.

"But to just let you know. I'm always ready for a rematch." Yakito said.

This brought some cheers from Sakura as she smiled and nodded as the crowd claps for them.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled.

Somewhere far away from the crowd, Motoki and another young woman looks at the scene and they smiled.

"Looks like he has become very well known in Osaka eh?" The young beautiful woman smiled.

"Yeah." Motoki said before asking, "So do you wanna go and meet him now?"

The young woman gulped a bit and is very sad before saying:

"I...I can't. After what I had done to him indirectly, I can't forgive myself to approach him. I..."

"It's not your fault. He doesn't know what happened to you on that day that led you to do something you would never have thought you would have done it." Motoki said as she comforted her.

"But still...I need some time so that I can tell him confidently."

"I'll stand by your side till you are confident enough."

"Arigato Motoki-chan."

Motoki gave a smile and a thumbs up to cheer the woman up as they continue to watch the scene.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 9th chapter. And it looks like someone's appearing can impact your love life ^^.**

**Yakito: Yeah right -_-.**

**Me: Come on. Don't be shy.**

**Yakito: Tsk. Shut it. **

***I sighed.***

**Yakito: Anyway, looks like I've been to two drag races in a single day. How cool is that?**

**Me: Well at least it's not a tournament that you should be worried about.**

**Yakito: Me? Worried on a tournament? I think you are still dreaming.**

**Me: It's real. I predict the future.**

***Silence occurred for a moment before Yakito roared in laughter while I sighed.***

**Yakito *laughing*: That was some funny stuff that you just said XD.**

**Me: But...But.**

**Yakito: You are just too funny.**

***Yakito continues to laugh for a while while I sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well that's it from this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	11. Chapter 10: RC Yellow Supra

***A car's engine sounds, although differently, can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 10th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story!**

***The light then turns on to see the RC Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form with a remote controller in his hand.***

**Me: What is this?**

**Yakito: It's an RC Supra. I'm gonna control it and see how it goes.**

**Me: Ah yes. I used to have one of those when I was a kid although it's a different RC car that I had.**

**Yakito: It's still pretty cool.**

**Me: And with that being said, this chapter will have a different theme this time.**

***Both of us smiled as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: I would just like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Yep. Now, with that being said, let's get to the 10th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) and go vroom!**

**Yakito: Yeah. Looks like it's time to get controlling ;).**

***Yakito soon starts to control his RC Yellow Supra with his remote controller while I'm watching it.***

Chapter 10: RC Yellow Supra.

Inside his house, it just happens to be one of his day off so Yakito is free to do something so what he is actually doing in his house?

Well, Yakito is just looking at some of his stuffs from the treasure box: Car Magazines, DVDs, Albums, Videos, etc as there are many more inside. Suddenly, he felt something that made him feel interested and curious.

"_What could it be?_" Yakito asked himself as he digs deeper into it.

It didn't take long for him to pull it out and there it is: A Yellow Supra what has a bit of vinyls unlike his one and it's an RC one in which Yakito later realizes it when he sees the battery section.

Upon realizing it, Yakito immediately searches for his remote control. It took sometime but he finally finds it and sighs in relief. The remote control consists of a steering wheel and a joy stick to go up (accelerate) and down (break). Attached to the remote control though are two photos in which Yakito takes a close look at it before he smiles saying to himself:

"_Heh. Memories_."

The first photo shows him receiving that birthday gift when he was a child. The second one shows him sleeping with it peacefully.

Upon realizing that, Yakito soon immediately has a flashback.

_Flashback:_

"Happy Birthday our blue haired boy." Yakito's mother smiled as she gave her younger son a kiss on his forehead.

"Here's our present for you." Yakito's dad smiled as he gave it to him.

"Check it out bro." Ryoko Taichi said.

The child Yakito nodded as he opens it and when he does, his eyes sparkles in awe when he sees the present that he got is a Yellow Toyota Supra RC with a remote controller. He is such in awe that he hugged it.

"You like it?" His mother asked.

"Like it? I love it!" The child Yakito said happily.

_Present:_

Yakito smiled upon remembering that flashback. Then he tries to start it but it didn't move. He tried it once more before picking the RC car up and opened the battery part only to discover that...

"_Oh dang. There are no batteries_." Yakito said to himself and sighed.

Luckily, he happens to have some spare batteries that it requires. Getting those, he then puts the battery inside it and closes the battery section part. He then puts it down and then starts again and it finally worked this time!

"_Yes_!" Yakito celebrated in joy like a soccer player celebrating when he scores an important goal.

Afterwards, he then makes it move around using his remote controller and it did. Sometimes later, he stops and takes a look outside the window. The sun's shining and it's buzzing with happy crowd.

"_Guess it's almost everyone's day off for today_." Yakito said to himself before he has an idea, "_Hey I know. Why don't we take it outside and move around it on the park_? _Yosh! Let's do it then_."

Having said that, he then goes to the bathroom, washes his hand and face, stretches a bit, picks up his RC Yellow Supra and puts it in his bag along with the remote controller and off he goes to the park after closing the door.

* * *

_Several Minutes later_

_Park:_

Rather than driving it through the park, Yakito decided to just take a walk around the park and enjoy the beautiful scenario there. All while searching for the spot he could play with. It was a bit long one as every area he goes involves either kids with their parents or middle school or high school couples.

"_Damn. This place is really crowded for some reason._" Yakito said to himself before discovering something, "_Wait. I see an area with not much people at least_."

Indeed. Lucky for him, there's an area where a few people are there who feel bored, or sleeping or feeling like nothing to do. There's plenty of space for his RC car to roam around with the only hazard being the small lake and the people of course.

Finding a place to sit on the bench, he sat down and sighed in relief for a while before he opened his bag, took out his RC Yellow Supra and the remote control and puts the RC Yellow Supra on the ground before saying:

"Let's get ready to race."

And soon he turns it on and off it goes. Using the remote controller, he makes the RC Yellow Supra go round and round. He makes it drift and straight, going Fast and Furious and Need for Speed style although he had to slow down considerably due to the people and that several times it nearly went to the lake. A few people who passed by saw the display in awe with a man remarking:

"Hey. Nice skills kiddo."

"Thanks." Yakito smiled.

Silence then occurred for a while as he continues to play around with it for a while before a woman gasped and called out:

"Look out! Another RC car incoming!"

"What?" Yakito suddenly got alerted, "Whoa!"

Indeed there is another RC car coming in the way. Luckily, Yakito controls it to dodge it and it slides around for a while. Neither of it went to the lake though so all is good. After a while, a voice came and said:

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Yakito soon sees a silver haired boy with some bangs covering his forehead and he's wearing glasses. He ran towards his RC car, looks at the Yellow RC Supra and runs towards Yakito and does the Japanese way of apologizing.

"Is that yours?" The silver haired boy asked before apologizing, "I'm so sorry that it nearly collided with my one."

"Ah no. It's okay. It's not that it fell to the lake or we actually collided head to head so all is good." Yakito said.

"Still..."

"Now no need. It's okay."

The silver haired boy sighed in relief before Yakito asked:

"Nice RC car though. Which car brand?"

"Not really from any. Just a custom one I got when I was little." The silver haired boy said.

"Whoa. What a coincidence!"

"Really? That you means you got your one when you were little too?"

"Yep."

Both of them shared a laughter before the silver haired boy asked:

"Having a day off?"

"Yep." Yakito said.

"Then let's go to a suitable place area then."

"Suitable area?"

"Yep. You're in luck my friend. Come. There's an area where lots of guys play their RC cars with. We can talk there."

"There is?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

And so moving with their RC cars, the silver haired boy soon led Yakito to that area he was talking about. Oh, and Yakito had to run back to get his bag when he realizes that he has left his bag on the bench XD.

* * *

_Later on:_

Many adults and kids are playing with their RC cars with the remote controllers. Especially Yakito and that silver haired boy.

"Whoa. You sure have some nice skills there." The silver haired boy remarked.

"Thanks." Yakito smiled as he made the RC Yellow Supra go U-turn in which the silver haired boy is in awe.

"Wow!"

"What about you?"

The silver haired boy tried to do the same thing but it ended up failing and it nearly hit the wall.

Oh and BTW, these walls are actually designed into half to prevent any major collision of the RC cars in case of any of it goes wrecked.

Anyway, the silver haired boy sighed and said:

"I'm just an amateur."

Yakito couldn't help but chuckle a bit and then gave the boy a pat in his back while the silver haired boy sighed.

"It's alright. It's not as if we are in a competition." Yakito said, "Everyone is just having fun."

"Yeah. You are right." The silver haired boy smiled.

Both of them smiled before the silver haired boy asked:

"You live alone?"

"Yeah but my parents and my brother aren't far off." Yakito said.

"I see."

"And you?"

"Oh I live with my parents and my girlfriend now starts to come and visit us often."

"So brave of you to admit of you having a girlfriend."

Yakito's smug face made the silver haired boy's face feeling red with embarrassment.

"I mean...no...you know..." The silver haired boy tried to say something but mumbled up.

"Congratulations on your successful proposal." Yakito couldn't help but tease a bit, "Be sure to invite me on your wedding."

"Oh come on!"

Yakito laughed a bit which made the silver haired boy to ask that question:

"And what about you? I'm pretty sure you have a big harem around you!"

"Who? Me?" Yakito asked in which the silver haired boy nodded, "Nah. I don't."

"You don't? Whoa!"

"I mean I did have one but...that's something I would rather not tell if you don't mind..."

"Oh."

Seeing Yakito a bit uncomfortable about it, the silver haired boy decided to change the subject and asked:

"So...when did you become interested in cars and racing?"

"Since birth." Yakito said it while controlling his RC car while the silver haired boy is in awe, "I remember my parents and my big bro watching and even taking me to a Formula 1 race, a drift and drag race and many night street races."

"Ah. The feel of Need for Speed. Especially when it comes to the Wangan and the Hanshin Loop line."

"Yeah. I also watched Initial D, Fast and Furious, Wangan Midnight and played Need for Speed."

"Dang. That's sure a lot of racing. Your parents must be racing legends I can assume."

"Yeah. Something like that you can say. My mom drove an MK3 Supra when she was in Tokyo and people call her the 'Queen of Touge' racing. Dad drove the same one on professional races."

"Whoa man. Don't you kinda feel a little bit of pressure to enhance your parents legacy?"

"Nope. Whenever I drive, I feel kinda free. Also me and my bro are blessed to have such parents who understand us."

"Nice. It's also really amazing of you."

"Heh Heh. Thanks."

"And what's your vehicle?"

"The Toyota Supra JZA80."

"Holy smokes! Like your RC car!"

"Yeah. That's also part of our legacy. My grandfather drove the MK2. Both of my parents drove the MK3 and now both me and my bro drives the MK4."

"You heard the MK5 coming up right?"

"Yeah."

The silver haired boy is in awe:

"Whoa! That's some dynasty. And it's been almost 1 and a half year since I got interested in it and I love to see many car parts of it."

"So you are more of a mechanic?" Yakito asked.

"Something like that you can say...or maybe a tuner..."

Yakito smiled as he gave a pat on his back.

"You'll do good." Yakito said.

"Gee. Thanks." The silver haired boy smiled.

Silence occurs for a moment before Yakito asked:

"So what's so special about this park that made so many people come here today?"

"Oh. That you have to wait till the night to see what's up." The silver haired boy said.

"Oh Well. It's not like I have anything to do today."

"That's great. So wanna have one more RC ride?"

"Yeah sure. Let's do this."

And so the silver haired boy picked up his remote control as he and Yakito are gonna have another RC car ride.

_At night:_

So many people have gathered around in which Yakito is surprised.

"Whoa. There's sure a lot of people out there today." Yakito said in which the silver haired boy nodded before he asked, "You got your RC car back safely to you?"

"Yeah." The silver haired boy said, "The moment has come which is why the people have gathered up."

"What moment?"

"You will see it in..."

"3...2...1!" The people started counting down.

Suddenly there came the fireworks going up and boom and when the big one exploded, it says:

"HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY!"

Many people cheered while Yakito is in awe upon watching it.

"This park has been founded 20 years ago?" Yakito asked.

"Yep and that's why many people are here tonight to witness it." The silver haired boy said.

"That explains the morning scene."

"Yep. And we are so gonna enjoy it."

"Cool."

And so they then watched the fireworks in which many people cheered and cried upon seeing the fireworks. Yakito smiled as it was an enjoyable night for him.

**Me: And with that ends the 10th chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

***The RC Supra then stops.***

**Yakito: Whoo! That was quite a ride.**

**Me: How long were you controlling it?**

**Yakito: As long as I liked. I wish that I could have the RC car go around it forever but in today's world, there's always gonna be hazards here and there.**

**Me: You can ride it in your house.**

**Yakito: Well yeah but you've got tables and chairs in front of you.**

***I facepalmed while Yakito chuckles.***

**Me: Anyway. That's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter is coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune for it!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***We wave our hands before Yakito controls it again with his remote controller as the RC Supra then races towards the screen.***


	12. Chapter 11: The Idols

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 11th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito *does a Japanese police salute*: Greetings everyone.**

**Me: Now I have a question to ask people: What would your reaction be if you happened to meet one of the idols like pop star, sports star, etc.**

**Yakito: Uh...that will be great. People will just get the autograph, take pictures and then move on.**

**Me: There's more than to that you know.**

**Yakito: Is it something to do with this chapter?**

**Me: Perhaps.**

**Yakito: Perhaps?**

**Me: Perhaps ^^.**

***Yakito sighed and shrugged while I chuckled a bit.***

**Me: Anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 11th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 11: The Idols.

Inside the Police Supra, Yakito is listening to some blah blah news until he could see some people talking about something in a mixed way: some with excitement, some with jealousy and some with a looking forward to talks. He then hears it on the radio saying:

"_Naomi Osomashi, one half of the famous J-Pop duo who is now married, is expected to land in Osaka today at some point. Security will beef up due to the marriage controversy that surrounds them. Her husband had already arrived before her. More coming soon_."

"And ladies and gentlemen, welcome to mindset of some Japanese idol fans. Not all of them though of course." Yakito said sarcastically while breaking the 4th wall, "Like seriously. Give them some privacy and life please."

Suddenly he got a call from his mobile phone in which he looks at it. It's from the Chief in which he answers the call.

"Good morning Chief. What a beautiful day today isn't it?" Yakito asked.

"_Yes. It is a beautiful day indeed._" The Chief said.

"So what gives? Some bank robbery? Or need to chase a murder suspect?"

"_Neither of those. Come to the police station cause I have a feeling that we are gonna have one big argument today_."

"Oh...okay..."

Yakito soon hangs up the call and feels a bit puzzled about the Chief anticipating a big argument between them. Nevertheless, he drives to the police station.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

_Police Station:_

"Na...NANI?!" Yakito gasped in total shock.

The Chief sighed. He knew that this is gonna happen.

"Me...need to take her, Naomi Osomashi, to her house?" Yakito asked, totally speechless.

"Yes." The Chief sighed.

"Look. I've got two important issues to raise. Number 1: The security is suppose to beef up from what I heard from the radio, not send me and my Police Supra to fetch her and bring her home."

"That's what she wanted. The director and agent told me that she wants you to pick her up and she talked about this to her husband."

"And why may I ask?"

"That I do not know. Maybe they heard about you?"

"Which leads me to the 2nd issue. If she turns out that she's trying to flirt with me, then I can't afford myself to be dragged into the love triangle controversy where they will end up getting divorce just because of me. You know the idol fans' mindset."

"She is loyal to her husband and vice versa. They had faced many objections from various groups including the fans that you mentioned but they had overcome all the odds and ended up getting married. Love conquers all after all."

"Yeah right. Not always..."

Yakito sighed. Never in his wildest dreams he would think that he would pick up a famous idol and bring her home. In short: _He _is the security. That's what he thinks and he couldn't ask anything more to the Chief because it is the idol who arranged him to come and not the Chief.

"I know that this is a big shocker for you but please, for their sake, just accept it." The Chief pleaded.

Yakito sighed and seems to be in deep thought.

_Few minutes later:_

As Yakito exited the Chief's office, some policemen and policewomen gathered around him.

"Congratulations. You are the chosen one being selected to pick up the famous idol." The policeman teased.

"Why thank you." Yakito said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." The policewoman giggled.

"Says you."

And so poor Yakito had to get a pat on his back from several people. Some did look at him with pity and sympathy though. Eventually, he arrives at the parking lot where the Police Supra MK4 is there.

"_Can't believe I have to accept this_." Yakito sighed and said to himself, "_Why me?_"

Eventually, he started the engine and off he goes to the Osaka International Airport.

* * *

_An hour later_

_Itami Airport:_

"Osomashi-sama! Just a few questions please!" A reporter tried to interview a lady.

"Osomashi! What do you have to say about that you kinda 'betray' your fans report?" Another reporter asked.

"Osomashi-san! What do you have to say about those fan tweets?" The third reporter tried to answer.

Cameras are being flashed and the media and the reporters are swarming around the lady to get some answers. The woman simply brushed them around and kept on saying "No comments.". Finally, the bodyguards and the security guards had to push back the media so that she can get some space. The woman is sad though and thought:

"_Can't you guys give me some space?_ _All this crap has been going on for months now_."

Soon, a few minutes afterwards, Osomashi then asked one of her bodyguards:

"Has he arrived yet?"

"Who?" The bodyguard asked.

"Yakito. The one with blue hair."

"You mean him?"

The bodyguard then pointed at a direction. Turns out that it was indeed Yakito Taichi, who is talking to one of the passenger about what the heck was going on there. The passenger soon noticed this and said:

"Ah. It seems that they are two people looking for you."

"Huh?" Yakito asked before he immediately realized, "Whoa!"

He soon got into his police stance as Osomashi and her bodyguards approach him.

"You must be the one right?" Osomashi asked.

"And you must be Naomi Osomashi ma'am." Yakito said, "Uh...nice to see you."

"Hai. Same here."

"Identification check please." One of the bodyguards asked in which Yakito had to show his ID and stuffs in which he looked at it before saying, "Alright. All clear. You are indeed him."

"Let's go then you two." Another bodyguard said, "We gotta pick up her luggage before it's too late and you will follow us."

"Um...is it alright if we can go on our way?" Yakito asked, not sure if he is right to ask that.

"Nani?!"

"Wait. He's got a good point." Naoni said before looking at the security and the media before saying, "And I've got an idea."

Naoni soon says her plan in which Yakito will take her home straight away while the bodyguards can take the luggages and then drive off. Yakito liked the idea as well as the bodyguards, though after some hesitation. One of her bodyguards gave Yakito her home address and they soon split up quickly so that the media won't know where she is.

_Airport parking lot:_

"Wow. That's the first time I have ever seen a MK4 Police Version." Naomi Osomashi said in awe.

"Thanks ma'am." Yakito said.

"You don't have to call me that. Just Osomashi-san."

"Alright then Osomashi-san. Hope in."

And she did hop in. Once both of them are in their respective seats, Yakito started the engines and off they go to the destination.

* * *

"Honey. Yes. I am in his police car now." Naomi Osomashi is talking on her phone, "Yes. I'll see you there soon."

And then Naoni Osomashi cancelled the call while Yakito is driving. He then did a drift on the right in which Naoni is impressed.

"Wow. You sure have some good racing skills." Naoni said impressively.

"Thanks Osomashi-san. It's what I do." Yakito smiled.

"How do you do get those skills? You must be a racer perhaps?"

"Eh...something like that you can say... *Thinking* _Dang. Can't tell her that I'm a STREET racer!_"

"So you work alone?"

"Yep. I work in my own way."

"Ah I see."

Yakito nodded with a smile as he continues to drive along. However, little did they know that, a Black Honda Civic and a orange Subaru Impreza soon emerges and they began to follow the Police Toyota Supra.

"So it seems that the controversy you both got landed into isn't gonna die down soon it looks like." Yakito said.

"Hmmm..." Naomi sighed and slowly nodded her head, "I just can't believe it."

"I feel for you. You and your husband don't deserve the abuse that you are getting now from some. They are just a bunch of jealous fans."

"Thanks but not all of them but yeah...most of them are. I thought they world rejoice if we had announced our engagement but..."

"If you had studied the mind of any idol fans, then you would have known that they don't take those announcements kindly enough."

"Yes but it seems like I had to learn the lesson the hard way."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Long story but in summary: Fans still enjoy our songs but we weren't getting much autographs then before. It's really sad. After years of working and singing along with him, it kinda got down to this. I don't why the fans should be pissed off just because me and him are engaged. Sometimes I feel that someone is even stalking me or even looking at me."

"You have my sympathies and condolence."

"Tks. I appreciate it."

Yakito smiled as he drives along but with the two other cars following it.

"So is this the main reason why you and your husband decided to have me pick you up only? Or was it something else?" Yakito asked.

"Both of them. The other reason was that..."

Suddenly Naomi then saw something on the mirror and kinda panicked a bit before groaning a bit:

"Oh No..."

"What's wrong?" Yakito asked in concern.

"That's another part of the reason."

When she showed Yakito what's on the mirror, Yakito seemed a bit confused before the woman said:

"These two are the main stalkers who follow me everywhere."

Yakito soon looks to see who's behind his police car with his head and when he sees it, he exclaims:

"Oh Jiminy Crickets!"

Soon the stalkers' car continues to speed up to catch the Police Supra. However, the Police Supra also sped up but the Impreza is on the right side while the Civic on the left side, trapping the Police Supra on both sides. Naomi is really scared now.

"What do we do now?" Naomi asked.

"Hold on! I'm going in battle mood." Yakito said, "This is gonna be extreme! Do you think you can hold on to it?!"

"Anything to get away from them!"

"Alright. Here we go! Yosh!"

And soon Yakito is waiting for any one of his opponents to strike as they rode along in tension.

The stalker's vehicle tries to ram the Supra but the Supra dodges it and it rams on the Civic one. Some shouting had been going on between them but taking advantage of it, the Supra accelerates and rams it on the back of the Civic, making it nearly going for the spin. Somehow, it manages to regain control in which Yakito groans.

"_Dang. They are very serious_." Yakito thought.

The Impreza and the Civic drivers then worked together to grind the Supra onto the guard rails in which the Impreza will give a push till at the last second the Civic dodges and the Police Supra will be grinned. They do so at first.

"We have being grinded man!" Naomi cried out.

"Just let me focus ma'am!" Yakito said sternly as he shifted gears.

Naomi sighed and nodded. At that moment, she would prefer not to distract him.

Soon they slowly moved the Supra towards the grind rail but instead, much to their shock, the Supra pushes the Civic on the other side and grinds it instead. The Civic driver stalker uttered some curse words but Yakito kept pushing on till one of the Civic's tyres went burst and it went for a spin.

"Civic out. Now it's the Impreza." Yakito said as he shifted gears.

The Impreza and the Police Supra soon started to bang each other and then they kept on pushing each other, trying to force its opponent to the grinding spot when suddenly...

"Truck!" Naomi shouted in horror.

Yakito soon notices it and quickly changes lanes but the Impreza driver reacted too late. He dodged the truck but then it hit the guardrail so hard that it crashed.

Yakito is still driving on but then he notices that the Impreza crashed in which Yakito cheered at himself by making crazy noises. Even Naomi is in awe.

"Wow! That's some crazy driving skills you got there!" Naomi said in awe before thinking, "_We were right on him being the one to take me to my home_."

"Whoo!" Yakito cheered, "Time to get out of here."

And so Yakito soon accelerates and the car went zoom. Naomi could breathe a sigh of relief for a while while Yakito in in joy.

* * *

"So what's up with those guys?" Yakito asked as he drifted left.

"They are the main stalkers." Naomi sighed and explained, "Ever since that revelation, these two had been stalking me continuously even when I'm with my husband. Those creeps are really bugging me."

"Then why didn't you tell the Tokyo police about it?"

"We did but those guys are very clever. Always escaping and always resisting arrest. No matter how much we all tried. I knew it from their cars cause they drive those ones in Tokyo. Now they are gonna stalk me again. Oh what a fate."

"You do have bodyguards and you should ask for police protection."

"We'll see but I doubt it will work."

"Was this the reason why I've being hired to pick you and drop you off alone?"

Naomi sighed a bit before nodding and said:

"You are one interesting police officer. Me and my husband had heard that you seem to work differently and your work schedule is very different from the others."

"That's cause I am what I am." Yakito said.

"Yeah I see...one speedy officer. But still, it looks like we made a right choice."

Yakito chuckled a bit before they both share a light hearted laughter. It isn't long until...

"Looks like we have arrived." Yakito said as he notices a bodyguard and Naomi's husband waving their hands.

Soon the Police Supra then made the stop as they approached her husband. Naomi got out and hugged her husband and they had a talk. The bodyguard, meanwhile, thanked Yakito for his service in which Yakito smiled. After a while, Yakito is about to leave when suddenly...

"Wait. Don't go yet." Naomi's husband said, "She told me everything about what had happened and I'm really grateful for it. So here *gives him a packet size gift box* please accept this as our gratitude."

"Um...okay." Yakito said, deciding to take it rather than making Naomi's husband sad.

"Arigato once again and take care."

"Same here to you."

And so after that, he did a 180 degree drift before setting off as Naomi, her husband and bodyguards wave their hands till he disappears.

"This kid could be an excellent racer." Naomi's husband said.

"I agree." Naomi smiled.

* * *

"Hello. Yes it's me. Officer Yakito Taichi. Yep, I dropped her well although there are two stalkers attempted to ram me but I defeated them." Yakito is talking on his mobile phone.

"_Understood. Good job._" The Chief said on the other line before asking, "_Can you come back to the station again? There is something I need to talk to you about._"

"Understood. Be right there."

And so the call is canceled. As Yakito starts the engine again, he looks at the gift he got from Naomi's husband on the passenger seat and wonders:

"_Wonder what's inside?_ _I will check it out when I get home_."

He then soon accelerates and off he goes to the station.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 11th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: That will be impossible for this to happen in real life except the idol's problems. I can totally relate to that.**

**Me: Yeah. But anything can happen which is what had happened in this chapter.**

**Yakito: I can only hope that they are safe from those stalkers. It's gonna be really bad for them.**

**Me: Yeah I agree but we'll see.**

***Yakito sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well we are at the end of this chapter. We've got some questions that will be answered in the next chapter. I will hopefully post it within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	13. Chapter 12: Building Inspection

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 12th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Greetings everyone. So what's gonna be there today?**

**Me: Beats me.**

**Yakito: Some racing action it seems?**

**Me: Not quite on this chapter.**

**Yakito: Eh?**

**Me: You will find out soon.**

**Yakito: Okay...**

***Yakito scratched his heas a bit while I smiled.***

**Me: Well then fellas, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. I think you should know that know that by now.**

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 12th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: And Ladies and Gentlemen. Start your engines! For this chapter! I would have said some crazy racing action if it was the case though.**

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sighed.***

Chapter 12: Building Inspection.

_Between Evening and Night:_

"Na...NANI?!" Zen asked in shock as he looks at the gifts Yakito has got from the Osomashi family.

Yakito sighed. He knew how Zen's gonna react when he sees through these things.

"A CD album which consists of Osonashi duo songs and a free VIP ticket?!" Zen gasped at the later one, "Free FREAKING VIP ticket?! Mate, all my life I've never had a free ticket!"

"It's because tickets aren't suppose to be for free unless you won a competition or something." Yakito said.

"That's it mate *does a funny headlock on Yakito* I'll become a Street Racer Cop just like ya mate and get all those free gifts."

"Yeah. Good luck on that Zen." Yakito said as he sweatdrops on Zen's funny attempt on headlocking him.

Zen, soon after a few minutes, gives up and does a big sigh in which Yakito chuckled a bit. Silence occurred for a moment.

"So what you wanna do then mate?" Zen asked, "Wanna race?"

"Not tonight this time Zen." Yakito said as he pulls up a piece of paper, "You see, the Chief told me that I need to do an inspection of the building tonight and that I'm gonna need a partner for it cause the Chief said that there's no way in hell that I'm gonna do this alone."

"Ah I see. So who's gonna be your partner then?" Zen asked before realizing it and gasped, "Wait! Do you mean?"

"Of course. I was gonna ask Nii-san though but he said that he's gonna be in a race pretty soon and he apologizes for it so..." Yakito is about to say more but then...

Zen then hugs him tightly in joy and happiness.

"Oh thank you so much mate! You're the best!" Zen said happily.

"Hey Zen...come down..." Yakito said as he feels that he is gonna get squeezed.

After a while, Zen lets him go before he asks:

"So which building are we gonna inspect?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Yakito smiled and said:

"The venue where the Osonashi duo are gonna sing."

* * *

_Early Night:_

The Yellow Toyota Supra is soon heading to the destination in which Zen, in the passenger seat, is doing the rock and roll poses when he is hearing the songs of the CD album that Yakito got for free.

"Zen. I know you like that song but chill out." Yakito said as he's driving.

"Sorry Taichi mate. I just couldn't help it and stop listening to their awesome songs." Zen said in his Australian accent.

"Understandable. Kinda sucks as to what they are dealing now."

"Agreed mate. Agreed."

After a few minutes, Yakito could see the stadium venue and said:

"Here we are." Yakito said.

"Whoa!" Zen said as he looks at it from the Supra, "It's amazing!"

"It is."

"Are you sure it's the right one?"

"Well the picture matches it and even the GPS says so."

"Let's ask the security guard over there."

"We are heading right straight through there anyway for the check-in."

"Alright!"

Zen gets pumped up as the Supra goes straight to the gate.

"Stop." The security guard said before asking, "What brings you two here?"

"Sir. Is this the place?" Yakito asked as he shows him the photo.

The security guard looks at it before saying:

"Yes. This is the place."

"Zen. Hand in your ID." Yakito said in which Zen complied.

And so Yakito gave the necessary documents to the security guard in which he looked at it carefully. After a few minutes, the security guard returned it with a piece of paper and said:

"You guys can go in. And if you see anything suspicious, just phone me or the other guy inside the building."

"Alright. Arigato." Yakito said.

"Yipee!" Zen cheered

And so the gates open and they are able to get inside. With having plenty of parking spaces available, Yakito parked it without any trouble. Zen immediately got out and saw the stadium in awe.

"Whoa! Now that's one big singing stadium that you don't see everyday." Zen said.

"True." Yakito said as he grabs his bag, "Okay. Torches check and food check."

"You really came prepared mate."

"Sometimes. Here, take a torch."

And so Yakito tosses it to Zen, who manages to catch it. Afterwards, Yakito locks the door before saying:

"Let's go. This is gonna be a long inspection."

"Yeah mate." Zen nodded.

And so they began to walk inside the stadium.

* * *

_An hour later:_

"Seen anything suspicious yet?" Yakito asked as he is using the torch and the mobile phone torch.

"Nothing as of yet so far." Zen said as he is using the same thing, "It's been an hour and we almost looked at all part of the venue."

"There's gotta be something suspicious cause we are the first ones to inspect it and later on, they are gonna do the final inspection a few days later."

"I just hope that there is no Japanese legend ghost trying to jump scare us. My legs are shaking mate when I think about these ghost especially that girl with super long black hair whose face we cannot see till she jump scares us."

"To be honest, I'm getting that kinda feeling too so we better stick together."

"Yeah. Any parts of the venue left?"

"That main stage where the duo are gonna sing."

And so they trekked to the main stage where Zen said in awe:

"Whoa! That's a really big stage mate."

"True. Many people come to enjoy the show and they wave the lights also to brighten and lighten the mood." Yakito said.

"I know that mate. Seems like it's gonna be massive."

"Depending on how much damage their controversy had caused."

Zen sighed.

"Alright then. You look into the stage and I look into the audience seats." Yakito said.

"Got'cha." Zen agreed.

And so they began to search for anything suspicious. Silence occurred for a while before Yakito asked:

"Why is there an extra seat being installed even though there's no space and it's already been in full capacity?"

"And why does this microphone feel a bit heavy that usual?" Zen asked, "You think something's fishy going on around here mate?"

"Yeah. An extra seat and a weird heavy microphone. Something's not good."

"I agree mate. But first, how about we freshen ourselves with water cause I feel something itchy on my eyes."

"I agree. Let's go freshen ourselves before we inspect those two suspicious objects."

Zen nodded as they head off freshen themselves up in the restroom. Little do they know...

* * *

_Bathroom:_

Yakito is in the toilet while Zen is washing his hands and face and then wipes it off with the towel. Soon the flush sound can be heard and out comes Yakito and he also washes his hands and face in which his blue hair sparkles every time it hits the water. After a while, Yakito asked:

"Ready to start inspecting these two suspicious object?"

"Yep mate." Zen said.

And so they are about to leave but just when Yakito is about to open the door, the door won't move at all.

"Eh?" Yakito asked as he tries again in vain.

"What's happening?" Zen asked.

"The door won't move at all."

"Nani?! Let me do it!"

And so Zen even tried to do it but even he failed. At that moment, they both realized that they are trapped inside.

"The door is locked!" Yakito growled as he tries to punch it.

"But how is that possible? We didn't hear any noises of the footsteps or the sound of the door closing." Zen said in which he tries to kick the door but he screamed and jumped like Tom when his foot hurt.

"Come down Zen. Punching and kicking the door won't do any good. We just gotta find another way to get out."

And while Yakito is saying that, Zen is listening on the door on something which brought horror on his eyes. Yakito could also hear a beeping sound.

"Uh...Taichi mate?" Zen asked nervously.

"What?" Yakito asked.

"You recognize that beeping sound?"

"Uh...yes?"

"So you know what it is?"

"Yeah. It's a...It's A...IT'S A..."

Then he and Zen screamed together in a comedic way:

"IT'S A TIME BOMB!"

"And the worst part is that, we don't know the minute or the seconds we have left till it goes off!" Yakito exclaimed, "He must have attached to it on the other side of the door!"

"Then what can we do now mate?! We're gonna get blown off any second now!" Zen said in panic.

Yakito scratched his head as he's unsure of what to do now.

"If we kick the door mate, we'll explode." Zen said, "We need to find a way out of this mess we got ourselves into."

"Wait. The guard number!" Yakito said as he grabs his phone only to realize that, "Oh No!"

"What's the matter mate?"

"My battery! It's dead!"

"Nani?!"

"I thought I had charged it! Did I forget to switch on the charge?"

"Wait. Let me get my phone."

Unfortunately, his phone is nowhere to be found in either of his pockets and that send Zen in a panic state.

"My phone...it's missing!" Zen said in panic.

"Oh great. Just great." Yakito groaned.

"This is just bloody fantastic! We had an easy way to get out of this mess and we squandered it!"

"Yeah. Now we gotta do it the hard way."

"Dang."

"Ranting won't do any good. We don't even know many minutes we have left. We best better find a way to get out of here before it explodes."

"Yeah mate but I don't see any way to get out."

"How about the window?"

Yakito points at the window in which Zen looks at it.

"It's a bit high." Zen said, "But wide too."

"Exactly." Yakito said.

"Are you gonna jump from it mate?"

"No! Of course not! We'll have to try to call the security guard and we'll take turns. You get me up and I call and then vice versa. What do you think?"

Zen thought for a moment before saying:

"A bit tough but let's give it a try."

_Few Seconds later:_

"How is it going?" Zen asked as he tries to carry Yakito on his shoulder with him already on his feet, "Can't hold on much longer mate."

"Almost there." Yakito said as he soon does it, "Finally!"

"Yes!"

Pretty soon, Yakito calls out:

"Security Guard! We need help!"

After that it was Zen's turn as he got on Yakito's shoulder and shouted on the window:

"Help! Bring some heroes with you!"

And so it went on like that with them taking other turns and calling out with Yakito being the first and then Zen:

"Security!"

"Spider Man!"

"At least if Sailor Moon is around!"

"Hulk!"

"Bomb Detective Squad!"

"Help!"

"You two!" An angry voice came down from below in which Yakito and Zen looked down below in which it is none other than the security guard who let them in, "What are you two screaming your lungs about?!"

"Someone locked us in!" Yakito called out, "And there's a time bomb locked down on the other side of the door so we don't know how much time we have left!"

"Nani?! I gave you my phone number! Why didn't you guys call me?!"

"Sorry but his phone died and I...kinda lost my one." Zen called and said.

"Ah Good riddance you two kids! Wait here! I'm getting a ladder!"

And pretty soon, the security guard left and quickly got the ladder before something came up on his phone. After a quick chit-chat, he soon disconnects it and rushed to the same spot before calling out Yakito and Zen:

"Hold on you two! I'm coming up!"

"What?" Yakito asked in confusion.

"Hey! We are suppose to go down! Not you up!" Zen called.

Suddenly they heard a loud door bang. Not an explosion bang but the banging of the fist and after sometime, by the time the security guard climbed up and met Yakito and Zen, the door finally broke down and in reveals a middle aged man with various tools lying around the floor.

"Whoa!" Zen said in awe.

"Hey guys! It's your CCTV camera checking guard guy." The man said, "I saw what had happened and ran to chase the culprit but he escaped. Then I realize that you two are locked inside the bathroom with a time bomb ticking on the other side. Luckily, I knew how to dispose bombs like this so I had to get the tools to do it. While I was working on stopping it, I realize how desperate the situation had become for you two when you started calling the guard outside from the window. So I phoned him and told him to come up and I was successfully able to do it."

"Oh you are a hero mister! You deserve an award for such bravery!" Zen said happily as he excitingly shook his hands.

"Oh. That's nothing. I did those before. And you kids are really lucky cause they were only 10 seconds left by the time I stopped it."

"10 seconds?! Whoa!" Yakito said.

"Alright then. I'm pretty sure that you might have discovered something unusual that made someone to lock you up and get both of you being blown up here." The guard said.

"Yes indeed we did discover something unusual. Follow Me!"

_Few Minutes later:_

The guards are checking the two objects that made Yakito and Zen suspicious: The extra seat and a bit heavy microphone. While they are checking those, Zen asked:

"What are you doing mate?"

"Calling the Chief." Yaklto said as he holds his phone.

After a few minutes of some light hearted and some serious talks, Yakito soon cancelled the call and said to Zen:

"We are going to leave immediately once the police arrives."

"Ah good." Zen said before realizing something which made him sweat, "Uh? What about our identity being anonymous? I should have told you that."

"I know and I got it covered."

Zen sighs in huge relief.

"Now to find my items and the bag." Yakito said.

* * *

_Outside:_

The police force soon starts to arrive to the venue with the SWAT forces.

"They are here. Let's go." Yakito, who is in his Yellow Supra JZA80 with Zen, said.

"I can't believe it." Zen groaned.

"Can't believe what?"

"My phone...which I had thought I had lost it, actually slipped out of my pocket and remained in the car! *Shows Yakito his phone* Can you believe it?"

Yakito chuckled a bit while Zen groaned and sighed as Yakito started the engine and did a 180 degree drift before exiting the venue.

"I just hope that they don't cancel the show after what we had discovered." Zen said.

"Yeah. They are brave idols who are still dealing with that controversy crap I think this should never had happened at all." Yakito said before sighing.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 12th chapter. Boy, that was some panicking.**

**Yakito: Gang. It looks like we've got a mystery in our hand.**

**Me: Yeah. A very suspicious mystery.**

**Yakito: And we got ourselves some clues. Could this possibly be a breakthrough of it?**

**Me: Tune it to find out...**

**Me and Yakito *together*: In the next chapter!**

**Yakito: LOL. Nice one.**

**Me: Maybe you should join the Mystery Inc gang.**

**Yakito: Yeah right.**

***I chuckle a bit while Yakito sighs.***

**Me: Well then. That's all from this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnapping and The Chase

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 13th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Yosh. Get ready for some police action.**

**Me: Yeah. I wonder what's going to happen after that nerve whacking event on the last chapter.**

**Yakito: I know right? That was a bit insane.**

**Me: Well what's gonna happen now to the special event that was suppose to take place? Well only one way to find out. This chapter!**

***Yakito nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 13th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 13: Kidnapping and the Chase.

At the late morning, Yakito is leaning himself on the door of his Police Supra, hands in his pocket and deep in thought, recalling the events that happened yesterday as well as his talk with the Chief.

_Flashback:_

"Yakito. Yakito." The Chief called out, "I think we had discovered something shocking based on those two suspicious items that you and your friend had discovered."

"What is it?" Yakito asked.

"It contains a bomb each."

It was really lucky for Yakito that he didn't eat anything as his jaws drops in shock upon what the Chief just said.

"Two bombs?!" Yakito asked in shock.

"Yeah. Our advanced item scanning has detected it and we were all shocked." The Chief said.

"So whoever had done that planned to kill the fans as well that will be attending it?"

"That's the one that puzzles me the most. Oh God. I hope that this doesn't scare them."

"What about the one who locked me and Zen up on the bathroom and put a time bomb on the other side of the door so that we won't know how much time we have left before we get blown to bits?"

"That we are also looking into it too. The venue security is sending the footage to us."

"I see."

Silence occurred for a moment as both of them sighed before the Chief said:

"They will holding a press conference today later on to decide what to do next."

"The fans in Osaka must be in a nervous state now." Yakito said in which the Chief nodded.

_Present:_

"_That's right. Looking at the atmosphere in the street right now, it seems really gloomy, tense and nervousness_." Yakito thought as he leans by, watching the crowd, "_I wonder what are they gonna say. Probably they are gonna cancel it. Yeah...sad but what alternative do they have?_"

"Um...excuse me officer?" A voice asked which broke Yakito's thoughts as he looks to see a foreigner.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Yakito asked in English.

"Um...I kinda heard a lot about you...so is it okay if you can sign the autograph here?"

"Pen please."

The man nodded and gave Yakito the pen. Yakito soon signed the autograph and gave it back to him. The man thanked him before commenting:

"My. You speak English really good."

"Heh. Well, I have one friend of mine who came from Australia." Yakito said.

"Ah I see. Well then, I do not want to disturb your work so thanks for the autograph again and farewell."

"Take care and be safe."

The man nodded and walked off slowly, giving a big wave before he disappeared. Yakito, on the other hand, gave a small wave before the man's sight completely disappeared.

Yakito then sighed again before he soon began to notice that a small crowd has been gathered and they seem to be watching something. Yakito approached them.

"What's going on may I ask?" Yakito asked.

"Check this out." A person pointed at the TV screen.

Yakito then sees on the TV that the news anchor lady is saying something but it soon catches his attention.

"_...and the Osomashi family will hold a press conference today later on after the discovery of two suspected items by two youngsters, who prefer being anonymous, when they were inspecting the stadium. Many fans are hoping that they don't have some bad news which will break their hearts_."

"_Something tells me that they will_." Yakito thought as he continues to watch the news.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Osomashi's temporary place:_

"Ma'am and Sir. We understand that you want to perform on this stage but right now, it's dangerous." A top detective said, "Besides, he and his Aussie friend were locked up by someone in the bathroom and that culprit whoever that was planted a time bomb on the other side of the door so they won't know how much time they have left. Also, with the addition of those two items they had discovered, it will be impossible for you guys to do it as scheduled."

"Can't you guys do another inspection?" Daichi asked and groaned.

"We will but we fear that more suspicious items might be discovered." A top female inspector said.

"Then we can't let them win. Those haters are becoming more and more psychopaths and is wanting to try to kill us and the fans. They even try to ram the Supra I was in when the kid was dropping me to my destination. Thank God that he was a really skilled police driver that you police force should be GRATEFUL of." Naoni said sternly before saying, "But we can't let them win. The other fans had paid to watch our performance. Cancelling it or pushing it back will mean a huge defeat for us. Plus it's on the day many people can get to relax and enjoy themselves."

"We understand ma'am but..."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door which alerted them.

"Get your weapon ready just in case." The top detective said in which the female inspector nodded as they drew out their weapons.

Soon the bodyguard opened the door but, within a few seconds, he immediately fell down to the ground.

"Whoa! Are you okay there?" Daichi called out.

"Freeze you criminal scum!" The female inspector said sternly.

Footsteps can be heard as they hold their aim while the married idols comforted each other for safety. The other bodyguards are making their stance too.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Few Minutes later:_

Yakito is having some Zinger Burger meal at the KFC while watching the TV which is showing an old anime movie.

"_Ah. Some nice peaceful time at last._" Yakito thought and smiled.

Unfortunately, that wasn't gonna last long.

Yakito is drinking a can of Fanta when suddenly the TV screen suddenly changed which confused everyone. Soon it turns to the screen saying 'Breaking News' and there it shows the news anchor lady who says this:

"_This is the breaking news we had received just now which is not a good news. A few group of people, claiming to be so called fans, stormed into the house of Osomashi..._"

Upon hearing that, Yakito spilled his Fanta and chocked a bit. A few others have done it as well in which the cleaner sighed.

"_...they put their bodyguards to sleep, beaten up the female inspector and the top detective, knocked out the Ms. Osomashi cold and kidnap the male one. More updates will be there soon._"

"_OMG! Is that the house where I dropped her from the airport?_" Yakito thought and gasped before saying it to himself, "_Oh Man! Gotta get to the house to see what's going on._"

And with the last sip of the Fanta drink, he immediately hurried to the bathroom first, did some toilet, came back, exited the fast food restaurant, gets to his car, started his engine with his keys, steps on the gas and off he goes to that house.

* * *

_Few Minutes later:_

The Police Supra JZA80 soon came to a full stop before Yakito got out and locked the door. He then rushed to see a crowd, an ambulance van, police officers and some media presence. Yakito had to go through the crowd and the media by showing his badge and ID.

"Come in." The police officer, who's controlling the crowd, said.

Immediately Yakito soon sees the detective on the stretcher and went towards him.

"Oh Dang. You look pretty beaten up." Yakito gasped a bit.

"Heh. Looks like I didn't do my job properly kiddo." The detective sighed as he lays down, "I have let so many of their fans down cause I know what's gonna happen next after all this."

Before Yakito could ask anything, the ambulance workers took the detective to the ambulance van. Soon, they are also taking the female assistant to the hospital. Yakito freaked out a bit upon seeing the injuries.

"Zoinks. Looks like you got a lot worse than him." Yakito gulped a bit.

"Gomen ne." The female inspector said softly, "These pricks put up a good fight then I initially thought they would. I guess I underestimated their strength."

And before Yakito could ask anything, they took her to the van as well. Groaning a bit, Yakito rushes to the house to see the distraught bodyguards and Naoni Osomashi.

"Whoa! How did this mess happen?" Yakito asked in shock.

No answer.

"Anyone? You?" Yakito asked as he shakes Naoni a bit, "I need some answers. Please."

Silence occurred for a while before Naomi said:

"It's them..."

"Eh?" Yakito asked.

"Remember when we were chased by those two guys and what I told you about? It's them again but with additional people."

"Wait. Don't tell me that..."

Naomi nods and sighs:

"They injected my bodyguards, thrashed the police people, KO me cold and even kidnapped my husband. *Starts to cry a bit* All in a spam of few minutes."

Yakito couldn't help but feel pity for Naomi crying.

"Don't worry. We'll bring him back." Yakito said but Naomi's tone suggested otherwise.

"Maybe you yes but I don't know about the others." Naomi said which made Yakito gulped a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment before his phone started to ring in which it's none other than the Chief.

"Hello Chief?" Yakito asked only to receive a stern reply.

"_Yakito Taichi! What the hell are you doing lying inside your car?! We already have an emergency situation and I tried to call you many times!_" The Chief said sternly on the other line.

"But I am in the Osomashi's house. I got to know via the television news."

"_Oh...but I still called you many times though_."

"Okay..."

"_Anyway. It's a bit serious situation so I will let you know more soon within a few minutes. For now, get inside your car_."

"Understood."

And with that he canceled the call before looking for Naomi only to find out that she was sleeping and the bodyguards were guarding her. Sighing a bit, Yakito soon then gets outside the house and into his car where, while waiting, checked his call log and nearly has his jaws drop in shock when he sees it.

"_Something has gone wrong with the volume_." Yakito said to himself as he scratched his head.

Pretty soon, another call came up. Knowing who it is, Yakito replied:

"Yeah I'm ready."

"_Good. Okay then. There are three cars but the main one is the red Mitsubishi 3000GT where Daisuke has been held captive. It has some snake vinyls on it for whatever reason. Focus on that one. The other two cars we will deal with it ourselves._" The Chief explained on the other side.

"And what if..."

"_I know what you are thinking. If you encounter the two others, ignore them and dodge their ramming. Your only focus will be the main one. Think of it as a video game in which you have a time limit where you need to defeat the final boss._"

"Got it. Photo and GPS?"

"_Sending those right away. Good luck_."

"Arigato."

And so Yakito cancels the call. Few minutes later, he receives the photo of the car and a private link in which he opened it which is none other than the GPS.

"_Bingo_." Yakito said to himself and smiled, "_Time to get yourself some whooping_."

And with that said, he started the engine, turned on the sirens, stepped on the gas and off he goes.

* * *

As the three cars are racing towards the highway, the main one is leading the front. Inside the red Mitsubishi 3000GT, Daisuke is attempting to make some noise but the kidnapper said:

"Shut up or else I'm gonna bite ya nose."

Suddenly they could see the police helicopter flying towards them with a voice saying:

"_This is the Osaka Metropolitan Police Department! Stop your car, surrender yourself and return the hostage!_"

"Yeah. Kiss my a*s!" One of the kidnapper's men said as he gave a middle finger from the window in which both kidnapper and his other men laughed.

"Great response." The kidnapper said.

"Boss. What do we do now?" His other men said.

"We split up. You four go the other way. I'll go on my way. Meet me at the base."

The men nodded and they did so but to the kidnapper's surprise, the helicopter is flying towards them and not him. Daisuke tried to make some noise but the kidnapped smacked his head to shut him up. After that, he got really surprised and said to himself:

"_I don't get it. Aren't the police suppose to come after me instead of my men? _*Suddenly hears a sirens*_ About that they got their brains fixed but it's too late for...wait...WHAT?! NANI?!_"

The kidnapper soon gasped as he soon sees that the Police car is none other than the Police Supra JZA80! The kidnapper gasped and growled.

"So I got myself into this trap?! No wonder why the helicopter went to chase my other men!" The kidnapper growled, "But this baby has 700 HP! Think you can catch me?!"

Inside the Police Supra, Yakito said:

"Yep. It matches as well as the license plate. Alright then! *Shifts gear* Say hello to your big nightmare!"

As then he makes his intentions known by ramming the back of the Mitsubishi 3000GT in which the kidnapper nearly hit his face on the window.

"Damn boy!" The kidnapper growled.

"_Oh. The hostage is in there too. Gotta be careful which side I will ramp_." Yakito thought as he presses the pedal to the metal.

Soon the chase is on in which they have to go through some few curves but on the other hand, despite the Police Supra A80 ramming the 3000GT multiple times, the 3000GT is still up and running.

"_Whoa. That car's body must have high endurance to withstand such damages_." Yakito thought.

"_Oh Ho! No one can flip this car upside down cop boy! It will never happen_!" The kidnapper thought before laughing.

"_I have an idea._"

And so the Police Supra suddenly went to the other side much to the kidnapper's surprise but he doesn't react as he keeps pressing on.

_3 minutes later:_

"Aw what a sad day! He dropped off looks like!" The kidnapper laughed and taunted Daisuke, "So what you're gonna do now singer?"

The kidnapper then spits on Daisuke's ears before laughing and saying:

"You know...if you haven't married her, none of this would have ever happened."

Daisuke tries to make some noise but in vain.

"Now about a deal? If you..." The kidnapper is about to say something when suddenly he could hear the sirens again, "What the...?"

That's when he looks at the front did he get the shock of his life!

It's none other than...

"YOU AGAIN?!" The kidnapper screamed and growled.

That's right. It's the Police Supra JZA80! However, instead of chasing him, he's heading right straight towards him. In other words, a head to head collision.

The kidnapper gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!" The kidnapper shouted before saying, "Alright! Come on kid! Let's see if you have the balls! Come on!"

And so it was Yakito and the Police Supra and the kidnapper and his Red 3000GT about to collide on their heads. While Yakito is calm and determined about this, the kidnapper's heart rate is beating fast and his eyes are showing fear too as they are approaching closer.

Finally...

"DAMN YOU!" The kidnapper growled as he steers his car out of the way at the last minute.

But from there, he lost control of his car. The car then hit the guard rail and it soon went spinning around before it even hit the back of the car and that was it.

The Police Supra then did a drifting U-turn before it approaches slowly towards the wrecked 3000GT. Yakito gulps a bit as he hopes that the hostage will be okay.

When Yakito got out of the car, he slowly walked to the wrecked car when suddenly, he heard a clicking sound in which he immediately realized. It's none other than a pistol gun! He then had to take a step back.

Pretty soon, the kidnapper got out of his car and hold Daisuke hostage with his head feeling the cold barrels of it.

"Let him go." Yakito said.

"Don't you even dare take a step forward!" The kidnapper growled, "Or else he is dead meat!"

Silence occurred for a moment as the wind blows over them smoothly.

"Why are you doing this? Were you the one who made this inhuman plan when you will blow up the stage when the duo will be performing? Are you the one masterminding behind this?" Yakito asked sternly.

"This bastard should have never entered into her life and get married and ruining our hopes and dreams!" The kidnapper shouted.

"So you are one of those obsessive fans eh?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the kidnapper laughed and said in a maniac and psychopath way:

"Yeah so what?! I love her! She's my freaking waifu! I want to have her! Not this douchbag! He's getting in my way! She's mine! All mine! I wanna see her sing and dance and not start a family lives! I wanna see her everything! She's my dream and this bastard ruined it! Ruined everything! And how dare she had chosen him over me?! And besides, you don't even have the basic thing of being an officer! A pistol! You are a great driver I'll admit! But you don't have a freaking pistol for heaven's sake. I refuse to call you an officer cause of that! With that being said, it's time to say goodbye to the one half of the so-called duo!"

And then he presses the barrel hard on Daisuki's head. And then the kidnapper laughed really loudly before Yakito said:

"1. I don't need a pistol for all those crap stuffs. 2. What you said about me not being an officer makes me wanna put the tape in your mouth and 3rd is that thing about what in the Sam Hill are you thinking about doing this? If you are really into her, then don't you think that act of yours is gonna blast everyone to smithereens, including her? And you'll never ever see her ever again."

The kidnapper soon gasped in shock upon the 3rd part on what Yakito said. He has a point though. He dreams of seeing her, to be with her, etc. But not being able to see her ever again would drive him crazy and insane! But after a few thoughts, the kidnapper growled and shouted:

"It doesn't matter now! Both of then will die! I would love to go crazy one day and see for myself!"

"Then I'm afraid I will have to stop you before you could do any of that." Yakito said.

The kidnapper and Daisuke soon notices that Yakito is standing right in front of him.

"WA...how?' The kidnapper asked in shock.

"While you were ranting and ranting, you didn't really care enough to see me take a few steps forward and show it to you face to face." Yakito said in which the kidnapper growled, "Now take this!"

And with that said, he landed a surprise punch on the kidnapper's face, causing him to let Daisuke go and his gun to send flying.

"No! My gun!" The kidnapper screamed, "You will pay for this;"

"Come on!" Yakito said as he did the 'come on' taunt.

And so they started punching each other loudly in which Daisuke, who is forced to actually witness it, is witnessing it.

And pretty soon, both of them fell to the ground, breathing a bit heavy.

"I...I ain't giving yet!" The kidnapper growled as he slowly walks to Yakito, readying to punch him one last time.

"Come on! I dare you!" Yakito said.

"NANI?!"

And so, in slow motion, the kidnapper's hand is about to punch Yakito's face but this time, Yakito pulls out a very weird looking gun which had a boxing glove on it and he presses the trigger.

What happened next is that the the boxing glove somehow managed to hit the kidnapper's face and the kidnapper flew so high that he landed awkwardly when he crashed to the ground. He's unconscious now. Yakito soon handcuffs him.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Yakito soon got up and said, breaking the 4th wall:

"You see that people? It's called Jack-in-the-Pistol. It's looks like a pistol but acts like Jack-in-the-box with a boxing glove on it."

Having said that, he immediately rushed to Daisuke and untied him instantly. Soon Daisuke is free.

"Are you alright?" Yakito asked.

"I owe you my life!" Daisuke said as he immediately hugs him and starts to cry.

Yakito got really surprised but comforts him anyway. After all, he felt really bad for him and his wife. As he is comforting Daisuke, he makes a call to the Chief.

"Officer Taichi here. Kidnapper's vehicle wrecked and kidnapper being knocked unconscious." Yakito said, "Handcuffed him too."

"_Yep. Good job. We manage to stop and arrest his men. Stay right there where you are. We are coming_." The Chief said on the other line.

"Got it."

_20 minutes later:_

The police are inspecting the scene where the kidnapper's vehicle was wrecked. The kidnapper tried to resist and scream but failed as the police put him on the police car. A truck coming and lifting the wrecked Mitsubishi 3000GT before pulling it away. Some media are reporting the incident that took place and so on. Meanwhile on Yakito's case...

"Hey. You've become a hero." A policeman smiled.

"Well what to say?" Yakito asked and sighed as he looks down below them.

On the ground and on their feets are Daisuke, Naoni, the manager and a bodyguard. They all got a bit emotional as they bow down to him.

"Whoa! There's no need too..." Yakito is about to say something but got interrupted.

"No! Please tell us what you need! We really owe you for saving our lives for the last two days and I never have been more grateful." Naoni said in a bit of tears.

"Yes. We will forever remember your heroic acts that you did." Daisuke said in tears.

"True. That is why we feel the need to reward you something in return." The manager said in a bolt of tears, "It won't be fair if someone who had done so much for us gets nothing in return."

"So please tell us what you need." The bodyguard said.

Yakito seems a bit puzzled.

"Go ahead. Think." The policewoman said, "You've earned it."

"I'm not..." Yakito is about to say something when suddenly an idea came to his mind, "Wait. There is something I actually need. Listen carefully."

Daisuke, Naoni, the manager and the bodyguard nodded and listened carefully as Yakito says it.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 13th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Whoo! That was one quite confrontation I had.**

**Me: Yeah but it looks like justice had prevailed in the end.**

**Yakito: Oh Yeah.**

***Me and Yakito did the brofist.***

**Yakito *a bit worried*: But they never made the announcement. I wonder what they are gonna announce after all those crazy events that we had.**

**Me: That we have to find out in the next chapter Supra Boi.**

***Yakito sighed.***

**Me: Well then this is it. We are at the end of this chapter. I will hopefully post it within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	15. Chapter 14: Race

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 14th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Well that was a wild goose chase in the last chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. Imagine happening on the Wangan Line.**

***Chores of 'OHHHHHHHHHH' comes from the off-screen***

**Yakito: Then it's gonna be really intense.**

**Me: On the other hand though, imagine a badass cop car going at 350 km/h to chase the crooks on the highway.**

**Yakito: R32 GTRs can also do that and probably the A70 Supra.**

**Me: Yeah fair point.**

***Yakito sighs a bit.***

**Me: But we ain't talking about the previous chapter any longer cause now it's all about this chapter. First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 14th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: And Ladies and Gentlemen. Start your engines! **

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sighed.***

Chapter 14: Race.

"_The lead kidnapper and a few others were arrested today for stalking and attempting to murder the Osomashi singing duo due to the controversy that surrounded them. They are scheduled to appear in the court soon._

_On the other hand, one of those men is going to face an extra charge for attempting to blow up two youngsters, whose names remain anonymous, while they were inspecting the building. The security camera showed that that man posed as a janitor and used it to lock the door when they were inside before planting a time bomb on it. Police are scheduled to inspect the stadium again tonight. _

_After what had happened today, a quick press conference was announced a few hours after the Osomashi married duo were rescued. From their interview, they said that no matter what the other fans think or what they really want, the negative opinions and the controversy won't push them down. They even went on to thank a special police officer, who prefers being anonymous, for all the brave acts he had done for them. They hope that they can see him on the stage soon._

_Furthermore, they announced that although they won't even cancel the tour or push it back to later dates, they did announce that there will be time delays and it has been pushed for around for an hour. The fans must be relieved judging from their interview. Updates will be announced soon._

_And now, we will now report on the weather..._"

And soon, someone stopped the radio news. Guess who it is? Yep. It's Yakito Taichi who was just listening to the news inside his Yellow Supra. After turning off the car radio, he gave a big sigh of relief.

"_Well all turned out well in the end looks like._" Yakito said to himself as he sighs in relief.

After a while rest, Yakito soon starts his car and his engines roars. Soon, he just turned right from the starting point when a black Mitsubishi Eclipse came side by side.

"Well Well. Looks like we can finally get to see their performance after all eh mate?" A driver asked in his Australian accent.

"Yeah Zen. They are really brave despite all the controversy crap that they had to go through as well as several so called fans trying to kill them." Yakito said.

"I know right? That was insane that we got locked by a freaking janitor!"

"He was in disguise. Anyway, let's just all forget about it cause we are all glad that they are just only going to delay their time for a bit, rather than pushing it back or cancelling it totally."

"So you are saying to also forget about the heroic acts that you did today as well as the previous one?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Yakito gave a near poker face before Zen laughed. Soon, Yakito also laughed as they both laughed for a while.

"Anyway mate. I'm bored. Blackstars ain't gathering around today for whatever reason." Zen said.

"Must be cause of tomorrow I guess." Yakito said in which Zen nodded before asking, "Anyway, you wanna race?"

Yakito the rev his engine as the car engines roar. Upon hearing that, Zen smirked and said:

"O you are so on mate. Ain't gonna happen like last time *Rev his engine as his car engine roars*. So where do you wanna race?"

Yakito smirked a bit as he gave a you-know-what smile face. Zen also did that face as they stared at each other like that for a while before Zen smiled as he points his finger upwards:

"Ahhh. I see where you are getting at."

* * *

_Hanshin Expressway Loop Line:_

Some cars and trucks are going along smoothly. There's low traffic density tonight which means...you know what.

The Toyota Supra JZA80 and the 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse are going at full speed straight ahead, hitting at 300 km/h. Since they are side by side, they looked at each with determination smile on their faces. Pretty soon, Yakito shifts gears as he takes the lead.

"Oh come on mate!" Zen groaned a bit as he accelerates his car.

The Mitsubishi Eclipse is catching up and trying to overtake the Supra but whichever line he takes, the Supra also goes to that line to ensure that it doesn't get overtaken.

"_Bloody_ _Dang it!_" Zen growled at he tries to go left and right, only to find out each time that wherever he goes, the opponent goes too.

"_It's every driver for himself_." Yakito said to himself.

Pretty soon, they are approaching a sharp right turn at the corner.

"_This is my only chance_." Zen thought as he shifts gears.

Soon, the Supra and the Eclipse drifted but the Supra drifted too wide and Zen overtook Yakito as a result.

"_Yes!_" Zen said to himself happily.

"_Not bad Zen_." Yakito thought and smiled as he steps on the accelerator to catch up with the Eclipse.

But this time, it's Zen's turn to block any path so that Yakito won't be able to overtake him. In short, if he goes left and right then Zen will also go left and right.

"_Na uh...it's time to play fire with fire._" Zen said to himself, "_I can't wait to tell my Blackstar mates of me winning...Yipee_!"

However, from Yakito's reaction, it's as if he knew that Zen will play that trick. So instant of going left and right now, he decides to stay behind Zen's Eclipse and wait for the opportunity to arise.

Zen soon also notices as well. This time whenever he goes right, Yakito also goes right and the same when he goes left. Zen groaned but then he thinks:

"_Ah. Drafting behind me eh? Ain't gonna happen this time unlike the last time_."

And so he keeps going left and right in which Yakito does the same. The turn on the left did increase some distance between them but the Supra came back quickly in which Zen groaned.

"_Dang it! There's gotta be a way to shake him off somehow_." Zen said to himself.

Pretty soon, it was just like that. The only thing they had to do is to dodge the small traffic. It's coming to the point where Yakito is getting ready to overtake Zen anytime.

"_Come on mate. Think! Think!_" Zen thought as he shuts his eyes close.

However, this turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life...

Few seconds later, Zen immediately opened his eyes when he heard several sounds of the horn.

"_That's strange. I didn't push the horns. I..._" Zen said but when he saw what's in front of him all he could say is..., "_YIKES!_"

That's right. What he saw in front of him is none other than a truck!

Zen immediately applied the brakes and went left. However, this time, Yakito took the right lane.

Zen somehow is able to get back his car in control but soon realizes that because of those seconds, he could see that the Supra is approaching now.

"_No way..._" Zen thought as he tries to get to the lane where Yakito is but because they are on side by side now, it's not possible.

And just like that, the Supra soon took the lead again against the Eclipse.

"_Aw man. Bloody unlucky there_." Zen groaned as he snaps his fingers.

And soon he could see that the Supra had disappeared from his sight. Zen sighed.

"_Just my luck_." Zen said to himself.

Then Zen soon remembers about Yakito telling him that the finishing point will be exiting the Hashin Expressway loop line. With the Supra nowhere in sight, Zen soon realizes that the battle race is over and soon heads towards the exit, signaling the end of the race.

* * *

_Somewhere near the vending machine:_

Zen gave a huge pouting face while Yakito chuckled when he gives a drink to him.

"Still fuzzing about that loss?" Yakito asked.

"I almost had ya mate...and I screwed it up." Zen said as he pouts.

"Then care to explain about that moment that you nearly hit the truck?"

"Well mate. I thought I was thinking when I heard some horn noises."

"Those horn sounds came from me! If it weren't, you probably would have been dead by now."

Zen gasped a bit as he couldn't believe it. If it hadn't been for his best friend, he would have been gone by now. With some tears coming out from his eyes, he bowed in a Japanese way and asked:

"How can I thank you?"

"Whoa there. It's okay. Take it easy. We are pals after all. Pals help each other." Yakito said and smiled.

"I know but..." Zen is about to say something but Yakito interrupted.

"Oh and by the way..."

Yakito soon unlocked his car door, grabbed something and gives it to Zen. Zen looks at it for a while before he couldn't believe what he just saw and asked:

"Are those...?"

"Yep. After what happened at the daytime, I asked them for the same thing like they gave it to me when I dropped the Osonahi lady to her destination despite those two crooks that were standing in our way." Yakito said before smiling, "Looks like we are all gonna enjoy their show after all."

Zen looked at it for a while before he put those things on his car and locks it before spreading his arms and asked:

"May I?"

"Hug me buddy!" Yakito said as they hug together like best buddies or brothers as both of them said, "Whoo-Hoo!"

After they hugged for a while, they then sat on their cars and relaxed for a while before Zen asked:

"Hey Taichi."

"Yeah?" Yakito asked.

"Let's go do some touge racing. After all, Japan is famous for its touge races right?"

Silence occurred for a while before Yakito said:

"Yeah. Let's do those drifts one day but I gotta find out whether Osaka has some mountains to race."

"Alright!" Zen said before wondering, "You know mate? That race we did, I kinda wish that I was racing on the Wangan Line."

"It's on Tokyo though."

"I know."

"And then we'll all say 'Let's get ready to Wangan Rumble!' or 'Let's get ready to Rumble on the Wangan!'"

Both he and Zen then laughed for a moment before Zen relaxed for a while while Yakito kept thinking:

"_Zen is right. I haven't raced on those mountain tracks for a while so I gotta do that at some point or else I can't become a fully fledged Street Racer Cop._"

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 14th chapter. **

**Yakito: If you think about it, the Eclipse barely made any appearance in the anime. Just in NFS games and the first F&F movie. In the anime, it's all about the Lancer.**

**Me: Yeah. I wonder why. I mean of course Lancers are popular but it would be better if some cars can get a spotlight too.**

**Yakito: Like the AE86?**

**Me *sweatdrop*: Dude. This car is already popular when Initial D came out.**

**Yakito *suddenly realizing*: Oh yeah. Good point. My bad.**

***I sighed a bit.***

**Me: Well then. That's all from this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	16. Chapter 15: It's Showtime!

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 15th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yakito in his racing form with a microphone in his hand with the blue Toyota Land Cruiser behind him.***

**Me: So a different car background this time eh?**

**Yakito: Yep. Cause it's time to...**

**Me *interrupting*: Wait a sec. Let me say one thing first. This chapter will have a different theme this time. And now you can continue.**

**Yakito *savage*: I forgot what to say.**

**Me: -_-**

***Yakito laughed a bit while I sighed.***

**Me: Anyway, I would just like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Yep. Now, with that being said, let's get to the 15th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Yakito: Yeah. Looks like it's time to get my performance ready ;). Bit first...**

***Yakito does some exercise while I sighed.***

Chapter 15: Showtime!

"Oh come on mother. Do we have to?" Ryoko groaned a bit.

"It will be lots of fun." Taichi's mother said.

What happened was that after the race and some talks with Zen, Yakito is about to return home when he got a call from his brother Ryoko, telling him to come to their parents home for an announcement they have to make so he rode right straight back to their parents' home.

Once they reached there and went inside. Then after all the hugs and warm greetings, their parents finally made an announcement and that is...they are gonna go and see the performance of the Osonashi duo.

Ryoko gasped in a bit of shock and groaned.

"I thought you like their songs." Their dad said in surprise.

"It's not about that. It's about the freaking security." Ryoko said, "2 very suspecting objects, Yakito and Zen getting locked inside the bathroom which were they nearly blown off while inspecting. What's next? Big blast on the stage during the performance? We'll be traumatized for life!"

"Well the police are now inspecting the venue again." Taichi's mother said.

"Plus those crooks who wanted to kill them were arrested with the the leader, thanks to our son Yakito, arrested as well and will be on trial soon." Taichi's father said.

"Yeah but...they are still a lot more out there waiting to strike them whenever possible." Ryoko said.

"Security will be heavy tomorrow." Yakito said.

"No brother. I'm talking about the other parts of Japan whenever they go on a tour. They are really lucky that you were there for them but imagine if they go to, let's say, Tokyo and some haters strike them? Who can have the driving skills like you have brother as an officer?"

"If that turns out to be the case, then at least Osaka will be grateful that it was the last venue." Taichi's father said.

"True. Each police force has their own worries based on where they are stationed." Taichi's mother said, "Unless they plan to bring you to that case."

"True. Very true." Yakito said.

"I'm 100% sure that they are gonna do that." Ryoko said before thinking, "Now that you mentioned that Osaka could be their last performance visit should disaster strike elsewhere, I think it will be okay for me to go."

"Yay!" Their parents jumped in joy as they hugged Ryoko wile Yakito chuckled a bit.

"But I will still be in a perplexed mood! And you are squishing me!"

"Understood." Taichi's mom said as they released Ryoko.

"I'll pay for the tickets." Taichi's dad said.

"No you're not." Yakito said in which his parents and brother looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Cause..."

Yakito soon reveals something in which everyone's jaws drops in shock.

"I have these." Yakito smiled, revealing 4 VIP tickets.

"4 VIP Tickets?!" Taichi's mother asked in a mix of shock and awe.

"How did you get them?" Ryoko asked in awe.

"I got one for myself when I escorted the Osonashi wife to safety despite two crooks trying to bang on us and second is what you already knew in which they begged me to let them return the favor cause they are so grateful for me so I asked them for 4 VIP tickets which they did." Yakito explained.

"You got an extra one then? Who did you give it to?"

"Zen."

"Oh okay."

Silence then occurred for a moment before their parents squealed in joy:

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

And then they flung their arms towards Yakito and gave him lots of love and kisses. Ryoko chuckled and laughed a bit upon seeing that scene.

"Either one of you got athletic or one of you must have gained a bit of weight!" Yakito said in which everybody laughed for fun.

* * *

_Next Night_

_Venue:_

Many people are soon trying to enter the stadium with the security checking their identity and ticket validity before they let them in. There is a huge police force which are stationed around the venue.

Meanwhile on the parking lot, a blue Toyota Land Cruiser is trying to find a parking spot.

"Damn. It seems like a lot of people had come to see the performance." Taichi's dad said.

"I know right? We should have arrived earlier." Tachi's mom said and groaned.

"What now? Looks like we are gonna get stuck doing merry go round trying to find the parking spot forever." Ryoko said.

"Wait! I see one!" Yakito said as he pointed out.

"Wow! Good job boy. Now..." Taichi's dad said before saying, "Wait. I think we have an opponent..."

Taichi's dad then stares at a Honda Civic as the driver and Taichi's dad stared at each other face to face and are communicating through their minds.

"_Oh. So you dare challenge me to take this spot?_" Taichi's dad mind asked.

"_This spot is mine!_" The driver's mind said.

And so they raced to get the spot. The Honda Civic drifted around 180 degrees to get the spot...only to find out from the mirror that Taichi's dad had already took the spot casually and calmly.

"_Nani?! How is that possible?!_" The driver's mind asked in shock.

"_Ho Ho. You baka. You didn't realize that the number of cars I had to pass through are way less than yours_." Taichi's dad mind said and laughed a bit.

"_Kuso!_"

Reluctantly, the Honda Civic left. Taichi's dad sighs in relief.

"Well that was intense." Yakito said.

"Yeah. That guy in the Honda Civic really meant seriousness." Ryoko said.

"Well at least we got the parking spot now." Taichi's dad said.

They nodded as they exited the Land Cruiser and Taichi's dad locked the doors. Then they walked for a few minutes before finally reaching the venue only to see...

"Whoa!" Ryoko and Taichi's dad said in a bit of surprise.

"Knew it. The Chief did tell me about the security measures that they are going to take." Yakito said.

"Gentlemen. Prepare for a long waiting line." Taichi's mom said in which the other Taichis sighed and groaned.

_26 minutes later_

_Inside the venue:_

"Phew! We finally made it!" Yakito said.

"Yeah. Those VIP tickets were worth it." Ryoko said.

"Amazing! We can literally see the whole stage and definitely the singers itself." Taichi's mother said.

"And we got free goodies too! Yipee!" Taichi's dad said happily in which the other Taichis sweatdropped.

"Anyone knows when will the show start?" Ryoko asked.

"Not till the venue is full I guess." Yakito said.

_20 minutes later:_

The lights and props soon appear around the stage.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen!_" The announcer called.

The crowd cheers.

"Buckle up gentlemen. The show's about to start." Taichi's mother said in which they nodded.

"It's showtime!" Taichi's dad said.

Soon the announcer said:

"_Thank you all for your attendance. Despite whatever happened on the past few days, the show has finally been here..._"

And while the announcer is saying some exciting stuffs, someone tapped Yakito from behind. Yakito turned around and it's Zen.

"Pssh. G'night mate." Zen said and teased a bit.

"Zen. How did you..." Yakito said before realizing, "Oh right. You have the free VIP Ticket."

Zen chuckled a bit before saying:

"Your bro is here. Tell him that some members of Blackstars are here to see the show which includes me. And there are some cool racer sheilas and some Mohawks as well."

"Wait. You mean the Mohawkers and the Konoshis are there as well?" Yakito asked.

"Konoshis?"

"They are the all-female racing crew team. One of its members raced against me in a drag race. Vixens I understand but why the Mohawkers?"

"Maybe some of them might be the fans of them?"

"I'm really surprised that they weren't the leading suspects this time."

"Who knows mate? Who knows?"

"_And now..._" The announcer continued, interrupting their conversation, "_Please welcome...Naomi and Daisuke OSOMASHI!_"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the married idol duo walks forward on the stage in wake of the loudest cheers ever. During those cheering, Yakito quickly told Ryoko about Zen being there as well as some Blackstars, Vixens and the Mohawker members. Ryoko saw Zen and quickly greeted him before wondering where are his and other team mates are.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! We are all glad that you came to see us performing at our very best!" Naomi said in which everybody cheered.

"Before that. We just would like to make an announcement." Daisuke said in which the idol duo sighed.

Silence soon occurred for a moment before Naomi said:

"A lot had happened over the past few days in which I'm sure that most of you must have known so we may not be able to perform up to your expectations so..."

But then a man from the crowd roared:

"It doesn't matter! You can do it!"

"Don't let the past haunt you!" A woman from the crowd called out.

Other members from the crowd soon starts to say some encouraging words which seem to lift up the idol duo's spirits.

"Everyone..." Naomi couldn't help but tear up a bit before saying with an energetic voice, "Yosh! Here we go then!"

"In 3...2...1!" Daisuke and the crowd counted down.

And so they began their first performance in which is enjoying it and waving their neon light props.

"Whoa! They are so awesome!" Zen said.

"Really amazing." Yakito smiled.

"Oh I'm so gonna take pictures of it!" Taichi's dad said as he grabs his mobile phone.

"I'm filming it!" Taichi's mom said in excitement as she grabs her mobile phone.

"You two..." Ryoko said with a sigh before chuckling a bit.

_Meanwhile on some other seats:_

"Whoo-Hoo! Go Osomashi!" One of the Blackstar female members jumped in joy only to end up accidentally hit one of Blackstars male member's nose.

"Ow! My nose!" One of the Blackstar members cried out.

"Oops! Gomen-ne!"

The other Blackstar members sighed.

_Meanwhile on some other seats:_

"This is awesome!" Sakura cheered.

"Anyone recording this?" Another Konoshi member asked.

"I am!" Motoki said as she is recording it before noticing that her friend is looking around anxiously, "Anything wrong?"

"Uh no. It's alright..." One of the Konoshi members chuckled nervously.

_Meanwhile on some other seats:_

"Hey guys! This ain't rock music ya know." One man said.

"Yeah! You're gonna go nuts if you do like that." One woman said.

"Who cares?" A few Mohawkers member said as they shake their heads.

"This is so rocking!" A Mohawker female member said as she shakes her head while many people around them sweatdropoed.

_After a while:_

The song ended and many people cheered.

"Boy that was awesome!" Zen said.

"I agree." Yakito said.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone." Daisuke said as they bowed, "But of course. This definitely ain't over yet cause we have a few more performance to entertain ya all despite all that happened to us."

The crowd cheered. Naomi then took a deep breathe before saying:

"Alright then. This song is dedicated to someone who had helped us unbelievably over the past few days. A special person whom we will be eternal to. So we had to take permission from the one who made that song so that we can sing this song for him."

"That's right cause without him, we wouldn't be here right now." Daisuke said in which the crowd got curious and excited at the same time.

"I bet they are talking about ya mate." Zen said slowly.

"Yeah right..." Yakito whispered back.

"So without further delay, let's begin the music!" Naoni said as she then points at something that is covered.

And then soon as the music started playing, it has been uncovered which reveals a stock Toyota Supra JZA80! The crowd is in awe and gave wild cheers!

"_**Gentlemen, start your engines!**_" Daisuke began singing as they could hear the stock engines roaring and the people are cheering.

"I knew it mate!" Zen said happily.

"_This Eurobeat music seems familiar_." Yakito thought.

"Oh Wow. I remember this song!" Taichi's mom said in excitement.

"I think they are about to start now." Ryoko said.

And so the crowd cheered as the Osomashi duo began singing:

_**I'm baby**_

_**I'm turbo rider baby**_

_**Hurry up and go faster, faster**_

_**Baby start my engine!**_

"Wow! Even the headlights have become stage lights!" Taichi's dad said in total awe as he is recording the moment.

"GO! GO! GO!" The crowd cheered as they are wave their neon lights.

_**Now I feel my life in tension**_

_**Jump into the disco, ready for the fashion**_

_**Can't you see the night is lighter**_

_**Come on take me higher, don't you leave me drier**_

"Yay! Yay!" Someone from the crowd cheered and it's none other than the Chief.

"Daddy. This is awesome!" His daughter said while his wife chuckled a bit.

"I know. I know."

At that moment, Naomi and Daisuke then grabbed something and it soon lifted them up. The crowd goes bollocks and cheered upon seeing that while the Mohawkers went wild by swinging their heads.

"Good Grief." A man, who sat beside them, sighed as he sweatdropped.

Daisuke and Naomi continued to sing while they are in the air and at the top of the crowd:

_**Oh, oh, oh, ready to go**_

_**Power power, kiss me like a fire**_

*Approaching Yakito* _**Oh, oh, oh, asking for more**_

_**Power power, take me with desireeeeeeeeeeee!**_

And pretty soon, to everyone's shock, awe and surprise, the idols grabbed Yakito, who is totally being taken by surprise, as he is now in the air with them!

"OMG!" The crowd said in awe and cheered.

"Whoa!" Yakito said in surprise.

"Whoo-Hoo! Yakito!" Zen cheered.

"He has become superstar now!" Taichi's mom said in awe.

"Indeed. I'm capturing this!" Taichi's dad said in excitement as he recorded it.

"Have fun on the stage." Ryoko smiled and teased a bit as he gave a little wave while Yakito groans.

"Seize the moment!" The Chief said in which Yakito gasped a bit upon seeing him and sighed.

"Whoo-Hoo! Off he goes!" One of the Blackstar female members jumped in joy only to end up again accidentally hit one of Blackstars male member, this time on the forehead.

"Not again!" One of the Blackstar members cried out.

"Double Oops!"

"Something tells me that she's gonna get spanked later on." One of the Blackstar female member said in which the other Blackstar members sighed.

Daisuke and Naomi then continued singing while holding Yakito as the crowd cheers and waves their neon lights:

_**He's a rider**_

_**Super rider**_

_**Take us up and faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

_**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

*As they are approaching the stage* _**He's a rider**_

_**Super rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

_**Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

"SUPER! SUPRA!" The crowd cheered and chanted as they finally approach the stage.

After some music, the Osomashi duo then began singing again with Yakito, who is trying to transpire as to what just happened, on stage:

_**Now I feel my life extension**_

_**Ready for the disco, dressing like confession**_

_**con you beat my heart as runner**_

_**Come on take us higher, baby he's Mr. Rider**_

"LOL. I would have been confused as I was if I were him." Motoki said in which her other members nodded.

_**Oh, oh, oh, ready to go**_

_**Power power, kiss me like a fire**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, asking for more**_

_**Power power, take me with desireeeeeeee!**_

The crowd cheers and waves the neon lights.

_**He's a rider**_

_**Super rider**_

_**Take us up and faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

_**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

_**He's a rider**_

*Crowd chants* _**Supra rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

*Crowd chants* _**Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

"Come on and sing!" Naomi said happily.

"Give it a try!" Daisuke called as he tosses the microphone to Yakito.

"_Oh boy. Here we go..._" Yakito thought and gulped before sighing a bit as he sang:

_**I'm a rider**_

_**Super rider**_

_**Take me up and faster in the night**_

_**I'm your rider**_

_**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

_**"**_GO! GO! GO!" The crowd cheers and chants.

Also the headlights are becoming more like street lights.

_**I'm a rider**_

*Crowd chants*_** SUPRA rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**I'm your rider**_

*Crowd chants* _**Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

And so the music began to play in which everybody cheered wildly.

"This is stupendous mate!" Zen cheered.

"Totally agree." Taichi's dad said.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" The Mohawkers are shaking their heads off.

After a while, Daisuke and Naoni began singing again:

_**Oh, oh, oh, ready to go**_

_**Power power, kiss me like a fire**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, asking for more**_

_**Power power, take me with desireeeeeeee!**_

"1, 2, 3, 4!" The crowd counted and cheered like wild animals.

Let the last main part begin as the idols sang:

_**He's a rider**_

_**Super rider**_

_**Take us up and faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

_**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

_**He's a rider**_

_**SUPRA rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**He's our rider**_

_**Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

"Once more Taichi!" Daisuke called out as the crowd cheered.

Yakito, finally getting some confidence, began to sing:

_**I'm a rider**_

*Crowd chants* _**Super rider**_

_**Take me up and faster in the night**_

_**I'm your rider**_

*Crowd chants* _**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

_**I'm a rider**_

*Crowd chants*_** SUPRA rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**I'm your rider**_

*Crowd chants*_** Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

"EVERYBODY!" Naomi screamed happily as she, Daisuke and Yakito all sang together in which the crowd cheered and they all began singing:

_**I'm/He's a rider**_

*Them singing and the crowd chanting* _**Super rider**_

_**Take us up and faster in the night**_

_**I'm/He's your/our rider**_

*Them singing and the crowd chanting* _**Turbo rider**_

_**Feel the power driving through the light**_

_**I'm/He's a rider**_

*Them singing and the crowd chanting* _**SUPRA rider**_

_**Hurry up go faster in the night**_

_**I'm/He's your/our rider**_

*Them singing and the crowd chanting* _**Mr. Rider**_

_**Baby drive the night it's all right!**_

*Daisuke finishing up* _**Oh Yeah!**_

And then the music ends.

When the music ended, the crowd gave the loudest cheers and claps that you might have ever seen or heard off. Daisuke, Naomi and Yakito hugged each other as the crowd cheers.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Zen clapped wildly.

"This is so going to the PC." Taichi's dad said.

"Well I've never been that excited." Ryoko said as he clapped too.

"Our dear little boy became a superstar for just one night." Taichi's mom said quietly in which her family members nodded.

"That was really awesome!" One of the Blackstar member said in which they agreed.

"I think that should be his theme song from now on." The Chief smiled in which his family members agreed.

"Despite whatever happened between us, I think the kid deserves to be on the stage." One of the Mohawkers member said in which the other members agreed.

"I think this one takes the cake." One of the Konoshi members said.

"Cake? I love cake!" Sakura said happily.

"I didn't mean that cake!"

The other Konoshi members laughed a bit as they, along with the crowd, are still cheering.

While they are cheering, Motoki looks at her friend.

"Anything wrong?" Motoki asked.

"He has become that popular eh?" Her friend asked in which Motoki nodded as they look to see Naoni, Daisuke and Yakito doing the Japanese bow in front of the crowd, who are still cheering.

_Few Minutes later:_

"Alright! Is everyone ready for some more?!" Naomi said as Yakito is returning to his seat.

The crowd cheered wildly as they chanted their names.

"Yosh! Let's do it then!" Daisuke announced in which everybody cheered.

_Few Hours later_

_Outside:_

"That was really great wasn't it boys?" Taichi's mother asked smiling.

"Yeah. Especially with our blue haired boy being there." Taichi's dad said.

"Congratulations bro. You just became a superstar." Ryoko said and teased a bit.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Yakito said sarcastically.

"Come on mate. You enjoyed every piece of that moment when you were on the stage." Zen said.

"Well...true..."

"Ha! See! Told ya!" Ryoko said as he and Zen did a playful thing to Yakito which caused his parents and a few others to chuckle a bit.

In the meantime, one of Motoki's friends is looking at them and smiling before she got called back by Motoki.

* * *

_2 days later_

_Road:_

Inside their tour van which is surrounded by the bodyguards' vehicles as well as some police cars, Daisuki groaned:

"Do we have to leave Osaka so soon?"

"Well we have to cause there are a lot of other places in Japan to tour." Naomi said.

"Despite what had happened to us a few days ago as well as whatever happened to us in the past?"

"Which is why once we reach Tokyo, the manager will call for a meeting to discuss about what should be done to prevent any more of these in these in the future."

"..."

"It's gonna be alright honey."

"I don't think it's gonna be alright. That's what something tells me. Whatever happened to us had been averted only because of this one particular officer which we would forever be grateful of."

"You mean the one we sang with him on the stage? *Daisuke nods* I know right? We couldn't even get to say to him goodbye nor we could give him that music CD of our performance with him."

"Yeah. It sucks..."

"Wait! I see someone!"

"Where?"

"Behind us?"

Daisuki looked behind and, in awe, could see a Police Toyota Supra MK4 approaching them.

Inside the police car, the Chief's words echoed around Yakito's head:

"_Yakito. They will be leaving tomorrow to Tokyo with their departure time being at 3 pm. If you wanna see them, then go cause I think that they will sad not to see you for the last time. Do let me know though cause I will notify the escorts on your arrival_."

And while the words were echoing, Yakito could see the Osonashi couple giving him an exciting wave. Soon Yakito waved back as they go along now side by side.

* * *

_Several Minutes later_

_Airport:_

"Well this is it." Yakito said in which the Osonashi nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know what's gonna happen to us once we reach Tokyo. The very thing we can hope is that someone like you can help us." Daisuke said.

"Thank you for all the help you have given us." Naoni smiled.

"And thank you for making me perform on the stage." Yakito said.

"Well it's the best we could do that for you." Daisuke smiled before realizing, "Oh! Here's another music CD for you. It includes the performance that the three of us did."

"Arigato. I'll treasure it."

"So how were you able to make it here?" Naoni said.

"The Chief told me that you guys were leaving today yesterday so he allowed me to see you off before leaving."

"Tell him that we give him our biggest thanks." Daisuki said.

"Sure."

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before Yakito said:

"So this is it then."

"Yeah. Looks like we are gonna have to man up a bit since someone like you will be very hard to find." Daisuki said in which Naoni nodded.

"Which plane is it?"

"Japan Airlines."

"Guys. How about a quick selfie before we depart?" Naoni said before asking, "You have Bluetooth?"

"Every mobile these days has a Bluetooth." Yakito said as he sweatdropped.

"Oh..."

"Alright everyone." Daisuke said as they gather up for a last selfie photo, "3...2...1!"

CLICK!

* * *

_Later on:_

Inside the Police Supra JZA80, Yakito smiles as he looks at the selfie photo he got via Bluetooth before checking out at his watch.

"_3 pm. This is it_." Yakito said to himself as he started the engines.

And then, he takes off as he exits the parking and the airport but he does it slowly before...

Before he saw the plane, the Japan Airlines, take off.

And soon Yakito drives off at a normal speed.

The plane flying.

And the car driving.

As Yakito is driving, he then takes a quick look at the plane which is soaring high on the sky.

"_Moments like these are hard to find with it being even more special if it was at night time_." Yakito thought as he looks at the place till it can no longer be seen, "_I hope you two can have a wonderful tour, perhaps even internationally too_."

And then, he presses the pedal as he zooms off.

**Me: And with that ends the 15th chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Yakito: And that's the end of the 'Idol Arc' looks like.**

**Me: Something like that. **

**Yakito: So what's the next arc?**

**Me: Now that you brought that arc word up, what makes you think of that?**

**Yakito: Like seriously, except the previous chapter, the other three were about making sure that the idols can perform safely.**

**Me: It was all about chasing mostly.**

**Yakito: Yep. So what's next?**

**Me: We'll see about that.**

***Silence occurred for a moment as I smiled.***

**Me: Well then that's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter is coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune for it...**

**Yakito *happily*: For a new arc!**

**Me: Something like that...**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Land Cruiser's engine roars as we wave our hands.***


	17. Chapter 16: Chief's Past

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 16th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito *does a Japanese bow*: Greetings everyone. Welcome to another chapter.**

**Me: Indeed. It will be really exciting.**

**Yakito: Well now then. What do you have in mind?**

**Me: You will see my friend. There's a lot of things to come.**

**Yakito: Cool :).**

**Me: Right now. We are going to start a new one.**

**Yakito: Which is?**

**Me: You will see my friend. You will see.**

***Yakito sighed as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 16th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 16: Chief's Past.

At a police parking spot, Yakito parked his Police Toyota Supra in a parking spot when suddenly he saw another police sports car parking a spot as well. When the driver got out, they both are very surprised.

"Chief!" Yakito said in surprise.

"Oh. So we both arrived at the same time." The Chief said in awe, "What a coincidence."

Both of them then shared a laugh for a moment before Yakito looked at the Chief's Police Car and he is in total awe.

"Whoa! Is that a FD3S RX-7?!" Yakito asked in awe.

"Wow. You sure guessed it correctly." The Chief said, "It's a little bit rusted now but it's running properly. Just a little bit clean up needed."

"I take it that you used this one for racing and chasing when you were what I am right now?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief does a small laugh before saying:

"That's right. It was this and the red FD3S RX-7 that I drove when I was a street racer cop just like you. I was on Kanto Region though."

"Kanto Region?" Yakito asked in surprise before realizing, "Wait. Does it mean that you were in Tokyo?"

"Yeah. Now that we were talking about it, the memories start to come by around my head. I wonder where my old friends went and how they are doing."

"I see. If you don't mind, can you tell me about your past?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief said:

"Well since we are pretty early and also given that you really remind me of my youthful racing and chasing days, I might as well tell."

The Chief then began to tell Yakito about his past.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Many years ago_

_Mount Akagi:_

"S**t! S**t! F**k! F**k!" A bad cursed and screamed as he drives a Porsche 911 Turbo, "It's the RX-7 Police Car!"

"Don't worry. I got this!" The young officer said on the radio.

The Porsche was still on the run while the police FD3S RX-7 was closing the distance due to the canyon's turns and hairpins. The Porsche had to slowdown to take the turns while the RX-7 was able to drift thru the sharp turns. The RX-7 has a very good handling and the young officer is making full use of it by making the car drift.

"Let's see how your car handles boi." The young officer said as he stepped on the accelerator and got closer to the German car.

"Damn it! That bastard doesn't know when to quit!" The bad guy growled as he was frustrated. He knew if he didn't shake the young officer then there wouldn't be a chance to escape.

Then another turn came to the right and another sharp hairpin to the left. The young officer got close and slammed against the Porsche.

"Shit!" The bad guy felt the bump.

"You made a big mistake driving on Myogi, my home turf." The young officer said.

Then there was another left turn and both cars cleared. Then the bad guy stepped on the gas on the upcoming straightaway leading for a three car distance. The young police officer stepped on the accelerator to get closer to the Porsche.

"If he can drift in that car, so can I." The bad guy said as he negotiated the next turn.

"You got too much power and you won't be able to control the car at that speed." said the young officer when he noticed what the bad guy was going to do, "You may have the upper hand of power, but that's nothing compared to my rotary's light chassis!"

The young officer drifted the same corner and got really close to the Porsche. As they exited there was another turn. It was like an S shape. The RX-7 clipped the side of the Porsche as it was fishtailing, trying to recover.

"NOOOOOOO!" The bad guy screamed as he felt the impact.

The Porsche soon ended up hitting the guardrail and spun out of control, leaving the car damaged.

"Making the arrest!" The young officer said on the radio as he quickly got out of his car.

The bad guy soon somehow wiggled his way out as he is trying to escape, he's met with a cold hard barrel staring at him. He then soon sees the young officer.

"You!" The bad guy growled in anger.

"You're under arrest for causing injury to others as well as car smuggling and theft." The young officer said sternly.

_Later on:_

"Wow man! That was some crazy touge racing skills you had there dude." One of his friends said, "Even as an officer."

"Heh Heh. Thanks." The young officer chuckled as they watch the bad guy being dragged towards the police car.

"You just lived up to your nickname. Keep it up. This guy cheated and send many of our fellow racers to the hospital."

"Thanks. And I already know that."

They chuckled for a bit before the young officer said:

"Anyway. Is there anything that you would like to talk to me about? Cause I gotta get back to the station soon."

"Oh yeah. There's that one crazy driver who is known to have a perfect winning record whether it be in highway racing or mountain racing. He's not part of any team and some of them said that he's very independent and refuses to join any team. He just arrived in our area and asked about a guy who has a nickname of 'Myogi's Rotary Rocket' and is driving a FD3S RX-7 which exactly points to you." His friend said.

"Name and vehicle please?"

"Oh I forgot! Hanazaki Kiroshi. His vehicle is the Mitsubishi Evo-III in metallic white."

"How the heck can he maintain a perfect winning record with this car on highway racing?! That's crazy."

"Beats me."

The young officer sighed for a moment before saying:

"Fine. What time and route?"

"At night. Right in this route. Time is 11:30 pm."

Silence occurred for a moment before the young officer said:

"If you see him around, tell him that I accept his challenge and I'll be seeing him and the others here and there."

"Okay." His friend nodded and smiled.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 16th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Hmmm...Seems like we are learning about someone's past.**

**Me: Indeed. And for that, I name it 'The Past' Arc.**

**Yakito: Sounds good to me. What's gonna happen to the young officer now? And who's that challenger? My senses tells me that something not good is about to happen.**

**Me: Bro. Are you Spider Man? -_-**

**Yakito *jokingly*: Yep.**

***Yakito laughed a bit while I sighed.***

**Me: Anyway, we are at the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	18. Chapter 17: The Touge Race Flashback

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 17th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Here we go!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: I'm pretty sure you all know what that means if you can get the clues from the previous chapter.**

**Me: Yep. This will really be great.**

**Yakito: I agree **

**Me: But we ain't talking about the previous chapter now cause now it's all about this chapter. **

**Yakito: Right.**

***Both of us smiled.***

**Me: Well then. First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 17th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: And it's time for some flashback nostalgic.**

***And so the sound of the flute can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

Chapter 17: The Touge Race Flashback.

"Oh so you were racing against that undefeated racer right?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. It always makes me wonder how was he able to maintain a perfect record on highway racing with a freaking Mitsubishi Evo-III." The Chief said, "Anyway. This is mountain racing we were talking about. To be honest, I was little bit nervous by myself, facing the undefeated touge racing champ with my red FD3S RX-7. Once I got ready, I drove to the destination where we will have our battle."

"There were a lot of spectators there?"

"When this guy was around, expect it to be the most viewed and interesting race."

"Oh Wow. That's really cool."

"Yeah. But before that..."

The Chief continues to tell Yakito about his battle against the undefeated champ, Hanazaki Kiroshi.

_Flashback_

_Mt. Akina__:_

The young officer has now switched to young racer as he drives his red FD3S RX-7 to the venue where they could see many spectators gathering. One of the spectator saw him and called:

"He's here. Give him some space to proceed to meet the undefeated champ."

The spectators soon gave the space so that the RX-7 can proceed forward slowly to the metallic grey Mitsubishi Evo-III where Hanazaki Kiroshi is waiting.

"So you have arrived eh?" Kiroshi asked.

The young racer then stopped his car and got out.

"You seem to be the undefeated racer that many people are talking about." The young racer said.

"And you are the 'Myogi's Rotary Rocket' as I have heard." Kiroshi said and asked with a smirk, "But do you think it will be enough to break my unbeaten record?"

"Just how the flip are you able to maintain your record in highway racing?"

"This is touge racing kid. Not highway racing we are in so it's out of the question."

"Fine Fine..."

"Anyway. I'm here to beat you like I did to the others and for that, I'll give you the condition."

The spectators murmured in awe.

"Very well then. I challenge you on a combine match which consists of a uphill and downhill race for 3 rounds and first who reaches the finish wins." The young racer proposed.

"Whoa!" The spectators said in surprise but cheered anyway.

"An interesting challenge. You are so going down kiddo." Kiroshi said.

"We'll see about that." The young racer said.

_10 minutes later:_

"Racers ready?!" A spectator called out in which the roaring engines can be heard.

The RX-7 is on the front and Evo-III is closely at the back.

"3...2...1..." The spectator counted down before screaming, "GO!"

And so they took off and the race began and the spectators cheered.

The young racer wins on the 1st round but Kiroshi wins in the 2nd round by switching off the headlamps of his car and passing the FD by using the gutters of the road in the 3rd section (100% reference to how Takumi passed God Hand in ID 4th Stage).

"Damn!" The young racer groaned as he slapped his steering wheel.

"It's 1-1 now kid." Kiroshi said, "Victory is mine!"

"We'll see about that!"

In the 3rd round's downhill however, Kiroshi had noticed something odd and then he soon realizes...

"_Oh No. The tires! They are wearing out!_" Kiroshi thought in horror but remained calm.

"_This is my only chance to beat him_." The young racer thought.

After a while, Kiroshi roars aloud:

"I'm not in for sloppy tricks but screw that!"

He then clutch-kicks, using the e-brake to drift.

"If that's what you're going for then I'm going in to!" The young racer said as he follows Kiroshi by drifting as well.

The spectators watch the leading Evo drift and the chasing FD3S in total awe.

"What just happened?" Spectator 1 asked in awe.

"The Evo just drifted!" Spectator 2 said in awe, "And the kid in the FD3S, he knows this course's lines more than anyone!"

"He just followed too, how crazy is this Evo driver?!" Spectator 3 asked.

"Kiroshi's that crazy, he can drift AWD cars like its nothing." Spectator 4 said.

"The guy had experience in the circuit, a opponent like that is a force to be reckoned with." Spectator 1 said, "A Evo's 4WD, and that crazy power output."

The drift match still rages on.

"This is it!" Kiroshi said but when he shifts to 4th gear, his car's misfiring system backfires, "Nani?!"

"As I have said earlier today, you may have the upper hand of power and weight, but that's nothing to my rotary's light chassis!" The young racer said as he steps on it.

Pretty soon, during a drift, Kiroshi's car swings out as the Evo's are a bit heavy.

"Shit!" Kiroshi growled.

"Later." The young driver said as he passes him.

However, Kiroshi refuses to give up as he regains control of the Evo.

"I refuse to lose!" Kiroshi said in pure anger as he steps on the gas.

However, he was so angry that he didn't realize that he was heading straight to the RX-7.

"Oh No!" Kiroshi gasped in horror as he applies the brakes.

But it was too late...

He soon lost control again when he steered and he crashed, which meant that the RX-7 wins! The spectators are in awe and cheered as the car reached the finish line.

"Yes! He did it!" The spectator 1 cheered, "Kiroshi's undefeated streak is broken by none other than the Myoji Rotary Rocket himself!"

"Awesome! That was definitely a long race but enjoyable!" Spectator 2 said.

"I bet your hands are covered with steering wheel stains already." His friend joked a bit.

"Yeah right." The young racer said as he funnily headlocked his friend.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

The spectators chuckles a bit before they started celebrating his victory and him ending Kiroshi's undefeated streak. His friend soon checks out the tires of the RX-7.

Then the Evo-III arrived and the spectators looked at the car to see how he will react.

Out comes Kiroshi and oh boy, he isn't in a good mood to talk. His hair is covering his eyes and he is in a dark mood. More like pissed.

The young racer came up to him and offer him a handshake.

"That was a great race my friend. Do let me know if you are ready for a rematch cause I'll be ready for it anytime." The young racer smiled.

Instead, however and much to the young racer's surprise, Kiroshi simply just swatted his hand, got into his car angrily and drove off. Everybody was silent for a few minutes and the young racer was stunned by what Kiroshi did.

"Well there goes his so called gentlemen attitude." Spectator 3 said.

"Yeah. What a sore loser." Spectator 4 said and the rest agreed with him as they looked at the defeated Kiroshi driving away.

The now Chief's voice then can be heard saying to Yakito:

"_Little did I know that my victory against him as his unbeaten streak came to an end would cause a drastic turn of events that will follow_."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 17th chapter. **

**Yakito: Oh boy. According to the last part, looks like something not good is about to happen.**

**Me: Yeah indeed. Something bad is happen.**

***Laughs like Goofy from the Disney Cartoon 'Good Sports'. Yakito sweat drops and sighs.***

**Yakito: How about you tell us what's gonna happen next right now?**

**Me: Nope ^^.**

**Yakito: Knew you would say that.**

**Me: Well you will have to find out all of that in the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	19. Chapter 18: Strange Things and Chase

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 18th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Why this? I ain't the main character in this arc. It's the Chief.**

**Me: True but you are the main character in the whole story so whether main character or not in any arc, it will be the same.**

**Yakito: Whatever you say so. And I could feel the tension sending down on anyone's spines after whatever happened in the next chapter.**

**Me: We'll see what happens next.**

***Silence occurred for a moment in which Yakito sighed.***

**Me: Well then anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 18th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Indeed and before that...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 18: Strange Things and Chase.

"So what happened to him after you defeated him?" Yakito asked with interest.

"After that race, no one ever saw him again." The Chief said which shocked Yakito a bit, "Some say that he killed himself. Other say that he flew to another places in Japan or in overseas."

"All because of you beating him?"

"Not really but then again yeah...some of my friends told me that he has gone downhill ever since that race. Both in personally and on performance."

"Ouch..."

"Indeed and not only that..."

"Yeah?"

"A few days after that race, a lot of craziness took place which were somehow linked."

"Nani?!"

"Yeah. It was like really crazy. I'll tell you what happened..."

The Chief began to explain as to what had happened the few days after the race.

* * *

_Flashback:_

The young officer feels really bored as he sits inside his FD3S RX-7 police car but pretty soon, his mind has drifted him to something else.

"_No one has seen him since his first loss against me_." The young officer wondered, "_I hope he didn't commit..._"

Ring Ring. The young officer picks up the phone and answers the call.

"Yes. I'm listening." The young officer said.

"_Come quickly to my office. I've got something very important to discuss_." The one from the other line said.

"Okay. Coming."

And with that said, he cancelled the call before starting his engine as he goes straight to the police station. He's wondering about several things: Promotion? Getting Fired? The later one gave him sweats.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station_

_Chief's Office:_

"You know this guy? Hanazaki Kiroshi?" The other Chief at that time asked as he shows him the photo.

"Yeah. That's the one I beat him yesterday and gave him the first lost." The young officer said, "I haven't seen him since and neither did the others."

"That's because he might be taking out his frustration on you and curses you."

The young officer got a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" The young officer asked.

"As you know, we are investigating the disappearance of so many people's cars which have lead to us believing that there's a car smuggling gang business going on. At first, they were mostly family cars but in the past few days, sports cars such as the Mazda RX-5, Toyota Supra JZA70, etc are getting stolen too. Judging from the day you raced him, I believe that he has joined the dark side to take out his frustration on his first loss." The other Chief at that time explains.

"So you are saying that he has turned evil just because of his unbeaten streak getting broken and that he could be part of those sports car theft?"

"Yes and we also believe that he's driving cause our officers tried to chase the stolen vehicles but failed each time."

"Oh dear..."

"That's why I'm assigning you to investigate as to whether he's really responsible for the disappearance and smuggling of the sports cars. We'll deal with the family cars. You are free to use whatever methods you like but time is short. And if you do find him, do not call other than me at first. After you take him down, then call us cause I believe that you are the only one who is capable enough of stopping him."

"Thanks Chief."

"And regarding to the unbeaten streak, I think he's doing all this so that he can get your attention for the rematch and the situations that will happen will heavily be on his favour so keep your guard up."

"Alright then. Very well. I'll start the work then."

"Good luck."

The young officer then did a Japanese bow before quickly running right straight into his car. His heart and mind are filled with uncertainty. Is he really that responsible?

"_I don't think he will do something like that but you never know_." The young officer thought and sighed before he started his engine and off he went.

* * *

_Half and hour later_

_Street:_

As he is still investigating the case, in which he groaned as he's making little progress, he could hear someone crying a bit and tearing up. Wondering what went wrong, he approached him and is in total shock.

"What happened buddy? Did something happen?" The young officer asked.

"Huh? Oh it's you." His friend said before crying a bit, "My Subaru Impreza WRX! It's gone!"

"Nani?! When?"

"A few minutes ago. I got into a scuffle with some freak wearing a criminal's mask and he threw me on the wall and by the time I got up, it's gone."

"Did he speak?"

"Nope but I did find this."

He showed the young officer the sample of the hair. The young officer took it.

"I'm investigating that case. Care to join me?" The young officer asked.

"Definitely!" His friend said.

And so the young officer and his friend got into the RX-7 as the young officer started the engines and soon off they went.

* * *

_1 hour later:_

"Oh Man! I just got a call from my bro! His Nissan Fairlady Z has been stolen just a few minutes ago." His friend said horror.

"Oh that's just great!" The young officer grumbled, "And we barely had made any progress! Either we are dumb or the criminal is clever."

"I go with the later."

"Can be possible. *Suddenly hears some noise* Wait. Did you hear that?"

"I do. The engine noises. I seem to be familiar with it."

"Care to lead the way then?"

"I'm not sure though but okay."

They continued to proceed with the young officer's friend leading the way.

It didn't take a while for the noises to be heard even louder and pretty soon, somewhere around the dark alley, they could hear a major scuffle noises going on.

"Sssshhh. We better not spring against them now. We'll give them the surprise." The young officer said slowly in which his friend nodded.

Soon they will hear noises which will horrify them.

"No! Please stop it!" A girl's voice cried as she wails on what seems to be her boyfriend's unconscious body, "What did he ever do to you?! He didn't even deserve this!"

"Like we said, it's either you or the AE86." The leader of the criminal said, "I'm surprised that your lover dared to fight back but it looks like we'll take the AE86 instead."

"I'll call the police and you will regret it to the core!"

"Go ahead! They will never catch us due to our tactics." A criminal member laughed.

"And may we hear your tactics?" A voice asked in which they turned around and their faces are in total shock.

That's right. It's none other than the young officer and his friend. The criminals gasped while the leader of the criminal is in shocked.

"Boss! They must have overheard us!" Another criminal said in shock.

"I know that." The leader groaned.

"It's over now! Surrender and reveal your identity! You are under arrest!" The young officer said.

"Hey! That's my Impreza!" His friend shouted, "Give it back! You thieves!"

However, the criminals soon raised their guns at them.

"I thought they are illegal to use in Japan except for police and military use." His friend said.

"Doesn't matter." The young officer said before shouting, "GANGAWAY!"

And so the criminals started firing but they managed to dodge it. The public soon notices or hears about it and starts panicking. The girlfriend tried to hold one of the criminal's legs to distract them.

"Stupid bitch!" The leader growled as he grabs her hair and headbutted her as she is knocked out cold.

"Boss. I'm taking the AE86." A criminal said.

"Permission approved. Now let's get the hell out of here before more police forces shows up."

They nodded as they soon get inside the stolen vehicles and drive off. Little do they know that someone will be chasing them.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" The young officer's friend said.

"Doubting yourself will make things worse." The young officer said, "Time to show those guys who's boss."

And with that said, he and his friend got inside the vehicle. The young officer then started his engine of his Police FD3S RX-7 and off they go to chase them.

"Yo. Don't forget to turn on the sirens." His friend said.

"Oh Yeah. Tks." The young officer said as he quickly does so.

So the sirens went on as the RX-7 gave chase. People are screaming as they seem to drift on the roads in a bright sunny daylight and a few objects have been hit.

"You'll never catch us officer!" One criminal shouted from the Impreza only to get a big bump from it, "Ow!"

"Give back my Impreza ya prick!" The young officer's friend shouted from the RX-7, "I'll swear that I'll make you pay for the full damage if it gets totaled!"

The chase continues as pretty soon, a helicopter and a police helicopter arrived at the scene of the chase.

"Guys! Let's split up!" The leader of the criminal said, "It will be hard for them to catch us!"

The criminals nodded as they went to different roads.

"Nani? They went to different routes! What now?" The young officer's friend said.

"Isn't that expected? In that case, I'm going straight after the leader." The young officer said as he shifted gears.

Soon the leader's car and the RX-7 soon drifted left as the public are watching the epic chase and are cheering.

It isn't long before the young officer made himself known by banging on the back of the leader's car.

"_Kuso_!" The leader growled and said to himself, "_That prick officer still has got what it takes huh?_"

The chase is still going on as they drifted right.

"I have a funky feeling that he's gonna pull a trick on us." His friend said.

"You think so?" The young officer asked.

Pretty soon, there is a left turn approaching.

"_Yosh! Time to put the good ol' oil trick_." The leader thought and smiled evily before pushing a button.

Pretty soon, a huge pile of oil was spilling up from the leader's car.

"Oil?!" The friend asked in shock.

"And on the corner area!" The young officer said in shock. "Hold on!"

"Where did he get those oil from?!"

"Beats *Tries to drift but slips cause of the oil* MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

And so the Police FD3S RX-7 went on a slide as the young officer tries to control the car. Many people ran over to shops, restaurants, etc to get inside so that they won't be hit.

The leader looks at the mess from the mirror and laughed. Soon he was joined by the Impreza who followed the leader.

But the Impreza...

"Eeeeek!" The young officer and his friend cried out as they went for a spin and is heading right straight to the stolen Impreza.

"What the...?!" A criminal inside said before he saw the RX-7 spinning right towards him, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

The RX-7 collided with the Impreza sideways and they crashed.

"Dang it!" The leader growled angrily as he couldn't believe he lost one of his men.

"Boss! We have to keep going!" The criminal called from the AE86, "The other cop cars are coming."

"Shit!"

And so they moved forward while the other police cars gave chased, leaving the damaged RX-7 and the wrecked Impreza behind.

"Ouch..." The young officer groaned.

"Well at least we got my Impreza back even though it's on the wreck state." His friend said, "Like I said, I'll make him pay for the full damage."

"Yeah but still..."

"Plus I've still got the hair sample that I have found."

"Keep it cause we need it."

"Definitely."

Suddenly some signal is coming out from the radio and it's the The other Chief's at that time voice:

"Are you okay? I'm sending a medical assistance and a tow truck over immediately so that they can check on you while your car is being taken and repaired."

"Thanks but I'm ok..." The young officer said only to feel a bit of a slight pain, "Ow...maybe not..."

"Better get a medical treatment then never." His friend said while the young officer sighed.

The now Chief's voice then can be heard saying to Yakito:

"_At that point, I had no idea who the leader was and why was he stealing cars. Plus I had my suspicion on 'someone' that I told you about. All we had was a hair sample and I was at least glad I was able to get my friend's Impreza back even though it's in a wrecked state. Pretty soon, nothing has prepared us for the shock that was about to follow_."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 18th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Dang. That was some damage the Chief had to sustain. And in between daytime and afternoon!**

**Me: Yep! But who's the leader? Is it what they think he is?**

**Yakito: Well who's the leader then?**

**Me *chuckling a bit*: Ha! As if you will get to know right now. Sorry but you gotta find that out yourself.**

**Yakito *sighing*: I had a feeling that you would say that.**

***I smiled.***

**Me: Well then we are at the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as you know by now.**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	20. Chapter 19: Exposed

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 19th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Here we go!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Oh boy. After what had happened in the last chapter, the Chief, who was an officer at that time, must be pretty pissed.**

**Me: Yeah. Something tells me that the finale is coming.**

**Yakito *shocked*: Nani?! Finale already?!**

**Me *laughing*: No bro. I didn't mean the whole story finale.**

**Yakito: Oh...**

***I still laughed a bit while Yakito sighs as silence occurs for a while.***

**Me: Anyway, as always, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 19th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yep. Enjoy.**

**Me: Enjoy the finale ^^.**

**Yakito: You are under arrest!**

***Both of us soon laughed this time after that as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

Chapter 19: Exposed.

"So basically. Your Police RX-7 got wrecked right?" Yakito asked in which the Chief sadly nodded, "My condolence."

"Well it's not that really since my car is still here." The Chief sweatdropoed a bit as he pointed out, "But yeah. The damage was quite big but at least I was able to rescue my friend's Impreza before it was too late."

"So what about the samples that your friend collected?"

"We analysed it on the Evidence Room and what we saw completely made us completely jump backwards." The Chief said as he explains as to what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Tokyo Police Department:_

At the evidence room, the young officer, his friend and the previous Chief at that time were analyzing the sample and the evidence collected by the friend and the other police officers.

"Let's hope that we can at least find out who the leader is boys." The Chief at that time said.

"Is it analyzing?" The young officer's friend asked.

"Well yeah. It is showing on the screen that it's analyzing it." The young officer said.

After a while, which seemed like to them forever, the screen finally says 'Identity and Evidence Found!'. The three of them gasped in awe.

"Alright! Time to see who the boss is." The Chief at that time said.

However when the identity has been shown, the young officer and his friend jaws dropped in shock.

"No way!" The young officer gasped in shock.

"You know this guy?" The Chief at that time asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He was the most respected racer. How did he become like this?" His friend asked in shock.

"Then that means he must have some links to Hanazaki Kiroshi. We need arrest him as soon as possible before more vehicles get stolen."

"We need a plan."

"Indeed."

"No. Actually, I do have a plan." The young officer said.

"Really? Let us hear it then." Both his friend and the Chief at that time said together.

The young officer tells them about the plan and it seems that they both agreed to it.

* * *

_Night_

_Mt Fujiwara:_

The young racer and his friend soon arrived at the scene where several racers also gathered, discussing something really serious.

"Hey dude. Did you hear about the multi car theft?" A racer asked.

"Yeah I did." The young racer nodded.

"Now I'm scared bricks. It's like my 5 years of hard work with this Lancer Evolution 4 of mine is about to be taken away by those car theft goons." A lady racer said.

"True but with us gathering around, there's no way that they are gonna do that." A racer said in which the others nodded.

"Indeed." The young racer's friend said before spotting someone coming, "Oh. It looks like someone is approaching us with an...AE86."

Indeed the AE86 soon approaches them and out comes the driver. He seems to share many similar features of Hanazaki Kiroshi except that he's tall, hairy and had a X scar on his back. He soon approaches and points out at the young racer and shouts:

"You there!"

Everyone looks at the young racer.

"Me?" The young racer asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah you. I'm Hanazaki Kataru and I congratulate you for ending my brother's unbeaten streak but as a brother, it's my duty to avenge his first defeat so therefore I challenge you to a race. One on one. Just from start to finish!" Kataru demanded and challenged.

"Whoa!" Some of the crowds said in awe.

"Nani?!" The others asked in shock.

The young racer has his eyes narrowed and crossed as his eyes first focus on Kataru and then on the AE86. Silence soon occurred for a while till the young racer said:

"Fine. I accept your challenges."

Everyone gasped for a but while Kataru smiled and said:

"As expected. I knew that you will be up for the challenge. I'll be ready within 10 minutes."

And with that, he steps back to prepare himself.

"Yo. You're crazy man?" A racer asked slowly and hissed, "This guy's driving an AE86, known for it's insane cornering!"

"I know what I'm doing." The young racer said before walking off and meeting up with his friend and then said slowly, "Just as expected."

His friend nodded and smiled while the young driver prepares himself.

_10 minutes later:_

"Racers ready?" The curator shouted as the spectators gathered to watch the race.

The two cars are at the starting line. The young racer's FD3S RX-7, who is at the front, and Kataru's AE86, who is behind him. They soon rev their engines.

"Ready! Set! Go!" The curator shouted as the spectators cheered.

The two cars then started their engines and off they go.

The two cars then raced and drifted on the mountain roads. The young racer is on high alert since he knows that the AE86 is very good at cornering.

"_I gotta make sure that this bastard doesn't deserve this legendary car but how? Should I go all out? It's only one round after all_." The young racer thought as he is in a dilemma.

However, such dilemmas is costing him every lead distance he is having as the AE86 is closing in.

"Shoot! He's really good! I'm fast when it comes to straight but he's gaining advantage over me on cornering." The young racer said and groaned.

"Hmmm...mmmm!" Kataru did an evil smirk as he is inches away, "You have a lot to learn boy. Better not go hard though cause a single mistake can change the race."

There is an S-shaped curved in which both the RX-7 and the AE86 drifted in some style. However, the AE86 nearly passed the RX-7 on its toes in which unfortunately gave the young racer a scare.

"Damn it!" The young raced growled.

"You got lucky. But not the next time!" Kataru said and laughed a bit evily.

Indeed in the next turn, the AE86 passed the RX-7 in some drifting style.

"Damn! I've been overtaken!" The young racer is crossed.

"HA HA! Just a few more turns and victory is mine!" Kataru laughed before having an idea, "I can shock him more. In fact, time to do the drift technique everyone knows about and which send the world into frenzy."

The AE86 is gaining speed which made the young racer look confused.

"What is he doing? A corner is approaching and yet he is pushing the gas?" The young racer asked in confusion.

The AE86 is still speeding and is soon gonna make a turn.

"It's still too much speed and you will crash since you made that..." The young racer is about to finish but little did he know that he will get a shock of his life.

Soon the AE86 did a drift which made the young racer's jaws wide open.

"Nani?!" The young racer asked in shock, "Kansei Dorifto?!"

Little did he know that pretty soon, things are about to go 180 degree crazy!

Kataru, after successfully performing that drift, is about to regain control of the car but soon he realizes that the car is shaking a bit for some reason.

"What?! What's happening?" Katatu growled before noticing that his hands are shaking at the steering wheel, "NO! Not at this moment!"

The AE86 is heading for the guardrails.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kataru screamed.

CRASH! The AE86 crashed face first, damaging it's front bumper.

"Whoa!" The young racer said as he passes Kataru and disappears into the distance.

Pretty soon, Kataru angrily kicked the AE86 when he got out.

"Stupid AE86! I was on the road to victory and you ruined everything!" Kataru said angrily as he kicked it again.

"Well Well. It looks like you are gonna get sued for damaging someone's vehicle." A stern voice said.

"What is that?!"

Pretty soon, several torch lights and police lights aimed it at Kataru and he could see a bunch of policemen and policewomen with a few police cars and helicopter. Kataru gasped.

"Nani?! How?" Kataru asked in bewilderment.

"You are under arrest for vehicle theft, smuggling and damage!" The Chief at that time said as he makes his appearance known.

Meanwhile, the RX-7 stopped and the young racer could see what was happening. Then the Chief at that time's words came to his mind:

"_Don't stop as to see what we are doing when we get him. Keep racing and we'll jump into action immediately when the opportunity arises_."

Remembering those words, the young racer stepped on the gas and races to the finish line.

_At the finish line:_

"Hey! I see the RX-7 coming to finish first!" One spectator said in awe.

"But I don't see the AE86." Another spectator said before asking, "What's going on?"

Many spectators shrugged as the RX-7 reached the finish line first. Pretty soon, the young driver got out and gave a sigh. The crowd gave him some space to breathe before they all started to question him and then he replied saying:

"They caught the culprit."

"I don't think that makes any..." A spectator is about to finish when suddenly something clicked on his head like all the other spectators as they all gasped in shock, "Wait don't tell us that all this time, you've been racing against a..."

The young racer nodded and sighed as people began talking to one another about what they have just realized though a few doubted about whether what the young racer said was true.

* * *

_Few days later:_

"_The after effects kinda really shook us to the core_." The narrator, who is the present Chief as he is saying all this to Yakito, explained, "_Hanazaki Kataru has been found as the mastermind behind all the car theft and smuggling after very well pieces of evidence has been found on the base in which the police raided. He indeed was the brother of Hanazaki Kiroshi, who is literally pissed along with his parents for what he did that will forever tarnish their family name. All the racing records Kataru had were erased as he lost all the respect that he had. There was a huge chaos in their house in which Kiroshi is being accused of starting it cause he took his first loss way too seriously but it was much more than that..."_

"_Kataru was smuggling the family cars first but then after seeing his brother suffering his first lost against the hands of me, he became enraged and ordered his gang to steal sports cars, both domestic and international, and they did just that. A whole lot of evidence has been found which will take a long time to tell you_."

"_Kataru has been found guilty of vehicle smuggling and damaging it if it's useless and I'm already guessing you might think what had happened in their house when that occurred. Lot of chaos. I haven't heard of his punishment but I heard that unless he can repay all the damage he had caused to the car owners, he will be in prison and will do community service. I heard that it was a very long sentence_. _Many cars and sports cars were successfully being able to get back to its original owners but they were all ranged to light to heavy damage but some were lost forever, much to the others despair. The government soon announced that the ones who lost their cars will be compensated._"

"_After all, we never saw Kiroshi and his parents ever again. Apparently, I heard that they moved out under police protection to avoid any backlash that can happen if the public spots them. It was very sad and painful especially since the day before they left, Kiroshi came to me and apologized for what his brother did and wished that it never had happened. I could tell that he was hurting. Sure, he was a jerk but at least he knew what's right and wrong. He really wanted to have a rematch against me but it never happened cause of what had happened._"

"_As for us, well we had to move on. I was actually offered a promotion but I declined by stating that I'm really satisfied with my current position in which they respected it. However, I sometimes felt really guilty that I could be the cause of all this but many of them assured me that I'm not responsible and that Kataru's action were to blame. Over time, the guilt died down but the scar still remains._"

"_A few weeks after all of that had died down, I was told that I'll be transferring to Osaka Police Station in which they explained that it's due to bureaucracy issues but they were really hurting cause they knew they would lose someone so valuable like me and they gave me many gifts. I then had to tell it to my friend about it._"

"So you are being booted to Osaka eh?" The young racer's friend asked.

"Something like that." The young racer said, "Boy I'm gonna miss those mountain roads."

"And the Wangan Line, C1, etc but I heard that Osaka has several good racing highways as well with the most famous one being Hanshin Loop Line Expressway."

"Hopefully Osaka does have some good mountain roads."

"I'm positive they will. I'll miss ya buddy."

"Yeah. Same here. So...wanna race together just you and me for the last time?"

"You betcha and I'm gonna make sure you end up on a low note XD."

"We'll see about that XD."

The two buddies laughed as they ran and tagged each other before getting it into their cars. After a while, they started the engine and zoomed off.

***FLASHBACK ENDS.***

_Present:_

"So yeah. That's all about my racing adventure." The Chief said.

"Pretty awesome but sad at the same time. Sucks to hear what had happened in the end." Yakito said.

"Yeah I know but it cannot be done."

"Any last update you heard about the family?"

"I heard that they move to the furthest part of Japan. Even I heard that years ago. I haven't heard from them since. I don't even know what had happened to Kataru either."

"What about your friend?"

"Ah. That's a good thing. I still keep in contact with him and he sometimes comes to visit me."

"And your RX-7?"

"I still have it but it's now just for general driving and drifting."

"I see...wait that gives me an idea."

"What idea?"

Yakito took a deep breathe before saying:

"Let's go to Tokyo and let me do those touge racing and you can help me."

"Nice joke son." The Chief laughed.

"No Chief. I'm actually serious."

"Nani?!"

The Chief looks at Yakito in shock and realizes that he is actually serious.

"I'm the most busiest person around here and do you know how long it takes to go from here to Tokyo?" The Chief asked in a bit stern way.

"I know but at least I can use it to practice cause these are the legendary mountain roads. If the bad guy starts going there and I need to chase him, then..." Yakito is about to continue before the Chief interrupted.

"Hold on for a minute."

The Chief then began to think about the issue. Sure, it is super far away and that he's no longer the young racer he ones was but Yakito does raise a valid point. At least he could give him the valuable experience Yakito would be glad to have and so on. The only problem is that their cars are different so the settings would be different too but hey, after all the work he had done, he could afford to take a break once in a while.

After carefully thinking about it, the Chief said to Yakito:

"It seems that you did raise a good point there which gave me second thought. Get everything ready on Friday so that we'll head there for you to learn the arts of those touge racing."

"Okay." Yakito smiled.

"And you will have to follow every schedule that I will plan okay?"

"Sure. I look forward to race on those mountains with you." *Does a Japanese bow*

"_Kids these days_." The Chief thought before sighing.

But then he smiles at Yakito cause he knows that Yakito wants to learn how to ride on the mountains in order to further enhance his 'Street Racer Cop' nickname. He knows that he needs to master all three roads in order to become the true Street Racer Officer. Yakito has done two of those. And the Chief will be more than happy to help.

The Chief himself was the Street Racer Cop and now the title has definitely pass to its next successor, Yakito Taichi.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 19th chapter. **

**Yakito: Well that was some adventure and action the Chief had.**

**Me: Yeah. All on the togue racing.**

**Yakito: Plus *laughs a bit* Imagine if that stolen AE86 was actually belonged to Takumi.**

**Me, Yakito and outside voices: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Me: Kataru would have been so dead already and his reputation and family name would be tarnished forever.**

**Yakito: Yeah.**

***Both of us chuckled a bit.***

**Me: Well then everyone, thanks for reading this chapter and tune it for the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	21. Chapter 20: Touge Practicing and Racing

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 20th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito *does a Japanese bow*: Hello everyone.**

**Me: Hello indeed. We are gonna have a different theme in this chapter and will also serve the final chapter of this arc.**

**Yakito *gasped a bit*: Nani?!**

**Me: I said arc! Not the story!**

**Yakito *chuckling*: I know. I was just kidding.**

***Yakito then laughed a bit while I sighed.***

**Yakito: So what will be the theme this time?**

**Me: We will know it soon but first I would just like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Yep. Now, with that being said, let's get to the 20th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Yakito: Yeah. Gentlemen, start your engines!**

***And so the roar of the 2JZ engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sighed.***

Chapter 20: Touge Practicing and Racing.

Zzzzzzz...zzzzz

"Uh Chief?" Someone called him, "Chief!"

"Huh?" Chief asked immediately woke up, "Oh it's you Yakito. Where are we now?"

"After a long drive, we are finally at the capital city, Tokyo." Yakito said.

"Ahhh...The memories. It's good to be back again after a while. I wonder what the others are doing."

"Probable busy with their own stuff?"

"Guess so. Anyway, let me direct you now to my friend's address now."

The Chief yawned a bit before giving the directions to Yakito which led to a pretty big garage where he could see someone waving at him.

"That's the dude." The Chief said as Yakito goes to that garage.

_Few minutes later:_

"Ah buddy! Long time no see!" The Chief's friend said happily.

"Yeah. Same here." The Chief said as they hugged each other.

"How do you like my garage?"

"Wow! It sure has changed a lot ever since we last met."

"Indeed."

The Chief and his friend then talked a lot about their past till the Chief's friend wife came in.

"Hello." The wife smiled.

"Oh hello there." The Chief said.

"You remember her? You saw her on my wedding with her." The Chief's friend said.

"Ah yes yes."

"Basically, we own this garage."

"I've known that for a long time you know."

The Chief, his friend and the friend's wife shared a bit of laugh while Yakito sweatdropped a bit.

"Lunch will be ready soon." The friend's wife said.

The Chief and his friend nodded as she left. Soon his friend asked:

"So you brought someone with you?"

"Ah yes. Come here boy." The Chief said as Yakito steps forward, "He's my successor, Yakito Taichi."

"How do you do?" Yakito asked as he bows.

"Ohhhh so you are a Street Racer Cop too eh?" The Chief's friend asked in awe before saying, "From Osaka this time."

"Yep."

"So what brings you two here?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief hold his breathe and said:

"He wants to do practice the touge racing we did when we were at his age. I told him that Osaka has some mountain roads but he insisted on coming here so here we are."

"Ah. That's true. You have to master different types of roads if you wanna be the true Street Racer Officer." The Chief's friend said, "And yeah. Many people do come here to race in Tokyo due to our famous mountain races."

"True."

"So you want us to show you how we do touge racing? Ha Ha. I'll be very much happy to help you since you are my friend's successor."

"Arigato." Yakito said as he does a Japanese bow.

"But this race type is very different compare for what you usually do cause it has a lot of techniques and skills to drive."

"I'm well aware of it."

"So what's your vehicle?"

Yakito showed him and when the Chief's friend saw it, his mouth drops in awe and his eyes are filled with love hearts.

"OMG! This is like the second time I've seen such a cool JZA80 baby with my own eyes." The Chief's friend said.

"You mean you saw it before?" The Chief asked.

"We'll get to that later on buddy. Given I've known your Chief for so long, I can assume that your police car is the same as this one right?"

"Yes." Yakito said.

The Chief's friend inspects the car for a moment before saying:

"It's definitely a bit difficult but not impossible. Few days ago, I heard some dude with the Supra A80 was able to beat a Lancer on Mouth Akina."

"Nani? You serious?!" The Chief asked as he is in awe as well as Yakito.

"Yeah it's possible. As long as you understand the car and the road, you will do well no matter how much it weights."

"He knows that car far better than any other Supra drivers."

"On high speed racing. Not touge racing."

Silence occurred for a split second before the Chief said:

"Fair point."

"Just to let you know sir. My car's lighter than the original ones." Yakito said.

"Ah. That's good to hear. Makes my job easier but now it's time to present you the real challenge and the first thing to help you with touge racing." The Chief's friend said.

"Okay."

"And this answers your Chief's question."

The Chief's friend soon pointed at a grey Supra. The Chief and Yakito are in awe.

"This Supra has 350 BHP, enough for touge racing since it depends on skills. The challenge you will be facing now is how to drift this one cause its weight is the same as the original one." The Chief's friend said.

"The original one that's heavier than my one?" Yakito asked in which the Chief's hand nodded.

"Yep and if you can master that, then you will have absolutely no problem with your one."

"I understand. I accept."

The Chief's friend jumped happily and asked:

"Great! All is set! How about we have lunch together before we hit the road?"

"Yeah. We left early in the morning just to get in here." The Chief said.

"Then it's lunch time boys." The Chief's friend wife said.

"Wow!" Yakito said as they all shared a little laughter.

* * *

_Later on_

_Evening_

_Mount Akina:_

"Dang it!" Yakito growled as the Supra hits the guardrail, causing the car go spin.

"Don't stop there! Keep trying!" The Chief's friend voice shouted, "Don't worry about the damage! This ain't your Supra that you are driving."

Yakito sighs as he reverses the car before attempting to start again.

Yakito actually began his training after they finished lunch. The Chief and his friend then took him to the famous Mt. Akina in which Yakito is in awe upon seeing the road. The Chief's friend decided to show Yakito first. Riding on his Subaru Impreza, he manages to wow Yakito by showing off his impressive drift despite his age. Even the Chief is impressed.

"Man! You still got the skills to drive despite our younger forms being way past due and I haven't even raced here for a while." The Chief said.

"Ah no worries. It ain't high speed racing that could make someone shiver a bit if they don't have the courage to do so." His friend said, "Alright Yakito. Your turn, let's see how you do at the start."

So here he is. Yakito starting for the 10th time already. Basically, he is doing okay but the garage Supra is on its original weight which means it's heavier than his one. Because of that, Yakito seems to struggle a bit when making a drift corner. Well he did but on the S-shaped route is where he kinda struggled a bit. And it again happened when he tried to drift left and then right quickly only to spun around later on.

The Chief and his friend noticed that and sighed.

"He's kinda getting use to it but the S-shaped curve is where he is struggling a bit." The Chief said.

"Yeah. He seems to be more worried about the car weight than his tires and skills." His friend said, "Wait! I have an idea."

The Chief's friend then decided to go to Yakito, who returned to his starting line. The Chief's friend knocks the door. Yakito opens it.

"Mind would I join you?" The Chief's friend asked.

"Yes please!" Yakito said, feeling revealed.

The Chief's friend then hops in. Yakito is about to start his engine but then the Chief's friend stopped him and said:

"Wait. Let me tell you something first."

"Okay." Yakito said as he is curious.

The Chief's friend took a breathe and said:

"There is one guy who comes by the name Kozo Hoshino. He drives a freaking BNR34, which is also a heavy vehicle but he is known by the name of "God Foot" due to his extraordinary acceleration control and his ability to drift the BNR34 with the ATTESA E-TS 4WD system activated.

"Impossible!" Yakito gasped.

"Listen. That guy raced Keisuke's lighter FD3S and was being chased by it in the 1st run though it barely won but 2nd run his car had some loss of traction due to the tyres. Even so, he managed to cross the finish line. The 3rd one never happened though."

"That sound kinda like the demotivational story though."

"Kinda at the end yes."

"But to do that in a R34 GTR is really awesome."

"See what I mean? The car weight doesn't matter. The main thing on these mountain races are tyres and skills. That's the two you need to focus on."

"Got it."

"Now with that said, let's start again. This time you follow my word and then after that, you do it yourself okay?"

"Hai."

"Okay my boi. Start the 2JZ engine baby!"

"Yeah!"

And so Yakito starts the engine and off they go.

Over the past few days, day and night, Yakito learns and improves his skills on drifting the heavy Supra, with a guidance of the Chief's friend, who at one point, brought the BNR34 to drive with so that he can show him.

The Chief regularly calls the Assistant Chief to check how everything's going. Based on what his assistant said, so far so good but there is one case which will catch Yakito's attention later on.

Anyback, back to the training session, Yakito drifts the normal Supra on the corner.

"You're doing good boi." The Chief's friend said.

"Thanks." Yakito smiled.

* * *

_Some days later:_

"Well done blue haired boi." The Chief's friend said, "It seems that you are ready enough for a small test."

"Small test?" Yakito asked curiously.

"Yes. The Ghost Time Attack."

"The Ghost Time Attack?"

"Yep. It is the usual time attack but imagine there's a invisible ghost of someone's car behind you or up front, no pressure, just do a usual run."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Imagine you are in your cop car, trying to chase some bad guy in a Lancer Evo."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"So what I need to do is match the time stamp of yours?"

"Not needed, getting a faster time is enough but you need to practice this more, it improves a driver's skill, line and analysis on what tactics you're going to use."

"Oh Cool."

"We are gonna have two tries. One imagines that you are chasing a bad guy and another one is you imagine racing me when I was young."

"I accept the challenge."

"Oh and I forgot that it can improve your high speed racing skills as well as a bonus." *Winks*

"That's very cool."

"Yep. Now get in the car. It's Ghost Attack Time boi. It's the run in two courses - both Akina and the Iroha slopes."

Yakito nodded and started his first run, imagining him chasing a bad guy's car on the mountain road. At first it was a bit hard for him but he decides to continue for improving himself.

_After the first run:_

"Not bad at all." The Chief's friend said, "Not 1st but definitely part of the Top 5 fastest times. Good start."

"Here's some water." The Chief said as he gave Yakito to drink, "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Yakito said as he drank it.

"Alright then. Ready for the 2nd try?" The Chief's friend asked.

"5 minutes please!"

"Alright but I'll tell you anyway. After your break is done, I'll let you watch some of my races when I was young like you so that you can analyze upon what to do next."

"Okay."

_6 minutes later:_

"Whoa!" Yakito is in awe as he sees some of the Chief's friend races on the mountain road.

"Yeah. Got it transferred to my tablet so that you can see it clearly." The Chief's friend said before asking, "Reminds us of our good old times eh?"

"It sure is." The Chief smiled.

_Another 6 minutes later:_

"Alright then! Good luck!" The Chief's friend said as he gave the 'Go' signal.

Soon Yakito started his engine and off he went. While completing against the time, he could imagine the Chief's friend Impreza at the roaring state.

"_Dang. He was one of those fastest racers when he was young like Chief. It will be hard for me to get pass him but I gotta keep trying_." Yaklto thought as he pursues the ghost Impreza.

_After the second run:_

"You were a bit behind still but the margin of distance was so small that it could have been anyone's race." The Chief's friend said, "So well done."

"Gonna be really handy for police chase situations." Yakito said, "I would like to see the shock of their faces when they see what I'm capable of doing."

"Indeed." The Chief said as they shared a small laughter.

"Alright then. We are done for today. It will soon be time for the final test." The Chief's friend said.

"What's that?" Yakito asked curiously.

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief's friend said:

"Tomorrow at night at Saitama...Race Me."

* * *

_The next night_

_Saitama:_

"Are you both ready for this?!" The Chief called as he prepares to start the count down.

"Ah! Feels good to be back inside my Impreza." The Chief's friend said before calling at Yakito, "Remember! It's only 2 runs but a long one. Let's see if you can keep up with me or even pass me."

"Okay." Yakito said.

"Let it began in 3...2...1 and GO!" The Chief counted down and signaled the go sign as the two cars roared the engine before taking off.

So the Impreza is the cat and the Supra is the mouse. They soon drift a small left corner. No problem at all.

"_This is the heavy Supra I'm driving compare to my yellow light one so I gotta use what I learned from practice and ones I witnessed with my eyes, and use it for the race._" Yakito thought.

"_So far so good_." The Chief's friend said when he looks at the mirror to see the Supra behind him, "_Plus it's nice that I haven't lost touch of my skills so it should be a good one_."

The two cars then drifted on the right turn.

"_I didn't tell them about this but...I watched Initial D when I was in middle school and couldn't stop watching_." Yakito thought, "_It doesn't matter if I am on a different car. I should be able to use my experience with the Supra and from the show_."

"_Not bad_." The Chief's friend thought, "_But watch this!_"

Soon he shocks Yakito how fast the Impreza is unlike before.

"_Hmm I see. Looks like he has gone back to his younger self the moment he hoped in the Impreza_." Yakito thought before shifting gears, "_But I won't go down that easily_."

A few corners later and the Chief's friend notices that grey Supra is gaining on his tail and giving his all, leaving no distance change.

"_Wow. You really have learned a lot quicker than I have expected._" The Chief's friend thought before shifting gears, "_Alright. Time to be a bit more serious_."

The Impreza accelerates a bit.

"_Yosh. Bring it on_." Yakito thought as he steps on the accelerator.

From then on, it's a real battle.

The Chief's friend uses any technique he can but Yakito mimics them as if it was nothing - Yakito now has learned to copy his opponent's fastest speed and line then use it against them, just like what the Chief's friend learned during his days while racing in the circuit and on the street and by himself.

"_Using my copying technique eh_? _How cheeky of you._" The Chief's friend thought and chucked.

"_Should be useful for me during those high speed races and chases_." Yakito thought.

The race goes on and its putting pressure on the Chief's friend, ending the first run and taking a water break.

"I'm really proud of you. You have learned a lot over those days of your stay in here." The Chief's friend said.

"Thanks." Yakito said, "But there's still the 2nd run."

"I know."

The 2nd run is on and Yakito mashes the gas while observing what the Chief's friend would do. On the 1st and 2nd section of the course, Yakito pulls away but the Chief's friend catches up and passes him.

"_Really? How come?_" Yakito appeared a bit confused.

"_Well done but I ain't gonna go down that easily_." The Chief's friend thought.

No hope is lost as Yakito puts to good use of Takumi Fujiwara's gutter run to catch up and then pulling the Chief's friend into his trap - getting passed with the infamous "Blind" attack. The Chief's friend is at a pinch and Yakito is about to pass him again...

But then he lightly hit the Impreza's rear bump...

* * *

_After the race:_

Yakito sighed as he got out from his Supra while the Chief's friend got out from the Impreza. He seems really happy.

"Looks like you are really happy." The Chief said.

"Yeah." The Chief's friend said as he walked towards Yakito and handshakes him, "Well down Taichi. You sure gave me a scare there."

"So that means...?" Yakito asked as he gasped.

"Yep. Congrats on finally being able to learn the art of touge racing but I must give you one advice."

"And that is?"

The Chief's friend took a breathe before saying:

"Don't bump on the leader's rear! It will be an instant loss from what I've heard! Like not suddenly but like you will never be able to recover from it as it will speed away."

"Understood. I'll be careful next time." Yakito said.

"With that said, let's give him the celebration!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!" The Chief jumped happily as he hugged Yakito.

"Eek!" Yakito shrieked a bit.

"Oh sorry. Too hard I guess."

"And now to celebrate this moment, we'll have a big dinner at my place!" The Chief's friend said.

Someone's stomach rumbled.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm gonna need it." Yakito groaned as his stomach rumbled in which the Chief and his friend shared a little laugh.

* * *

_The next night_

_Chief's friend home:_

"You two. I want to show you something." The Chief's friend said.

The Chief and Yakito, being curious, followed the Chief's friend to the garage where the Chief's friend soon turned on the lights to see the Yellow Supra along with the bunch of tools and a toolbox lying on the ground.

"So. What did you do?" The Chief asked.

"I manage to improve the handling of the Supra without any loss of speed. The fact that it's lighter than the normal one made the job easier. Now you can shut the mouths of the people who say that the Supra sucks at cornering. From what I've observed during the training and racing, the Supra won't suck at anything as long as you are behind the wheels." The Chief's friend explained.

"You...You didn't really have to do that." Yakito said in awe.

"Well you can consider this as my farewell gift cause I believe that you definitely have what it takes to be the Street Racer Officer. Now with your Supra upgraded, you can go gunning against the big boys in Osaka."

"I already am."

"Ah cool."

"Yeah. It would have been better if we could have brought the Police Supra too so that you can upgrade it." The Chief said in which Yakito realized and sighed, "But oh well. Whatever happened had happened."

"Actually I was thinking me and my wife are planning to visit Osaka for a while."

"Oh really?" Yakito asked in awe before saying, "Looking forward to seeing you then."

"Yeah and when we come, I would love to see your Police Supra and also take me to that high speed Hanshin Circular Line."

"Maybe I'll do the Wangan Line when I visit here again."

"Ah. That will be awesome. Here's the final piece of advice from me."

"Sure."

"When you have time like you don't have anything to do or you feel bored, try going to one of Osaka mountains and practice there. Remember what I have taught you and remember your own skills as well in order to succeed in touge racing."

"Thank you for the last piece of advice."

Yakito then does the Japanese bow. Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a moment.

"I think we need to start packing our things now for our early road trip back home." The Chief said in which Yakito nodded.

_Next early morning:_

Everything is set and packed. Just the farewells are left.

"It's really good to see you after a long while." The Chief's friend said, "Sometimes I wonder how do you do."

"Ah don't worry. I'll be fine." The Chief said, "And by the way, you should start a touge racing school for the upcoming racers."

"Hmmm...looks like I can give that a shot given how I was able to successfully teach Taichi the art of touge racing. I'll think about it."

"Yeah. Looking forward to it."

"Here's some food for you two on your way journey home." The Chief's friend wife said, "Also for your homes."

"Wow. Thank you very much. Taichi. Some food for us!"

"Arigato ma'am!" Yakito called out as he does a Japanese bow.

"Ah no worries. It's good to meet some of my husband's friends." The Chief's friend wife smiled.

"He He." The Chief's friend chuckled a bit.

"Very well then. We're heading off." The Chief said as he and Yakito got inside the Yellow Supra.

And so the goodbyes happen.

"Bon Voyage!" The Chief's friend said as he waves his hand.

"Have a safe trip home you two." The Chief friend's wife said as she waves her hand.

"Come to Osaka!" Yakito called out.

"Yeah! We'll be waiting!" The Chief said as he waves his hand.

"Don't forget to text!" The Chief's friend called.

"I will! I'll let you know when we reach home safely!"

"Okay!"

"Goodbye!" The four of them said together as Yakito started his 2JZ engine which roars.

Eventually, the Supra starts to move and they continued to wave goodbye at each other till they no longer can see each other.

"So he was your friend for a long time?" The Chief's friend wife asked curiously.

"Yep. Back from our good ol' racing and drifting days." The Chief's friend smiled in which his wife is in awe.

* * *

And so the Supra is cruising on the road, heading towards their home on a long journey.

"Hey Chief." Yakito said.

"Yeah?" The Chief asked.

Yakito took a deep breathe before saying:

"Thanks for everything. Telling me about your racing past and helping me learn about the art of touge racing. Thank you for everything again."

"Ah. It's no problem. To be honest, I should also thank you. You wanting to learn about it has made me meet my buddy again and helped us share our good old racing days of us." The Chief smiled.

"Then you're welcome."

"Now let's go back to Osaka and kick some bad guys butts!"

"Yeah!"

And with that Yakito stepped on the accelerator and the Supra accelerated. The Chief's eyes looks at Yakito and the Chief thought:

"_Now with your high speed and touge racing knowledge, you will be able to create a legacy far bigger and better than my one. You have more than what it takes to be the true Street Racer Cop._"

**Me: And with that ends the 20th chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Yakito: Also with that ends the arc. I guess it makes sense given from what we learned about the Chief's past that he's been doing this type of race his whole racing life compare to me.**

**Me: Yeah. Now with that arc done, it's time to begin a great new arc**

***Silence occurred for a moment as I smiled.***

**Yakito: And what will that arc be?**

**Me *smiling*: You will have to find out that yourself.**

**Yakito *sighing*: Oh Well...**

***Both of us smiled afterwards.***

**Me: Well that wraps up this chapter and the arc. The next chapter and a new arc is coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune for it...**

**Yakito *happily*: For a new arc!**

**Me: I've already said it.**

**Yakito: Oh dang it! Anyway, until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	22. Chapter 21: Rumored Foreigner Racer (P1)

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 21st chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: And a New Arc to begin with.**

**Me *smiling*: Indeed. After the idols part and now the recently concluded Chief's past arc, what could be next?**

**Yakito: Well? Why not you tell them?**

**Me: Not till this chapter is done Yakito. Just gonna keep it zipped for now.**

**Yakito: Still. From that last arc, you do learn something new everyday.**

**Me: Tounge Racing is really popular along with those High Speed Battles in the Expressways.**

**Yakito: Yeah.**

**Me *sighing*: Wish I could feel such joy of speed.**

***I sighed again while Yakito comforts me.***

**Me: Anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 21st chapter of this Misc. Anime story, the beginning of a new arc. **

**Yakito: Yep and we hope that you enjoy it but before that...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 21: The Rumored Foreigner Racer (Part 1).

It's a beautiful day in Osaka as a crowd of people are walking here and there. Life seems pretty normal...

Well except for one person.

Ever since he has been beaten and humiliated by the Blackstars's leader, the Mohawker leader has been secretly been planning on revenge. This time he would go by himself instead of sending others cause he knew that sending others would alert Yakito. So far, it has been good. He would steal some engines by his own method in which everyone would be left in shock as to how it disappeared so suddenly. Today is gonna be one of these days.

"_Alright. With that engine means more horsepower._" The Mohawker leader said to himself as he chuckled evily, "_Finally, I'll soon challenge the Blackstars leader and do the same thing he did to me._"

"You never learn do you?" A recognizable voice can be heard which froze the Mohawker boss.

Knowing that he's screwed now for real, he slowly turned, with sweat all over his face, to see Yakito in his officer form. He crossed his arms, tap his foot and he seems very disappointed. Tense silence occurred for a moment.

"Well hello there officer..." The Mohawker leader chuckled nervously, "It seems that today will be a good day eh?"

"I still see you haven't learned your lesson even after what had happened to you." Yakito said before asking, "Would you care to explain?"

"Me? No. These are my own engines actually. I'm tuning it perfectly."

"Nice lie bro. I've got some calls from a crew saying that the engines had been stolen and they even send me a picture of it. *Shows it to the Mohawkers boss* See?"

He shows it to the Mohawkers' boss.

"_Shit. They found out_." The Mohawker leader thought and gulped before actually saying, "Well sometimes it can come with same shapes or sizes you know."

"Oh Really?" Yakito asked in which the Mohawkers leader nervously nodded, "May I inspect and see it then?"

"You...You wanna check?"

"Yep."

The Mohawker leader gulped and sweats can be seen all over his face. Realizing that he would be better off cooperating instead of resisting, he was actually gonna hand over when suddenly...

"Oops." The Mohawkers leader's hand slipped cause of the heavy engine as it falls down.

Crash! The engine fell and landed hard on the ground. Luckily, the engine suffered a mild damage but it's still enough for the Mohawkers leader to have an horror expression and Yakito to inspect it.

"Yep. That's the same one on the photo and you broke it." Yakito said, "Oh. You are so screwed up now. They are gonna shave your head if they find out."

The Mohawker leader said nothing. After looking at the broken engine, he ran towards the Police Supra, jumped on the ground before kneeling and putting his hands on his head.

"_Did he just gave up by himself_?" Yakito thought as he sweatdropped as he proceeds to surprisingly arrest him.

* * *

_Later on_

_Osaka Prefecture Police Department:_

"So this guy has been stealing equipments you say eh?" The Chief asked as he looks at the Mohawkers' boss who is sitting on the bench.

"Yeah. Since the day we met him. Today, he even broke one of them." Yakito said.

"So in my days, someone steals cars and now in your days, someone steals engines. Wow. How fast the times flies."

"Indeed Chief Indeed."

Both of them shared a little laughter as the Mohawker boss groans. Silence soon occurs for a moment before the Chief asked:

"So what do you want us to do with him? Throw him to jail? Prison? Community service? Etc?"

The Mohawkers boss gulped upon hearing that. If he's thrown to jail or prison, who's gonna take charge of the crew? And if he does community service and if they see him, his reputation will go down the drain. Gulping and sweating a bit, he seems ready to accept his fate.

But it seems like someone else has some other plans for him.

"No. He could be useful for our cause." Yakito said.

This brought the Chief's attention and the Mohawkers' boss laughed upon hearing that.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" The Mohawkers boss laughed.

"What do you really have in mind for this guy then?" The Chief asked, seemingly interested.

"It's a long story but it happened a few days after we had arrived back to here from Tokyo." Yakito said as he explained it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Few days ago_

_Around the Osaka Street:_

"Huh? A new racer is already making himself known?" Yakito asked as he is at the car meet with Zen and several others.

"Yeah mate. No kidding." Zen said, "He was at it while you were in Tokyo."

"Yeah. And he was driving a Subaru BRZ and it's color was Green and Gold. He has literally quite beaten a few racers." A racer said.

"Do you know his name?" Yakito asked.

"Nope but what I do know is that the accent ain't American that's for sure." Another racer said, "He kinda mixes up his English and Japanese."

"So he could be from the Poms?" Zen asked.

"Like I said, not sure. And what the hell do you mean by Poms?"

"Well that's the Aussie way of addressing the English." Yakito said as he chuckled a bit.

"Oh okay. You learn new things everyday."

"Oh Taichi-kun." A female racer said, "I remember facing him before and he's good. Really good despite being a foreigner. He says that he seeks to challenge you when you return and he can come in a surprise appearance so better be careful."

"He wants to challenge me eh?" Yakito asked in which the other racers nodded before asking, "Where though?"

"From Shonai to Umeda. That's what he said. Nothing else."

"Well good luck mate. You're gonna need it especially when you are up against a mate from somewhere else other than Japan." Zen said.

"Arigato. I really appreciate it." Yakito smiled, knowing that he is looking forward to that race and also put his new skills to the test.

* * *

_The next day:_

The sound of sirens can be heard as it is the Police Supra chasing a Nissan Silvia. The Nissan Silvia drifted but the robber was shocked when he saw that the Police Supra drifted too.

"Nani?! How's that possible?" The robber asked in shock.

"_Hmmm...Surprised? It seems that all the teachings the Chief's friend had taught me has paid off_." Yakito thought with a smile, "_Although the settings are a bit slightly more different since I only brought the Yellow one with me_."

He then shifted gears as the Police Supra went full speed ahead and rammed the Silvia's rear, causing the robber to lose control of his car and crashed.

"Hello yep. I got the robber." Officer Yakito said on his mobile phone, "Your friend's teaching had paid off."

_Few Minutes later:_

"This is crazy!" The robber cried as he is being taken to the police van.

"You are crazy." The policewoman said as they threw the robber inside the van.

As Yakito watches the scene with a smile, he could feel something tapped on his shoe. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the ground. Curious, he picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it and read:

_Nice driving Yakito Taichi. Come to Shonai tonight._

_The BRZ driver._

Immediately when Yakito turned around could he see that the Subaru BRZ is driving away. Seeing that, Yakito allowed himself a smile and thought:

"_So the race is tonight_."

* * *

_Night_

_Shonai:_

Yakito is listening to some music while waiting for his opponent. Little did he know that his opponent is actually behind him.

The driver of the Subaru BRZ chuckled as he drove slowly to the Yellow Supra and gave a loud horn which caused Yakito to shake a bit.

"What the..." Yakito said in a bit of a shaky way before looking at the mirror and said, "Oh it's only you..."

The Subaru BRZ soon moved a bit, did a U turn drift and is now face to face with the Yellow Supra.

"So we have finally met." Yakito said as he revs up the engine.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 21st chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: So what will be the new arc name?**

**Me: Hold it. Hold it. It's just the Part 1 of this chapter.**

**Yakito *shocked*: Nani?**

**Me: Yep. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on what you think, I will reveal the name of the arc in the next chapter.**

**Yakito: It better be true or else I'll strap ya in the hood of my car and go over 300 km/h on the Wangan line.**

**Me *challenging him*: Do it if you dare.**

***Pretty soon. Both of us laughed.***

**Me: Well that ends this chapter. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as you already know.**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	23. Chapter 22: Rumored Foreigner Racer (P2)

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 22nd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Here we go!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Previously on the last chapter...**

**Me *sternly*: Hey! No spoilers bro!**

**Yakito: Okay fine...**

**Me: Just to let you know guys, this chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter so yeah, let's see what happens.**

**Yakito: So the flashback is still on eh?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yakito: This will be a bit intense.**

***I nodded as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well then. First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 22nd chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: And it's time for some flashback nostalgic.**

***And so the sound of the flute can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

Chapter 22: The Rumored Foreigner Racer (Part 2).

The sound of the engines and the sound of the drift can be heard across the roads. Here we see two cars battling for victory. A Yellow Toyota Supra JZA80 and the Green and Gold Subaru BRZ. You might have guessed it by now who the drivers are.

Anyway, the Supra is a bit behind the BRZ and Yakito got a bit surprised, smiled and puzzled at the same time.

"_How long has the driver been here in Osaka that he was able to beat the other racers_?" Yakito thought before smiling and said, "_Whatever. This gaijun driver is very good but I ain't gonna fall as one of your victims_."

And with that, he shifted gears and stepped on the accelerator and the Supra moved closer to the BRZ. Suddenly, there was a sharp left turn and both cars drifted but Yakito drifted a bit too much and nearly slipped but was soon able to regain control of his car.

"_Dang. He sure gave me a surprise there_." Yakito thought.

On the last part of the race, the BRZ is in the lead with the Supra not far behind. The BRZ driver notices that again the Supra is behind him.

"_A really worthy opponent. You sure have come far Yakito but this will be my victory._" The BRZ driver thought, "_If I can pull this corner in my style, it's all but guaranteed_."

And so when the corner came, the BRZ drifted.

Unfortunately, the BRZ driver realized that he made a big mistake.

When the BRZ drifted, it went on the outside line but when the Supra drifted, it was on the inside line. The BRZ driver gasped:

"Oh Bloody Hell No!"

The Supra managed to pass the the BRZ during the drift.

"Yes." Yakito smiled as he now focuses on the finish line which is entering Umeda.

And when the driver realizes the BRZ had no hope of overtaking him, the driver thought:

"_I made a great mistake and he overtook me in a flash. You really have sharp eyes Yakito. Well done. You really have come this far_."

And soon when Yakito became the first to enter Umeda, the race is over.

_Few minutes later:_

The Supra and the BRZ then stood at the same position where it was when they were in the starting line up and were about to race.

Yakito then slowly got out from his car and called out:

"Not bad! Your first time here in Osaka? Well you sure really had got me there if it wasn't for your line choosing mistake. Who are you by the way?"

Pretty soon, the BRZ driver slowly got out from his car and said:

"Hmmm clever kid. You sure had me in your toes. Yes, it's my first time but I've lived here long enough to beat the other racers before facing you. And I'm glad I did cause..."

"Wait. That voice..." Yakito said in surprise before asking, "Do I know you?"

"Yes."

The BRZ driver slowly revealed himself and smiled:

"It's been a while Yakito Taichi."

"John Tyson?" Yakito asked in total awe.

"Hey there. It's been a while."

"It sure is."

Yakito and John then does the brotherly hug and brofist before settling themselves down by leaning on their respective cars.

"I didn't know you could speak English that well mate." John said.

"Obviously. I did learn English in Australia when I was a kid as you would have known by now." Yakito said in English as he sweatdrops.

"Ah yes I see I see."

Both of them shared a laugh.

"How is Zen doing?" John asked.

"Doing fine mate. Doing fine." Yakito said in English.

"You don't have any problem with me speaking English?"

"No. Not at all. Good thing I know English."

"Ah. Good to hear."

Both of them smiled at each other as silence occurred for a moment before Yakito said in English:

"And BTW, I had no idea that it was you who would be the rumored driver."

"Ah ha. Actually, I did arrive here in Osaka a few weeks ago but I actually wanted to gain some attention so I started challenging and beating racers so that I can attract some attention." John said.

"From who?"

"From you."

Yakito got a bit surprised. All this time, John had been racing just to get his attention?

"I did some research about Osaka racing before hitting the scene. Then there was a racer who told me about you saying that you should challenge him for he's one of the best and told me not to do bad things other than street racing or you are gonna get caught 9 times out of 10 by him." John said.

"So it seems like you have something to do for me so you arrived in Osaka?" Yakito asked in English.

"Pretty much you can say for two reasons. I'll tell you the 2nd reason after we are done doing the 1st reason and the main objective of coming here."

"Oh. What is it?"

It is then John stood up and said to Yakito:

"I need your help."

* * *

_*Back to the Present*_

"Hmm I see." The Chief said deep in thought.

"Yeah. He wanted to call Zen but he got a bit of a headache so he told me to bring someone that I know that drives." Yakito said.

"And why me?!" The Mohawkers leader growled a bit, "I mean there are Blackstars and those all female crew members you can choose from rather than me!"

"I was thinking the same thing but they were all busy for different reasons and since you were 'busy with your things' even on the morning, I thought you might be suitable."

"Nani?!"

"So you want to bring him to the rescuing from kidnapping job right?" The Chief asked in which Yakito nodded.

"Oh hell no! I ain't teaming up with ya! You can't make me!"

"Well fine then. I'll search for someone else and in the meantime you can languish in jail or do community service. I wonder if you had named any successor to lead your crew or maybe your crew's reputation will go down to the toilet if the public see you sweeping the floor. Ha Ha."

The Mohawker leader growled and said "Damn!" while clinching his teeth. Never he would have thought that he would be in such a situation as this is even more worse than the one Ryoko Taichi gave him. What can he do? He can't afford to let his own crew members down. Oh he only hadn't stolen the engines and other parts in the morning if he could have heard about Yakito returning. Finally, after a long, hard and painful thought, the Mohawker leader finally gave in and said:

"Fine! I'll do it! But it will only be this time!"

"Now that's what I would like to hear." Yakito smiled.

"So when are you going to meet him?" The Chief asked.

"Tonight." Yakito said in which the Mohawker leader gasped.

"Nani?!" The Mohawker leader asked and growled.

_Between Afternoon and Evening:_

"Tyson-san. I found someone. It will be a bit controversy though but..." Yakito is about to speak more on the phone but John interrupted.

"_It doesn't matter. Bring him here when your work is done for today_." John Tyson said in which Yakito nodded.

* * *

_Night:_

"So where are you taking me to?" The Mohawker leader groaned.

"You will see." Yakito said as he led the way.

Soon they came across a street and Yakito is trying to look for him when suddenly he heard a voice calling him out:

"Over here!"

They turned around to see John waving at them as he approaches them. The Mohawker leader looked at the car and is in total awe.

"_Subaru BRZ? Not bad_." The Mohawker leader thought as he whistled a bit.

"Really glad that you can come by." John said before asking, "Who is this big guy by the way?"

"Oh. He's..." Yakito said before noticing that Mohawker leader is looking at something and took a chance to tell him everything by whispering.

"Oh."

Pretty soon, John approached the Mohawker leader and said:

"Hello there. So glad you can join us."

"Yeah." The Mohawker leader groaned as he reluctantly shook hands, "Now what do you want? I haven't got all night."

"Oh. It will take all night."

"Nani?!"

Yakito snaps his fingers and shows him the handcuffs in which the Mohawker leader gulped and groaned before he asked:

"So what do you need us for? The three of us?"

"Oh I'm in a rescue mission." John said.

"Really?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. Codename Operation Koala."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 22nd chapter. **

**Yakito: LOL XD! Poor Mohawk guy! Looks like he will need plenty to think off as to what he had done.**

**Me: Yeah. Remember readers, the lesson from the last two chapter is...**

**Me and Yakito *together*: Crime Never Pays!**

***Both of us slapped high fives.***

**Yakito: Anyway. It will be interesting to see what that Operation Koala is all about and boy that John was good.**

**Me: Yeah. As for the Operation Koala, we'll have to find that out in the next chapter.**

**Yakito: I had a slight feeling that you would say that.**

***Yakito sighed.***

**Me: That's right! You will have to find out all of that in the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	24. Chapter 23: Rescue of Kidnapped Animals

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 23rd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his... normal form. Yakito seems to be a bit confused.***

**Yakito: Eh? What's this? Why I'm in my normal form while the car is in the Police form?**

**Me *smiling meekly*: Let's say...we are trying out a hybrid form where you are in one form but your car is in the other form?**

**Yakito: Yeah right. That's very funny. So you are saying that, in vice versa, I'll be in my police form and the car I'll be having is in the racing yellow form?**

***I nodded and smiled meekly as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Yakito: There has to be a reason for this. It doesn't make sense at all.**

**Me: You will find out in this chapter. Please trust me.**

**Yakito: Hmph.**

**Me *changing the topic quickly*: Anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 23rd chapter of this Misc. Anime story. **

**Yakito: Yep and we hope that you enjoy it but before that...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Yakito: Looking forward to find out the reason from this chapter.**

***I sighed.***

Chapter 23: The Rescue of the Kidnapped Animals.

"Operation Koala is a kinda a rescue mission you can say. Few weeks ago, one of our koalas went missing and we tried to search for him, even with the police helping us, but we couldn't find him." John said, "Later on, we discovered that other animals from other parts of Asia were also missing. Upon hearing that, the Asian police forces had a meeting and they said that one of the possible location of the headquarters could be in Osaka, Japan. I wasn't gonna sit idle so I had decided to come here in which upon beating a few racers, one of them told me about you so I decided to beat a few other racers to get your attention. And now here we are."

"Just a question." Yakito said before asking, "What's the specific koala's name cause you said it in a bit of an emotional way."

"Aye true mate. You know her but I think it's better to see it for yourself when we launch the rescue operation."

"So you just dragged me here just to save a bunch of animals?!" The Mohawkers leaders growled, "I can't believe it! I quit!"

"Well good luck in jail or see your reputation going down the drain." Yakito said with a smile.

The Mohawker leader gulped as he knew that Yakito meant it well so he groaned and sighed.

"Anyway. We'll need 3 cars cause we are not gonna sneak in and rescue." John said before declaring, "We will hit and run to the rescue!"

"NANI?!" The Mohawker leader asked in shock and even Yakito gasped.

"I know this is risky but this is the only way. I heard that they have set up some traps since they always suspect that someone will sneak in to rescue the animals."

"And what are the chances of that being successful?" Yakito asked.

"Not sure but I think that this is the only successful way of rescuing them."

"So you are just driving us to suicide?!" The Mohawker leader shouted angrily, "I f****ing can't believe it!"

This time, Yakito didn't say anything. Even he himself is unsure of whether to agree with the plan.

"Guys I know that this is a crazy and risky way of doing it but do we just sneak in, get caught, tortured, locked in and starve to death?" John asked, "Or we can give them a big scare by following my plan?"

Yakito and the Mohawker leader thought about it.

"As much as I had doubt on it, I think he has brought up a good pain." Yakito said.

"Yeah. I ain't good at hide and seek sometimes just like what happened in the morning." The Mohawker leader said before groaning as he had to mention that incident.

"Great. It looks like we all have agreed to it." John said in which the other two nodded before asking, "Now shall we launch the operation then? I know that this is all off a sudden but the earlier, the better."

"Umm...if it's related to chasing, then my Yellow Supra won't work." Yakito said before getting up, "I'll be back within 15 minutes."

"Alright then. That will give us time to set things up."

"_Well there starts the delay_." The Mohawker leaded thought and groaned as he and John watches the Yellow Supra taking off.

* * *

_15 minutes later:_

The Subaru BRZ is in front while the Honda S200 is in the middle. Poor Mohawker leader though as behind him is the Police Supra, ready to give him a 'reality check' as Yakito said, if he tries to escape. However, Yakito isn't wearing his police uniform this time. Just his normal clothes.

"Alright! Everyone behind me?" John asked via a speaker.

"Check!" The Mohawker leader said via the speaker as he groaned and thought, "_Dang! That clever kid somehow knew that I would run away so that's why I'm stuck in the middle. Shoot!_"

"Present!" Yakito said via the speaker.

"Alright then. Stay close. We are nearly there. Since we are following that truck, not one of you should make any sounds. The next course of the plan will be followed after we reached the destination. Got it?" John explained via the speaker before asking.

"_Hai!_" Both of the Mohawkers leader's and Yakito's voice can be heard.

"Good. I have a feeling that this is gonna turn ugly but we gotta rescue them especially the koala, our main objective."

There is silence as the three cars continued to trail on the truck which has a wide variety of blood colours and some nasty vinyls while some soft poor whimpering from the animals can be heard.

"_What's so important about that koala that it has to be named Operation Koala anyway_?" The Mohawker leader thought and wondered, "_Also it's a good thing that the Police Supra is at the last otherwise the driver of this truck would have freaked out already_."

* * *

_10 minutes later_

_Base:_

"Ah yes. Park over here." Somebody said.

The truck then parked at a spot. After parking it, two men then opened the large back door of the truck where the poor animals are kinda caged in a very small space. Not only that, they even threw it in a very rude way.

"Boss. It looks like some of them came from overseas." A man said.

"Indeed. And the main base is right here where our friends are busy kidnapping animals and then transporting it in here." The evil man with a mustache said as he smokes a cigar, "With this, we will have super high quality fur coats and oh boy, people are gonna love it!"

He and several people around him laughed evily at the glorious plan.

Meanwhile, John, Yakito and the Mohawker leader are at the bushes spying on them. They left their cars in such a position that the others won't realize that they had been watched.

"So this is their main base eh?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah mate. All the kidnapped animals are transported here." John said, "I had a gut and angry feeling that this could be the case."

"I'm still having doubts about your plan..." The Mohawker leader groaned.

"Okay ya Mohawk guy. Then go and try to sneak into the base like Snake from Metal Gear Solid. We'll follow ya lead."

The Mohawker leader gasped and gulped a bit while Yakito chuckled a bit. Looking at the security and the base building, there's no way he will be able to do feats like that. He sighed in defeat and continuing observing with John and Yakito for a few minutes before John asked:

"Shall we proceed with the plan?" John asked.

Both Yakito and the Mohawker leader nodded with the latter one giving a bit of a grumble. Pretty soon, John came out from his hiding place and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Hey you! Ya animal killing bastards!"

The men then turned around to see John angrily breathing and staring at them angrily.

"What do you want?" The evil man said before thinking, "_He just spoke in Japanese did he_?"

"Give me back my koala you fiends!" John angrily demanded.

The men looked at each other in confusion till one of them soon realized what is he talking about and whispered it to the boss, who immediately understood and laughed a bit saying:

"I'm sorry but we had it killed for its furs."

John is shocked while Yakito and the Mohawker leader gasped. Knowing that the time will be coming soon, they slowly got into their cars.

"You bloody liars! I won't take such lies!" John said before he signaled, "My friends! ATTACK!"

The sound of the roaring engines can be heard.

"Huh?" The evil man got a bit bemused by the noise before..., "WHAT THE?!"

The other men around him gasped as they could see two cars passing John and are about to break into the entrance.

CRASH!

The men screamed as the Honda S200 and the Police Supra crashed into the entrance and to the base.

"_The repair cost is so gonna be a lot_." The Mohawker leader groaned.

Yakito then rings on the sirens. The men gasped.

"S***t! He even brought the Street Racer Officer with him!" A man cried as they scurried off.

"This is insane!" The evil boss growled.

"Here's what's insane!" John said angrily as he gave a low blow to the evil boss's balls causing him to shriek in pain.

After doing that, he then does more damage to the base by breaking into the entrance with his Subaru BRZ. After breaking in, he said to both of them:

"Alright. This is as far as we can go with our cars. Now we have to proceed on foot and rescue many animals as we can. Here mate, use these smoke grenades to take them down for they certainly will be carrying guns with them so beware!"

Yakito and the Mohawker leader nodded as they quickly went into their separate ways.

* * *

"Those three intruders won't know what will be coming to their stomachs." A man said as he and a few other men reloaded their rifles.

"Yeah. They are so dead if a bullet comes to their stomach." Another man said in which the others nodded.

Suddenly they heard a rolling sound and it soon rolled right towards them. One man picked it up and asked:

"Huh? What's that? Seems to be different from a normal grenade..."

"Idiot! Throw it back! It's a..." The leader of the group shouted as he was about to shout but then...

The smoke grenade then took effect and it blasted right in front of their eyes, causing them to scream. Pretty soon, there were a lot of grunt sounds and punches and so on. When the smoke was cleared, all of the men are knocked out cold and only Yakito Taichi stands tall.

"You guys were too easy to handle once the smoke grenade blasted." Yakito said as he looks around and opens a door to see several cats and kittens stuck inside a poor sized cage, "So this is where they keep the cats and kittens eh?"

So while he searches around, he discovered one black female cat in which she resembled something and he gasped:

"Holy Smokes! Are you Luna from Sailor Moon by any chance?"

The cat didn't reply and just meowed.

"_Nah. That's just me imagining things. Wonder if she was cosplaying with someone else_." Yakito thought.

* * *

"Hurry! Kill the dog immediately!" A man commanded, "He's barking too much and will get their attention! We'll have dog meat after we escape."

"Okay." Another man nodded as he took out a large butcher knife to kill the poor dog, who is whimpering, in front of others when suddenly...

"What is this?!" A voice asked angrily.

The men turned around to see the Mohawker leader filled with anger.

"Too late..." The man groaned.

"What is this?!"

"We can explain..." Another man tried to explain but...

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Uh Oh..." The men gulped.

"I may have stolen engine and the other parts of many cars but I will never stand to see animal abuse from people like you! AHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that screaming roar, he charged towards them and the men screamed in pain as they have suffered the full force of being beaten by him and are knocked out cold.

The Mohawker leader then approached the dog and said:

"Hey. It's okay now. You are safe."

The dog licked him on his cheeks as a sign of appreciation and thanks.

"Do you know where the other dogs are?" The Mohawker leader asked.

The dog nodded and led him to the room. The Mohawker leader then realized something:

"_Did I just redeem myself_?"

* * *

On another room, several men, just like the others are knocked out cold. Only John is standing tall.

"Hey Cindy! Where are you?!" John shouted.

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

John immediately rushed to the direction of the voice and he could find several animals whimpering, trapped inside the cage. John looked around worriedly and then when he spotted someone familiar.

"Cindy! It's you!" John cried out.

"Yeah. I thought I was lost forever when I realized that I'm gonna be shipped here!" Cindy cried out.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay now."

Sadly though, their reunion didn't last long as they would have thought off. Someone is coming from behind, carrying a stick. The other animals saw this and tried to make sounds to alert John.

"John! Behind you!" Cindy shouted.

"Eh?" John asked in shock.

"Behind you!"

John quickly turned behind but then...

SMACK!

* * *

_Few Minutes later:_

"Any sign of Tyson-san?" Yakito asked as he's carrying the black cat on his arms.

"Nope. Nowhere." The Mohawker leader said as he's carrying the dog on his arms.

"What brings him here?"

"You mean the dog? Well he was about to be butchered for dog meat."

"Yikes!"

"And you?"

"She's struggling a bit. The cosplayer must have surely missed her."

"And how do you know that a cosplayer owns her?"

"If you look at her, she looks like Luna from Sailor Moon but she can only meow."

"I see."

Suddenly they could hear an evil laughter in which they turned around to see the evil man laughing and he's carrying a cage in which Cindy is in there!

"Cindy!" Yakito gasped.

"Cindy?" The Mohawker leader asked in confusion.

"Ha Ha! So it seems like you have rescued some of them but not clearly all of them." The evil man said.

"Help..." Cindy cried in which the Mohawker leader gasped.

"_Did that koala just talk_?" The Mohawker leader thought and gasped.

"You monster! What did you do to John?!" Yakito asked angrily.

"I think he has hit him with the stick *Points out the stick which has been bended* Look!"

"Damn it!"

"Ha Ha Ha! And not only that, I've made the time count which will self-destruct this base within 2 hours!" The evil man said before laughing evily.

"NANI?!" Both Yakito and the Mohawker leader gasped in shock.

"So go ahead and rescue as many animals as you can and escape but you will never be able to catch me and rescue this Cindy of his! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The evil man laughs before saying, "Here! Have a smoke grenade of mine!"

And then he threw a smoke grenade in which Yakito and the Mohawker leader had to cover the animals for it. By the time the smoke cleared, he disappeared.

"Kuso! He's gone!" The Mohawker leader growled but then suddenly they heard a tumbling sound and cursed words.

"He must have fallen down the stairs." Yakito said. "Quick! Every second counts now!"

The Mohawker leader nodded as they ran to the room to see the poor animals whimpering and John slowly getting up.

"Tyson-san!" Yakito said as he ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. So So. This guy knocked me with a stick. Luckily I didn't receive the full blow of the stick otherwise I would have been a goner." John said, "Anyway. Let's get them out of the cage."

"We can't! That bastard set the time limit of 2 hours and the building will self-destruct!" The Mohawker leader said.

"1 hour and 55 minutes now to be precise." Yakito said.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!" John asked in shock, "How inhuman he has become!"

"Yeah. Not to mention, he's gonna leave his knocked out men being blown to bits." The Mohawker leader said before thinking, "_Even I won't even think of doing that to my own crew_."

"What should we do now?" Yakito asked.

John cannot believe it. They are now being put on the tight situation where they had to make a choice. What can John do now?

* * *

_Few seconds later:_

"This is the hardest choice I ever have to make but if he escapes, then he will continue to do his evil activity elsewhere and we'll never be able to catch him." John said, "Plus he has got Cindy in his grip."

"Dang!" Yakito said as he is carrying the cat in his arm.

They eventually reached the entrance of the base where they saw a truck is getting away and the evil man threw the caged Cindy in the passenger seat of the black Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 before he looks at them and does the evil laughter by saying:

"You are too late! Sayonara and Adios!" The evil man said as he got inside and drove off as he started the engine already before throwing Cindy in.

"No! Cindy!" John cried out.

"Oh damn it!" The Mohawker leader growled while the dog in his arms barked.

Meanwhile, Yakito is busy talking to his Chief in a serious tone before cancelling the call and said:

"Good news guys. The police force is coming in a jiffy."

"And the bad news is that how the hell are we gonna stop the truck and how do we know where they are now?" The Mohawker leader asked.

"I see a red and blue mix Toyota Land Cruiser." John said as he pointed out.

"What about the second part of my question?"

"I got this!" Yakito said as he is about to call again.

"Yakito wait! We need to come up with a fast plan!" John said.

They quickly made a plan. Yakito will be in his Police Toyota Supra to stop that evil guy and his CLK 500 to rescue Cindy while John, the Mohawker leader, the cat and the dog will be on the Land Cruiser to stop the truck. No one raised an issue except...

"Hey! What about our cars?" The Mohawker leader asked in protest, "My S200 and your BRZ? We can't just leave them!"

"Well it's for the best to leave them for now. The police will be coming soon." John said.

"I talked with the Chief also and he said that he will send me two more helicopters to locate them so keep the headphone speakers on." Yakito said, "He also told me that your cars will be in the police station when you get them. I also told them about your car name."

"Thanks." John smiled.

"And I was gonna say that I swear I won't co operate again if my car isn't being escorted safely." The Mohawker leader said as he dreads to hear about the possibility of his car being blown to bits.

John and Yakito laughed lightly before suddenly getting serious. Without any further objections, they put on their headphone speakers, got inside their respective vehicles (with John and the Mohawker leader taking the cat and dog inside the Land Cruiser) and started their engines.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Yakito said on the speaker as he revs his engine.

"_We are ready_!" John said on the other side.

And then they finally took off. Yakito quickly looked at his watch as some sweat is coming down.

"_1 hour and 40 minutes remaining_. _I hope you guys can make it for the sake of the other animals and pets_." Yakito thought as his eye brows shows the seriousness like Samurai Jack's eye brows.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 23rd chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Whoa! That was some action scene of rescuing the animals.**

**Me: Yeah. Kinda reminds me of my own story 'Animal Island' where there was a similar situation based on it only for the talking animals to take charge of it.**

**Voice: More animals got caged and kidnapped?!**

**Me *calling out*: Different story! Different story!**

***Some laughter occurred for a moment before it became silent again.***

**Yakito *smiling*: And it seems like the reason shown does make some sense to me.**

**Me *smiling and jumping happily*: Great! *Suddenly turns serious* But it ain't over yet people! It's Part 1 only in which the action continues in the next chapter!**

**Yakito: Indeed.**

**Me: Will Yakito and his friends be able to stop the evil man with the CLK 500 and the truck from getting away with Cindy? And will the police be able to rescue everyone and stop the bomb from going off which will blow everyone to bits? Well tune in for the next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half to get those answers!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	25. Chapter 24: The Chase and Reconciliation

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 24th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his normal form.***

**Yakito: Looks like the action continues from the previous chapter eh?**

**Me: Yep. No doubt about it. It's show down time! Time for some Shaolin Showdown!**

**Yakito *sweat drop*: This ain't kung-fu you know.**

**Me *sudden realization*: Oh Yeah...what was I even thinking?**

***Some laughter occurred before it died down.***

**Me: Well then, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 24th chapter of this Misc. Anime story, the continuation from the previous chapter!**

**Yakito: The action continues but before that...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 24: The Chase and Reconciliation.

At the black Mercedes-Benz CLK 500, Cindy is trying to get out of the cage.

"You...You will pay for this!" Cindy growled.

"Oh am I?" The evil man laughed as he gave a flick to Cindy's nose, "They don't know that I'm skilled here and not just some typical coward villain cliche."

Cindy groans.

"And besides, they are probably wondering where I am." The evil man laughed, "They won't be able to find me since I'm too far away for them to..."

His words suddenly got interrupted when he, in shock, saw on the rear mirror that the Police Supra JZA80 is already after him and the sirens are ringing. The evil man couldn't believe it.

"Na...Nani?!" The evil man's jaws drops in shock as he couldn't believe what he is seeing, "How's that possible?!"

Meanwhile, on the Police JZA80, Yakito is driving with full concentration as he thought:

"_Looks like the Police Pilot was clever enough not to reveal himself to him. Arigato. Now it's my turn_!"

He then spoke on the speaker saying:

"It's Yakito Taichi. How is it going on the other side?"

"_Well we are trying but the truck driver is a bit egocentric who gives middle fingers and is backing that up with actions._" John said on the other side, "_The Mohawk mate is driving by the way_."

"Understood. Keep on trying!"

"_Got it mate_."

And so Yakito cancelled the call and switches his focus to the Mercedes Benz CL500.

In the CLK 500, Cindy taunted:

"Whatcha gonna do now? Ha Ha!"

The evil man shook the cage which caused Cindy to get hit inside the cage. Cindy groans in pain.

"Doing that! That's what!" The evil man said angrily before pressing the NOS boost as he went zoom.

Pretty soon, he disappeared from the sights of the Police Supra and the evil man laughed and said:

"See that?! I told you I was skilled! And I disappeared away from his sights. Now he and the others will never be able to find me again! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Cindy groaned as the evil man drifted left.

"_I should be safe here_ _with that much of a distance between us._" The evil man thought and laughed.

Or so he thought...

When suddenly he could hear the sirens behind him and when he looked at it...

"Eh?!" The evil man is in shock as the screen shows first his shock eyes, then his shock face and then his shock half-body when he's looking at the mirror, "NANI?!"

Indeed behind him is none other than the Police Toyota Supra JZA80 and the driver Yakito Taichi as it is gaining acceleration on its own combined with the drafting.

"_You haven't noticed but when you boosted away, I discovered a shortcut and I went there. Also I don't use nitrous too often but I always keep it for situations like this_." Yakito Taichi thought.

The Police Supra is right behind him now, almost sticking to it like a glue.

"How...How did that happen?!" The evil man asked in total shock before saying, "That's impossible!"

"Ha Ha!" Cindy laughed.

"Say hello to my boost!" Yakito said as he pressed the boost and it accelerated in such a way that when it hit the CLK 500's rear, the CLK 500 almost looks like it was about to go on a spin.

"GAH!" The evil man groaned as he, with much difficulty though, got back his car in control as he thought, "_I don't believe this! Despite my boost and power, he was still able to catch up to me?! What the hell is this?!_"

The Police Supra is now side by side with the CLK 500.

"You punk! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME!" The evil man screamed as he tries to ram the Supra on the sideways but it dodges and gets hit on the guard rail, "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU ARREST ME, YOU STREET RACER OFFICER BRAT!"

"_Whoa! This guy is nuts._" Yakito thought as he dodges another attempt, "_I could finish him right now but Cindy is there. What should I do now?_"

The cars are still side by side.

"Looks like your goose is cooked!" Cindy said but the evil boss wasn't paying attention.

"EAT THIS!" The evil guy screamed as he tries to slam him again.

And for the third time, The Supra dodges and when the CLK 500 hit the guardrail, Yakito decides to apply pressure on it by slamming him on to the guardrail.

"UGH!" The evil man screamed as he tries to get out.

However, it is impossible as sparks are are flying out everywhere as the Supra applies pressure on the CLK 500. Finally after a while, the CLK 500's tire burst and it was soon in the air.

"NOOOOOO!" The evil boss screamed.

"CINDY!" Yakito said in horror as he didn't quite expect that to happen.

And so the CLK 500 went flipping and flopping at a violent rate until it stopped. It's now like a destroyed and wrecked car now but Yakito is kinda distraught and some tears came out from his eyes.

"Cindy..." Yakito teared up a bit as he knelt down, "I thought it would spin...not flip!"

"I'm over here!" A recognizable voice said as someone waved his paws.

Yakito looks at the direction of the voice and rushes to it. There he could see Cindy. A bit hurt but alright.

"Cindy!" Yakito said happily as he breaks the cage open so that Cindy can finally walk free and then he carried the koala before asking, "But how?"

"I was actually preparing for the worst case scenario. Luckily, that guy was too focused on you so I had to reach my paws to push that push button so that the seat belts can be removed. As I had thought, the worst case scenario did happen and if there's one thing that's good about being in the cage alone is that there are bars to support you so I had to hold them tightly to avoid myself getting smashed in the head and while I was hanging on, the cage got thrown out of the window and landed outside so that's how I am here." Cindy explained.

"At least you are safe now... *Hears a roar and looks at the direction and gulps* or maybe not."

Indeed what he could see is a bloodied evil man with his face red in anger and blood is all over his face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED OUR OPERATION!" The evil man screamed as he rushed towards them with his knife.

Cindy jumped and scratched his nose.

"AHHHHH! MY NOSE! IT HURTS! IT..." The evil man is about to make another scream when he got knocked out cold by Yakito's hook punch.

"That should take care of him." Cindy said, "It's all over."

"No it's not." Yakito said, "The truck is still running wild and I'm worried about the others inside the base which is still counting down to self destruction."

Cindy gasped in shock as Yakito is soon making some phone and speaker calls.

* * *

Somewhere on the road, the blue Toyota Land Cruiser is making chase to the truck but it's unsuccessful for one thing.

"Dude. How the heck are we gonna slam this?!" The Mohawker leader asked as the dog barked, "Even though it's an SUV, the truck won't get affected until the driver of the truck makes a mistake. And even a dog wants a piece of him as well."

"I know mate. Can anyone jump on the truck and scuffle with the driver?" John asked in which everyone was silent, "I guess not."

"What about that blue haired Supra boi?"

"He's coming to our aid straight away."

"Whoa! So what about that evil man?"

"He will leave that for us in surprise."

Suddenly they could hear a sirens.

"Not again! At this critical time!" The Mohawker leader groaned.

"No! It's Yakito Taichi mate." John said as they look backwards in which the Mohawker leader sighed in relief.

Pretty soon, the Police Supra came as Yakito communicated with them on the speaker.

"Is everything okay?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. Is Cindy okay?" John asked.

"Yeah. Cindy's okay. Listen! There is a lock at the back of the truck. It must be open so that the other animals that got randomly tossed into there can get out of here and we need to act fast!"

"Why fast?"

"Cause the Chief told me that the route we are in there has a wide spike strip ahead dropped by the police helicopter since that route goes to the Osaka city."

"NANI?!" The Mohawker leader gasped in which the dog barked while the cat groaned.

"But how we are gonna get close to him?" John asked.

"Don't worry. I will provide support from behind." Yakito said.

"Okay! Kitty, we are gonna need your help."

The cat nodded as John lifted the cat up and got at the front of the Land Cruiser with the Police Supra right behind him.

"Be careful! The truck will move severely so you might fall off!" The Mohawker leader called.

"Don't worry mate! I got this!" John said as he and cat tried to reach for the lock which is reachable luckily.

However the truck is moving left and right which forced them to change direction as well and at one point, John and the cat nearly fell off.

"Dang it!" John groaned.

"You're alright?" The Mohawker leader asked.

"Yeah but that bastard is too clever mate."

"Time for sudden Plan B then." Yakito said on the speaker as he speeds up beside the truck before calling out, "Hey you! You're under arrest!"

"Never!" The truck driver roared.

As they continue to bark at each other, John took this opportunity to try to reach the cat to the lock while the Mohawker leader is getting them as to close as possible.

The cat tried to reach her arms into the lock. Sweat is going all around her face but she refuses to give in and reached it thanks to John trying to get close to it at the high risk of his own life.

Eventually, the cat's paws reaches the lock as it tries to unlock it.

"Oh Man. The spike strip is not far ahead looks like." The Mohawker leader gulped.

After a few tries, a click sound can be heard in which everybody cheered. Unfortunately, the lock fell down and the wheels of the Land Cruiser went to there, causing John to go in the air, holding the cat and fall down on the road.

"John!" Both the Mohawker leader and Yakito said in shock while the Mohawker leader reacted angrily, "KUSO!"

And then the Mohawker leader angrily rammed at the back of the truck.

"_Why didn't I think of that before?!_" The Mohawker leader thought till he got interrupted by the speaker.

"We are just there! The spike strips!" Yakito called, "GANGAWAY OR BREAK!"

"YIKES!"

And so the Mohawker leader breaked like hell to full stop. Yakito does the same.

"Looks like they have given up." The truck driver laughed before seeing something and..., "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The truck driver, in panic, suddenly lost control of the truck as he tries to stop the truck but it turned around too much instead. And unfortunately for him, the truck wheels got flattened by the spikes and the truck soon falls down to a large CRASH! Like a defeated monster falling down on a road.

Pretty soon, the Mohawker leader, Yakito, Cindy and the dog got out but they are a bit worried.

"Where's John?" The Mohawker leader groaned.

"How should I know? You were the one driving." Yakito said in which the Mohawker leader groaned, "Anyway. No time to argue cause I'm calling the..."

"I'm here..." A recognizable voice called.

Pretty soon they turned around to see John holding the cat. John got a bit bruised though at the back.

"John!" They all cried out as they ran to hug him.

"Ow..." John got a bit of pain at the back.

"Oops." The Mohawker leader said while the dog jumped happily.

"Yeah mate. Bit of a rough landing at the back but luckily I was able to tilt to avoid a major damage in my head." John said as the cat smiled.

"Well at least we are glad to see that you are okay." Yakito said.

"Thanks mate."

Pretty soon, they looked at the wrecked truck for a while while they noticed that something is moving at the back of the truck.

"Is it over?" Cindy asked before seeing that the back door of the truck fell down.

"Yes. Now it's truly over." Yakito said in which Cindy smiled as Yakito makes a phone call to the Chief.

_Later on:_

"NOOOOOOO!" The evil man screamed as he saw the truck driver being arrested while he himself is already being handcuffed.

And not only that, he also had to see several animals, who were thrown inside the truck, were taken out by the police and are freed.

"What happened to that base?" Yakito asked.

"The base had self-destruct unfortunately." One officer said which caused the evil guy to laugh..., "But the good news is that we rescued all the animals that were inside and also we were able to collect all the documents so that we have enough evidence to persecute him."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The evil man screamed.

"Shut ya bloody mouth mate!" John said angrily as he punched him in the face, "You even left your own men to die! You selfish bastard!"

"Um...don't worry about that. We were able to rescue them too and if you ask how, we got ourselves into three groups so that the job can be done in a hurry." A policewoman said.

"I'll be back!" The evil man screamed, "I'll be..."

Suddenly the dog, whom the Mohawker leader rescued, ran and bit him on the leg.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The evil man screamed.

"Yeah! That will teach you a lesson!" The Mohawker leader said, "Even I won't abandon my crew like that!"

"Looks like they already wanna have a piece of you." A policeman said, "Now keep your mouth shut if you don't want them to see you."

Fearing for his life, the evil man had no other choice but to keep himself tight lipped as he is soon taken to the police van. When he is inside, he looked at them, filled with anger and then sighing in defeat as it drove away.

With the sight of him gone, the three heroes start to celebrate a bit.

"Mate. That was some awesome action and adventure we had." John said as he slapped high fives with both of them.

"Yeah. Never gonna forget that." Yakito said in which the cat jumped happily.

"Same here!" The Mohawker leader said in which the dog jumped happily.

"Hip Hip..." Cindy said before everybody cheered.

"HOORAY!"

* * *

The next following days had happened in which the trial of the evil man and his gang had took place. Several men went against the evil man after they were shocked to learn that they were left to die in an self destruct explosion. Pretty soon, other documents were already shown in which it resulted in a life sentence for the evil man and he is to be held in the highest maximum security prison. The evil man screamed and cursed as he was taken away.

The animals were safety returned to its owners but the ones whose owners are unknown are kept in the Animal Protection Society. Also the Japanese government had to work with several governments to find out which country they are from.

Yakito is safely able to return the cat to its owner who is a cosplayer. She was cosplaying as Sailor Moon and the car as Luna in which he said that they look real for some reason which caused both of them to laugh.

Cindy is kept under John's care. However, the same thing can't be said to the dog. The police found out that the dog's owner had died after he had suffered a heart attack when he found out that the dog is missing. Feeling a bit sad for the dog, the Mohawker leader decided to take the dog with him.

Oh and lastly, John and the Mohawker leader got their cars back.

_Few days later:_

The Mohawker leader was having some fun with the dog when he heard a voice saying:

"Hey there. Can I talk to you for a while?"

The Mohawker leader then turned around to see Yakito Taichi in his police uniform. The Mohawker leader groaned and asked:

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Well to be honest, it looks like I haven't notice that you do have redeemable qualities." Yakito said, "I always thought that you and you crew were a bunch of mohawk punks who would go and steal engines and other parts but I never knew that you do care for the animals when you volunteered to take care of that dog."

The Mohawker leader is a bit silent and he doesn't know what to say. Yakito continues:

"I returned the broken engine to the crew and I told them the whole story. They believed me and they said that they won't be pressing charges against you. Plus they even said that they can fix the broken engine easily anyway. Looks like you got your escape."

The Mohawker leader stayed silent but he sighs in huge relief.

"That's all I have to say." Yakito said in which the dog mildly barked, "Arigato for all the help you had done for us and take care."

And with a pat on the Mohawker leader's shoulder, he soon is about to walk away when the Mohawker leader called out and said:

"Wait! Thank you as well! And also, if possible, I would like to challenge your brother to a rematch! Is that okay?"

"I'll let him know about that." Yakito said as he gave a thumbs up before he walks away.

"_Could this be the start of something new_?" The Mohawker leader thought as he looks at the dog before giving it a smile and then looking at the direction where Yakito departed.

* * *

_Later on_

_Night:_

"Yakito told me what had happened." Zen said worriedly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. If only I hadn't gotten a headache during that time..."

"Hey Hey. It's okay. Headaches can happen anytime so it ain't your fault to blame yourself." Cindy said.

"Plus the whole gang is finished. Many members, including the leader and the truck driver, were arrested and their operation has been dismantled mate." John said, "It's all over."

"Indeed." Yakito said as the four of them sighed in relief.

"What about that Land Cruiser though?" Zen asked.

"Because it was part of the gang's vehicle, it had to be impounded."

"Oh Rats. I would have love to drive it around the off roads."

"We have a Blue Land Cruiser you know."

"Oh Yeah...you do have it."

Cindy chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a moment before Yakito asked:

"Now that this is all over. What are you planning to do? Go back to Sydney?"

Silence occurred for a moment before John replied:

"No. Now that this is all over, I wanna improve my skills in Osaka mate so that I can challenge the best street racers Japan has and I wanna be the best by taking it nice and steady. I'll show them that the foreigner will come and take ya all down. And that includes you Yakito Taichi."

"Rock on mate as you Aussies would like to say." Yakito smiled and winked.

"So that means..." Cindy gasped in awe.

"Yeah. I'll be staying in here still." John smiled in which the koala and Zen cheered.

"Hooray!" Zen jumped happily before asking, "How are we gonna celebrate your stay here?"

"Oh you wanna know how? Come with me you two. I'll show ya two a big surprise mates."

"Oooo. What big surprise can that be?" Yakito asked and even wondered as both he and Zen followed John and Cindy.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 24th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Wow! That was some action we had! It's more like high speed car wars.**

**Me: Indeed but now it's all over.**

**Yakito: So what next?**

**Me: The final chapter...**

***Yakito laughs like Johnson from Spider-Man.***

**Me: Of this arc I mean.**

**Yakito *stops laughing*: Oh.**

***I chuckled this time as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well that ends this chapter. Next chapter, which will be the final chapter of this arc, will be coming up within a week or a week and half as you already might have guessed.**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. So don't miss it.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	26. Chapter 25: Holden Vehicles

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 25th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see a Holden sports car and Yakito in his normal form.***

**Me: So. It seems like this is the 1st time in the history in this story that you are now In a different vehicle eh?**

**Yakito *smiling*: Yep.**

**Me: Judging from the logo brand, it's a Holden I suppose.**

***Yakito nods.***

**Me: And what's the vehicle name?**

**Yakito: Oi. You should know it cause you're the author.**

**Me: Dang!**

***I groaned while Yakito laughed a bit.***

**Me: Well then anyway, I would first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 25th chapter of this Misc. Anime story! We hope that you will all enjoy it.**

**Yakito: Indeed. Time to put rev some Aussie Engines!**

***Yakito then revs the car and the engines roared.***

Chapter 25: Riding on the Holden Vehicles.

"Come on here guys." John said as he waved his arm, "We are here!"

"Whoa! That's a nice house that you live." Yakito said.

"Indeed. It's a two floor way right?" Zen asked before saying, "One top and one bottom. Either they live in that kind of house or at the apartments."

John nodded.

"We are almost at the garage." Cindy said.

"Actually we are already outside of the garage mate." John corrected in which Cindy blushed while Yakito and Zen chuckled a bit.

They soon are already outside the garage.

"Alright mates. Time for the big surprise!" John said as he slowly opens the shutters of the garage.

When the shutters finally went up, Yakito's and Zen's mouths dropped in shock as they couldn't believe what they are seeing. There are 4 cars which included the Subaru BRZ but their focus is on the three cars other than the one John is currently driving.

"Holy Mackerel!" Zen said in awe.

"Are those...Holden vehicles?" Yakito asked in awe.

"Indeed. Gentlemen, the Aussie vehicles have come to Japan!" John announced in which Cindy jumped happily and cheered.

Yakito's and Zen's mouths are still drop in awe as they excitedly approached the vehicles.

"Oh mate! How I miss you so much." Zen said happily as he hugged the Holden HSV SV99 (VT).

"I've been wanting to drive those Holden vehicles too since when I first encountered them in Australia." Yakito said in awe as he touched the hood of the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z before asking, "What are the car names just to be sure?"

"That one is the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z." John said as he then pointed out the two others, "The one Zen is hugging is the Holden HSV SV99 (VT) and the last one is Holden VY - SS Ute."

"But how were you able to bring them to Japan? It's a lengthy process and also expensive."

"It is but I decided I wanna bring in some new flavor around the streets in Osaka, which has been dominated by the tuner cars and, to a lesser extent, some European exotic cars, by bringing some Aussie sports cars and say "Hey ya mates. Prepare to witness the Aussie power of our cars running around the street!""

Yakito chuckled a bit.

"As for the process, I really had to sign a lot of documents and, as for the payment, I won the lottery before which was able to cover 85% of the cost and the rest I had to pay on my own. That's why I started it around 5 weeks ago." Join explained.

"Whoa." Yakito said in awe.

"John. Arigato! How can I ever thank ya?!" Zen asked happily as he bowed.

"What's Arigato?" Cindy asked curiously.

"It's thank you in Japanese." John said.

"Hmm Mmm." Yakito chuckled a bit, "I guess you are going to have to learn Japanese looks like."

"Yep. I guess so." Cindy said.

"So mates. Wanna take it for a jolly good ride and for some pure extreme speed to show that these cars have the thunder to compete with the best?" Zen asked before saying, "Oh I can't wait to start driving those around!"

"I've been thinking so too." John said in which everyone is in awe.

"Is it manual?" Yakito asked.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Hooray!" Zen jumped happily in which John and Yakito smiled.

"Have you chosen your cars?" John asked.

"It seems like we have." Yakito said as John could see that Yakito is near the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z while Zen is near the Holden HSV SV99 (VT).

"Cool mates. Then I shall go with the Holden VY - SS Ute. Do you know any tracks or highways that we can go through?"

"It seems like we already have." Yakito said as he poses in a cool looking mood with a smile.

"Ah. I know what you mean." Zen said as he taps the sideways of his head lightly.

"You actually know?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." Yakito said before opening his eyes and say, "The Hanshin Loop Line Expressway."

* * *

_Night_

_Hanshin Loop Line Expressway:_

"Here we go!" John called out while Cindy cheered as he's riding on the Holden VY - SS Ute.

"Yipee!" Zen said as he's riding on the Holden HSV SV99 (VT).

"This is gonna be fun." Yakito said as he shift gears on the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z.

The three Aussie sports cars then made their presence known at the Highway as they raced at their top speed. While racing, they see several street racers in their Japanese sports car riding on the highway and looking at the Aussie vehicles in awe. Even the truck drivers are looking at it in awe.

"John. Some people are looking at us." Cindy said.

"That's because they never or rarely see an Aussie sports car before." John said, "Mostly they see Japanese and some European sports cars."

"Oh."

John then could see that the Holden HSV SV99 (VT) is right behind him at the back.

"Looks like he's making an attempt to pass me by sticking at my back." John said.

The Holden HSV SV99 (VT) tried to pass him but the Holden VY - SS Ute blocks him from making a pass. Zen groaned and snapped his fingers.

"Ora Ora! You think I'll let you pass me that easily mate?" John asked.

"Oh dang it!" Zen said.

Pretty soon, the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z is not far off and is catching up behind.

"_Wow. I get a different feeling from this CV8-Z compared to the Supra but it still makes me wanna drive it_." Yakito thought as he slowly smiled.

Pretty soon, the CV8-Z passed the HSV SV99 (VT).

"Nani?!" Zen asked in shock as his jaws drop in shock before thinking, "_Already you know how to drive this car_?"

Pretty soon the CV8-Z is soon catching up on the VY - SS Ute.

"John. It looks like Yakito Taichi is catching up." Cindy said.

"Whoa really?" John asked in which Cindy nodded before he thought, "_It looks like he has already knew as to how to drive this car_."

But while he was thinking, Cindy made a light tap on the shoulder before pointing up at the other side.

John's mouth immediately dropped in shock as to what is he seeing. Yakito, looking at John, smiled and winked before he shifted gears as the CV8-Z passed the VY - SS Ute.

"Whoa! He's good." Cindy said, "He's really good."

"I'm kinda not surprised to be honest." John said, "I remember that when he was little, he said in excitement that he wanted to drive one of those sweet Aussie rides in the highway speeds one day and it looks like his dream has just come true."

"Whoa!"

"Still mate. Being an Aussie driving in an Ozzie car, I can't let our pride be taken. *Steps on the accelerator* Don't think we have given up that easily Taichi mate!"

The VY - SS Ute soon accelerates and it's going right behind the CV8-Z. Inside the CV8-Z, Yakito looks at the mirror.

"_I had a feeling that you won't be giving up that easily_." Yakito thought as he smiled, "_So bring it on. The battle of Aussie sports cars at a Japanese Highway_."

Pretty soon, the CV8-Z and the VY - SS Ute are battling out for the lead while the HSV SV99 (VT) isn't far behind and is catching up.

"Oi! Here comes Zen! Feel the Aussie Thunder!" Zen proclaimed as he accelerates and the HSV SV99 (VT) is in full speed ahead as the three Aussie sports cars make a zoom at the straight line of the Hanshin Loop Line Expressway.

* * *

_Later on_

_At a Street:_

"Whoo-Hoo! I won actually!" Zen jumped happily.

"Yeah. You sure did. Congrats." Yakito smiled.

"Now this would have been a good underdog story mate." John said in which Cindy nodded.

"Excuse me? I've raced here a trillion times already." Zen said in which they chuckled a bit.

Pretty soon, Yakito said to John:

"Hey John."

"Yeah mate?" John asked.

"I know it was a lengthy progress and a hassle for you to get those cars to Japan so... *Does a Japanese bow* Arigato. It was really an enjoyable race with those Aussie cars."

"Heh Heh. No need to thank me mate. I'm happy to help. Plus you and that guy with the mohawk hair helped me rescue Cindy and others."

"Indeed. Thank you." Cindy said.

"So are you going to plan to drive with one of them to race against the others at the streets, highways and maybe even mountains?" Zen asked.

"Can we have one of them by any chance?" Yakito asked.

"I'm sorry mates." John said sadly as he shook his head, "To Yakito, they told me to take care of it since all of them were registered as my cars so you will be regarded as a thief if they see you with any one of them unless I'm around. To Zen, although they are fast, those Japanese sports cars you guys drive are really faster than them so I guess I have to stick with the BRZ for now."

"Dang." Both Yakito and Zen said.

"But I'm planning to see if I can tune all three of them when I land on a job which could surely might be difficult given from what I heard about the Japanese working situation."

"You should try to get the job relating to cars." Zen said, "It will be easier for you that way."

"Good point mate. I will take a note at that."

"And you can always come to Australia to race." Cindy said in which everyone gasped.

"Yeah and go get yourself being slapped with fatty overestimated fines, deducted points and a revoked license." Yakito said in which the others nodded and groaned, "No thanks."

"But at least we can go off-road."

"Yeah off-road. That's more I like it."

"Are there any off-roads in Osaka?" John asked.

"There should be but there are some places that we need to avoid. I'll let you know."

"You have a Land Cruiser don't ya mate?" Zen asked

"Yep. My parents have it."

"That's great mates. We should go on off-road or mountain road some day." John said.

Both Yakito and Zen nodded with a smile before Zen said happily:

"We should also take them to the ultra high speed area known as the Wangan Line. It will be so much fun."

"Then why did we had to go to that Expressway that has turns?" Cindy asked.

"Because the Wangan Line is located in Tokyo." Yakito said.

"Oh."

"But still, it will be great if we can take those Auzzie cars' performances to the next level." John said, "But I gotta tune them first."

"Indeed." Yakito said.

"And BTW, I've been thinking. We should make ourselves known as the Holden Trio since we also drive those Holden cars aside from the Japanese cars that we currently drive."

"Sounds like a good team name for starters mate." Zen said.

"Yeah. Holden Trio, here we come!" Cindy proclaimed in which John nodded with determination.

Both Yakito and Zen also nodded as silence occurred for a while before Zen asked:

"By the way, do you have some music?"

"Of course. Some awesome Aussie music to chill out and enjoy." John said in which everybody cheered.

Pretty soon, they relaxed themselves at the top of their respective Holden cars they have chosen with John playing a music on Zen's HSV SV99 (VT) before relaxing himself as the music called 'Land Down Under' by Men at Work began to play.

"Ah. This is pure music that I like." Cindy said.

"Yeah. This could be more like *began singing* _**Living in the Rising Sun **_*normal speaking* since we are in Osaka at the Land of the Rising Sun in Japan." Yakito said.

"Yeah mate. I agree." John said.

"Same here blue haired mate." Zen said.

All four of them laughed as they relaxed at the roof of their respective cars that they have driven while the music plays on, watching the full moon at the night sky.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 25th chapter. **

***Yakito soon gets out off the car.***

**Yakito: And the end of this arc I suppose?**

**Me: Ah. I figured that you realized it all along.**

**Yakito: Well at least it ended with a bang. Getting to drive some Aussie cars. A breathe of fresh air.**

**Me: After that daring rescue act you guys did excluding Zen as he wasn't there.**

**Yakito: Indeed. It was worth it!**

***Both of us chuckled happily.***

**Yakito: So what's next?**

**Me: Well I say that while this arc certainly ended in a bang, the next arc may not be so pretty so I better tell you readers that you better start getting some tissues when the next chapter comes.**

**Yakito: Oh Boy...**

**Me: Indeed. With the end of this chapter, the next one will be coming up within a week or a week and half.**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. So don't miss it.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara mates!**

**Me *smiling*: Farewell ya wankers!**

***Both of us laughed again as the engines of the Holden VZ Monaro CV8-Z then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	27. Chapter 26: Remembering the Past

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 26th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see only Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Okay. Why the light shows only me and not the car even though you can hear the sound engines?**

**Me: That you will have to find pretty soon.**

**Yakito: Okay...but it's just that it feels kinda pretty weird unlike when I had to ride on my racing form in a Police Supra 2 chapters ago.**

**Me: The car is still there. Just not being revealed by the lights today.**

**Yakito: Okay? I guess I will have to know pretty soon it seems.**

***I sighed a bit.***

**Me: Well then first off, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 26th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: And Ladies and Gentlemen. Start your engines! **

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard.***

**Yakito *smiling*: At least you can hear the engines roaring.**

Chapter 26: Remembering the Past.

At the S. Osaka road at night, two cars zoom off at full speed. One is yellow and one is purple. As the scene gets closer, we noticed that it was the Yellow Toyota Supra JZA80 and a Lancer Evo 8 duke it out with the Lancer Evo 8 leading before the Supra accelerated even more and zoomed off, in which the driver of the Evo groans.

After a while, the two cars stopped side by side.

"You're good." Yakito said.

"Me? You're way too good thanks to your experiences and double life." The driver said in which both of them chuckle a bit.

"Nice Lan Evo by the way. You're part of any team?"

"Yeah. The Sunsetters. Actually from Tokyo in which we specialize in both drifting in the mountains and speed in the highways."

"That's a really cool team you are in."

"Thanks."

"And sorry if I challenged you so suddenly because seeing it..."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Bro. You don't have to apologize. Even you can get challenged suddenly."

"Yeah."

"There you have it. Good luck with your future races and chases."

"Arigato. You too."

"Yeah."

And with that, the Lancer Evo left. Pretty soon silence occurred for a moment in which Yakito gave a sad sigh as he finally looks at the photo of him and the girl when they were kids.

"_That's right. That Lan Evo reminds me of her. She once said that she wanted to build the best version of the Supra and Lancer Evo in the world_." Yakito thought as he looks at the photo which gives him flashback of several things.

* * *

_Kids flashback:_

"Let's see who's the fastest." A girl said as she readies herself with her diecast Lan Evo 4 model.

"Oh you're so on." Yakito, who is 3 years younger than her, said as he readies himself with his Supra diecast model.

"Down the slide! In they go!" Both the girl and Yakito said together as they released the cars on the slides as it goes down and down.

And then both of them went down at the same time but they thought...

"Better luck next time." The girl giggled, "Maybe you released it a bit late."

"Na uh. I did it as the same timing as yours and it looks like mine went faster." Yakito said with a pride on his chest.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah! Admit your defeat."

"Never."

Silence occurred for a while in which they stared at each other till both of them, for no reason, started laughing as the girl hugs Yakito.

"Kids. Slide down! You're gonna get hurt!" A voice called out which was none other than Yakito's mom.

"We're gonna get some food to eat." The girl's mother called out.

"Lovebirds." The young Ryoko groaned and sighed.

"Hai!" Both of the girl and Yakito said together cheerfully as the girl grabs Yakito and they slide down together.

* * *

_Middle School Flashbacks:_

"So Ta-kun. You have got any plans for the future?" The girl asked Yakito.

"I have just entered middle school and you are already asking that?" Yakito groaned before saying, "You are way too advanced."

The girl chuckled a bit before asking:

"Wanna know my dream?"

"Yes. What is it?" Yakito asked curiously.

The girl took a deep breathe before saying:

"My dream is for us to build the best version of the Lan Evo and the best Supra JZA80 version in the world where we can compete with anyone from any car class."

"Whoa! That's kinda a bit advanced dream." Yakito said in awe and surprise.

"I know. That's why I must focus hard and get good, if not the best, grades. Don't you think?"

"I just prefer to laze around to be honest with a minimal effort to study."

"And you still get good results. Maybe you have a magic brain which I don't have."

"Eh?"

And with that said, the girl hugged Yakito and starts rubbing his hair in which Yakito groans.

"Oh come on. Really?" Yakito asked and groaned.

The girl chuckled a bit before lifting her small finger and said:

"Let's do our best and make that dream come true."

Silence occurred for a moment before Yakito said:

"It's a bit of a hard dream but sure."

And so he also lifted his small finger up and touched the girl's small finger.

Then suddenly she just pulled Yakito and gave him a kiss. Soon, they were like that for a few seconds before she let him go and then apologized:

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable for doing like that. It's just..."

"No! Don't! It was good." Yakito said as he smiled while blushing.

The girl smiled too as she then pats and rubs his hair as they watched together the sun setting down.

* * *

_Present:_

"_That was my first ever kiss on the lips. And during my middle school year! I bet other guys would be jealous hearing that_." Yakito thought and smiled as he looks at the picture before shaking his head quickly and thought again, "_Anyway. I thought that everything would go on like this...boy was I wrong..._"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Wait! You are leaving?" Yakito, who was at the 2nd year of his middle school, asked in shock.

"Yeah. It seems like it." The girl said sadly, "My dad has found another job in Tokyo and we will soon have to move to there. Our parents are talking with your parents right now."

"Oh Man. Please don't leave."

"I have no choice Ta-kun. I'm sorry. Call me selfish if you want but it's for our family's sake."

"You...You wouldn't go out with anyone else would you?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which the girl soon laughed and said:

"Really? Of course not. I'll only think of you."

"Arigato." Yakito smiled.

"No worries. And do you recall what our dream is?"

"Making and tuning it into the best Supra and Lan Evo version anyone could ever have."

The girl immediately gives Yakito a hug and then said:

"When I get to Tokyo, I will let you know straight away that I've arrived and we can even exchange messages."

"I kinda don't feel like anything when I'll exchange messages with you compared to being with you physically." Yakito said.

"No worries. I'll come to Osaka to spend time with you but will you come to Tokyo to spend time with me if it's alright?"

With pure determination, Yakito said:

"I'll definitely come."

"Awesome." The girl said happily, "And now..."

The girl immediately gave a kiss on Yakito's forehead in which Yakito is in awe. The girl then smiled and said:

"Goodbye then Ta-kun. I love you always."

* * *

_Present:_

"_I love you always._" Yakito thought as his hands struggle to clinch the photo, "_Those were the last words she said to me when I was with her and then, an hour after she said that, she left with her parents to move to Tokyo._"

"_When she arrived, she immediately contacted me and then for a while, we exchanged messages. It was like that for quite a while. I was even preparing to go to Tokyo to see her but then one day, everything changed..._"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Mother! Father! I haven't even received anything from her for several days!" Yakito asked before he demanded, "What's going on?! Do you know something?"

His parents remained silent though. But their faces seem to be showing that all is not good.

"Do you know anything?" Yakito asked before pleading, "Please tell me!"

"We're...We're really sorry..." His mother gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah...It will be hard for you to take if we tell you." His father said.

Yakito seems to be in shock or something. His older brother, Ryoko Taichi, also seems to sense something odd. Yakito immediately came rushing to him pleading:

"Ni-san. Do you know anything about what's going on? I haven't even received anything from her when I was confirming that I'll be going to visit her to Tokyo in which she told me to do so and that happened many days ago."

"I also don't know anything young brother. I'm surprised as you too." Ryoko said as he himself has no idea what's going on.

Yakito looks at his parents full of worries as the tension seems to fill in the air.

* * *

_Present:_

"_I haven't received anything from her for the past several days about the confirmation and that worried me a lot and my parents' faces showed that they knew something might have happened to her. Without anything knowing about that, I graduated middle school with a defeated sigh on my face_." Yakito thought before clinching his teeth in anger, "_It wasn't until high school that I..._"

Suddenly he heard a knock on the window. Yakito looks to see Zen smiling and waving at him. Yakito pulled down the window door and asked:

"Is there anything you want that made you come in?"

"May I come in mate? I realize that you look a bit down today." Zen said in which Yakito nodded by unlocking the door.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 26th chapter. **

**Yakito *sighing and groaning*: Now I understand as to why the lights didn't reveal the car.**

**Me *smiling*: Yep indeed.**

**Yakito *growling*: But on the other side, can you please tell me WHY did you have to make that into an arc also?!**

**Me: You mean starting from this chapter?**

**Yakito: YES!**

**Me: Whoa come down man. I know you are upset but trust me, you're gonna love it pretty soon later.**

**Yakito *groaning*: Fine...whatever...**

***I sighed a bit as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well then folks, That's all from this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***

**Yakito *thinking*: **_**This arc somehow is making me feel uneasy already.**_


	28. Chapter 27: Reunite

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 27th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see only Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: I'm so not liking this arc...**

**Me: Oh okay man. It will okay. After all, every anime needs a background story of the main character.**

**Yakito: Yeah right. Not all of them, most of them. And does that apply to OVAs as well?**

**Me: Well...yes and no?**

***Yakito facepalmed while I laughed.***

**Me: Anyway, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito *sighing*: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 27th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy...ho boy...**

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard.***

Chapter 27: Reuniting with his Aussie Childhood Buddy.

"Ah. Looking at her again eh mate?" Zen, who is in the passenger seat, asked as he looks at the photo Yakito was looking at.

"I was racing against the Lan Evo 8 and seeing that immediately made me remember of her." Yakito said and sighed, "I literally tried to push myself from seeing the picture again but I failed."

"Ah I see. Yeah, you told me before and I had seen you having some bit of a rough times after *gulps* what we saw at the school roof when we were high school kids."

"Yeah..."

Both of them sighed a bit before Zac said happily:

"But hey Taichi mate! At least there's one good thing that had happened at least."

"And what could that be?" Yakito asked.

"Here. Look."

Zen then showed a picture of him and Yakito together when they were high school buddies. Yakito's face immediately lighten up.

"Ah yeah! That took place during our earlier part of our high school days." Yakito said in excitement.

"Yeah mate. Like it has been a long time since we saw each other." Zen said, "It was like a really good feeling."

"Indeed. I couldn't agree more."

"Wanna recall those events that we had? At least that could cheer you up a bit."

"I guess so."

Both of them sighed in happiness as they recall the events that had led them to their reunion.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shizuka High School:_

The school bell rings as the students are entering the class. Some of them are making a rush to the entrance as the principal is closing the gate down.

Among one of the student is a blue haired boy name Yakito Taichi, who gave a sad sigh as he enters the school building while looking at the photo of him and his childhood friend or lover in which Yakito wonders.

"_I wonder where is she now_?" Yakito thought as he enters the class 1-B and sits down at the last right bench.

"Taichi-sama! Wanna hang out with us on a karaoke?" A few girls asked in excitement.

Oh and just to let you know, he is incredibly popular around girls in which Yakito sighed.

"_Good Grief._" Yakito sighed before saying, "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" The girls jumped happily before leaving him as their home teacher starts to come.

Soon everyone is at their seat in which they greeted each other before their home teacher said:

"Today we'll have a new foreign transfer student arriving here." The teacher said in which everyone is in awe, "He's coming from Australia so please greet him with respect."

The students nodded as the teacher then instructs the foreigner to come. He arrives and everyone is in awe, including Yakito who someone thinks that he had seen him before. He has olive brownish hair and green eyes and he introduces himself:

"G'day mates *Soon realizes what is he doing, shakes his head and speaks in Japanese* I mean good morning to you all. My name is Zen Hayden but call me Zen. Hope to get along with you people *bows in respect*."

The students are in awe as they began whispering to each other:

"He just spoke good Japanese."

"Yes. A little mumbled up but still very good."

"Dude must have taken Japanese lessons in Australia before arriving here."

"He looks pretty cool though."

"My My. You can speak our language very well." The home teacher smiled.

"Ah yes. I had one friend when we were little who was Japanese so...heh heh." Zen said as he rubbed his head.

"Ah I see. Well then, you can sit beside Yakito then. Yakito, would you show him around the school after this class?"

"Yes miss." Yakito nodded.

And so Zen went to the seat the home teacher assigned to and sat there. After a while, he looks at Yakito and said:

"G'day mate." Zen said as he offers Yakito a handshake.

"Uh...good day." Yakito sweat drop as he shakes hands with him.

* * *

_Present:_

"And so after the class, you showed me around the school in which I wanted to approach you but I thought nah...let me get settle here first before doing so." Zen said.

"Yeah. And you were in a settling mode for a few days and even the girls were following you." Yakito said in which Zen chuckled as he nudged his shoulder, "You rockstar."

"Ha Ha. Pretty funny but then a few days later..."

"Ah yes. Then few days later..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_High School Days:_

Yakito is walking outside the school premises when he heard some voices...some nasty voices. Following the direction of the voices, he hid behind the tree to see what's going on and his eyes are in shock upon what he is seeing.

Two bully boys and two bully girls are cornering Zen at the tree.

"Now listen here mates. We can talk about this..." Zen said in which he mumbled up a bit.

"Uh huh. If you are a foreigner, that you must be very rich." A bully boy said.

"Eh?"

"Indeed and you speak good Japanese too." The bully girl said.

"What do ya want?"

"Give us some money for lunch. We haven't got all day." The 2nd bully girl said.

"I've got no money mates. See?" Zen asked as he slaps his hand on the pocket and even showed it too them, "See. No money. Looks like we'll be starving together..."

"Nani?!" The 2nd bully boy said as he punched Zen on the stomach.

"Ugh!"

"So since he won't give us money, we'll give him free beating." The bully girl said.

"Good idea." The bully boy said.

And so the bullies gave Zen a free beating in which Yakito is witnessing it and oh boy he is horrified. He immediately rushed to the principal's room.

_Principal's room:_

The principal is doing some busy work and is chatting with one of the teachers when suddenly, one student knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The principal asked as the student approached in a hurry, "Why in a rush? What can I do for you?"

"Principal! Sensei! Please come with me! Something terrible is happening!" Yakito said as he begged.

"Whoa! What happened?" The teacher asked before saying, "We are busy here already."

"No. Let's go with him then." The principal said. "His face is saying something has really seriously happened."

_Few Seconds later_

_Outside:_

Poor Zen is really beaten up by the four bullies as the bullies laughed.

"No money?" The bully boy taunted.

"I'm serious mates..." Zen said as he groans in pain only to get four stomps at the same time by the bullies.

"No money!" The bully girl taunted as they laughed.

They continue to laugh when suddenly they heard a voice:

"So that's how it went eh?"

Recognizing the voice, the four bullies gasped and gulped before turning around to see the principal in an angry face and the teacher in a really shocked face that she covered her mouth. Other students are looking as well.

"Uh...principal...we just saw him lying on the ground and we wanted to help him." The 2nd bully girl said, trying to make up an excuse.

"I thought of that as well..." The principal said before saying it angry, "Till you stomped on him and were taunting him."

The four bullies gasped. Their jig is up. The teacher is in shock as she looks at Zen before shouting at the four bullies angrily:

"How could you four do this to him?! On a foreigner for heavens sake?! I can't believe you four! If that student hadn't brought us here, then it would have even be more worse!"

"And who's that student?" The bully boy asked timidly.

"Not telling cause I know what you are gonna do to him later on!"

"You four are a disgrace! Off to the my office!" The principal said angrily as he grabs their hands.

"No! Wait! We can explain!" The bully girl cried as the four of them are getting dragged away.

Pretty soon, as they are out of sight, Yakito sprang into action as he rushes towards the injured Zen.

"Help me take him to the nurse room." The teacher said.

"Yes sensei." Yakito said as he helps the teacher carrying Zen in which some students are in shock and pity upon looking at Zen.

_Few Minutes later_

_Nurse's Room:_

Zen got a bit dizzy for a moment before he opened his eyes and got surprised before he got up but he's still in bed.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Zen asked.

"Oh you are awake. Thank Goodness." The nurse said, "You were hurting outside and a teacher and a student carried you to here."

"Oh I see. Oh I remember now! Oh Man!"

"The teacher would like to speak to you now since you got up."

"Hai."

The nurse also nodded before getting up and walked outside. The teacher then soon arrived and asked:

"Are you alright?"

"I woke up just now miss." Zen said as he rubbed his head, "Thank you for carrying me."

"You should thank also the student as well. He was the one who reported what was happening to us and helped me carry through to here. I think he's in class now."

"Ah I see."

"Zen. We are really sorry that this had happened to you on one of your first few days at school. The principal and the student council president are discussing what to do to the four students but I think it's getting geared towards expulsion. So you do not have to worry about them again."

Zen sighs in relief. Pretty soon, a student came and called:

"Sensei. The principal is calling you."

"Oh. I must leave now." The teacher said, "Get a good rest today."

Zen nodded as the teacher left and soon Zen lied down when another student came and guess who it is: None other than Yakito Taichi.

"Hey there. You alright?" Yakito asked.

"Uh yeah mate. Got a bit beaten up but not so serious luckily." Zen said.

"That's good to hear."

_The next day:_

"Guys did you hear? They got expelled for good!" A boy said.

"And I heard that they even got arrested for harming and assault." A girl said.

"Nani? Looks like they won't be coming back here." Another girl said.

"Well they deserved it anyway." Another boy said in which the other students nodded.

And so while the students are talking about the four bullies getting expelled, Yakito Taichi is walking by and passing them.

"Taichi-kun. Have you heard the rumour?" A girl asked.

"The rumour is true." Yakito said as he soon walks away.

_A few hours later:_

"G'day mate." Zen said cheerfully as he approaches Yakito.

"It's afternoon by the way." Yakito said before asking, "What brings you here?"

"Oh. As a token of appreciation, I invite you to have lunch with me at the school roof."

"Um sure...if you say so..."

_Lunch period_

_School roof:_

Zen and Yakito are having lunch at the roof and then Zen said:

"You know...you remind me of another blue haired Japanese kid I use to have fun with when he and his parents were vacationing in Sydney." Zen said.

"Is that so?" Yakito asked in which Zen nodded, "Well I do know one guy whose hairstyle is similar to your one when I was little and boy we had lots of fun. And I wonder what he's doing now."

"Ah I see."

They then continued to eat lunch for a few seconds before both of them said:

"Wait!"

Then they looked at each other quickly as silence occurred for a while.

"Blue haired mate." Zen said in awe.

"Same hairstyle as yours." Yakito said in awe.

"Could it be?"

"Oh My God!"

"Shiver me timbers!" Both of them said in awe, "It is you all along!"

"It is you indeed, the blue haired mate!" Zen said happily.

"You're the one who helped me when I was in Australia." Yakito said in awe, "That's you!"

"That's me all along! Hug me buddy!"

And so they hugged each other like Drake and Josh. So happy to see each other again after a long time.

Then they started to chat for a while. They chatted about a lot of things. Both of them felt really good afterwards. For Yakito, it lifted his spirits up and is definitely one of his greatest happiest days after that day he felt like his childhood friend/lover may never come back ever again.

* * *

_Present Day:_

"And since that day, we did a whole lot of crazy things mate." Zen said.

"Yeah and our parents even spoke to each other since that day we saw each other again." Yakito said.

"Yeah mate. Couldn't agree with you more."

And so both of them laughed at the good high school times they had together.

"Until..." Yakito said as he sighed sadly.

"Uh Oh." Zen said and gulped a bit as he then knew what Yakito is going to talk about next.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 27th chapter. **

**Yakito: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Oh yes I dare.**

**Yakito: The worst arc ever!**

**Me: That's only you saying. I'm sure that most people will love the background stories because they can get connected to the main character.**

**Yakito: And how are we suppose to get connected when I'm anime character and they are on the real world? How? By touching hands?**

**Me: Well I didn't mean physical connection. I meant spiritual and feeling connection .**

**Yakito: Hmmm...probably makes more sense.**

***Silence occurred for a moment in which I sighed.***

**Me: Well then folks, That's all from this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	29. Chapter 28: Heartbreak

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 28th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see only to see that Yakito is not there.***

**Me *calling out*: Hey bro! Where are you? It's time for a new chapter!**

**Yakito *off-screen*: No! Fearing what's going to happen next, I wanna cry! Wah!**

***I sighed a bit.***

**Me: Well then since he won't be coming out, it looks like I'll be the one to say the whole thing looks like.**

**First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**And also it's a Misc. Anime ****story which means it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission. **

**And now, without delay, let's get to the 28th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Yakito *off-screen*: Oh the horror!**

***I sighed.***

Chapter 28: Heartbreak.

"Until..." Yakito said as he sighed sadly.

"Uh Oh." Zen said and gulped a bit as he then knew what Yakito is going to talk about next, "_I'm so not gonna enjoy hearing about this_."

* * *

_Flashback_

_High School Days:_

"So mate. Have you decided to join any club?" Zen asked, "I heard that joining a club is necessary sometimes."

"I am." Yakito said, "The Auto Club."

"The Auto Club mate?! Whoa! What's that?"

"Well it's a club that talks mostly about cars and engines, mostly about JDMs and sports cars and sometimes we go racing on karts and visit the car shops as well and heck we even compete with each other on the arcade racing games."

"Wow! That sounds like a cool club! How to join?"

"Alright then. Follow..."

However, pretty soon, Yakito is stunned when he saw a beautiful girl walking by in which every boys are in awe and some girls pouted when they saw the sight of her. Some parts of Yakito were shaking a bit because she seems to be walking like an authority figure.

"The third year student council president." Zen said before seeing Yakito's face, "Eh mate? Ya okay?"

"Uh...hi?" Yakito asked meekly as she passes him.

"Hi." The girl stunned Yakito a bit as she spoke like a business woman and soon she passed him.

"_Is that really you? You changed_." Yakito thought as he's really frightened.

"Um...hey mate. You're all right?" Zen asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. A bit."

"Your reaction to her seems like you have known her for a long time."

"I guess so. I think I owe you an explanation. Come on."

Zen nodded as he follows Yakito, wondering what's he going to say.

_Few Minutes later_

_Empty classroom:_

Zen's jaws drops in shock.

"You're kidding me right?" Zen asked in shock, "The last time you saw her was when you were in the 2nd year of your middle school?"

"Yes." Yakito said.

"And you haven't heard anything from her since that day till now?!"

"She was suppose to give me a green signal to come to Tokyo but she never did. She didn't write anything after that. Like a cut in the strings and the dust of the wind, our communication has been cut off. No arguments, no break ups, no I love you, etc. Gone just like that."

Zen gasped and said:

"Oh the poor mate losing his childhood lover just like that. I feel sorry for you."

"Her appearance is still the same but she has changed dramatically which caught me off guard. It makes me wonder as to what had happened to her." Yakito said.

"Well we're not gonna let that get away and we're gonna find some answers mate! And we're gonna bring her back to her normal self."

"Really? Seriously?"

"I'm serious mate. It will be difficult but not impossible."

"Yeah right. Do anything funny and the student council will kill us."

"Well I can't stand to see my mate getting depressed after seeing her drastic change. We have got to find some answers."

Silence occurred for a moment before he sighed, smiled and said:

"Thank you."

"No worries mate." Zen said before asking. "Now about that Auto club."

Yakito nodded with a smile as he said:

"Let's go."

_Few days later:_

The girl was patrolling around the school like a security guard in which some students gulped. Upon patrolling, she encountered Zen.

"G'day mate." Zen said as he gives a Japanese bow.

"You know? For a foreigner like you, you sure can speak your accent in Japanese very well." The girl said impressed before asking, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Um...is it alright if I can talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sorry but if you are planning to hit me, then I must decline since I'm very busy."

"I never said that I'll hit you."

"I didn't mean physical hit me. I meant romantic hit me."

"Still I didn't say anything about that."

"Even so, I'm quite busy here since I'm patrolling. Whatever you want to talk to me about, save it for the later."

The girl then suddenly leaves but Zac called:

"But wait..."

"Hey. If she says later, then she means later!" A voice called out.

Zen gulped as he slowly turns around to see the tall girl with brown hair ponytail style. Almost like Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon.

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be on your own world and fighting evil by moonlight and winning love by daylight lady?" Zen asked in which caused some students to laugh a bit.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." The girl groaned before saying, "Just because I almost look like her DOESN'T mean that I am her!"

"Maybe you are her long lost twin sister, Motoki-san." A girl suggested which caused some of them to laugh.

"Nani?!"

The tall girl was left flustered and Zen was able to escape. He tried to look for the student council president but was unable to do so and he gave a big sigh. Yakito soon appeared.

"Any luck?" Yakito asked.

"Nah mate. That Motoki lady would have made me into a Vegemite sandwich." Zen said.

"I knew it. It's really difficult."

"But we gotta keep trying at least mate!"

And so over the past several days, Zen tried to make the student council president talk but was unable to do so even at one point got actually thrashed by Motoki as she misunderstood him as a stalker in which she later found out he wasn't so she gave him some money and apologized for it. Yakito sighed as he knew that it's hopeless but little did he know what he was about to witness in a very special day.

_White Day:_

"Hey mate. Something tells me that this White Day is kinda different compared to our White Day in Australia." Zen said.

"Indeed. Here, boys give something to girls and in Valentines Day, the vice versa happens which is mainly chocolates." Yakito said.

"Great mate. You can give something to her. I'm pretty sure that you remember that she likes something right?"

"Ah yes. I think she likes chocolate bears and some other stuff that I can't think off."

"Great. Let's go get those chocolate bears. Then when you give it to her, I'm pretty sure she's gonna remember you and she will be all happy to see you again after a long time mate."

"Eh?! You think it will be that easy? I barely interacted with her ever since I saw her here after a long time."

"Come on mate. Let's quickly head to the cafeteria. I heard they have some good chocolate cookies there. We'll buy them and you'll give it to her."

"Zen. Wait...whoa!"

And so Zen grabbed Yakito as they made a mad dash towards the cafeteria because someone told them that those chocolates are highly popular and many boys are making a mad dash to buy it so that they can give it to their crushes and girlfriends. And it's pretty cheap.

_Few hours later_

_Lunch time_

_Just near the School Roof:_

"Alright mate! This is it!" Zen said with some encouragement, "Give it all ya got and make sure you confess your feelings to her and if she rejects you, then I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Yakito couldn't help but smile at his best friend as he takes a breathe while he seems to be carrying a small box, "Yosh! Here goes!"

And so Yakito went upstairs and enters the school roof, hoping to reunite with his childhood friend/lover...

Until he saw something that will forever break his heart, never to be repaired again for a long time as he watches the scene being speechless.

"Bugger mate. Why are you standing...?" Zen asked as he approaches Yakito only for him to also see that scene as his jaws drops in shock and he panicked a bit, "Eek. Let's get to that hiding place before they see us."

And so he grabbed Yakito as they quickly rush to a hiding place and hid in such a way that they can see what's happening there while not getting caught. While watching the scene, their eyes are in big shock and Yakito is getting agonized while Zen gritted his teeth in anger.

They saw a boy, a blonde hair boy, giving something to the student council in which she was grateful for it. Then they had a romantic talk for a while and from the voices, it seems like he's proposing to her about something in which she happily accepts.

And then they kissed...

Yep. Ladies and Gentlemen. They actually kissed with their lips touching deeply.

Other than Zen and Yakito, there was another witness looking at the scene from the other side and she was extremely happy. That's right! It's Motoki as she smiled when she saw them kiss.

"_Amazing. I'm so glad that you two got together_." Motoki said to herself and smiled.

But for Zen and Yakito, one's mouth got dropped wide open while the other is crushed.

"What the bloody hell mate? Losing to that blonde that she barely knows off? How long she has been dating him?" Zen asked before saying with determination, "Don't worry Yakito! I'll find out somehow that..."

Zen then stopped when he saw Yakito's crushed emotion with his blue hair covering his eyes and he looks like he's about to cry though he's doing well to hold back his tears. Zen is also sad upon seeing him.

"Mate, I'm so so sorry." Zen sadly apologizes, "I just wish that I could have done even more to help."

"It's alright Zen." Yakito somehow smiled, "You did all you can to help me and I'm grateful for it. It's actually my fault. I could have approached her but her student council president position hold me back."

"Mate."

Zen looks at Yakito as Yakito sighs in defeat and Zen is powerless to cheer him up because he clearly has seen how his childhood friend/lover had shoved him aside for another one.

* * *

_Present Day:_

"Despite that, you did very well to keep a brave face at school." Zen said.

"Well I can't just cry and sulk in the school. That would have been the worst experience for me." Yakito said.

"True...and then you lost it when you reached home mate."

"Yeah... "

Yakito gives a sad sigh while Zen looks at him in pity.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 28th chapter. **

***Still no voice until...***

**Yakito *off-screen*: Goodbye world! Goodbye...**

**Me: It's kinda understandable given how sad this chapter is so he doesn't wanna come out.**

**Yakito *off-screen*: Life ain't fair sometimes.**

***I nodded and sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well it looks like it's all on me then again. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**And until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

**Well that's all for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

***No voices. I sighed.***

**Me *smiling*: Sayonara and Farewell.**


	30. Chapter 29: Moving On

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 29th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see only to see that Yakito is not there yet again.***

**Me: Hey come on out bro! Why are you not here again?**

**Yakito *off-screen*: Not coming till this arc is finished! Too busy playing NFS Undercover.**

***I groaned and sighed.***

**Me: Oh Man then. Looks like I'll have to say the whole thing again alone. Luckily, I got use to it so no worries.**

**First of all and like always, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**And also it's a Misc. Anime story which means it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission. **

**And now, without delay, let's get to the 29th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Yakito *off-screen*: Yay! Take that you short-haired Zack tempered boy!**

**Me *sighing*: Oh Well...**

Chapter 29: Moving On.

_Flashback_

_Yakito's house:_

"Yakito? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Yakito's Mom asked as she then sees her younger son storming off to his room, "Yakito! Wait!"

No response. He just simply slammed the door of his room closed. Yakito's mom got a bit shaken but she did notice from Yakito's expression that he was in a upset mood and doesn't want to talk.

"What happened mother?" Ryoko Taichi asked as he rushes to her.

"I don't know but it seems that something bad had happened to him in school and it's really upsetting him." His mother said.

Ryoko then proceeds to knock the door and called:

"Hey it's me! Your older bro! Come on out and speak to us!"

"Ryoko! Don't agonize him even more!" His mother said sternly, "He won't even tell if you keep doing like that!"

"Then what am I suppose to do then?!"

"We wait for a while. Maybe leave him alone for now. He might talk after his father comes."

"But what if..."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

_Night_

_Dinner Time:_

"Thanks for the dinner." The Taichi family said before they started eating it.

Yakito, on the other hand, didn't feel like eating. He ate some then he stopped.

"Yakito?" His mom asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mother." Yakito said, "It's alright."

"Did something happen in school like bullying or some other crazy stuff?" Ryoko asked in which Yakito shook his head.

"Or is it about the girl we told about when you first saw her?" Yakito's dad asked in which Yakito got really surprised.

"How did you...?" Yakito asked in surprise before sighing, "So you guessed it right father..."

"I know it because you felt like you were at the top of the world when you told us that you saw her in the same high school and now you hit rock bottom which means that something must had happened in school relating to her."

Yakito gave a deep sigh before saying:

"Guess I owe you an explanation then."

He then starts to tell about what had happened at the school roof during the lunch break including the minutes before that.

_5 minutes later:_

After Yakito finished explaining, everyone seemed really sad.

"Dang. Sorry to hear about bro." Ryoko said sadly.

Yakito gave a sad sigh before Yakito's mom said something which caught Yakito by surprise.

"I'm sorry..." Yakito's mother cried a bit.

"Eh? What for?" Yakito asked in surprise.

"Well she's apologizing first because we are going to tell you something which I know that you are going to hate us for it." Yakito's father said before giving a sigh, "In which we deserve so because we were silent for too long and we didn't want to hurt you but, given what had happened at the school roof today, I guess it's time to tell."

Yakito gulped and nodded. Ryoko also seems curious as their parents began to explain everything.

* * *

_Present:_

"And oh boy mate. You did lose it." Zen said before sighed.

"Yeah. It turned out that she was involved in an accident and got amnesia and short term memory loss and that her parents begged my parents not to tell it to me. Then when I first saw again in high school and I told them, it was then her parents told the devastating news to my parents. She had forgotten about me and got engaged with another boy. Her mother cried and said that she never wanted like that to happen and will always consider me as her son in-law even though I may forget about her. She then thanked my parents for everything and canceled the call and that's it." Yakito explained before he rest his head on the steering wheel.

"Gee mate. So in short, you could never be with her ever again after the accident took place."

"Yeah."

"And the dream you told me before that she shared with you was now just a dream."

"Yeah..."

"And your parents told us what had happened. You hit rock bottom like Wile E Coyote falling down from the cliff and got depressed and they even had to take ya to the therapy when they realize that it's affecting your school work big time mate."

"True True. Not to mention so many girls confessing to me and I had to reject them all. I'm sure that I had hurt them because of it."

"But you did tell then your reason mate. One of the girls came and told me that she would be kicking herself for confessing it at the wrong time after hearing your reasoning."

"Yeah. That's a relief."

"And I'm here mate. Best friend for life mate."

"Yeah. Thank you very much for being on my side during my depressive times. I really appreciate it. I don't know what could have happened to me if you weren't into my life. I think it could have gotten a lot worse for me."

"Hey. That's what best mates do."

They sighed and gave a small chuckle before Zen said:

"And soon they graduated and was inviting everyone to their freaking marriage within a year. Had they been madly in love with each other so much and why so early?"

"Don't know and I don't care." Yakito said darkly before normally saying, "And BTW Zen, not everyone was invited which included us but I was determined to see if she suddenly remembers something when I appear and can change her mind at the last moment. I clinched on that false hope of mine and even had to drag you in."

"Yeah. The year had passed and we were 2nd year high school mates and the wedding day had arrived for them and..."

"Yeah...oh boy..."

Both Yakito and Zen sighed as they remember that wedding day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wedding Day:_

"The security guard left." Zen, who is in disguise, said, "Now's our chance to get in mate."

"Got it. Arigato." Yakito, who is also in disguise, said as they quickly entered the venue where the wedding will take place.

"Where do you wanna seat?"

"At the back cause it's just a come and go so we will leave immediately as to avoid getting any attention and distraction."

"Alright mate. I'm seeing such seats mate."

Yakito nodded as they quickly sit down before anyone can.

"And now we wait." Yakito said in which Zen nodded.

_Few Minutes later:_

Yakito's childhood friend's lover comes front to the stage as the people clapped and cheered for him.

"Here comes the bridegroom mate." Zen said slowly as he could see Yakito mumbled something, "Mate. Anything you say, if he hears you, we are done for."

"I know." Yakito said slowly, "But this guy looks so suspicious. Almost looked like he was once part of the yakuza."

"Sometimes the appearance may tend to be the only one we judge but what's most important is what's on their inside and their personality."

"I know but still I always wonder how she was able to fall in love with him. Geez..."

_Again few minutes later:_

The bride soon appeared in which everyone is in awe and they clapped. Yakito's eyes widen as he sees that she is accompanied by her mother and her best friend.

"Oh Crap. It's her mother." Yakito gulped and said slowly, "She's gonna see us."

"As well as her best friend. Yep, she almost looks like the one from the TV show." Zen said.

The bride smiled as she soon waves her hand to everyone in which they all clapped. She did the same thing to Yakito and Zen as well.

"She saw us." Zen said before asking Yakito as he notices something odd, "Hey mate. What's wrong?"

"Well she did but she just gave a wave to us. No stoppage, No reaction, no nothing." Yakito said before his thoughts become depressive, "_Maybe she has forgotten me after all_."

"She has entered the stage. There's still some chance for her to remember suddenly. Don't ya dare give up hope mate."

"It now seems practically impossible. Still if you say so..."

However, as the wedding progress is going smoothly, Yakito's last hope of her at least remembering him is slowly diminishing. And then he heard these words:

"I now thereby declaring you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And then they kissed.

And with that, Yakito's faint hope has been extinguished.

As the people clapped and cheered, Zen groaned and said:

"That could so have been you if she had not lost her memory mate. *Sees Yakito standing up* Yakito?"

"It's over. There's no reason to be in here anymore." Yakito said depressingly as his bangs are covering his eyes, "Let's go."

Zen nodded and agreed as they quickly slip through the exit while people are still clapping and cheering.

* * *

_Outside:_

Yakito and Zen removed their disguised with Yakito giving a sad sigh.

"Mate. I'm really sorry about how things had ended abruptly between you and her." Zen said sadly before saying it in a bit of anger, "You knew her since childhood to elementary and half of the middle school year. It should have been you on the stage! It should have been you kissing her! It should have been you who..."

"Zen! Enough!" Yakito said sternly which stopped Zen, "There was no way that she could have ever remembered me ever since that car crash! I thought there would be some hope at least! The past doesn't matter anymore now okay?!"

"Yakito."

Silence occurred for a moment before Yakito looked up at the sky and said:

"You know something? She once told me that she dreamt that together me and her will make the best Supra JZA80 version and the best Lan Evo version in the world."

"You told me that already before mate." Zen said.

"Looks like it will forever be a dream now heh heh."

Zen notices that Yakito's tears are threatening to come down but he's wiping them off. Seeing him in such a situation made Zen sad and he wanted to cry too.

"I'm moving on." Yakito said as he looks at Zen, "If I'm not part of her life anymore, then there's no need for me to have false hope of her remembering me. You saw it yourself Zen. It never happened."

"Don't you wanna meet her parents at least?" Zen asked.

"I don't think I can. I don't have the guts now to do so."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"I can only hope now that she lives her life happily with her newly wed husband." Yakito said, "Let's go."

And soon Yakito started walking away. Zen is about to follow him when he suddenly saw the newly married couple going outside with the people cheering and clapping for her. Zen got angry as he had the urge of wanting to smack her head so badly for leaving Yakito and making him suffer but then realized that he would make things even worse for him. So instead of doing that and just before leaving, he sticks his tongue out and gave a middle finger before he left to follow Yakito.

* * *

_Present:_

"Well that wasn't so great after all." Zen groaned.

"Even so I wonder how she's doing." Yakito said, "Maybe she's successful right now."

"And I thought you had said that you'll be moving on."

"True but lately I've been hearing those strange voices at my head."

"So that means she is back!"

"Yeah right..."

Both of them laughed which cheered Yakito up a bit after that gloomy flashback wedding. After a while, Zen said:

"Well I'm sorry that we got caught up in those flashbacks that we didn't wanna remember." Zen said, "So I'm getting out now so that you can take your time to reflect them. I'm taking my leave now."

"Aright then. See you later then." Yakito said.

"Yeah. See ya mate and don't let it haunt you."

Yakito then unlocked the door and Zen waved goodbye to him again before taking his leave.

And with that, Yakito is alone again inside his Yellow Supra. As he takes his time to reflect on all those flashbacks, he looks at the photo of him and his ex-lover who was also his childhood friend. He then thinks:

"_You know what? Ever since you holded me in your arms when I was a baby, I've looked up to you. I even got my first kiss from you. Our times were short and that you might not remember me anymore but still, those were the times that I will never ever forget about you even though you are in your new life_."

"_The dream of making the best JZA80 version and the Lan Evo version may be distant now but I've finally managed to have the best JZA80 version of it anyone has ever had. True, it did came from my family as part of our legacy but still I at least managed to make our dream half-complete._"

"_You also told me that you wanted to race me someday when we can complete our dreams. Hopefully when we meet each other again, even though as total strangers, let's hope that we can have the best race in our lives_."

And during those thoughts, a song was being played:

_**kore ijyou nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa yurusareru no **_

_**dore hodo no itaminaraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru **_

_**One more time kisetsuyo utsurowanaide **_

_**One more time fuzakeatta jikan yo**_

And after that lyrics, Yakito puts down the photo and starts his engine as the engines roar before taking off as the song continues:

_**kuichigau toki wa itsumo boku ga saki ni oretane **_

_**wagamama na seikaku ga naosara itoshikusaseta **_

_**One more chance kioku ni ashi wo torarete **_

_**One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabenai**_

And during the song being played out and Yakito driving, flashback comes again with all the scenes that were mentioned and song continued to play:

_**itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo **_

_**mukai no HOOMU rojiura no mado **_

_**konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni **_

_**negai wa moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e **_

_**dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai **_

_**subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo**_

_**itsudemo sabishisa magirasu dake nara dare demo ii hazu na noni **_

_**hoshi ga ochisouna yoru dakara jibun wo itsuwarenai **_

_**One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanaide **_

_**One more time fuzakeatta jikan yo**_

_**sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo **_

_**kousaten demo yume no naka demo **_

_**konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni **_

_**kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai **_

_**atarashii asa kore kara no boku **_

_**ienakatta "suki" to iu kotoba mo**_

_**natsu no omoide ga mawaru **_

_**fui ni kieta kodou**_

The scene then shows the Yellow Supra driving on the highway fast as the flashbacks continue to echo and the song continues:

_**itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni no sugata wo **_

_**akegata no machi sakuragi chou de **_

_**konna toko ni kuru hazu mo nai noni **_

_**negai ga moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e **_

_**dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai **_

_**subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo**_

_**itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no kakera wo **_

_**tabisaki no mise shinbun no sumi **_

_**konna toko ni aru hazu mo nai noni **_

_**kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai **_

_**atarashii asa kore kara no boku **_

_**ienakatta "suki" to iu kotoba mo**_

The scene then shows the railway crossing. On one side is the Yellow Supra and on the other side is a woman walking and she is depressed as the last part of the song continues to echo:

_**itsudemo sagashiteshimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo **_

_**kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari **_

_**konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni **_

_**inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e **_

Pretty soon, they crossed each others path...

_**hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai **_

Yakito's and the woman's eyes widen when they crossed the railway crossing.

_**kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado **_

The woman tried to turn around but then the train came and blocked the view. Elsewhere, on the other side, Yakito quickly opened the door but the train blocked the view and by the time the train left, she was gone.

"_I thought that I had kinda saw her just now_." Yakito thought before smiling and thinking, "_It would have been nice to see her again though. I hope that you are having a good life, Umiko Yuka_."

And with that, he got back to his seat, worn his sport seatbelts, stepped on the gas and left the scene.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 29th chapter.**

***No voice. Silence.***

**Me *calling*: Yo. It's over now. You can come out now!**

**Yakito *off-screen*: Heck no! You dared to end it like the 5 cm per second movie?! Sorry but I'm not coming out for today!**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Yakito *off-screen*: No means no!**

***I sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

**Me: Well it looks like it's all on me then for the fourth time. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**And until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

**Well that's all for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

***No voices. I sighed.***

**Me *smiling*: Sayonara and Farewell.**

***And while I was waving my hands, Yakito took a peek look on-screen.***


	31. Chapter 30: Sadness

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 30th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Is it over? Are we starting a new arc?**

**Me *smiling*: Yes we are.**

***Yakito starts to party hard.***

**Me: Whoa! Don't party when you are in your police uniform!**

**Yakito *immediately realizing it*: Whoops! Sorry! **

***I sighed.***

**Yakito: Anyway, I would rather never look at the previous arc again. It makes me wanna cry my eyes out. Wahh!**

**Me: Dude. You aren't a baby you know?**

**Yakito: Boys have the right to cry!**

**Me: I know I know!**

***Yakito gave a slight hmmph while I sighed.***

**Me: Anyway, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. Or else...**

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 30th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Yakito *rocking hard*: Time for some crazy action again! XD**

***I sighed.***

Chapter 30: Sadness.

In the morning, a car chase is taking place in which the people had to jump around to avoid getting hit. The villain's car is the older version of the Honda NSX and is heading towards the Hanshin Circular line. Chasing the criminal is the Police Toyota Supra JZA80 which is driven by, as you know it, Yakito Taichi.

"I'm at his tail right now at the Hanshin Circular Line Expressway." Yakito said on the radio, "Gonna send that NSX flying."

"_Yeah. Good luck with that_." The Chief's voice said on the other side in which the tone of his voice really surprised Yakito.

"Thanks."

Yakito then cuts it off and thinks:

"_Why did he sound so sad and depressed?_"

However, as a result of this thinking, he soon realizes that the NSX is pulling away and Yakito soon slaps his forehead.

"_Damn! This moment of wondering has completely distracted me and now he's pulling away!_" Yakito thought angrily as he stepped on the gas pedal in which the Supra took off.

As the Supra is catching the NSX driver up, the NSX driver groaned and growled before he starts throwing objects at the Supra in which the Supra had to go left and right to avoid getting hit.

"_Well that's utter disrespect of what you did on the roads sir. Don't you have any shame?_" Yakito thought as he switched gears.

"As long as you keep on chasing me, I will keep on throwing stuffs at you! Ha Ha!" The criminal driver called as he laughed evilly before seeing something which made him freak out, "Oh No!"

Yep. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he was heading right straight towards a truck. Although he luckily put the breaks on and he avoided it, it was too late as he lost control of the car before he hit the guard rails and, to add insult to injury, the Supra wrecked the car by slamming him on the passenger's door and like that, the NSX got wrecked.

"_Good thing that I hit the passenger's door instead of the driver's one. Otherwise that would have killed him._" Yakito thought before he called on the radio, "Got him Chief. Totally wrecked at the 1st Belt Line."

"_Got it. Sending the team to arrest him. Handcuff him right now_." The Chief said on the other side as he tried to sound normal but Yakito could still feel some depressing tone from the Chief.

"_Well that's odd_."

Shrugging it off for now, Yakito cancelled the call and got out of his car before he opened the broken NSX door to see that the driver is coughing up all the smoke as Yakito got him out before handcuffing him.

"You are under arrest of murder and throwing litters on the street." Yakito said.

"But...But I can explain on the murder basis. It was self defence." The criminal tried to protest.

"Doesn't look like that to me. Anyway, tell that to the court!"

The criminal groaned as Yakito could see the other officers arriving so he waved his hand to indicate that he's here.

* * *

_Few hours later_

_Chief's Office:_

"Good afternoon Chief." Yakito smiled as he opens the door and does the Japanese bow, "I'm here. Is something wrong? Cause you have been quite not in a good mood today."

"Nothing's wrong." The Chief said although his tone suggested otherwise.

"But..."

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG OKAY?!"

Everybody gasped inside the police force as they could clearly hear the screaming by the Chief in which the unlucky Yakito had to hear it in front of him. Yakito gulped and nearly turned to white before saying:

"Uh...understood Chief. Have a good day..."

"Yeah. You too." The Chief sighed.

And with that Yakito slowly left the room, presumably afraid and then shut the door. As silence occurs around the air, the Chief wanted to cry as he immediately regretted for what he did. He just shouted at one of his best and youngest officers just because he wanted to help. The Chief put his head on the desk. He knows that he isn't the Chief that everybody knows.

_Outside the room:_

"Yo. You're alright kid?" A female detective asked.

"Ah...no?" Yakito asked and gulped in which the others sighed.

"Yeah we know. Every once in a while you are going to face things like this." A policeman said, "But something is seriously wrong with the Chief. He's not in his usual self and he won't be shouting at you if you wanted to help."

"Maybe he got PTSD or something happened to him?" A policewoman asked.

"Guys and girls! You are saying all this in front of Chief's office door damn it!" A supervisor said angrily, "If he hears all this, prepare to get mauled!"

Everyone soon realizes what they are doing and slapped their foreheads before they all began to leave slowly one at the time.

"Let's go Yakito. Best to leave him alone for now." A detective said, "Going inside again will make things worse after he shouted at you by accident."

"Yeah. I guess so." Yakito sighed as he looks at the door worriedly as if he had a feeling that something must had happened to the Chief that made him not on his usual self today.

* * *

_Few hours later _

_Outside:_

Yakito is eating some ice-cream during his break. To be honest, he felt a little bit shaky due to what happened at the police station today. Yep, not in a good way.

"_What has happened to the Chief today_?" Yakito thought and wondered.

And while Yakito is thinking, he then soon sees a group of young men chit-chatting, walking and laughing. It seems that they are not in a good company rather like trying to make its own world in which Yakito sighed. Suddenly he soon notices one young man making an eye contact with him, being of full envy. As Yakito soon makes eye contact with him, he tries to understand what is going on, who is he and what does he want. But it didn't take long to him to realize the answer of one of those questions and he gasped:

"_Wait. Is that...?_"

The young men gives a mean hmmph and walks off. Yakito got bemused for a second and starts to wonder:

"_What's he doing with..._"

Suddenly his thoughts got interrupted by his phone notification ringing and it seems to be a message from Zen which reads (Yakito in Bold and Zen in italic):

_G'day mate. Sorry if I interrupted you but have you heard what had happened?_

*Yakito replied* **What happened?**

_You weren't there at that time but last night, Shinozaki has beaten the legendary Onuzuki and took over as the new Osaka Ring Road Champion!_

**Nani?! That loud mouthed R34 dude actually won against the legend?!**

_Yeah mate. Everyone is in complete shock but someone said that he slowed down at the corner due to some flashback nightmare which made Shinozaki overtake him._

**So it's pure luck he had, not by some skills and he's still bragging about it that his skills won?**

_Sounds like it mate. What are you gonna do?_

**Let me think cause right now I already had some problem in the police station where the Chief isn't himself today for some reason.**

_Sorry to hear that. Do let me know what are you planning to do eh?_

**Alright. See ya.**

And with that, he cancelled the call and started to think about tonight. No way, he's gonna let somebody who just got lucky be one of those champions. On the other hand though, he wants to find out why the Chief is not in his good mood today. Usually, the Chief leaves a notice saying that he's sick or something like that and that someone will take over his place for now. But not this time. He had a feeling that something is more serious.

"_What do I do_?" Yakito thought and groaned as he thinks.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 30th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Whoa! It looks like another episode focusing on the Chief. Interesting. **

**Me: Yep and trust me. It's not gonna be pretty.**

**Yakito: I had a feeling that you would say that. **

**Me: Yep.**

**Yakito: So what's gonna happen next?**

**Me: You're gonna have to find that out in the next chapter.**

**Yakito: Not even a tiny bit.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Yakito *sighing*: Oh Well...**

***I chuckled a bit***

**Me: Well then, that's all from this chapter. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	32. Chapter 31: The Race

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 31st chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Here we go!**

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: After a while, it's time for some racing!**

**Me: Yay! Good luck on the professional circuit XD.**

**Yakito: Dude!**

***I laughed. Pretty soon he laughed too.***

**Yakito: I can't wait to see it. I'm so pumped up and I could feel my soul rushing.**

**Me *sighing*: Anyway, First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 31st chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yeah. Enjoy this chapter but before that...**

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

Chapter 31: The Race.

At night just outside the road where they will enter the Osaka Ring Road or Hanshin Line Expressway, there is a big crowd going on in which Zen is there and he's groaning for a particular reason which is Shinozaki bragging about his win against the legend.

"_Dang you Shinozaki. My ears are hurting_!" Zen groaned until he heard the sound of the engine.

Zen then looks to see the Toyota Supra JZA80 making its way and parks it at the available space. Zen ran forward towards it and pretty soon, Yakito comes out of the door.

"Ah you are here finally." Zen said in relief.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Yakito asked.

"Shinozaki has been bragging non-stop for 10 minutes."

"I see. I'll give him some bragging rights to remember."

Zen chuckled upon hearing that. Pretty soon, they went to the spot where the crowd gathered.

"Well? Does anyone want to face me?" Shinozaki asked as he moves left and right, "Yo! You chickens!"

At this point, Yakito makes his move and said while walking towards him:

"Heh. You sure got a big mouth. You think you are god or something just because you have beaten the legendary Onuzuki? Huh? You aren't seeing nothing yet."

"What? Who are you blue-haired boy?!" Shinozaki asked angrily and demanded.

"I think you know my name already don't you?"

Shinozaki looked at him up and down before saying:

"So I see. I've heard of you. I've always wanted to face you. It seems that now is the time. The time has come to defeat you!"

"Heh. Let's see if you have the balls to race me." Yakito dared.

"Sure. You will fall just like Onuzuki and I'll become the true champion!"

Yakito could only huff as Shinozaki walked right straight towards the Nissan Skyline GTR R34 and Yakito is about to get inside his Supra when Zen came and said:

"Can you really take him on? That R34 is pretty fast. Plus this Shinozaki can always back up his trash talk I've heard."

"So be it. I'm ready to shoot it down with my rocket jet." Yakito said as he gets inside his car.

The two cars then started to rev its engines.

A man then walked between those two cars, raised his hand as both of the engines start to roar and then, after a few seconds, moves it down to signal go as they both raced their way to entering the Osaka Ring Road by going up.

"_Good luck there Yakito_." Zen thought.

* * *

The two cars proceeded to battle each other out with the Supra leading the front. This time, however, Yakito seems to be really serious as he knows that he's facing the champion that won against a legend and that he's up against the R34.

After both of them passed a lorry, Shinozaki made an attempt to pass Yakito but Yakito managed to hold on to the lead. However, the distance between them is very close. Pretty soon, they went inside a tunnel with lights.

That's when Shinozaki decided to attack as he shifts gears as the Skyline R34 proceeded to pass the Supra. Now Shinozaki is in the lead.

The Supra tries to make a pass but everytime he goes left or right, Shinozaki would do the exact same thing so that he can block Yakito from passing him. Yakito seems to be frustrated a bit as it continues on.

"_Dang. He sure has some good blocking abilities_." Yakito said to himself.

"How's that? Let's see if you can take me on." Shinozaki said as he moves the steering wheel left and right.

This continues to happen even after they exited the tunnel. There is some traffic going on but it's enough for Shinozaki to still use his tactic. This happened for a while till Shinozaki made a mistake in which while going left, he suddenly saw a truck which panicked him a bit and he suddenly went left again to avoid it.

That's where Yakito decided to attack by shifting gears and the Supra went on a full roll here as it soon rushes to pass the R34 in style.

"Ah! Damn!" Shinozaki growled as Yakito passed him and the distance seems to be widening.

Despite that, Yakito is convinced that the battle is not over yet. After dodging a few cars and trucks and taking the left and then right turn, Yakito could see the straight line ahead and he shifts gears again in which the RPM is going to 7000 as the Supra flies away and he disappears from Shinozaki's view.

Shinozaki gasped. It is then he knew that he lost as he angrily slaps his wheels.

"Damn it! I'm so gonna be a laughing stock now!" Shinozaki said angrily.

On the contrary...

"Well that's one problem solved." Yakito said, sighing in relief though he continues to ride seriously cause of the fear that he will let his guard down.

* * *

Pretty soon, the first to come down is the Supra JZA80 as the crowd watches it in awe. When it reached the finish line, the racers swarmed around to congratulate him.

"You did it mate!" Zen said happily as he slaps high five with him.

"Thanks." Yakito smiled.

"Wow man! You actually beat Shinozaki!" One racer said, "You are now the Osaka Ring Road Champion!"

"Aren't being that champion and being the the Hanshin Expressway Champion the same thing?" Yakito asked in which many racers nodded and some laughed.

"I think when you have the time, try to go to Tokyo to go for a full Wangan mood there. There are a lot of fast racers completing each other to be the fastest there." A racer lady suggested.

"I always wanted to go there."

"Wow! Cool."

"Or maybe you should try touge racing?" A racer suggested before teasing, "Let's see if that thick boi car of yours can handle those twisty curves and roads."

"Don't worry. I'm practicing it from time to time cause I know that some chases might lead to these type of roads." Yakito said in which everyone is in awe, "Besides I did practice in one of those roads in Akira."

"Wow! So you mastered it already?!"

"No No. I'm trying to be good but I can't have god-level skills like the legendary Fujiwara dad and son duo as well as the Takahashi bros. To attain this would require lots of practice."

At that point, every racers agree and nodded their heads. Pretty soon, Zen then made a commotion in which everyone saw it as the Nissan GTR R34 soon arrived.

"Finally. The FORMER champion has arrived!" Zen said which caused everyone to laugh.

And pretty soon, the moment Shinozaki stepped outside the car, he indeed become a laughing stock as he growls at Yakito:

"You will pay dearly for this!"

"Pay for what? Beating you fair and square?" Yakito asked in which everybody laughed as Shinozaki groaned, realizing that he can't do much.

* * *

_Later on:_

"Come on mate. How about we head off to the 24/7 Mcdonalds restaurant to eat before we head off to our homes?" Zen asked in his 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse DSM.

"I would just have it take away cause I have a lot to worry tomorrow regarding the poor Chief." Yakito said, "I have never seen him this broke."

"Whoa mate. What had happened to him?"

"It happened in the afternoon but I was too busy to tell about it."

Suddenly they heard several cars roaring its engines as Zen and Yakito could see it as several cars approach the Supra and the Eclipse and had them surrounded. A Honda Integra Type R suddenly came side by side with the Supra and when the driver opens its window, Yakito gasped.

"_It's that guy again_." Yakito thought.

Silence occurred for a few seconds as the man continues to stare angrily at Yakito before he said grudgingly:

"Seeing you getting adored by my dad more than me makes me sick!"

Yakito is stunned at what he just said as the man pulls up his window before he and the others left. Yakito is a bit perplexed upon what the man said. Zen asked:

"What the bloody hell mate? What is this guy talking about?!"

"I don't know. Let's go." Yakito said as he led the way with Zen following him worriedly.

As they are driving, Yakito can't help but feel worried too.

"_What does that guy mean? Either way, I have a feeling that something bad will be happening_." Yakito thought worriedly.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 31st chapter. **

**Yakito: Whoo-Hoo! That felt good to race again after that last painful scar arc.**

**Me *-_-*: Really?**

**Yakito: But do you think that there could be some link to it given whoever that guy was just said that to me?**

**Me: Who knows? Maybe you can find out in the next chapter?**

**Yakito: I guess so but for now, it feels really good to get back to racing again.**

***I sighed while Yakuto chuckled.***

**Me: Well that's all for now. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and a half so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	33. Chapter 32: Bank Robbery

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 32nd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story.**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Oh boy...that man...**

**Me: What about him?**

**Yakito: What he said on the last chapter really puzzled me. Could it be coincidence or could it be that he might have something to do with the Chief. I think he might be plotting something big.**

**Me: Well I guess there's only one way to find out.**

**Yakito: What could it be?**

**Me *happily*: The story!**

***I jumped happily while Yakito sighed and groaned.***

**Me: Anyway. I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 32nd chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Let's see what happens between him and Yakito.**

**Yakito: Yeah but before that...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 32: Bank Robbery.

Yakito parked his car in the police station parking space as he then went inside the building and greeted everyone. When he walked on to the Chief's room, the door was locked in which he tried to open it slowly so that the Chief won't be disturbed. Still it's locked. Then he tried to knock the door a bit before doing it a bit loudly. Still no response.

"Uh Taichi-san. The Chief is not here today." A female policewoman said.

"Eh? What happened to him?" Yakito asked in surprise, "Usually he or someone, on behalf of the Chief, does post some notes on that door stating the reason he can't come and who will be taking over temporarily."

"I know but for some reason, he didn't. A detective told me that he has some family issues to deal with."

"Family issues? I see."

"You know something? The Chief was really acting strange over the past few days. Everyone is getting concerned as well especially after what had happened to you at his office."

"I know and I have a feeling that those family issues could be playing a part of it and it's adding him a great deal of stress."

"I think so too."

"Anything for me to do today then? I didn't come here just for nothing."

"Well you can ask the detective. He can tell you something. Or maybe just patrol around the street in a relaxing way ^^."

"I'm worried about the Chief. Maybe I should pay him a visit."

"Given what had happened to him over the past few days, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. Don't wanna get into a major scuffle again and get yourself in trouble by the police force."

Yakito sighed as he thinks that the lady is right. He would be in a whole lot of trouble if he comes to the Chief's house unannounced but on the other hand, he wants to help the Chief but is unsure where to start.

"You are right. I think I'll just go on patrol for now after I speak to the detective." Yakito said before he began to think of something, "_That guy who has been glaring daggers at me. Could he be related to the Chief's problem? Not too sure but it's worth a shot_."

Little did he know...

* * *

"Dear! There's something wrong with our daughter!" A woman called and cried as she and someone rushed to the little girl.

The little girl's sweat is coming out a lot. She is coughing and sneezing and crying and is shaking her head off. Then someone checked her temperature and is horrified to see the result.

And that someone is none other than the Chief. He is literally shaking his boots off after seeing the result.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the hospital in which the doctor ran many tests before telling the family that she is suffering from very high fever and that she will need some medicine immediately. Pretty soon, the Chief gave the man a list of medicine and said:

"Son. Hurry and get some medicine from a nearby paramedic store."

"Do I have to Pops?" The Chief's son groaned.

"Yes you have to. Now Go!"

"_You never act like that in front of that blue hair brat. Well I've made my choice_." The man thought as he left, "_Goodbye Dad. Goodbye Mom. And goodbye little sissy. I'll soon be disgraced but I'll be damned_!"

And so he went down all the way through the parking lot where he met his gang of friends who are ready.

"You really made your final choice?" One of his friends said.

"Yep. I'm not returning to them anymore. They can disgrace me as much as they like. We're heading off to Tokyo and we'll start our life there." The man said in which everybody cheered, "But first..."

"Yes?"

"As per our plan, we'll rob a bank first and give my now ex-dad super stress."

The gang nodded.

"And also I would like to challenge someone." The man said which got their interest.

"Who could it be?" One of the female member asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

_Several minutes later:_

Inside the police Supra, Yakito is reading a car magazine, wondering if there are any other sports cars around the world other than Japanese, Europe or American ones. He flipped over some pages to see what's the latest update about any classical cars.

"_Strange. No phone call or radio chatters. I even left my radio and phone on just in case_." Yakito thought, feeling something odd.

But still he shrugged it off as he continues to read the car magazine. For a while, nothing happened till he heard a man screaming followed by some other people as if they are running for their lives.

"_Okay. Now something's up_." Yakito said to himself as he heard a phone ringing and he looks at the phone, "_It's Detective Kohonakochima_."

Yakito answers the call.

"Hello Officer Yakito here." Yakito said.

"Yo. It's me Kohonakochima. There's a bank robbery going on by a gang of thugs using sledgehammers and guns. I'm sending you the GPS." The person on the other line said.

"Okay thanks. Do you know what happened to the Chief by the way?"

"I can tell you two things. One is that things are not so looking good for them and two is that there is a very good chance that what's happening right now can be linked to their situation. That's all the Chief said."

"Okay then. On my way."

After Yakito cancelled the call, he's trying to process as to what is happening.

"_They could be linked? Masaka, don't tell me that... _*Flashbacks on the man staring at Yakito* _Nah. That couldn't be him_." Yakito thought as he starts his engine and he sets off to the destination of the crime scene set by the GPS.

* * *

_2 minutes later:_

Yakito soon arrived at the crime scene only to see a bunch of media people, several people who formed a crowd, policemen and SWAT team being already there.

"Oh No! I'm too late." Yakito gasped a bit.

"Nah bro. You ain't late." A high school student said, "We just gathered around 5 minutes ago and the SWAT team are going to make their move now."

"That's still a bit late for me. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Some crazy guys and girls broke into the bank and you know what happens next. But I heard that some of the police force tried to talk to their senses but one got a supplex on the table and an officer lady got DDT'ed on the ground."

"Ouch... That's gotta hurt."

"Indeed and now..."

Suddenly, they could see on the big screen that the motion pictures has been cut off, blackened out and now being replaced by a single man on the broadcasting screen. From his appearance, he seems to be one of the gang members. People are in total shock.

"_Great. Not only that but now they even hijacked a big screen? This is one crazy day in Osaka_." Yakito thought before he took another look at the man before he gasped, "_Wait a second. Is that...No way_!"

"Greetings and good afternoon to you all!" The man on the big screen said as the people looked at the big screen in shock, "I've hijacked this big screen to issue a challenge!"

"_Challenge. What challenge? This is bad. The other SWAT team should break in any minute now._"

Yakito, as well as other people, could only look at the screen in shock as the man continues speaking:

"I know what I did will eventually led me to being thrown to jail but I did this for a reason! Have you ever thought of what will happen if a parent favours a sibling over other sibling or siblings? Or what happens when you get high praises only for you to get ignored by your own parents?!"

"Wow. This guy is seriously doing these type of stuffs because of that?" A man asked before sighing, "What a maniac."

"You can say that again." A woman said in which everybody nodded.

"Listen up people! I'm here to show my pops that I can be better than him someday and that's why..." The man said before he said the name aloud, "YAKITO TAICCCCHIIII!"

Pretty soon, everybody gasped when they heard that name. The silver haired boy saw him and ran towards him.

"It looks like he calls for you." The silver haired boy said.

"More like it. A challenge I guess." Yakito said before seeing him and asked, "Say. Aren't you the one that I met at the park when we were having our RC rides?"

"Ah so you do remember. Great to see you again."

"Yeah but now this ain't the time to celebrate now cause now we got a big problem on our hands."

"I know."

The man on the screen continues to speak:

"TAICHI! I know who you are and my Pops sings high praises for you that he ignored me completely and only sees my sissy instead! Knowing you, I wish to be pursued by you and no one else from the police force! If you do the opposite, then know that the lives of all around Osaka whether big or small, young or old, sick or not sick, fit or not, etc will be under threat! Mark my words! Arrive here within 10 minutes! Cause I'm fleeing out of Osaka right now with my awesome gang! Sayonara!"

"NANI?!" Everyone in Osaka screamed in shock.

"That monster!" The silver haired boy growled.

"Heh. Looks like he doesn't know that I am here already." Yakito said in which the silver haired boy nodded while the others sighed in relief when they saw him, "Does anyone have a loudspeaker?"

"I do." One officer said, "Here catch!"

And so he threw the loudspeaker strongly in which one of them was able to catch it and hand it to Yakito, much to the officer's relief. Yakito got on top of his Police Supra and, with the people cheering at him, Yakito said it aloud:

"This is me, Officer Yakito Taichi! I have arrived where you wanted! Get down from this building right now! If you don't, then I will come by myself!"

The people were still cheering when that man came down. Yakito saw him and quickly dash to that spot with people giving him space. He then stomped his foot on the ground and said:

"I'm here as you would have wanted."

"Nani?! That's impossible!" The man gasped, "How the hell did you come here within a minute?!"

"Cause I was here the whole time when you made that rant."

The man gasped.

"_He was here the whole time?! Shit! There goes part of my plan_!" The man growled as he looks at Yakito.

"Now surrender and put your hands up so that no one will be hurt and we can resolve it quietly." Yakito said.

"Oh Yeah! Eat smoke blue hair brat!"

The man then shows a grenade in which everyone is totally shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" A woman shouted in horror.

"That's a real grenade!" A high school student said in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yakito growled.

"Oh Yes I will!" The man said and laughed evily as he opened the ring part and threw it.

"Shoot! Everyone scram!"

People screamed as they tried to get away from the grenade. It exploded and some people got thrown out. Everybody gasped.

"You just crossed the line!" Yakito said angrily.

"Hell yeah I did! Let's see if you can catch me!" The man laughed as he gets inside the Honda Integra Type R, "Sayonara!"

And with that said, he drove away and caused some property damage along the way.

Yakito is really pissed. Never did he think that the man would stoop his low all because of some family issues. Now he put a salt on top by throwing the grenade at the innocent civilians.

"_That bastard!_" Yakito thought angrily.

"Taichi! Don't worry about us! We will manage this chaos!" A female officer called out, "You go and chase him down and bring him to the court!"

"Got it!" Yakito said as he quickly ran inside his Police Supra and started his engines.

"I don't think he's going to play fair you know." The silver haired boy said.

"Fair or not fair, I'm ready for anything!"

"Give him some space!" A man shouted and they did.

Yakito soon turns on the sirens and slams the pedal as the car rushes out from the chaos crowd. He's gonna take him down once and for all after what that man did.

"_He wants a challenge. Now he's getting it!_" Yakito thought as he switched gear in which the Police Supra accelerated and now he's hunting for his target.

_To be Continued..._

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 32nd chapter and oh boy! Things are getting intense for real!**

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Yeah. Given where you had left off, I'm assuming that this will be one hell of a police chase.**

**Me: More like Need for Speed I guess.**

**Yakito *gasped*: Nani?!**

**Me *laughing a bit*: Well we'll see what happens when the next chapter comes around.**

**Yakito: Man. That guy is crazy.**

***Both of us nodded.***

**Me: Well that ends this chapter. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as you already know. So stay tune for some high speed chase.**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	34. Chapter 33: Attempted Escape to Tokyo

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 33rd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Oh Man! It's about to get rocking! Gentleman, start your engines!**

**Me: He's referring to the previous chapter. **

**Yakito: Looking forward for a good pursuit.**

**Me: Well let's hope so.**

***Yakito smiled as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 33rd chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Yakito: Mission Start!**

Chapter 33: Attempted Escape to Tokyo.

As Yakito is angrily hunting for his target, his thoughts drifted towards the people who were send flying by the grenade which was thrown by that son of a bitch who is now in hiding after he had gotten away by taking off first. He has got to be somewhere.

"_As soon as I see him, I'll ram him off Need For Speed Style._" Yakito thought.

However, it didn't take too long for him to find his whereabouts as he could hear some chit-chattering going on and he seems to recognize one of the voices.

There he was...along with some of his friends or gang members it seems and this gave Yakito an idea. Rather than getting out of the car, he decided to pull a sly trick on them.

"That was close. That officer would have napped me by now if I hadn't thrown that grenade. Hopefully I lost him." The man said.

"And we got the money." A female friend of his said happily as she grabs a bag full of tons of yen.

"Good. Now time for the 2nd part of the plan. Get the hell out of here and it's off to Tokyo."

Suddenly, they could hear a loud engine noise which kinda scared them a bit and one of them even said "Holy Jeepers!"

"What was that?" One of the gang members asked in fright before looking at the direction of the noise and gasped before saying, "I thought you said that you got rid of him."

"What do you mean?" The man asked as he also turned to see the direction of the noise only for him to be wide opened in shock and fear, "NANI?!"

"Knew that this might get your attention." Yakito said as he did the burnout again with the muffler releasing some exhaust flames before getting out of the car.

"How did you...? I thought..."

"Well you sure did some amazing drifts there despite the traffic that you had caused."

The man gasped in shock. In short, Yakito was following the drift trails that he had left the whole time though Yakito had to confirm some of the routes.

"No! Damn it!" The man screamed in anger as he soon as he realized that he shouldn't have drifted.

"Alright you five. Surrender right now, hand over the money and apologize for what you did to some innocent people who were thrown out thanks to the Real Life Grenade that you threw at them!" Yakito commanded.

But the man screamed:

"Never! And you wanna know why?! It's because of you! You blue haired brat!"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to you...till now." Yakito said in surprise.

"No but indirectly! My father has always been treating you with kindness where he should have done it with me! He also does the same kindness to my little sissy as well and as soon as I saw that, I had enough! With my buddies, we are heading off to...Wait! Don't expect me to tell you my full plan! HA!"

"So you must be the Chief's son I presume? Do you know how your father is gonna feel when he sees this?"

"I don't give a shit now! I'm officially cutting ties with them! You can go and be his child and pussy or whatever! I have no one other than my friends!"

"So you were the one who was giving me cold glares twice and you said that speech at night which really puzzled me."

"YES IT'S ME! I AM THE ONE!"

"How about we settle down and talk about it in the police station? You might get some privilege there."

Buy the man's anger is on the rise and he shouted:

"You want him to compare me from you again?! After all I had done right now, you still want to bring me to there?! Ha! You gotta do better than that officer! We'll never come back here ever again! *Shouts an order to one of the gang members* SMOKE GRENADE! Toss it right through him!"

"Nani?!" Yakito gasped as he reaches out for his pistol but then breaks the 4th wall upon realizing it, "_Oh Yeah...I don't have a pistol_."

By then, the smoke grenade landed near him and released a ton of smoke which causes Yakito to cough a lot while the man and his gang seized the opportunity to make its escape.

The tons of smoke forced Yakito to quickly get inside the car as he slams the door shut and coughed a bit before shaking his head and turning on the lights, only to find out that they has disappeared.

Normally, an officer would go kicking around himself for unable to capture the culprits but not on Yakito's case as he said:

"Oh you are so on!"

Having said that, he then started his engines as the engines went roaring before he takes off to take down that man and his gang once and for all.

* * *

On the road leading to the highway, Yakito is still hot on their tails before he notices something odd about their cars. Shaking his head off to focus on the chase, Yakito is trying to speed up to find them but then suddenly...

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" A screaming voice roared as an exotic car is about to T-Bone the Police Supra.

But luckily, Yakito put the breaks and the exotic car misses but Yakito took a clear look at it and gasped. It's a Lamborghini Aventador! Yakito is in total shock. He only saw a few people driving it but with their name plates on it. Then it suddenly hit him. That Avetador does not have a name plate!

But before he could say anything, he felt a major bump on the back and is about to go for a spin but Yakito manages to regain control of it and is soon back on track. He snapped his fingers and said to himself:

"_Damn! That caught me off-guard!_"

"It's time to send you to the hospital officer boi!" One female gang member screamed as they boxed him in all four sides.

"Yeah. Your Supra is no match for our awesome exotic supercars!" A gang member said as he laughed.

"American muscle baby!" A gang member laughed.

While all four of them are in the battle mood, Yakito couldn't help but take a look at each cars that boxed him.

"_A Lamborghini Aventador, A Ferrari Testarossa, An Aston Martin DB9 and a Ford Mustang 2017 version. How did they get those cars? I don't see their name plates. There's definitely something big and wrong going on._" Yakito thought.

But before he could think any more of that, he got slammed sideways by the Ferrari and he's attempting to push him to the guard rails.

"_So you wanna play rough eh? Yosh! Let's do it_!" Yakito said to himself as he shifted gears.

The Supra then slipped through backwards before it hit the guardrails and thanks to some space which was foolishly being left by the Ford Mustang, the Supra has broken free.

"Nani?!" The gang member screamed.

The Supra first targeted the Mustang and slammed him several times. The Mustang fought back as they rammed each other several times.

"_Man this is gonna be one long repair on my Police one_." Yakito said to himself.

The Supra then finally shoved the Mustang in front of the truck. In panic, the Mustang applied the breaks and soon lost control of the car and it got totally smashed on the guard rails with the front being damaged the most.

"_Now it's one down, three to go_." Yakito thought, "_I gotta somehow take those three down in one go. If I keep taking down one by one, then their boss will escape by then. Come on...think..._"

Yakito then notices the Nitrous Button.

"_Us Japanese street racers never use this button except on extreme circumstances. So in that case, I gotta do it_." Yakito thought began he said to himself, "_Yosh! Here we go!_"

And without any hesitation, he pressed the button and with that boost, the Supra easily ran past the Aston Martin and the Ferrari, who ended up slammed each other sideways after they miscalculated the timing.

"You idiot!" The gang member screamed.

"You're a doofus!" Another gang member shouted before asking, "Hey! Where's the Mustang dude?!"

"Oh No! If he's not here, then it could mean..."

Meanwhile the Supra is now side by side closeway with the Avetador. The female gang member growled as she tries to slam it but Yakito keeps on dodging it.

"Stay still so that I can slam you!" The female gang member growled.

"And you stay still so that you can be apprehended by the police!" Yakito said in anger.

And so he slammed the Aventator hard. So hard in fact, she lost control of the vehicle.

"Aaaahhhhh!" The female gang member screamed as she desperately tries to control it.

The Ferrari and the Aston Martin are heading right straight towards it.

"What are you doing? You baka!" One of the gang members screamed as he desperately tries to avoid it.

"Nooooooo!" Another gang member cried out.

CRASH!

That's the sound Yakito heard as he drives away from the crash scene. The gang members were taken down. Now only the Chief's son is left. Suddenly he got a radio dispatch:

"_This is the detective. Good job. The force are on their way to arrest them and I've tracked that man's location. It seems like he's heading towards the airport_."

"He IS actually heading towards the airport!" Yakito said, "Send me the GPS."

"_Got it_."

And soon, a few seconds later, Yakito got the GPS. After seeing it, Yakito pressed the nitro button in order to go zoom to find that final boss.

"_Now it's just you and me. Prepare yourself!_" Yakito said to himself.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Hello?" The man tried to called desperately inside his Honda Integra Type R but no response, "Damn it! What happened to them?"

Nevertheless, he continues to quickly rush his way to the airport. The ticket to his freedom and a new life in Tokyo.

Except he forgot one thing...

The man suddenly heard the police sirens and looked back. He gasped as the police car is none other than the JZA80!

"You!" The man growled before asking, "How did you find me and what did you do to my members?!"

"Detective send me the GPS and I just zoomed by as they crashed into each other. Maybe I'll get their condition report soon." Yakito said with the loudspeaker as the man is in shock, "Look. Get out of the car and we can talk about this."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GO BACK TO THAT OLD FART AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MEMBERS! I'LL HAVE AN AWESOME LIFE IN TOKYO! SAYONARA!"

And so with that said, the man stepped his foot on the pedal and the car went zoom.

"_Yeow. His screaming will definitely hurt anyone's ears badly._" Yakito thought as he also went zoom to catch up with the culprit.

But it seems that the Integra has a good acceleration than the Supra so the Supra had a bit of of a hard time catching him up. The man was driving like crazy, even going beyond the limits of a typical Japanese street racer. Some cars nearly got hit by it

"_Dang it. Need to push it to the limits as well_." Yakito thought as he pressed the gas and then shifted to the final gear.

And the Supra is quickly coming fast and even tried to slam the Integra.

"Ow!" The man screamed as he then saw the Police Supra being sideways, "DIE!"

He tries to ram him off but Yakito dodged it and it hit himself itself.

"You annoying fly!" The man screamed.

"You leave me no choice but to grind you on the guardrail." Yakito said as he prepares to do it.

"Not if I can help!"

The man then presses the nitrous button as the man's car went zoom.

"_He had a NOS boost too?_" Yakito thought, "_I'll give him props though. He's better than I thought._"

Yakito then suddenly notices the Osaka International Airport building from his car and gasped in shock.

"_Shoot! We are just near the airport! Gotta take him down by then or else he will escape_!" Yakito thought as he pressed the NOS button to go full boost.

* * *

The man couldn't believe his eyes and ears. It's the airport building! The ticket towards freedom.

"_If I can step into the plane, I'm free_!" The man thought happily before he heard sirens noises coming from behind at full force, "OH NO!"

The Supra came from sideways and rammed him at the bottom right of the car. Because of the high speed, the man immediately lost control of his Honda Integra Type R as it went on a spin with its tires screeching and it crashed the rear of the car.

"NOOOOOOO! My beloved Honda Integra!" The man cried out.

The Police Supra, which suffered some damage, stopped and Yakito got out of his car saying:

"That's enough! Your car has been wrecked! It's all over now!"

"If you hadn't joined the police...if only you didn't come into existence..." The man growled and said angrily.

"This is what happens if you simply just decide to make a rash decision instead of talking to others."

"SHUT UP! I have no intention of listening to my enemy my Pops praise about so much!"

The man charged towards him but Yakito landed a hard hook and the man went down in a cold flat.

After that, Yakito looks at the wrecked Honda Integra. For some insticts or by luck, he notices some white stuff at the rear which has been wrecked. In his mind and heart, they urged him to check it out.

Yakito then walks towards the wrecked rear and what he will see next will probably remain in his mind forever as his eyes became wide opened with shock, disbelieve and anger.

"What the hell?!" Yakito gasped.

At the back of the vehicle contains a lot of drugs like cocaine, herbicide, etc. Yakito couldn't believe what he's seeing. He is furious! He stomped his way towards the man, grabs him by the hair and drags him to the wrecked rear and points at the drugs.

"Does your dad knows about this?!" Yakito asked sternly, "Answer me now!"

There is no response. The man just groaned and growled. After a few deadly silence seconds, Yakito then said:

"I understand now. Now I know why your father will never like you like he used to before. You brought this on your..."

Before he could finish his words, the man headbutted Yakito which causes him to fall down. When Yakito got stunned for a bit, the man grabbed all the drugs, put them into the bag and screamed:

"Tokyo! Here I come baby!"

And so he immediately ran towards the airport but when Yakito recovered, he is able to spot him running towards there.

"_Shoot! Gotta call the airport manager_." Yakito said to himself as he grabs his phone and starts to dial the number.

* * *

_5 minutes later:_

"Stop! What are you doing?!" A security guard screamed only to get a punch in the face.

"Freedom is near me!" The man screamed like a maniac as he gets inside.

What happened later on is that in a spam of few minutes, this crazy man has broken security checks, baggage checks, etc in which he is also scaring the passengers as well. Several security guards tried to stop him but he beats them all up and even uppercuts a police lady on her breast. Despite the security, that man is surprisingly agile.

"Dang! What now?!" The security lady growled.

"Attention everyone! Close all the gates immediately! We have a crazy man trying to make his escape to Tokyo via the aeroplane! The SWAT team is arriving soon. All passengers, remain where you are and protect your loved ones and kids and if you are in the bathroom, stay there till the signal is clear!"

"_SWAT is coming?! Shit!_" The man gasped in shock and growled, "_I must get there! I must! To Tokyo!_"

While the security of chasing him, that man caused ruckus to the passengers such as: rudely pushing away foreigners, spilling hot tea on a child's clothes, pushing away flight attendants which even caused one to fall from the escalator, etc.

"Stand down right now!" A voice screamed.

"F**k you guards and police!" The man screamed as he gave a middle finger to them.

As he continues to run, he saw a sign that brought him glimmer in his eyes:

_Gate G-5 JP1012 Tokyo_

"YES! YES! Freedom is here!" The man screamed in joy as he punches the guards on their faces before rushing inside.

A man and a woman who are in charge of checking the boarding tickets tries to block the boarding entrance.

"Out of my way! I'm going in no matter what!" The man screamed as he is rushing towards them.

"Not tonight!" The voice started which startled the man.

And that voice gave that man a soccer tackle in which it successfully connected.

"WHAT?!" The man screamed as he fell down.

Who did that? None other than Yakito Taichi! Everyone is in awe as they clapped.

"Nice tackle kid!" A middle aged man said.

"Thanks." Yakito said before saying angrily to the man, "You have gone too far! The footages had captured what you had caused inside the airport! Adding as to what I saw at the back of your car!"

"NOOOOOO! TOKYO! MY FREEDOM! KUUUUUSSAAAAMAAAA!" The man screamed like a maniac.

Having quite enough of that man, Yakito had to elbow him on the head which knocked him out cold. The people sighed in relief.

"Has the SWAT team arrived?" Yakito asked.

"They had just arrived and are now getting in." A security woman said.

"Good! Tell them to come to Gate G-5."

"Understood."

And so the lady rushed to somewhere while Yakito is sitting at the top of the man, dreading and with various thoughts as to what's going to happen next after the man gets taken in.

"_This is gonna be so troublesome explosive aftermath_." Yakito thought and sighed but finally felt relieved that all of this is over.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 33rd chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Man. I gotta feel for the Chief and his family. Their son was crazy and I'm sure that whatever he did might have ruin their reputation.**

**Me: Yeah. Big time. More like a psycho.**

**Yakito: True. I fear though that whatever is gonna happen after that incident is going to be nerve wacking. Not to mention those exotic cars with no name plates on it.**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Both of us: Hmmmmm... **

***Both of us are in deep thinking as silence occurs for a moment.***

**Me: Well we'll have to find out in the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tight folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	35. Chapter 34: Recovery and Moving On

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 34th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Whoo! I wonder what's going to happen now now that the crazy fellow got arrested.**

**Me: Yeah. Things got really crazy at the last chapter.**

**Yakito: Totally agreed. I can't wait to see what happens next while I tune this Police Supra into a beast.**

***I chuckled as silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: Well I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 34th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 34: Recovery and Moving On.

Outside of the hospital, the Police Supra accelerated like a mad car and drifted its way to the parking lot. After a while, Yakito got out of his car and locks the door before he rushes to the hospital, gets inside and runs to the reception. Many people and patients are in awe upon seeing him and had a feeling as to whom he wants to see.

"Ma'am. I need to see the Chief. His name is..." Yakito is about to tell but the receptionist interrupted.

"I apologize for interrupting you but I do know whom you are looking for." The receptionist apologized and said, "Go to Room 1086."

"Arigato."

"However, a bit of an update though, both the Chief and his wife are at the hospital bed too."

"Nani?! How come?!"

"When they saw the news of what their...ahem...'son' was doing and your battle against him, both of them fell down on the floor in shock and they were immediately rushed to the hospital with their sick daughter."

"They are all in the same room right?"

The receptionist nodded and Yakito rushed to the lift without any further questions and went to the 10th floor.

_10th floor:_

As soon as the lift reaches the 10th floor, the lift door opens and Yakito heads straight to the admin room and talked with one of the nurses.

"1086?" Yakito asked.

"Follow me." The nurse said as she leds the way.

When she and Yakito reached Room 1086, she opened the door for him and when Yakito went inside, his eyes are wide in shock.

He could see a sick girl, her mother and her father laying in the hospital beds separately. After being all through that had happened and them seeing all of them like this, Yakito couldn't help but feel sad for them, knowing that whatever their now disowned son had done will really affect them for a long long time. Taking off his hat, he softly called:

"Chief."

The Chief heard the voice and slowly woke up. When he saw Yakito, he smiled and said:

"You are here."

"Well yeah. After hearing what had happened, I thought that I might wanna fix things up and confront your..." Yakito is about to continue telling but the Chief interrupted.

"Don't ever mention him ever again."

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief said:

"Maybe now you can but never in the future."

Yakito slowly nodded before he said:

"Well your son went crazy and he even made an attempt to escape to Tokyo forcefully."

"Was I good enough for him?" The Chief sighed as he put his hands on his head, "He did brought up a few valid points though about me not good enough due to my work."

"But that didn't give him the excuse to do what he did."

"Yeah you're right. Good job kid on stopping him."

"Sorry for whatever had happened to you and your family."

"Thanks for your condolences."

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief asked:

"Where is he now?"

"Taken to jail. He'll be facing court soon." Yakito said in which the Chief nodded before asking, "How's your condition and your wife's?"

"I'm okay now and I'll get released tomorrow. My wife...not so much. If you look at her right now, she's still in a shell shock mood. It will take a while for her to recover."

"And your daughter?"

"Very sick. Looks like we can't get those medicines now after what he did. The doctors will have to do it in the hard way I'm afraid."

"Not quite."

Yakito then opens the bag and puts them on the table. The Chief looks at it in awe before asking:

"How?"

"Oh. When the police were taking him to the police van, he dropped something in which I picked it up and it shows the list of medicines he was suppose to buy so I thought that before coming here, I will get those.

Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief smiled and said:

"You're a good kid. Just take them to the doctor and they can treat my daughter."

"Sir. There's also something I would like to talk about." Yakito said.

"Not in a condition right now unfortunately but you can tell me the subject of it."

"Suspicious Supercars Theft."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

Yakito nodded as he soon gave the medicines to the doctor. When he looked at the daughter, she felt very pale. Yakito felt bad for her and angry at the fact that her brother's actions had made them suffer.

"_Well he sure has taken the sibling rivalry to the new extreme_." Yakito thought.

He also looked at the wife, whose eyes are red in tears. Yakito looked at her in pity. She definitely didn't deserve this.

"Are you coming to the court?" Yakito asked before suggesting, "I don't think you should because if he sees you, he's going to create a dangerous and bad situation at the court."

"Well that won't stop me. I'll face him like a man and confront him if I have to." The Chief said as Yakito gulped, wondering what's going to happen when the court day comes.

* * *

Few days later, the court day arrived. However, Yakito was prevented from coming to the court because they feared that the Chief's 'son' would create even more havoc and chaos and say to the Chief some bad stuffs if he sees Yakito at the court. Instead, his mother attended though she had to wear disguises and change her long blue hair into a ponytail blue hairstyle at the police forces' suggestion. She is allowed to broadcast it on her mobile phone, providing that she can only show it to her family and not in public.

The court room was really tensed. The prosecutors had shown everything regarding him and his gang planning to escape to Tokyo which involves bank robbery and murder if anyone gets in their way. And regarding family issues, they accused him of going overboard and that he failed to realize that his father is working really hard to keep Osaka safe and that his father really did love him as they showed several pictures of a happy family photo together, which countered the main culprit's claim that his father sees Yakito more as his son than him.

The defendant, however, countered their claim and accused the Chief for failing to help the boy in time when he needed his father the most and showed several accounts of him getting bullied if not that severe. From where the boy is at now, they said that it has contributed to the fact that he snapped and began to associate himself with the bad people. It got worsened when the Chief and his wife spend more time with their daughter than his son. They even said that he thought of committing suicide once but decided not to.

The court room was intense and it went on for several days as they debate on each crime he and his gang had committed even before their failed attempt of stealing the money and heading off to Tokyo. Poor Chief was ashamed and heart broken and Yakito's mother certainly noticed that. She had to stay in a hotel room arranged by the police and couldn't leave until the trial was over.

In the end though, the jury and the judge had reached their decision. The Chief's now ex-son was found guilty and was sentenced to 8 years imprisonment. It would have been longer if he wasn't found not guilty on some of his crimes. Furthermore, the Chief should partially accept his blame for not being able to help him when he needed him the most. All the communications between them will be cut off and, once released, the culprit will move to somewhere else rather than Tokyo and start a new life there. The court also put a restraining order on him, warning that attacking Yakito would result in bring arrested again. After the judge made its decision, the trial was finished at last.

As the police prepares to move the culprit to his cell, he looks at the Chief, his father, one last time. The Chief really wanted to sympathize with him and hug him but his now ex-son was stubborn as ever and gave a nasty Hmmph face and turned away, probably being glad he doesn't have to see him again. The Chief gave a sad sigh as he thinks that he deserves it. With that, Yakito's mother was free to go.

With that being done, the court proceeds to trial other gang members with some receiving longer sentences than others due to the nature of their crimes committed before that fateful escape which failed.

* * *

_At Night:_

"Listen you two." Yakito's mother said after she finally returned home and called Ryoko and Yakito to the living room.

"Yes mother?" The Taichi brothers asked.

"I'll get to the quick point first. The guy who hates you is being sentence to 8 years and all communication with his dad had been cut off and you will never see him again because he will soon move out from here to some other parts in Japan. And a restraining order has been put on him as well so that he won't go after you again."

"Yes!" Yakito sighed in relief.

"Man I feel bad for your boss." Ryoko said in which Yakito suddenly becomes sad, "I mean you being the reason why that now ex-son of his was doing those terrible crimes."

"But I didn't do anything to him. I never saw him before except on those previous major confrontational days where he would keep staring at me and then challenged me to come and catch him."

"It doesn't matter now boys." Taichi's mother said, "It's all over which is why I gathered you two here so that I want to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Ryoko asked.

At an instant, the mother hugged both of their boys much to their surprise.

"I just wanna say that I really love you both and that both of you are my two precious kids and that I don't want anything bad happen to us like what happened to their family." Taichi's mother said.

"Awww. We love you too." The Taichi brothers smiled as they hugged her back, "Thanks for everything."

"I don't think that anything bad will happen to us as long as we stick together." Ryoko said in which they nodded.

"BTW, look who's coming." Yakito said which got their attention.

"Hey! What about me?" A voice asked as it slides with his knees and hugged Taichi's mother.

"Oh it's you honey." Taichi's mother said in surprise and smiling at the same time.

"I'm so glad you came back safe!"

"It's alright dear. I'm here."

"Though I think you might need a little punishment for leaving me out at this important conversation."

"But I was really trying to find you."

That, however, fell on deaf ears as Taichi's father then takes out a feather and tickles it on his wife's feet. Taichi's mother laughed loudly.

"Here we go." Taichi's father said happily.

"No please No! *Laughs* I'm sorry *laughs*! Please forgive me! *Laughs*" Taichi's mother laughed as she is getting tickled on her feet.

The Taichi brothers are enjoying that moment.

"What do you think young brother?" Ryoko asked.

"Nothing like a good and happy family we are in." Yakito said in which Ryoko smiled before Yakito thought, "_If only the Chief's family was like that_."

* * *

_Many days later:_

Many days have passed since the incident and the trials had taken place. The daughter was able to make a steady recovery progress and will be fine soon. Although when she usually asked where her brother was, the parents seems hesitant to tell before they finally made up a story that he has gone missing when he was getting some medicine and hasn't been heard since and that they tried to find him even with police's help but without much success. The daughter was sad and cried a bit and the parents felt really guilty for not telling the truth but they fear that she's not at the age for her to handle the truth and so they decided to tell her the whole truth when the time comes, even though it would mean serious consequences for the family.

As for the police force, many of them congratulated Yakito for finally bringing the dangerous and mentally unstable criminal to justice which was none other than the Chief's son even though no one dared to bring up that name in front of the Chief. When the Chief offered Yakito a promotion, Yakito kindly declined by saying that he loves his job being the Street Racer Cop.

"Is that so?" The Chief asked before smiling, "Then I can't stop you looks like."

"Heh Heh. Thanks." Yakito chuckled.

The Chief sighed before saying:

"Hey Yakito. I just wanted to say something to you."

"Sure. What is it?" Yakito asked as he listens.

Silence occurred for a moment before he said:

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry for all the trouble my ex-son had caused to you. From stalking you to challenging you to even try to kill you with his gang. I just wished that I could had noticed that and put a stop before to him but I was so focused on my daughter's sickness that I failed to notice."

"Well that's alright. I'm still here." Yakito said before sighing a bit, "Although part of me wishes that you could have given some attention to him too. He might had needed some help and maybe no one was there for him..."

"You are right. I am part of the blame too and I can't change that. I could have done something even before my daughter became sick. I was so focused on work that I failed to notice his behavior. He was a nice boy before. Did we fail him? Hadn't we been good enough him? I just hope that things might get back to normal for us minus our ex-son."

"Chief..."

Yakito looks at the poor Chief as silence occurred around the office for a while.

* * *

_An hour later:_

Yakito is inside his Police Supra, relaxing. He was thinking about the recent case that had been closed which is none other than the Chief's now ex-son.

"_That was definitely the most craziest, nerve wrecking case I had ever come across_." Yakito said to himself, "_But I'm glad that it's all over_."

Yakito is in deep thought.

"_Nothing but a good ride around the Osaka Loop line at night or a race can calm me down and refresh my mind_." Yakito said to himself.

Meanwhile, about 2 meters away from the police Supra, a young woman was standing and looking at the car then its driver. The woman looked at the driver in awe as she continues to peek at him for a while as the wind continues to blow her hair. After a while, she gave a meek gulp, gave a deep sigh and said to herself:

"_I'll do it_."

And with that said, she then left.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 34th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Well that brings the closure to the arc about the Chief's now ex-son.**

**Me: Yeah. It's all over now.**

**Yakito: Yeah. Phew.**

**Me: And the start of the new arc.**

**Yakito: How so?**

**Me: Who's that girl that's peeking at you? Is she interested in him? Who is she?**

**Yakito *blushing in embarrassment *: Nani?!**

**Me: Does she love him? And what does she mean by that she will do it?**

**Yakito *embarrassment*: I...I'll arrest her for stalking an officer...**

***I laughed while Yakito groans.***

**Me: Well it's time to start a new arc in the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tight folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	36. Chapter 35: An Incident and a Surprise

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 35th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: So what it's gonna be today about?**

**Me: You will see my friend. You will see.**

**Yakito: Oh come on. At least a hint won't hurt.**

**Me: Sorry bro but I am not good at telling hints XD**

**Yakito: Dang. Looks like I have to wait then.**

***I nodded and smiled while Yakito groans as silence occurrs for a while.***

**Me: Well then. First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yeah and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 35th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Sometimes you really left me on a tailspin.**

***I smiled.***

Chapter 35: An Incident and an Unexpected Appearance.

At the morning inside his Police Supra, Yakito sighed as he looks around to see people walking by. Many people greeted him with big smiles and in the Japanese way of greeting. Yakito greets them back and even signs some autographs in which the high school girls went kyah over it. Yakito sighed as he watches them leave.

"_Sometimes I feel like a celebrity around here and even inside the station_." Yakito thought and sighed for a bit.

After a while, he receives a phone call from the Chief in which he answers.

"Hello there Chief." Yakito answered.

"Hello there. What are you doing?" The Chief asked on the other side.

"Fantasizing myself about me teaming up with some superheroes to defeat an enemy."

"Ha Ha. That's a possibility in your case."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

Both of them chuckled for a moment before the Chief said:

"Listen Yakito. I'm sending you on an assignment. A girl has been missing and her parents are super worried. I'm sending you the details and the others are looking into it."

"Ah okay. But what about those car theft that had occurred during your...I mean you know what case?" Yakito asked.

"That we are looking into it. Don't worry. We'll soon let you know the details."

"Okay."

"Oh as a bonus..."

"Yes?"

"Well...that I have to tell you later. See ya. Ha Ha."

"What the...hey wait!"

But the Chief cancelled his call and Yakito groaned.

"_Maybe her parents are known all around Japan I guess?_" Yakito thought before saying it in fourth wall, "_What do you think people?"_

Soon Yakito receives a message from the Chief, detailing about the girl, her appearance and her last whereabouts. Yakito gasped and gulped upon seeing the girl.

"_Dang. She is really rich. One wrong thing and I'm gonna receive the short end of the stick._" Yakito thought with sweats coming over all over his face, "_But I gotta do what I had to do_."

Yakito soon stretches for a while. What happened next is some sort of miracle that will take place. Either he is on luck or like some good luck charm fell on him because before he could even get inside his car, he then sees a man walking with a girl and he, off all people, ordered her to get inside a Ferrari F40. Yakito simply saw that and behold! That girl exactly matches the description. Yakito is in total awe.

"_Did I get myself lucky today? Not one inch or foot taken and I have already found her._" Yakito thought before saying to himself, "_And who's that guy? Definitely way older than me and her combined. So if her parents are in the police station now. Ah ha! Folks like you is why we get a bad name for ourselves. And what in the world is a Ferrari F40 doing here? Hopefully it's not a stolen car or else everyone's gonna go crazy. Better follow him and his car_."

Pretty soon, the Ferrari F40 took off. Later, Yakito sat down on his Supra.

"_Sorry Chief but I will call you after I finish this_." Yakito thought as he starts his engine before taking off.

* * *

Somewhere outside the love hotel room, the man parked his Ferrari at the parking spot and got the girl to go outside. They then both saw the love hotel with the girl sighing.

"So then? Are you ready to have some good time at the love hotel?" The man asked and smirked.

"Can I just go home?" The girl pleaded only for the man to laugh.

"Nope. Probably when I'm satisfied."

The girl gulped as the man grabbed her hand and they proceed to go to the love hotel when their path got blocked by a police car.

"Nice police car." The man said before growling angrily and asked, "Now what kind of an idiot that would park here when there are a lot of parking spaces available?"

"It's a Police Supra." The girl said.

"Ah I see. Police..."

Suddenly the man gasped in horror and looked at the police car.

"POLICE SUPRA?!" The man asked in horror.

And then the sirens activated in front of him which caused him to fall down startled and released his grip on the girl. The public cheered when the driver got out which is none other than Yakito Taichi!

"Oh crap." The man groaned.

"You sir are a bad man and should be ashamed of yourself!" Yakito commanded, "You are under arrest for doing pedo stuffs and taking the girl to the love hotel room to do some hentai stuffs. Your age is way older than even mine and hers combined."

The people gasped in horror and booed at the man. The man growled and dared:

"You wanna arrest me? Well we are gonna do it the hard way!"

The man then proceed to rip of his shirt in which the public gasped. He has got some huge muscles in which it is Yakito's turn to say "Oh crap." XD

"_Dang. He could have been a successful professional wrestler with that body of his_." Yakito thought.

"So what now punk? You may be a Street Racer Cop but I barely see you in your fighting stance or even in close combat action! Let's see how good you are now in this situation!" The man said before laughing evily, "Ha Ha HA HA!"

"Well sir. You may have got muscles but there's always one weakness we all have." Yakito said.

"And what's that?"

Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise and shock, Yakito kicked the man like a soccer striker right on to his balls XD. The man's eyes went wide open.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The public went frenzy when they saw that.

"_Why the heck I haven't thought of that before?_" The girl thought as she gasped and slapped herself when she saw that.

"You...You bastard!" The man cried as he fell on the ground and rolled around, "My...My balls!"

"I may look like a normal person but at least I got the brains to know what to do." Yakito said as he smirked.

"Dirty but clever." The woman from the crowd said as she gave a thumbs up followed by the others.

Pretty soon, Yakito handcuffed the man and then called the Chief to explain about what had happened and asked him to send a police van.

Afterwards, he approached the girl and asked:

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Baka! I'm a girl not a woman yet and I'm alright!" The girl said as she acted high and royally.

"_Oh Man. She's acting all himedere_."

"But still...thank you."

"Ah no problem."

"Did you drop out of high school?"

"Nope. I graduated."

"Oh. Well I did think you are right when you say that this scum's age is way older than even yours and mine combined. Plus you do look cute."

"Well there's not much to say..."

The girl lightly chuckled as several police cars and the van arrived at the scene. The public gave them the space.

"Ah so that's how you defeat strong guys." The boy said and wondered.

"It's not that simple unlike what has happened now." His girlfriend said before teasing a bit, "Plus what if someone actually has a balls of steel?"

The boy gulped and groaned. Meanwhile on the other side of the crowd...

"Are you ready for this?" Motoki asked.

"Yes. I don't want to run away from him any longer." The young woman said.

* * *

_At night:_

"And then my mate use to say this..." Zen said some funny stuffs in which Yakito laughed a bit.

"Well Well that was funny though." Yakito chuckled before asking, "Anyway. What do you wanna do today?"

"I say that we go to the Hashin Line Expressway and kick some rivals butt. Also after that, I challenge you to a rematch at the same circuit."

"Sounds good. Let's go then."

"Yeah mate!"

"Hold it right there!" A female voice called which startled them.

Pretty soon, several pink sports cars came and approach them. Yakito and Zen immediately recognized them.

"Mate. It's an all female crew team the Vixens." Zen said slowly.

"I know but what brings them here?" Yakito asked in which shrugged.

Pretty soon, Motoki, the team leader, comes out from her car.

"Well hello there sheilas. How can we help you?" Zen asked.

"You can help us by accepting our challenge to a battle race." Motoki said.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Me and my mate are ready."

"Eh...not me right now. Someone else wants to challenge Yakito."

"Me?" Yakito pointed at himself in which Motoki nodded.

"Who?" The boys then asked

"Enter my friend." Motoki signalled.

Motoki stepped aside and in comes a beautiful young woman who is slowly approaching them. She looks at the boys but when she looks at Yakito, her face is filled with guilt and remorse.

"Eh are you okay?" Zen asked before turning to Yakito, "Oi Yakito? You too?"

"_No...No way._" Yakito thought in shock as he looks at her, "_Yu...Yuka?_"

Yakito couldn't believe it. It can't be the same person can it? But from the looks of it, it seems real!

"Um...hi." Yuka managed to say it but in a nervous way.

"This is Uchiko Yuka." Motoki said, "She's a bit shy so I will explain it. She wants to challenge you and only you Yakito."

"Okay. Where will it be?" Yakito asked.

"Hashin Line Expressway."

"Oh bugger mate. We were about to go there too." Zen sighed.

"Well then too bad Zen. Now it's gonna be a battle between the two of them."

"Hmm mate. What's your car mate?"

"Yuka."

Yuka nodded as she stepped aside. It's a pink Mitsubishi Lancer Evo with a vixen vinyls on it.

"Mitsubishi Lancer Evo-7." Yakito said before thinking, "_She always had adored the Lan Evos_."

"Mitsubishi. You had only one job." Zen said as he facepalmed before saying in the fourth wall, "When you make the Evos, at least put the numbers on it mate. It's confusing that which Lan number is which. *Speaks to the others* Who knows? It could be 8, 9, 6, etc."

"No mate. It's clearly 7."

"If you say so mate."

"Alright everyone. Move out cause these racers are gonna prepare themselves for the race of the century!" Motoki proclaimed.

The female crew members cheered while Zen is left babbled about that. Plus he also sensed that some similarities on Yuka and some memories came back to him: The high school memories.

So anyway, Yakito and Yuka looked at each other as both of them are silence before Yakito said:

"Well them. Let's have a good race."

"Yeah." Yuka smiled as she shook hands with him.

And when they shook hands, she could feel her heart beating fast and the scent of it made her really felt like she wants to faint happily in peace.

"_The warmth of his hand feels like_..." Yuka said as she touched her hand that shook Yakito's hand before suddenly changing her thought, "_No! No! Gotta focus on the race_."

"_She seems like she is facing some trouble_." Yakito thought and wondered about her as he and Yuka got inside their respective cars.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 35th chapter. **

**Yakito: Wait? What? Eh? Whoa!**

**Me: I know you have a lot of questions to ask but don't worry, you will know it all as the story progresses.**

**Yakito: I'm...I'm kinda stunned still.**

**Me: No worries. Everyone's gonna react unexpectedly when these things like this occurs.**

**Yakito: Uh...yeah.**

**Me: See. Like I said, you will know it all soon.**

***Yakito scratches his hair.***

**Me: Well then, the next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And... *I snap him back* And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***

**Yakito: I wonder if things coud go interesting from here.**


	37. Chapter 36: Former Childhood Lovers Race

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 36th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Alright. What's going on?**

**Me: Oh you will see. It's something special. Very special.**

**Yakito: You seem to be pretty interested in it.**

**Me: Oh Yes. I'm sure you will enjoy it too.**

**Yakito: Okay...I guess?**

***I nodded and smiled while Yakito scratched his head in puzzlement.***

**Me: Before we start this chapter, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 36th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito *sweatdrop*: You seen pretty excited.**

**Me *smiling*: Oh Yes I am.**

Chapter 36: The race between Former Childhood Lovers.

The race is being set. The crowd, which consists of the Vixens, gathered around as the Supra A80 and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo-7 are roaring their engines which signals that they are getting ready to race.

Yuka looked at Yakito for a while inside her Evo. Some of her sweats are coming out but she took a deep breathe.

"_He sure must have changed a lot and improved_." Yuka thought, "_I wonder if I will be able to see him like before. Probably not after what I had done to him..._"

Suddenly she heard a knock. It's the team leader and her best friend Motoki.

"Yuka. I know you are hurting for what you did but right now he's your opponent." Motoki said, "You can sort out your feelings later."

"Hai." Yuka agreed as she straightens herself up and regains focus.

"That's my buddy."

They both laugh as they hug each other before Motoki leaves.

Meanwhile on the Supra side, Zen is talking to Yakito.

"Don't worry mate. Think about these feelings later. Right now you are in a race." Zen said.

"Uh...right." Yakito said as he shakes his head around before regaining focus.

After Zen left, the cars are roaring their engines as the starter is coming between the two cars and she raised her hand.

"_I wonder what had become of her._" Yakito thought as he looks at her, "_I have a bad feeling about this_."

The starter than threw her hand downwards and the race began as the cars go VROOOM and it enters the Hanshin Circular Line.

* * *

_Hanshin Circular line:_

"_The Evos usually drift very fast because of its AWD which is suitable for them to drive on rain or in other conditions unlike the RWD unless you have awesome skills to counter those._" Yakito thought, "_I wonder how far she has gotten. It really is her after all..._"

The two cars are racing towards the tricky corners of the Osaka Main Expressway. Despite such corners, the Supra is able to keep up with the Evo and stay in the drafting position. Inside the Evo, Yuka looks at the mirror and gasped a bit.

"_Oh No. He's still behind me despite those corners?_" Yuka thought, "_He has grown up and learned so much...NO NO! I can beat him! I must stay focus! I've got the advantage of my car being AWD_."

The two cars continue to navigate tricky corners. At one point, Yakito surprised Yuka by trying to overtake her on the inside corner but Yuka shows her awesome skills by drifting on that corner in such a way that it even blocked the Supra from making the pass which surprised Yakito.

"_Now that's some awesome skill I'll give you that_." Yakito thought.

Soon the Evo is back on control again.

"_My amazing technique: Drift Block._" Yuka thought, "_Drifting in such a way that it prevents the opponent from passing you_."

But something is worrying Yuka.

"_My cornering skills should have blown him away just like any other opponents of mine but yet he still remains..._" Yuka thought worriedly.

The two cars then sped up to see another sharp right turn coming. This time Yakito is taking the outward corner.

"_You do realize that taking the outward corner has a good chance of getting a hit on the wall if you are not careful enough_." Yuka thought as she shifts gears and drifts like crazy.

The Supra also drifts which shocks Yuka.

"_Impossible! It is indeed an RWD car but still..._" Yuka thought as she is completely shocked.

"_I have more than enough practice and experience as a Street Racer Cop to know these roads_." Yakito thought as he dodges a car and went two trucks between.

Yuka is in complete shock. The Supra is still behind her despite the corners that they had to navigate.

"_I had the corner advantage to begin with..._" Yuka thought, "_How is that possible? We are heading straight now and now my car is not powerful enough to keep him at bay_."

Pretty soon, the straight road arrives as Yakito and Yuka pushes the gas pedal and the two cars are speeding up.

"_He really neutralized my cornering advantage_." Yuka thought, "_But I'm not going down without a fight. I can still block you from passing me_."

So when the Supra went to the right lane, she will just go on the same direction to block him and the same thing happens when going left. A small right turn gave the Evo a small favour but the Supra still came back roaring.

"_It doesn't matter. I will keep on blocking you till I win!_" Yuka thought and proclaimed.

Unfortunately for her, Yakito has other plans.

"_Nice driving Yuka but you made one small mistake when blocking me_." Yakito thought as he shifts gears.

The mistake was that because the Supra is closing on the Evo, it is gaining some extra speed by drafting or some people will call it slipstreaming. That, along with Yakito shifting the gear, allowed the Supra to gain extra speed as it makes a fierce attempt to pass the Evo.

"Huh?' Yuka seems surprise before looking to the right and gasped, "_Oh My God..._"

Just beside Evo is Yakito and the Supra. He looks at Yuka for a while before he steps on the accelerator and the Supra passes the Evo.

"_Something is definitely wrong with Yuka I think_." Yakito thought as he and the Supra flies away and increasing the distance between them.

Yuka seems completely stunned and in a bit of shock.

"_No way. I blocked him and he still found a way to pass me. Even if they are a few corners left, I'll be never be able to catch him at this rate._" Yuka thought before realizing something, "_Was he drafting me this whole time?_"

After a while, Yuka's face turns to complete guilt.

"_He really has changed and improved a lot. All the high speed chases he had has helped him become of what he is today. I've been watching him for sometime and I...I...if only a time travel machine can be invented so that I can fix the mistakes that I did which caused him to suffer indirectly._"

Some corners are there and Yuka took full advantage of it. Despite that, the Supra is no where to be seen. Yuka sighed for a bit as the result seems obvious now.

* * *

_Later:_

"Ah you did it mate. Disappeared from the Evo out of nowhere." Zen said happily as he shakes Yakito's hand in excitement.

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Yakito smiled but thought, "_Though I do feel bad when I saw her expressions and reactions. It seems like something bad has happened to her_."

Meanwhile on the other side, the Vixens comforted Yuka after her loss.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sorry. He was just too fast and strong to catch up with him." Yuka sighed sadly as she realizes the gap between them.

"It's okay." Motoki said, "He is really an experienced driver as if he understands the road which makes sense cause he's running around the roads day and night unlike us."

"So...what are you going to do?" A Vixen member asked.

"Hmm..."

Motoki has an idea and approaches Yakito and Zen.

"Yo." Motoki greeted.

"Yes?" Yakito asked.

"On behalf of Yuka, good race."

"Ah thanks. She was really tough though."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Motoki challenged:

"And now. Take a 5 minute break before you and I race."

"Okay." Yakito said and every Vixen member suddenly became excited.

"Just hold on a minute sheila!" Zen said, "You can't expect to challenge him straight away when he has beaten one of your members."

"And what makes you say that?" Motoki asked.

"I'm saying that rather than racing, you should transform right now and go fight evil with your strength." XD

That joke and reference completely flustered Motoki and some Vixens members giggled a bit.

"Not that's again baka!" Motoki said in embarrassment.

"Anyway jokes aside." Zen said before saying in a serious tone, "What I'm trying to say is that, as Yakito's best childhood friend and as a member of the Blackstars, you gotta get through me first before you face him."

"So first you then him right?" Motoki asked in which Zen nodded, "Understood. Rock on then!"

"Indeed mate Indeed."

They shook hands before Motoki took her leave.

"Are you sure of that?" Yakito asked.

"Absolutely positive mate." Zen said, "Nights of riding along with the other Blackstars members and with you has helped me a lot."

"I mean. Are you sure of facing her?"

"Yeah mate. Why?"

"Step aside ladies!" Motoki's voice can be heard as the Vixen members did.

Then to the boys' shock and awe, Motoki approached the boys with her car. None other than the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32! Aka Godzilla!

"May the best racer win!" Motoki said before she goes to the starting line.

"Now that's a cool R32 I gotta admit." Yakito said.

"Mother." Zen whimpered like Daffy Duck as soon as he realized that he has walked into a trap.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 36th chapter. **

***I then see that Yakito is not there.***

**Me *calling*: Yakito?! Where are you?**

**Voice *in embarrassment*: You baka!**

**Me: Oh there you are. Come on Yakito. Don't be shy.**

**Yakito *embrassed*: Why oh why oh why?**

**Me: I have an explanation for this.**

**Yakito: Well you better. Now even Zen is in big trouble cause he has to face a freakin Godzilla!**

**Me: They just nicknamed that car after him. Not the real Godzilla.**

**Yakito: Still...**

***Yakito sighed as he puts his hands on his face in embarrassment while I giggle a bit.***

**Me: Let us see what happens next when the next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always so stay tune!**

**Yakito *sighing a bit*: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***

**Yakito *whispering*: I wonder if he has a girlfriend.**

**Me *curious*: You say something?**

**Yakito *quickly*: Nothing. It's nothing.**


	38. Chapter 37: Leader vs Crew

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 37th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: So in this the end of the arc?**

**Me: Of course not! There is a lot more to come.**

**Yakito: Nani?**

**Me: Don't you know? Previously in the last chapter...**

**Yakito *interrupting*: Hey! Don't give spoilers bro! Let then read the last chapter themselves!**

**Me: So you do know that it's not over yet.**

**Yakito: Eh?**

***I laughed while Yakito shrugs.***

**Me: Anyway, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 37th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Yakito: Yep. Enjoy**

***Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on.***

Chapter 37: Vixen Leader vs Blackstar Member

The race had being set. The crowd, which consists of the Vixens members, gathered around as the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and the Mitsubishi Eclipse are roaring their engines which signals that they are getting ready to race.

And oh boy, there is no need to say this but all of the crowd are cheering for its leader, Motoki. They are all very excited.

"Be careful. There's some traffic out there here and there I saw." Yuka said.

"Understood. Thanks for that." Motoki smiled as she revs her car.

"Good luck out there!" Sakura cheered as well as the other Vixen members, "You can do it!"

"Don't worry. I'm ready to take the Godzilla to storm the Osaka's best highway by storm!"

The Vixens members cheered as Motoki called out Zen:

"So my Aussie friend. Are you ready to go for a spin at the Hashin Expressway?"

"Acting high and mighty eh?" Zen called in his Australian accent from his Mitsubishi Eclipse, "One day you shall fall hard!"

"Okay! Rock on! When I fall down hard, I'll rise up like a rocket!"

The crowd cheered loudly, supporting Motoki all the way.

"Careful Zen. That car is actually a beast and it's an AWD too." Yakito said.

"So? My car is an AWD too mate." Zen said, "In fact, I'm lucky to have this one as AWD rather than that slow FF one in which I have bloody no idea as to why they would change the car layout."

"You can guess that later. Some corners are tricky so keep your eyes tight."

"I've been running with you for so many days so I got this one in bag and, as the Blackstars' 2nd best driver, I cannot allow her to win!"

"You got determination that I like. Good luck Zen."

"Thank you mate."

And so Yakito, Yuka and Sakura left to join the crowd as the cars are roaring their engines as the starter is coming between the two cars and she raised her hand.

"_I have to beat him._" Motoki thought, "_He's definitely no push over_."

"_If I can win this, I can free Yakito from facing the leader and that will be a big achievement on my list_." Zen thought.

The starter than threw her hand downwards and the race began as the cars go VROOOM and it enters the Hanshin Circular Line.

When the cars left, the crowd cheers while Yuka looks at Yakito and pounders what to do next.

* * *

_Hanshin Circular Line:_

The Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and the Mitsubishi Eclipse are duking it out at the corners where Zen is preventing Motoki from overtaking him.

"_Not tonight sheila. Your R32 may be Godzilla but tonight it will be reduced to Babyzilla_." Zen said to himself.

"_The Eclipse may be less popular than the Evos but this Aussie guy ain't no pushover. He goes and rides with Yakito whenever he has time_." Motoki said to herself, "_Gotta be careful of the turns_."

The two cars negotiated another tight corner and dodged some traffic.

"_There's some traffic today looks like_." Motoki thought, "_I understand why the trucks are there but why the people in the cars would be around so late_?"

The R32 soon is behind the Eclipse.

"Sticking on my rear bumper for drafting eh?" Zen asked as Motoki tried to make a pass but he blocks her, "Ora Ora! Like I said, no free pass for you tonight."

"_I see you do well on corners but pretty soon, the straight will come and I know what you are going to do next_." Motoki thought as she keeps her cool.

The two cars then went for another big turn and then a left.

"_Hmmm. Sounds fishy. She's not making any attempt to pass me now._" Zen thought, "_I'm sure that she's waiting for an opportunity to do so now that the straight is coming. All I have to do is to make sure that I don't do any mistakes and she will get frustrated and may do something stupid that will make her car go for a spin. In short...I got this one in bag!_"

After another sharp right turn in which the two cars are able to drift through it, they enter the straight.

The GT-R goes to the left but the Eclipse also went left and vice versa.

"_You're not going to pass me that easily_." Zen said to himself.

"_If I can keep doing this, I'm sure something will happen_." Motoki thought.

And so it went on like this and even at one point, the Eclipse accelerated and increased the distance between them. Zen took a moment to look at the mirror.

"_Looks like you don't have to face her Yakito_." Zen said but the moment he looks at the road again..., "YIKES!"

A sudden panic came to Zen because the Eclipse is heading straight towards the truck! Zen immediately applied the breaks and dodged the truck but then he lost control of his car for a moment.

"_How's my chance!_" Motoki said to herself as she shifts the gear and accelerates.

And just like that, the R32 passed the Eclipse and sped up, disappearing into the scene. The Eclipse soon recovered and tried to catch up with the GT-R but it was too late and the Eclipse was left far behind.

"_Oh bloody hell no! Dang it! One screw up mistake of mine ruined everything!_" Zen clinched his teeth and slammed his fist hard on the steering wheel.

He cannot believe that he screwed up really big. That has to be the most chocker part of him. He was driving so well, keeping Motoki at bay. One simple look at the mirror just to check has ended up paying a huge price for him. How's he going to explain that loss to anyone? What an agonizing moment for him.

Nevertheless, he pushed on the gas pedal and accelerated to the finish line.

* * *

_Several minutes later:_

The Vixen members cheered and gave lots of hugs to Motoki. Motoki smiled and gave all of them high fives.

"Awesome! You did it!" Sakura said happily and cheered.

"We knew that you could do it." Another Vixen member smiled.

"Heh thanks." Motoki smiled before saying, "But that guy wasn't a pushover with his Eclipse. He almost had me at one point."

"Well since you won, does that mean..." Yuka said as she soon realizes.

"Yes. I'm up against Yakito Taichi and his Supra."

"Wow! Good ol' rivalry between the Skyline GT-R and the Supra. This battle will be legendary." A Vixen member said in which the others nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, Zen is banging his head on the vending machine.

"Why...did...I...screw...up...so...badly...when...I...had...her...on...the...ropes?" Zen asked as he banged his head after every word he says.

"Easy there Zen. It's not gonna help if you keep banging your head on the vending machine." Yakito said.

"Dang it! What now?"

"Simple. I'll race their leader. It's not over yet."

Zen groans as he still cannot believe how he screwed things up so badly that cost him the race. Pretty soon, the Vixens had approached them.

"Well now Yakito. It has come to this." Motoki said, "Me and You. R32 and JZA80."

"Shouldn't you go out and fight evil by now? Where are your friends? Don't you have any shame of leaving them vulnerable?" Yakito asked in a sarcastic manner in which Zen and a few others chuckled and laughed.

"You and your sarcastic jokes..."

Soon they all laughed for a few seconds before Yakito said:

"Jokes aside, I'm looking forward to the race. Make sure you give your all."

"Hai. Same thing to you." Motoki said as she shakes hands with Yakito which causes Yuka to pout cause she wanted to shake hands with Yakito first, "Let's take a break for 15 minutes before we start the main event so that we can prepare ourselves."

"Alright."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 37th chapter. It sure was fun right?**

***Yakito starts to act like Woody from Toy Story 1.***

**Yakito: No No No! *Falls to his knees and bangs his head softly* Oh Why Oh Why Oh Why?!**

**Me: Whoa chill up dude! Now you can race her!**

**Yakito: Well he had her there and then he suddenly loses? This is imprompturable!**

**Me *shrugging*: Well it happens in races. You are leading and then one sudden mistake costs you your place.**

**Yakito: Well it does make sense from your point from your perspective.**

**Me *smiling*: Yep.**

***Silence occurred for a while.***

**Me: So here we are! R32 and JZA80! Skyline GT-R and Supra! Who's gonna come up on top! Find that out the next chapter which will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always so stay tune!**

**Yakito *sighing a bit*: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***

**Yakito *sighing*: This is gonna be tensed.**


	39. Chapter 38: Battle on the Highway

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 38th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light turn turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Here we go. The final battle...**

**Me: In this arc.**

**Yakito *realizing*: Right!**

**Me: Cats vs Dogs. Good vs Evil. Vegetarians vs Non Vegetarians. These are some of the great rivalries that we know still exist today!**

**Yakito *confused a bit*: Um...we are talking about cars here.**

**Me *suddenly saying*: That's right! Cause today's chapter will feature Nissan Skyline GT-R and the Toyota Supra.**

**Yakito: Two legendary cars! Only 1 can come on top!**

**Me: Who will win?!**

***The battle music plays***

**Me: Before we start this chapter, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 38th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :). It's time to race!**

**Yakito: The main event! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

***Both of us smiled as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

Chapter 38: Battle on the Highway.

So this is it.

Two monster cars.

Battling at the Osaka Highway, the Hanshin Expressway.

Only one will be the victor.

The crowd gathered around to witness the Skyline R32 and the Supra JZA80 revving their engines to the max. Not only the Vixens but some curious people as well. There was a lot of cheering but you can't tell who supports who. Some are supporting Motoki and some cheering for Yakito.

On the Skyline R32 side, Sakura and Yuka are talking to Motoki.

"Be careful. He's tough." Sakura said.

"Well I'm tough too." Motoki said, "I've got Godzilla with me."

"True but he has got huge experience in those roads." Yuka said.

"Don't worry. Past doesn't matter. What matters is present and now. Either I win or lose is going to be on my record book."

"I sure hope so."

"You can do it." Sakura cheered.

"Thanks girls. I'll come back in a jiffy." Motoki smiled as she gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile on the Supra side, Zen is talking to Yakito.

"Watch out mate. She can literally drive you nuts if she is at your back for too long." Zen said.

"Tks. I think this is going to be one heck of a race to remember." Yakito said as he revs the engine.

"Who knows? If only I hadn't lost control..."

"Zen. Whatever happened had happened. There's no need to look at the past and don't you worry, I'll be back."

"Let's celebrate with some BBQ if you win."

"Sure. Looking forward to that."

And so Zen, Sakura and Yuka left as the two cars are revving their engines to the max. The crowd are certainly in awe when they see the cars.

Motoki opened her car window and asked:

"You're ready for this?"

Yakito opened his car window and replied:

"You bet."

Motoki nodded too as they both close their windows, getting ready to race.

One Vixen member is going to signal the start of the race as she stands between the two cars.

The crowd is cheering. Any second now. Both Yakito and Motoki are revving their engine for the last time.

"Ready!" The Vixen member asked before she signaled, "Ready...Set...Okay good luck guys! GO!"

And with that, she signaled the start of the main event as the two cars went VROOM as they enter the highway. The crowd cheered.

"And there they go." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Zen said before he feel someone poking him which is Yuka, "Yes?"

"Um Zen-san. I need to talk to you about something." Yuka said nervously.

"Sure. What is it?"

* * *

_The Hashin Expressway:_

The R32 and the A80 are battling it out in high speed area when there is a corner coming in which they drifted. The R32 is in the lead while the A80 is closely following behind.

"_Don't you slipstream me!_" Motoki said to herself as she shifted gears.

However, Yakito himself said nothing and quickly shifted gears and accelerated as the Supra is closely touching the rear of R32.

"_LOL! If Yuka is there in the passenger seat right now, she would be so jealous and pouting over the fact that he is almost touching my car's rear and not hers_." Motoki thought and chuckled herself before saying aloud, "My car is a AWD boi while your car is only RWD!"

The two racers then soon cut the left and then right corner as they drifted but pretty soon, the Supra is again on the rear view of the R32.

"_The corners are too narrow for me to make a pass. The only thing that can be done is if she takes the outward line and I take the inward one_." Yakito thought.

"_Time to drift with Godzilla_!" Motoki proclaimed herself as she shifts gears downwards and steers her car when suddenly..."_Uh Oh..._"

The R32 slipped for a bit. Not a big slip. Just a slip like when you are about to fall but you grabbed hold on something and so you are safe. Motoki is able to get control of her car back but the fact that the Supra was behind him meant that he passed her with a whisker.

"_Dang it_!" Motoki snapped her fingers before shifting her gear and the R32 got accelerating, "_I'm gonna catch you this time_."

And so she pressed the pedal as the R32 went on a chasing speed to catch up with the Supra. While chasing him, she is soon in awe that the Supra drifted wildly at a tight corner.

"_How is he able to do that despite the car having a heavy body?! It's not an AE86!_" Motoki said to herself in shock before she soon realizes, "_Oh Yeah! They say the Supra dances around when he is inside._"

Despite that, Motoki is catching up with the Supra and is about to make a pass but the Supra blocks the path.

"_Not gonna be easy passing me_." Yakito said to himself as he goes right when Motoki goes right.

"_Kuso!_" Motoki grinned her teeth, "_I can't believe that he is clever enough to know which way I'm gonna go. If this keeps up, one single mistake could cost me the race._"

They enter the tunnel at rocketing speed. Luckily there were a few cars here and there and no trucks.

"_This is my only chance of overtaking him_." Motoki thought before she said it aloud, "IKUZO!"

And soon she stepped on the gas pedal fiercely to try to overtake Yakito but again the blocking technique happened, much to Motoki's frustration. That is until Yakito saw a car and had to avoid it.

"_Now is my chance!_" Motoki thought.

And boy did she took the chance and passed him.

"_This is amazing. It's truly a worthy battle between the two famous Japanese sports cars in the history and I have never been in a race this fearsome before. Thank you Yakito_." Motoki smiled and thought, "_But in the end, the winner will be me._"

And so she sped up as they exited the tunnel but then a shock occurred to her.

The Supra is still behind her. It's drafting and, a few seconds later, Yakito shifted gears, stepped on the pedal and passed Motoki just like that. Motoki is shocked and mouth wide open.

"_This is impossible! How is he able to get pass through me like a whisker?!_" Motoki asked herself in a mix of shock and awe before..., "_This Supra is really something! Gah! I am losing him! It's now or never!_"

And so Motoki shifted gears and pressed the accelerator as she tries to catch up.

"_Come on R32! I believe in you!_" Motoki thought.

"_You seem to be pressing the car too hard now Motoki_." Yakito said when he checks the rear view.

The R32 is almost catching up with the Supra but the Supra again blocks Motoki and she is getting frustrated.

"_Damn it! I gotta do something!_" Motoki thought.

Soon a sharp right corner approaches in which the Supra successfully negotiated it but for the R32...something nearly terrible happened.

The R32 tried to drift the corner but it soon slipped big time!

"_What the..._" Motoki gasped before she sees that she is sliding right towards the truck, "_Oh No!_"

She applies the breaks but soon she went on a spin and...

CRASH!

Yakito saw the crash and is mouth opened in shock as he goes on a 180 degree drift before approaching the wrecked R32. After getting out of his car and turning on the emergency lights, he asked in a worried tone:

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Motoki slowly got out of the car. Thankfully, she is alright but she is holding her arm for a while.

"I'm okay. Just a little bit of funny feeling on my arm." Motoki said.

"I see." Yakito said before looking at Motoki's car, "But the same can't be said for your R32 GT-R though."

Motoki sighed as she looked at the car. Thankfully, the front part of her car is safe but not the rear part of her car. The taillights and the spoiler are left in a pretty bad state.

"It's alright Yakito. I will call the tow truck within a few minutes. Car repairs are expensive these days. Plus I have several parts of my R32 that can replace the badly damaged ones so I can repair it myself." Motoki said.

"If you say so." Yakito said, "And maybe we can race again if you want after you are healed."

"No Yakito. It's official to me. I lost."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Motoki said again:

"The accident and my loss was brought upon by myself because I pushed the car too hard. You were the better driver in this race cause you are always running on the streets day and night so you are more experienced. I let my uneasiness and frustration get the best of me."

"Motoki..." Yakito said in a worried tone.

"But still, thanks to you, I really had a race of my life. Other than your older brother, it has been a while since I had raced someone faster and tougher unlike any other opponents that I had faced."

"Well you can always challenge me if you are ready."

"I know. Arigato but I gotta heal myself and fix the car first."

"Well you can always call your best friend to restore the car in one magic and I'm sure that your arm will be healed by now."

"Excuse me?!"

Soon both Motoki and Yakito laughed a bit of that joke before Yakito starts to call Zen while Motoki calls the tow truck service.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 38th chapter. **

***Silence***

**Yakito: So is it a draw?**

**Me: Well she did declare that she lost so...**

**Yakito: I think it's a draw cause the race wasn't complete.**

**Me: That you will have to find out what happens next.**

***I saw my shiny white teeth. Yakito sweatdrops.***

**Yakito: It's a shame though that it had to end this way.**

**Me: To be honest, yeah. I kinda agree. What a shame. **

**Yakito: At least she's alright. That's a relief.**

**Me *smiling and teasing a bit*: Ah! You have a crush on her?**

***Yakito headlocks me and I laugh.***

**Me: Well then. The next chapter, which will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always, will be the finale of this arc so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	40. Chapter 39: Aftermath

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 39th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light turn turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Previously on the Street Racer Cop...**

**Me *gasping*: Dude!**

**Yakito: I know I know. I was just playing around XD *chuckles a bit***

***I sighed.***

**Yakito: So what's going to happen now? Will there be a rematch? Will the GT-R be fixed? A whole lot of questions to ask.**

**Me: Now Now. It can't be that fixed. She crashed you know?**

**Yakito *laughing*: Ah! So now you did it! Ha Ha!**

***I stood there confused for a moment before I suddenly realized it and then headlocks Yakito who still laughs.***

**Me *sighing*: Anyway, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 39th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :). It's time to race!**

***Both of us smiled as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on and both of us smiled.***

**Yakito *chuckles*: I sure had fun fooling you XD.**

**Me: We'll see about that.**

Chapter 39: Aftermath.

"Yeah. What?! Okay. I got it." Zen said as he is talking on the phone before cancelling the call and calling it out, "Okay ladies and people! I've got an announcement to make!"

"It's been a while. Shouldn't they arrive at the finish line by now?" A Vixen member asked.

"Uh yeah. It's about that. *Raises his voice* No Result! The race was over midway!"

"WHAT?!" The Vixens and the crowd gasped in horror.

"What happened? Why did the race abruptly end?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Well..." Zen gulped before sighing and saying, "Your leader and her car, Motoki and her R32 GT-R crashed, in the middle of the race and the tow-truck arrived and took the wrecked GT-R."

The Vixens gasped in horror.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Thankfully, she is okay but she's been holding her arm for sometime now." Zen said, "That's what my mate told me."

The Vixens sighed in relief as they are glad that Motoki was able to escape from critical injuries.

"Did he tell you how she crashed?" A person from the crowd asked.

"I asked but he didn't tell me." Zen said.

"Are they coming back?" Another Vixen member asked.

"Yeah they are. They should be exiting the Expressway by now."

_20 minutes later:_

A familiar engine sound can be heard around the area.

"Hey I recognize that engine sound." Yuka said, "The 2JZ."

"This could only mean one thing." Sakura said happily.

Another engine sound made the crowd turn around and guess who it is? None other than the Toyota Supra MK4. Motoki is there on the passenger seat and she slowly got out.

"Motoki!" The Vixen members cried happily as they took turns to carefully hug Motoki while the crowd smiled and decided to leave as to not to disturb them.

Zen soon joins Yakito.

"Glad that you are safe too mate." Zen smiled.

"I was in the lead when it happened." Yakito said, "But thankfully she is unhurt. It could have been a lot worse."

"I know mate. I sure know."

Yakito and Zen nodded and watched The Vixen members hugging their leader in tears and relief.

_A few minutes later:_

"How did that happen?" Sakura asked.

"I lost." Motoki sighed, "He is a better racer than me. I was frustrated and nearly lost my cool. Not only that, I pushed my GT-R too hard and when the corner came, it slided and crashed."

"Well it won't be your loss since the race was unfinished." Yuka said.

"It doesn't matter. I still lost after what had happened on the race before I crashed."

"Motoki..." Some Vixens members said that sadly while others addressing her as leader or boss.

"But still. It was really a good race. I would have accepted a loss after a full race rather than mid way. But oh well, what happened had happened."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Motoki called Yakito and Zen.

"You really gave me a tough challenge there. Arigato." Motoki said, "Guess that's the benefits of being the Street Racer Cop eh? You've got all the experience on the roads."

"You did good too." Yakito said, "Let's race again sometime."

"Hai. But when we race again, it shall be complete and I will win when we meet again."

"Easy for you too say."

Motoki and Yakito then shook hands. Zen then looks at his watch and said:

"Uh mates. It's getting a bit late. 3 am."

"So it is. See you later then you two." Motoki said before announcing to her team mates, "Alright Vixens! Let's go back home with great pride in our chest!"

The Vixens cheered as they all soon got into their respective cars and went into different direction. Yuka looked at Yakito for a while before she got into her car and drove off with Motoki by her side.

"Let's go back mate." Zen said in which Yakito nodded as they also went into their separate cars and drove off.

* * *

"So any progress you made with Yakito when both of you were racing or when me and Zen-san were racing?" Motoki asked.

"Well it's about that..." Yuka said sadly in which Motoki gulped a bit.

"Uh Oh..."

* * *

_The next day:_

"Whew! I wonder what has happened to her R32?" Zen asked.

"I think she did tell me about repairing it herself." Yakito, who is in his police form, said.

"Ah I see. Shame that the race had to end that way."

"I know Zen. I know."

Silence occurred for a while before Zen looks around the city and said:

"Osaka seems to be normal nowadays."

"Don't count on it cause if it is normal then anytime some bad guys will pop up out of nowhere and cause chaos and panic." Yakito said.

"So you are saying that you might face a magician? How in the world are you guys gonna arrest a magician?!"

"Beats me."

And then they laughed for a while.

Meanwhile while they are doing so, Motoki and Yuka are peeking somewhere at the corner. Motoki has her shoulder bandaged.

"Well Yakito is in his police form right now so you might have to talk to him later or at night." Motoki said but when she saw Yuka, "Yuka. Is something wrong?"

"Hai. Something is wrong with me." Yuka honestly said as she wipes some of her tears from her eyes, "How can I possibly face him right now after the damage I had done to him over the years indirectly and mentally?"

"What do you mean?"

"That night when you and Yakito were racing, I took Zen-san to somewhere else and had a talk with him."

_Flashback:_

"Is there something you wanna know mate?" Zen asked.

"Um...yes. It's about Yakito." Yuka said nervously, "Did anything happen to him when he was in high school and afterwards? I guess that you two are really close friends."

Zen give her a cold stare before saying:

"Sheila. What will you hear and I'm about to tell you ain't gonna be pretty for you to hear."

"I'm ready to hear it all." Yuka said.

And so when Zen told her all, she is stunned, shocked and speechless and she was soon on her knees by the time Zen finished telling. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_Present:_

"When Zen-san told me all of this, I wanted to cry but I didn't want to cry in front of everyone so I had to put up a brave face. It was only when I dropped you that I cried all the way to home and in bed. I couldn't even imagine the pain I had given to him for all those years mentally." Yuka said as she chocked and stammered a bit, "If only that car crash could never happen. If only I could stay in Osaka and stay in my relatives place to be with Yakito. Nothing could have been done about the car crash but I would rather be happy to take a few broken bones than suffer amnesia."

"Yakito. I'm so sorry. You didn't really deserve the pain that I had caused on you indirectly. That sweet little blue haired boy whom I had so loved actually had to suffer because of me and worst of all, I couldn't even achieve the dream that I had planned with Yakito. I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty."

"Yuka..." Motoki said sadly as she hugs Yuka after listening to her laments, "It's alright. You suffered too."

Yuka cried a bit as Motoki comforted her. There seems to play a sad music as on one scene Motoki comforts the crying Yuka while on the other scene, Yakito and Zen are chit-chatting.

**Me: Well then. That's the end of the 39th chapter. **

**Yakito *sad*: Aw man. You tear me up.**

**Me: Well at least that's the end of the arc.**

**Yakito: And it has been a while since I wore the police uniform.**

**Me: Ah yes cause there's something gonna happen BIG TIME in the next chapter!**

**Yakito *in awe*: Oh. What's it gonna be?**

**Me: You will have to find out when the next chapter arrives within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


	41. Chapter 40: Zen's Confession Plan

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 40th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Ah yes. It's good to be back in my Police form after a while.**

**Me: So you're ready to kick some butts I presume?**

**Yakito *in excitement* You bet I am!**

**Me: Yeah. Maybe even the Chase HQ would like to hire you.**

**Yakito: I know but I feel good working alone.**

**Me: Oh Well.**

***Both of us laughed for a bit***

**Me: Well then, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. Or else...**

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 40th chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

Chapter 40: Zen's Confession Plan.

At the afternoon, the people are running sideways to avoid getting hit by two cars chasing each other. One is the Toyota Hiace and the other is the Police Toyota Supra. The people started cheering for the Police Toyota Supra.

"You go boy!" A man cheered.

Inside the Toyota Hiace, some criminals are loading their guns.

"Don't underestimate him! He's tough as nails!" A criminal warned.

"Yeah. Despite being a kid." Another criminal groaned.

"Guys! Everybody ready?!" The 3rd criminal shouted in which the other two criminals nodded.

"He's gaining on us!" The driver shouted in fear.

"Accelerate then!"

"I am. He is too fast!"

"WHAT?!" The other two criminals shouted in fear.

"Shoot now!" The 3rd criminal ordered.

But before they could do anything, the Supra was right beside the Hiace and slammed it so hard at the middle rear two times that the criminals screamed as the Hiace fell down before they could enter the Hanshin Circular Line Expressway. After the fall, Yakito got outside the car and arrested the criminals at the spot, much to their surprise.

"So fast?!" The driver gasped.

"Are you Sonic in disguise?" The 3rd criminal asked.

"Nope." Yakito said, "All I wanna say is that you are under arrest for bank robbery and attempted murder on a bank manager."

After he arrested them, Yakito phoned the Chief to tell him about the progress. The Chief smiled and said it on the other line:

"Another chase well done."

_Few Minutes later:_

The police cars and van came to take the criminals away while also checking the bank the criminals had robbed to see if they can return the stolen money.

"How much did they steal?" Yakito asked.

"12,000,000 yen if I am correct." A police woman said which caused Yakito to freak out a bit.

"That's a lot."

"I know right? That's why the SWAT team are going to break in their base right now."

"Oh cool."

* * *

_An hour later:_

Yakito is leaning on the Police Supra to check around the surroundings and also to keep in sharp alert just in case anything bad happens. He looked around the Osaka city for a while when suddenly a familiar person came to him and he's holding a bunch of flowers and a letter and he's in a very exciting mood.

"Zen?" Yakito asked in surprise.

"Oh g'day mate! What gives?" Zen asked.

"What gives is that what are you doing with those bunch of flowers plus a letter?"

Zen giggled a bit and said happily in an exciting mood:

"Guess what? I'm gonna confess my feelings to Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Yakito asked in surprise, "On which subject cause there are different sensei on different subjects."

"The math sensei!"

Yakito gasped in shock.

"Nani?! That sensei the others were also falling heads over heels over her?!" Yakito gasped.

"Yep. My heart fell in love ever since I saw her when we were in high school." Zen said in excitement.

_Flashback:_

The students are seated and waited for the teacher to arrive. When the teacher did arrive, several boys are in awe and immediately felt love at first sight.

She is young as she is in her late 20s, has brown straight long hair and a curvy body figure. After she put the book on her table, she cleared her throat before saying:

"Good morning class. I'm your Math teacher, Koruki Hinaguki, in this class. First of all, I know that Math can be very hard to some students and they even struggle to do so but trust me, if we can work together, you kids can pass with flying colors or even get a B grade. That's all I have to say. So welcome all to my Math class."

"Arigato!" Everyone in the class said as well as some boys who said in a drooling way.

"Ain't she a sheila mate?" Zen asked in a drooling way.

"Just don't get into her bad side." Yakito said worriedly.

_Present:_

"Oh dear me mate. How pretty she was! How amazing she was! She really made maths fun and we got the best math grades in all of the high school. All thanks to her!" Zen said in excitement, "And my heart never stopped beating for her since and now the ultimate time has come."

"Okay. From what I have heard, I see four problems." Yakito said, "One is that we haven't seen her since graduation so we don't know what's with her these days. Probably she got married already and got kids. Two is that you don't know about her personal life at all. Three is that if she is married and her husband finds out about you confessing to her, then you and her will be in the world of controversies and four is that don't you think it will be a bit awkward right now to go out with Koruki-sensei?"

"Mate. It will be awkward if only we were still students. I hold back my love for her cause I knew the very risk if a current student goes out with a teacher and the consequences of it but we graduated so there will be no problem at all and don't worry about her info. I will somehow try to get some information about her before I set my confession straight."

"And what happens if she rejects you?"

"Then at least I'll be glad that I let my feelings known to her."

"Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid please. If she catches you, then who knows what's going to happen to you."

"Don't worry mate. I'll make sure that I get the info which will not disobey the Japanese laws."

"Ah good grief."

"Anyway now. Tks to what you just told me, I'll have to delay my confession day looks like but I'm sure it will be very much worth it. Tks for the tips mate and see you around."

And so Zen ran away happily and in love while Yakito could only facepalm and thought:

"_I really hope that he doesn't do anything stupid_."

_After a while:_

"_I feel bored_." Yakito thought and sighed as he relaxes inside the Police Supra, "_But I won't mind relaxing a bit. Maybe I should head off and eat something_."

And soon he got out of his car and locked the door. While walking around to grab a bite, he accidentally bumped into someone and the shopping bags fell down.

"Oh Crap. I've very sorry." Yakito said as he bowed his head in apology, "I didn't see you. Here let me help you."

"No No. It's okay." The man said, "Bumps can happen like that sometimes."

And after the back and forth kind helping advice, they decided that both of them will carry the shopping bags each equally. While they are picking up the bags, the man soon gasped when he recognizes Yakito.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Yakito asked.

"I know you. You are one of the graduates from my school." The man said in awe, "Shizuka High School. Remember?"

Yakito then looked at the man's face for a while before he gasped and asked:

"Principal?"

* * *

_Few minutes later_

_Café:_

"I can't actually believe myself that I can get to meet one of my graduate students after a long time." The principal said in excitement as the maid served them tea, "And a pretty popular one too."

"I'm not that popular of a celebrity you know." Yakito sweatdropped and drank his tea before saying, "Still. It's been a while Principal. I hope all is going on well with the school."

"Ah yes. Well some changes were being made and the teachers come and go but the building and the activities are still the same. There are some teachers of yours that are still around like Koruki Hinaguki."

"Koruki Hinaguki?"

"Why yes. Your math teacher. She's now even teaching Biology."

"Ah I see."

"You remember her?"

"Well a bit *Thoughts* _But for Zen...that's a different story_."

Silence occurred for a while before Yakito asked:

"Um principal?"

"Yes?" The principal asked curiously.

"Do you remember that dark day when I was there?"

"Don't even mention it. I really felt bad for the parents. To think it would happen twice in the same area: Before you entered and during your high school days. And that there is nothing that could led to the culprit and was ruled as a suicide straightaway. It's really heartbreaking. You know that we really take mental health issues seriously."

Yakito nodded.

"A change of subject to lift the mood if it is alright." The principal said in which Yakito nodded, "I really want to thank you for keeping Osaka safe from any harm."

"You should thank the police force for that." Yakito said, "All I do is chase bad guys in an high speed and drifting chase."

"Still. That's your role and I really want to thank you for it. I'll admit that my daughter always says that when she grows up, she wants to be like you being a superhero."

"I'm not a superhero by the way. I'm just a civilian in their terms or a policeman in our terms. And if I were a superhero, I would be wearing disguises already and not even mention about that to anyone lest should the bad guys find out."

"I know right?"

Both of them shared a good light laughter as they soon chatted about different stuffs.

_20 minutes later:_

"Well I gotta home now." The principal said, "Do feel free to come to the school anytime you like except at night of course. I even gave you my number just in case you drop by."

"Sure. Will do." Yakito said as he nodded.

And so after saying goodbye to each other, the principal left. Yakito soon sees from the window of the principal leaving. Yakito then thought for a moment:

"_Drop by eh? Well I do wonder how the school has changed. Would love to see it with my own eyes_."

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 40th chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Well it was good seeing the principal again but I've no idea what in the world is Zen thinking?**

**Me: Who knows? Maybe no one would care if it's a graduate. If it was a current student, it would have been massive and scandalous.**

**Yakito: Yep. No argument there.**

**Me *seeing through the crystal ball*: I see...I see...**

**Yakito *puzzled*: Where in the world did the crystal ball come from and what did you see?**

**Me: Something massive is gonna happen.**

**Yakito *in surprise*: Whoa! When and where?!**

**Me: That you will have to find out in the next chapter my boi.**

**Yakito: Oh rats.**

**Me: That's right folks. The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	42. Chapter 41: The Shocking Discovery

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 41st chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: For some reason, whatever you said at the end of the previous chapter gave me some chills throughout my spine.**

**Me: Oh?**

**Yakito: Why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen? I mean I'm still in my police form so something bad will happen.**

**Me *shrugging*: Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows?**

**Yakito: Where's that crystal ball of yours by the way?**

**Me *joked*: Whoops! It must have slipped out of my hand XD.**

***I laughed while Yakito signed.***

**Me: First of all, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. Or else...**

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 41st chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :). Oh and a fair warning, there might be some blood and cuts in this chapter so read with caution.**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Me *makes Police noises***

**Yakito *sweatdrops***

Chapter 41: The Shocking Discovery at the School.

_Afternoon:_

The Shizuka High School is one of the big high schools in Osaka. Right now, it seems to be going on quite normally as the students are doing their usual things. You know: Study, Love, Sports, Drama, etc. Little do they know that something terrible is about to be discovered.

Outside of the school, the Police Supra was parked outside and out comes Yakito Taichi. He looks at the building in awe.

"_Still big as ever eh?_" Yakito said to himself and smiled as he looks at the school and remembers the awesome memories, the good memories...

And one heart breaking memory that he tries to forget but it's impossible.

Yakito quickly shakes his head about that as he is in dilemma about whether he should enter or not. He is in his police uniform and that's making him nervous.

"_To enter or not to enter_." Yakito thought as he sweats a bit.

Suddenly someone playfully slaps him at the back in which Yakito responded:

"Don't you guys know how to respect..."

Yakito is soon stopped by two coaches. One man and one woman. Both of them smiled at him. Yakito soon recognizes them and gasped.

"Coach of the soccer team and the coach of the female swimming team!" Yakito gasped as he bows at them.

"Ho Ho! How have you been doing my boi?" The coach of the soccer team said happily as he gave a big hug to Yakito.

"It has really been a while since you graduated." The coach of the female swimming team smiled, "I'm so glad that you remember us."

"Well yeah of course. I was in the soccer team I remember and then when the girls won the National Swimming School Competition, the school had a big celebration." Yakito said.

"Exactly!" Both of the coaches said happily.

"So new faces around the staff?"

"Eh. Not many though so you would still recognize most of them luckily." The female coach said.

"Yeah. Still handsome and prince charming as ever eh?" The male coach chuckled a bit before asking, "Are the ladies chasing you on the road?"

"Yes and no." Yakito said in which all three of them laughed a bit before Yakito asked, "So how is your team doing?"

"Well pretty good I say but I still miss the team that you were part in. Remember Shin, Kaze, Yuuto and others?"

"Well yeah but I'm not as popular as them. I was only a defender and the only goal I scored was via penalty."

"Ah so you still remember that eh? I remember that how you jumped around happily when you scored that goal. It's understandable that you were kinda slided down amongst those guys that I had mentioned but your defense was really impressive and that's why the team you were in conceded only 9 goals between the time you joined in the team and by the time you graduated, excluding the matches you didn't participate since I heard that something mentally bad had happened to you."

"Yeah. I was depressed for a while to be honest."

"Ah I see but hey! At least you got your talent coming from your hands and feet together so you also became a star like the others. Just in the different area."

"Exactly. Who would have thought that you will become a Street Racer Officer despite still being young?" The female coach asked in awe.

"I know right? Chasing around bad guys like Tom and Jerry and Sylvester and Tweety. Only this time, Tom and Sylvester finally caught their prey."

The three of them laughed at the sarcasm and joke the soccer coach made.

"BTW, did you come here to meet somebody?" The female coach asked.

"Um yes...the principal." Yakito said.

"Well them let's go inside my boi. I'm sure that he will be happy to see you." The male coach said as he grabs Yakito's hand.

"Chotto Mate! Shouldn't there be something I need to identify before I can go and see him?"

"There is. Just please follow us."

And so the coaches led Yakito into the school into while some students are in awe upon seeing him. Especially that silver haired boy (Remember him?)

* * *

While the two coaches are leading Yakito to the principal's office, the other students are in awe when they looked at Yakito and some girls immediately went drooling over him and fell in love at first sight and some students soon started the conversation saying:

"Is that him? The Street Racer Cop?"

"Yeah. That's him totally!"

"He studied in this school? Wow!"

"Look at him! He's a total hottie! Kyah!"

"Careful. He's wearing his police uniform. He might arrest you for stalking him."

And while the students are happily chit chatting about him, Yakito couldn't help but give a deep sigh in which the two coaches noticed and chuckled.

"Still popular as ever eh?" The male coach chuckled.

"Can't be helped." The female coach said before asking, "By the way, what club you were in other than the Soccer Club?"

"Oh. I was in the Auto Club." Yakito said as he looked at the club board, "It looks like they are going to have an event."

"Yep. Some clubs got shut down though due to lack of members after graduation so the number of clubs decreased a bit."

"Oh Nuts."

And soon they are continued their journey to the principal's room, the three high school girls are in awe upon seeing him when they walked passed them. Guess who are they? That's right.

"Suzu! Is that him?!" Mia asked in awe.

"Whoa! That's him!" Suzu said in awe, "I remember him saving us from that creep and he also told us about him studying in this very school."

"I know right?! Let's give him a big hello!"

"Uh hey. Are you alright?"

"Me. I'm fine." The red haired girl quickly said before asking, "So he's the one who saved you based on you girls description about him?"

"Yep. That's him." Both Mia and Suzu said with a smile.

"I see."

_A few seconds later:_

"We are almost there." The male coach said when he accidentally bumped into a teacher, "Oh crap. I'm very very sorry. Here, let me help you."

"Oh No. It's okay. I..." The teacher said when she suddenly noticed Yakito, "Ara Ara. If it isn't one of my former students Yakito Taichi?"

"_Dang. It's Koruki Hinaguki. The one Zen has a crush on since high school_." Yakito thought as he bowed before asking, "How do you do sensei?"

"Me? Oh ho ho. I'm fine. Do you have someone to meet or did you lose anything at school during graduation?"

"I'm going to meet the principal."

"Oh. Then it looks like I've got to let you go now since I have an important class. It's been good seeing you. Take care."

"Same here to you."

And so she left.

"She was your math teacher?" The female coach asked in which Yakito nodded, "Makes sense."

They then went crossing the teachers' room when a few teachers noticed him and said in awe.

"Hey. Isn't that the graduate student now Street Racer Cop Yakito Taichi?" One of the old teacher said in awe.

"How do you do? Thanks for keeping Osaka safe." Another teacher said.

"Arigato everyone. I am touched." Yakito said as he bows towards them as the teachers, who were there during Yakito's high school days and are still there, got up and bowed in respect before he and the two coaches left.

"You know him?" One of the new teacher asked.

"Why yes. I was his English teacher." One of the teacher said, "He really aced that subject. I think he told me that he learned English when he was in Australia. Not only him, there was also a foreign student coming from Sydney and he too aced it."

"Yeah. Some memories are flooding back to my mind now." Yakito's history teacher said, "Although I remember that he went into weeks of depression before he became better again."

The teachers, who were in Yakito's high school days, nodded.

"Look at him now. What a marvelous young man he has turn out to become." One of Yakito's geography teacher said.

"Oh Man. If I could be a few years younger now, I could try and seriously date him." One of the old teachers said in which everyone chuckled and laughed lightly at that joke. She even laughed at herself.

_A minute later_

_Principal's Office Room:_

There is a knock on the door.

"Yes? You may come in." The principal said.

"Good afternoon principal." The male coach said as he bowed.

"We brought someone whom you can recognize." The female coach said as she bowed.

Pretty soon Yakito Taichi entered.

"Ah. If it isn't Yakito Taichi?" The principal asked in a joyful mood, "Please have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"Arigato." Yakito said.

"Is there anything would you want us to do?" The female coach asked.

"No it's alright." The principal said, "Thanks for bringing him here."

"No worries. Have fun my boi." The male coach said as he gave a playful slap at Yakito's back.

Pretty soon they left and Yakito sat on a chair and made himself comfortable.

_Few Minutes later:_

"It has been a while since you came here after graduation." The principal said, "I think it's your first time coming here since graduation since I have seen you yesterday and now today."

"Yeah. I have seen some new changes but luckily most of the staff was able to recognize me like the math teacher, English teacher, etc." Yakito said.

"Well I am very glad to hear that."

"Any other graduate students that came here for a visit?"

"Sadly no. Some moved overseas, some doing jobs and so on."

"Can't be helped though. I wonder what it be in your atmosphere if one of the students becomes a celebrity, a movie star or an idol and he or she drops by here?"

"Oh please..."

Both of then laughed for a while till the principal said:

"Yakito. Since you are in your police form, I want to ask you about something."

"Sure what is it?" Yakito asked.

"I was thinking of reopening the..."

Suddenly they heard a very loud scream from the girl which caught then off guard.

"Did something happen?" Yakito asked.

"I don't know." The principal said as he looks at the window, "But something bad must had happened outside that even the students and teachers are scrambling around."

"What?!"

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." The principal said as a girl came inside.

"Principal! Please come!" The girl cried, "Something terrible has happened outside."

"I see. Let's go Yakito."

"Hai." Yakito said.

And soon they followed the girl and they went outside where the girl led them to a big gym warehouse where a huge crowd of teachers and students are there with some gasping in pure horror that you will see in horror movies.

"Let us pass!" The principal called out as the teachers and students moved aside to let them pass.

Soon they are at the front of the crowd and what they saw will shock them to the core as their eyes widen in horror on what they saw.

"No! Not again!" The principal cried in horror.

"That's the third time it happened!" Yakito said in shock.

The horror sight was that a girl's neck is left hanging on the noose of the rope and there are some sharp razor cuts on both of her arms and blood is slowly dripping down. On the ground lies a shaving blade and a battered baseball bat.

Upon seeing this horror sight, the girls immediately screamed and are horrified. The boys felt like puking and will remain scared for the rest of their lives. The staff were trying to keep control but it was really an absolute madness.

"Oh poor girl! What horrors she must had been through to commit suicide? She could have talked to us!" The principal cried.

"You were always there for us." Yakito assumed as he puts his hand on principal's shoulder.

But the principal didn't reply as he continues to cry. Seeing the gravity of the situation, Yakito made a phone call to the Chief.

"Hello Chief. We got a serious problem here at Shizuka High School...yeah, that was the high school I graduated from...a girl committed suicide in a bloody way...Yeah. Alright see you there." Yakito talked to the Chief before cancelling the call.

Yakito then looked at the others with a very worried expression on his face. Just in the world is going on at Shizuka High School? Is that warehouse a curse?

_10 minutes later:_

There are police cars, ambulances and even some media vans though their access is getting blocked by the police. The parents of the girls are crying their lungs out, mainly the mother. The police has totally restricted any access to the warehouse and it has been declared as a no entry zone for now. The police and detectives are taking photographs of the scene. It was an absolute whack!

"I can't believe such things can happen again at Shizuka High School. Like that's the third time it happened!" The Chief said.

"Wait. You know about the other two?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. I was told about the other two cases in which both of them were ruled as suicide but this...this seems a bit too gruesome for it to be ruled as a suicide."

"I see."

"Were you there on both times when it happened?"

"No sir. The couple committed suicide before Yakito entered into this school. Then a boy committed suicide when Yakito was in our high school and now this happened." The principal said.

"I am the curse looks like." Yakito said depressingly in which the principal was shocked.

"No No. I didn't mean that!"

"It's not you! It's the warehouse that's the curse!" The Chief said, "3 times it took place. 3! I suggest you close the warehouse down and build a new one."

"You might be right. I will think about it."

"Alright then. Give me your statements about what had happened till this incident."

And so Yakito and the principal gave their statements about Yakito's visit, the chit-chat all the way to the discovery of the dead girl and everyone's reaction to it.

"And then Yakito called me." The Chief finished as he wrote the last statement before asking, "Where there any other incidents at your school other than those 3?"

"No sir. Not at all." The principal said, "There were some minor things here and there but we have dealt them by ourselves."

"Then I think you must have slipped out some signs about her if she had committed suicide."

"I don't know..."

The principal gave a sad sigh as Yakito comforted him. The Chief looked outside to see the media personal trying to get inside the school.

"Media scums." The Chief grumbled as Yakito also looked outside with a sigh.

Yakito is very sad. His visit to his high school started brightly and ended in the worst way possible.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 41st chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: You are under arrest!**

**Me: Eh? Why me?!**

**Yakito: For making this kind of suicide stuff in this chapter!**

**Me: It's a story. There are not going to show it on T.V obviously and even if they did, they would make some changes to it.**

**Yakito: That's still not an excuse! You had to do it at my high school where I had the good times, the bad times and the sad time!**

**Me: Where else I can do?**

***And after the back and forth arguing, we stopped and took a breathe.***

**Yakito: So what now?**

**Me: Well guess we will have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Yakito: I had a feeling you would say that.**

**Me: That's right buddy. Ladies and Gentlemen, the next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***

**Yakito: Things are about to go crazy that's for sure.**


	43. Chapter 42: Situation and Confession

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 42nd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: Dang! Things got crazy last time.**

**Me: Yeah. I couldn't agree with you more.**

**Yakito: Well you are the one who started the craziness.**

**Me *surprised*: Eh? Why Me?!**

**Yakito: Cause you are a writer obviously.**

**Me: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!**

***I scratched my hair for a bit and whistled a bit while Yakito sighed and shook his head.***

**Me: As always people, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. Or else...**

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 42nd chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Yakito: Let's see if things can go even crazier in this chapter.**

Chapter 42: Situation and Confession.

At the police station, the Chief is looking at several files related to the school incidents that the principal was talking about in his office. Yakito, a male detective and female detective are present.

"Yeah. It seems like in both cases, they are ruled as suicide and one happened before Yakito entered into that school which was a couple and another one happened when Yakito was in high school which was a boy." The Chief said.

"Do you remember anything about what happened to that boy when you were in high school?" The female detective asked.

"Well what I remember was that before his death, his face was showing fear and scared and that he was saying that he doesn't want to die. I got confused as to what he was saying but then the next day, his body was found hanging on the same warehouse." Yakito explained.

"So are you saying that someone planned it to be suicide while he was actually murdered?"

"I'm kinda not sure..."

"I think she has a point. Shouldn't they have left their shoes off before doing such acts?" The male detective asked before saying, "In all three cases, their shoes are still on."

"Whatever the situation, our main investigation will be at the warehouse." The Chief said in which the two detectives nodded.

"I think we should start right now. The earlier, the better." The female detective said, "Plus the students and staff are forbidden from entering the warehouse so we can go there and investigate."

"Yeah." The male detective said before putting his hand on Yakito's shoulder, "Don't worry kid. We will do everything in our power to make sure that your school will get justice."

"It will take a while but we will make sure that it won't be the same like the other two cases. *She puts her hand on Yakito's other shoulder* I suspect some foul play behind it."

"Arigato. Both of you." Yakito said as he bowed to show his gratefulness.

"But we will let you know when we will need your assistance. After all, that's the high school where you graduated."

"Alright then. Let's get going." The male detective said as they both left.

"I kinda feel bad for their parents now." The Chief sighed, "I even checked that none of them had suffered any abuse and all three or four since there were two people in one case came from normal parents."

"Chief. Are you suggesting that..." Yakito gulped a bit upon that realization.

"It's kinda hard for me to say this but if it turns out to be the school's fault like the failure to stop bullying or such, even though the principal said that they have dealt with it and you confirming that he was always there with you guys, we will have to launch an investigation on your school too."

"Oh Man."

* * *

As Yakito is leaning on his Police Supra outside with a lot of things to think about, people were quick enough to stop by so that they can give condolence to him cause of what had happened to the high school that he graduated from. One of them asked:

"Is that warehouse a curse?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Yakito said.

After a while, a Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX pulled over and out comes Zen. He looks very worried.

"Mate. What the bloody heck? Third time?" Zen asked.

"If you talking about what had happened yesterday, then yes." Yakito sighed.

"Oh come on! I still can't get that thing off my head as to what had happened when we were there. It had resurfaced ever since it was popping up on all over the network and television stations. Remember the second time it happened?"

"Yeah. And before we were there, it was a couple."

"Holy Moly mate!"

"But something's not right. There's no suicide note and the shoes were not taken off. I don't really remember what had happened to the couple case but about the other two, there wasn't any note nor they took off their shoes."

"Then I suggest you should hire Detective Conan, Shinichi and the other Tokyo Police Force to investigate it. I mean I would like to have their autographs."

Suddenly they heard a little laughter in which they turned towards the direction of the laughing noise to see the silver haired boy chuckling a bit and saying:

"They are from the other world and dimension. Just like we are in our own world and dimension."

"Hey there! It's been a while." Yakito smiled as they did brofist.

"I know right? It seems that I haven't seen you in ages."

And then both he and Yakito shared a little laugh.

"Ah. You two mates know each other?" Zen asked curiously.

"Yeah. Once at the park where we were controlling our RC cars. I think you said before that you wanted to be a mechanic at some point right?" Yakito asked.

"And remember that hijack incident when that crazy dude issued a challenge to you on the big screen?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Ah yes."

"That was one crazy day in Osaka I gotta admit." Zen said before asking, "So since the three of us know each other, may we know what your name is? Oh and I'm Zen Roger by the way. G'day mate."

"I see. Zen-san from Australia eh?" The silver haired boy asked in which Zen nodded before introducing to himself and gave a polite bow, "I suppose I haven't said my name to Yakito yet. I'm Igayashi Harikama and I go to the same school you guys graduated from."

"EH?!" Both Yakito's and Zen's jaws drops in shock.

"I saw Yakito at the school when the two coaches took you inside the building."

"Whoa!"

"So I'm assuming that you heard what had happened right?" Yakito asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to meet you but there was a crowd and you were in front." Igayashi said, "I couldn't also believe that it also happened twice in the same area. Is the warehouse a curse?"

"That's what everyone has been asking. A very big question indeed mate." Zen said as he shows them the newspaper.

"I suspect some foul play behind it." Yakito said.

"Aren't you investigating this case?" Igayashi asked in surprise before saying, "It took place in our school after all so I thought that..."

"I know but I'm a racing officer and not a detective. I feel helpless but they are going to call me when they need me."

"Ah I see and don't worry. Everyone has their own set of skills that they are good at."

"Yep."

"I hope that it won't affect my feelings when I confess to my sensei crush mates!" Zen said happily.

"Wait. What?" Igayashi asked in surprise.

"Well you see..." Yakito said as he whispered something to Igayashi's ears.

Igayashi's jaws drops in awe and shock upon learning about Zen's sensei crush.

"Whoa!" Igayashi said in awe, "You have a crush on the math sensei?"

"Yep! Ever since high school." Zen said happily, "My heart has been dying to be with her and I've been dying to confess my feelings to sensei. I hold back my love for her for so long mate."

"I say you should go for it. You guys have a bigger chance to win her heart than us students. It's a good thing that you hold your love back when you were in high school cause if the school authorities and the student council find out about a teacher and a student dating, then they will grab some bowling balls and bowl them out of school."

"Or in Aussie terms, make them into vegimite sandwich or, in stronger terms, knuckle sandwich." Yakito said in which all three of them shared a little laugh before saying, "But I think that it will be too sudden for her to respond to your feelings after what had happened yesterday."

"I think so too. Wait for a few days then you can go for it."

"You're bloody right mates. After what had happened, I fear that she would respond me in a negative way if I confess my feelings to her straight away." Zen said.

Igayashi and Yakito nodded when suddenly Yakito received a phone call. After a talk, he cut the call and said:

"Guys. It's the detectives from the police force. They are asking me to come to the school. I'll see you guys around and maybe we will see Zen's confession rehearsal so that he can say it properly his feelings."

Zen and Igayashi nodded as Yakito got inside his Police Supra, started the engine and off he went.

"Man. I wish I could come along with him but then again I wouldn't be welcome inside since the school made us leave early for today." Igayashi said.

"It's safe to say that the warehouse has been declared a crime zone." Zen said in which Igayashi nodded.

* * *

_Few days later_

_Park:_

Koruki Hinaguki is sitting on the bench, admiring the surroundings. It had been a hectic few days for her after what had happened. Not only her but other teachers as well but she was smiling for whatever reason. Maybe because of the surroundings that's cooling her head down? Who knows?

Meanwhile, not so far away from her, three boys are taking a peek look at her, carefully ensuring that not to get themselves exposed or they will be in big trouble.

"Okay. This is it Zen." Yakito said, "Good luck mate."

"Yeah. Catch her heart and score a date with her." Igayashi cheered.

"Tks mates. Wish me luck." Zen said.

Yakito and Igayashi nodded with a smile as Zen slowly came out from his hiding place and then slowly went straight to Koruki.

"Sensei!" Zen said which caught Koruki by surprise.

"My My! If it isn't one of my former students Zen Rogers?" Koruku asked with a smile, "How do you do? And you don't have to address me as sensei anymore. Just by my first name if you like."

"Okay then. There's something I would like to tell you about! Something I might not say that ever again."

"Oh. What could it be?"

Zen took a deep breathe before he finally confessed:

"The thing is...that I love you very much."

"Oh!" Koruki gasped in shock as her cheeks are a bit red by blushing as the wind comes.

"Yes ma'am. I'm in love with you. Actually, I fell for you in high school when I was the student but I know the consequences if the school authority and the student council find out about a student and teacher dating so I decided to hold back. So now I can finally get to confess to you saying that I love you. Please date me."

And then Zen bowed after he said the last sentence. Silence occurred for a long time in which the only sound that is coming from is the wind. Meanwhile in the hiding place, Yakito and Igayashi are ecstatic.

"He did it. He actually did it." Igayashi squealed happily.

"Not yet. What's going to be her response?" Yakito asked before saying, "That's the main part."

After a long silence, Koruki finally replied:

"Zen. I feel really touched when you said that you wanted to avoid a scandal when you were in high school and decided to confess your feelings to me right now but you see..."

"_Oh Man..._" Zen thought and sighed.

"The difference between our age is a bit wide. You are still young and have plenty of dreams and opportunities that will come to you while I'm in my 30s now. Second is that, I kinda don't have any dating experience. When I was a high school kid like you, I dated like 5 boys during my school year and I kept screwing things up and they dumped me because of that. Most of them were my faults and third...third is that I might not be the same kinda woman when it comes to night time and you will definitely be scared of me. I don't know how but it's just me and my behavior changed differently and you won't be able to keep up."

"I see."

"But, however, if I see you again. I will definitely remember your confession to me and who knows? I can even say yes."

"Really?"

"Hai but not for now."

"Oh."

"Still thanks for your confession though. I will keep that in mind. *Checks her watch* Oh My. I better get going now. See you later Zen and take care."

"See ya..."

And so Koruki quickly left, leaving Zen with a mix of emotions. After a while, Igayashi and Yakito came out of their hiding place and comforted Zen.

"Hey man. Don't worry. At least she didn't say no completely." Igayashi said.

"Yeah. At least, your case is a bit better than what had happened to my case." Yakito said.

"What happened to your case?"

"It's something you do not want to know and it will be very emotional."

"Oh okay. Anyway, don't give up Zen. She did say that she will remember your confession and that her mind may change if you see her again."

"Indeed. There's still hope Zen. Your efforts are not dead yet."

"Thanks mate." Zen said as he rubs his eyes, "I still have a chance."

"That's the spirit."

And so the three guys all hugged each other as Igayashi and Yakito appreciate Zen's efforts.

"_However, her third reason had caught me off guard_." Yakito thought before he noticed something on the bench in which his eyes are wide open.

"Alright guys. Let's go to McDonalds. I'm starving." Igayashi said.

"Me too mate." Zen said before asking, "Are you coming Yakito?"

"You two go ahead." Yakito said, "I just need to do something in here."

"Alright then. You know where it is right?" Igayashi asked.

"Yeah. I'll join you within a few minutes."

Igayashi and Zen nodded as they left. After a while, Yakito puts his gloves on and picks up a sharp object from the bench and puts it inside the evidence packet before running and getting inside his Yellow Supra to deliver it to the police station.

* * *

_Few days later_

_Police Station:_

"Right so we investigated and worked day and night with our butts." The male detective said, "We interviewed many people to find out about the current case and the other past cases and, while they are different people, were linked."

"I don't understand one thing." The female detective said, "All of the victims had no school or social problem and their parents were completely normal and happy people before their child's deaths in which it was the never the same for them. Plus everyone admire the victims in which one was renowned particularly for sports. So what would drive them to commit suicide?"

"Yakito said that he doesn't think that it's a suicide because there was no suicide letter and their shoes are still on their feet. Throughout our investigation, the same can be said for the two others as well."

"You suspect foul play?"

"I think so."

"Alright then. Let's gather all the evidence, analyze it and find out whether the girl and the other victims before her actually committed suicide or not." The Chief said.

And so they worked on their last piece of work and it took them a long time but they are making progress overall. All they need is the final result.

_The next day_

_Early Morning:_

The Chief is looking at the result in shock. He's also looking at the laptop in shock as well. His jaws drop wide open.

"Yep. What an unexpected turn of events." The female detective said.

"Yeah. This is like a plot twist all off a sudden." The male detective said.

"Um...Is Yakito around here?" The Chief asked in shock.

"He should be arriving by now." The female detective said as she looks at the time.

The Chief soon realizes this and quickly made a phone call to Yakito.

"Hello Yakito...yes it's me Chief...Listen, I need you to bring the principal of your high school right now...yes I discovered something shocking...Tell the principal to make some other arrangements...okay I can wait." The Chief talked to Yakito before he cancelled the call.

"Is it me or is it that I have a feeling that the school would never be the same again after this?" The Chief asked in which the detectives sighed.

_Half and Hour later:_

Yakito, in his officer uniform, and the principal arrived to the Chief's office.

"We are here Chief." Yakito said as he gave a salute and bow in which Chief responded.

"Did something happen? The tone of Yakito's voice sounded really serious." The principal said, "It's a good thing that I talked with the student council president so that she can takeover as a speaker for a while."

"Well I have to tell you the news boys. After many days of investigating and talking to people, please look at the papers." The Chief said.

The Chief handed them the papers. They looked at them and they are in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yakito gasped, "The current and the past cases are..."

"So that means..." The principal gasped in shock.

"Yes. It isn't what everyone think it is." The Chief said, "Here. Have a look at my laptop."

They saw the final results on the Chief's laptop and what they saw really shocked them to the core.

"No way!" Yakito said in shock.

"It can't be!" The principal said in shock as he couldn't believe what he is seeing with his own eyes.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 42nd chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: What's going on? This has become even crazier!**

**Me: That's the beauty of the mystery.**

**Yakito *sweat drop*: I don't suppose it works like that you know.**

**Me: Anyway, I feel kinda bad for Zen though. What did you think? Wrong time?**

**Yakito: Well he did confess to her a few days after the girl's death and she didn't say no yet so there's still hope.**

**Me: Who knows? It looks like the craziness will become even more crazier when the next chapter arrives.**

**Yakito *gasp*: Holy Sushi!**

**Me *chuckling a bit at what Yakito said before continuing*: That's right folks. The next chapter, which might answer the questions, will be coming up within a week or a week and half so don't miss that out folks!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***

**Yakito: What a crazy ride we are having.**


	44. Chapter 43: Exposure and Capture

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 43rd chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! Yipee!**

***The light then turns on to see the Police Supra and Yakito in his police form.***

**Yakito: It's time it seems. Looks like someone is about to get exposed from the perspective of the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. It looks like things are starting to finally gear up eh?**

**Yakito: Indeed. Now all we need to do now is find the culprit.**

**Me: Who knows?**

**Yakito *confused *: Eh?**

**Me *smiling*: You will soon find out my friend!**

**Yakito *confused*: Okay?**

***He scratched his hair.***

**Me: As always people, I would like to first like to thank everyone so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. Or else...**

**Me: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start 43rd chapter of this Misc. Anime story. Time to start your engines and I hope that you all will enjoy it :).**

**Yakito: Yeah and before we all start...**

***Yakito then turns on the police sirens on his Police Supra MK4. The sirens rings on.***

**Yakito: Let the exposure begin!**

Chapter 43: Exposure and Capture.

Around afternoon, all students and staff had gathered outside the school building for a very important announcement. The directives were being given by the student council president and it was even said that there is even a possibility of classes and club activities not happening at all for the day. Everyone seems to be talking about it.

"What do you think the announcement could be?" Mia asked.

"Beats me but I guess that something serious might have happen." Suzu said.

"I have a feeling that it could be related to that suicide case that happened weeks ago in the warehouse." The red haired girl said, "They are saying that it's not really a suicide."

"Eh?!" Both Mia and Suzu gasped.

"Come down you two. Let's see what happens." The silver haired boy said.

The others nodded as they all watched to see what is going on. After a few minutes of waiting, the student council president comes but what surprises the students and staff the most is that the principal, the board of the school and a few policemen and policewomen are on the stage.

"What is the police doing here?" A teacher asked in which the other teacher shrugged.

After some silence, the student president council spoke:

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you all for coming here and putting your work on hiatus for now to attend this very important meeting."

She took a breathe before she spoke again:

"I'm sure that all of you may be wondering as to why the board and some police members are here as well as the principal. Well the principal has a lot to say about this issue. What I can tell now is that the issue is about what had happened at the warehouse weeks ago that had affected all of us."

Everybody gulped as they looked at the warehouse that nobody dared to go to ever since that incident.

There was a complete silence as the student council president then hands the mic to the principal. Pretty soon, the principal spoke:

"Good afternoon my dear students and teachers. I would like to thank you all for coming here today for this meeting. I think the student council president had spoken about the incident that had affected us all and that it's the third time that it had happened at the same warehouse but today is the day justice will be delivered for the parents of the dead kids and the truth shall come out which is why some police forces and the board are here."

The students and staff gasped when they heard those two words: Justice and Truth. Could this finally be the time?

"As you all know, after that incident, we were all instructed by the police not to go there as the warehouse was under full investigation. They even checked out our school records. Our school has cooperated with the police during their time on the investigation. I hope you all know that we take the bullying issues very seriously and not just empty talks right?" The principal asked.

"Yes Principal!" Everybody said.

"So after a long investigation, it has been concluded that..."

The principal took a deep breathe before saying it a bit aloud:

"It wasn't a suicide! It was a straight up murder which is planned to be like a suicide attempt! And the same goes with the other two previous cases!"

That's when everything went hullabaloo. Everybody gasped in shock as they started talking about it. What is going on? They have a lot of questions to ask. As everybody is talking about it, the student president had to hush them down by reminding that the board are there and they all quite down.

"Thank you." The principal said, "Now I know that everyone is talking about what I had just revealed but let me explain. All the four victims have a normal family, good lives, good friends, a beautiful romance as in one case and no incidents of being bullied ever since joining the school. In addition, the victims did not leave a suicide note and they didn't even take their shoes off and not only that, the autopsy on all of them showed that there were some struggles between them and the murderer here and there."

The students and teachers gulped as they could feel some sweating coming down from their skin.

"Yes. You heard it right. The murderer and I feel really sorry to say this but..." The principal sighed before he looks at one of the board members, who gave the nod of approval, before he finally spoke again, "There's a murderer in our school right now."

Everyone seemed to be in full panic now as everyone tried to run away in fear of getting stabbed at any time. Even the student council president wasn't able to keep them hushed this time around. It had to take some police officers to control the situation. Some are even crying and some said that he/she doesn't want to die.

"Please Please! I know that you guys are all afraid of that right now." The principal said, "But like I said, I'm going to reveal the murderer today and put an end to the reign of terror once and for all so that the dead spirits can live in peace in the after life."

All the students and staff soon cool down but even signs of vulnerability and fear are clearly being seen. There are three questions that's on everyone's heads: Who? How? Why?

"Within the few seconds, you will get the identity of the culprit." The principal said as the board stood up and the police forces making their move.

All is silence within a few seconds and the tension is very high. Someone and something might explode anytime soon at any moment. Everything is so frightening...

And then somebody's phone rang.

As the crowd looked around irritated to see who in the world would leave their mobile phone ringing at the height of this tension, they then saw a woman switching off the call. It was Koruki Hinaguki.

"Not cool." One of the male teachers said.

"Sorry." Koruki said sheepishly but then noticed that the crowd are looking at her. Everyone around her!

"Miss Koruki Hinaguki!" The principal announced, "You are expelled from the school with immediate effect and I'll be damn sure to let the other school know about how dangerous you are!"

Everybody around her gasped in shock. None more than Koruki Hinaguki herself.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Koruki asked in shock, "My phone just rang!"

"It's not about that." The principal said in which everybody gasped.

One of the top police officers stepped in and announced:

"Mrs. Koruki Hinaguki. You are under arrest for murdering 4 students in 3 different days and in 3 different cases. Child Slaughter and making it look like a suicide!"

Everyone gasped around her and she was in total shock. They looked at her now in anger and disgust. Their sweet Math teacher was actually a murderer in this school! Heck, her reaction confirms their suspicion.

"You...You don't have any evidence against me!" Koruki said in a sputter way.

"Oh we do have plenty. We even had conducted a search at your house. I will show you one example of evidence right now." The top officer said before he did show it in a jar, "For example: A shaving razor filled with blood. All those blood test, including the dried ones, belong to the victims. In a common sense mood, why in the world would a lady buy a shaving razor?!"

"Well I..."

Koruki was unable to answer and that pretty much confirms the fact, much to everyone's shock, anger and disgust. Their only question now is this: Why?

"Why?" The student council president asked with tears in her eyes.

Silence occurred for a moment before she suddenly laughs hysterically much to everyone's shock and she even laughs at the sky. Everybody gasped in shock.

"Oh My God! She is crazy!" A girl gasped.

"So this is her true face." One of the board members said.

"Everyone back off!" The top police officer called at the microphone, "Stay away from her or else she is going to hurt you!"

Everybody tried to back off but then, out of nowhere, Koruki suddenly attacked. She beat up some teachers, students and the officers who tried to stop her, much to everyone's shock. She then ran up the stage and grab the student council president's hair. The student council president fights back but a very hard punch to the stomach ended any resistance. She then grabs the unconscious student council president.

"Koruki!" The principal gasped.

"Now that everyone knows the real me, no one is safe now!" Koruki laughed evily as she soon runs away along with the unconscious student council president.

"Stop her!" The top officer shouted.

Many people and officers tried to stop her but she beat them up. As she beats them up and runs, she continues to laugh evily as she tosses one officer to the school walls.

"She's crazy but tough as nails too!" One officer gasped.

"Help!" A voice screamed as they suddenly heard the shattering glass of the police car and a brawl before Koruki tossed the officer out, started the engine and took off with the unconscious student council president.

"Oi! She stole one police car!" Another officer shouted as he proceeds to call other units to chase her.

"I better call Yakito Taichi." One of the top officers said as he proceeds to call Yakito.

* * *

_Few Minutes later:_

"I'm gonna have lots of fun with you today!" A crazy Koruki said in a maniac voice.

"You...You are crazy!" The student council president shouted before shouting, "Look out!"

But Koruki didn't care and just ran straight to the small fruit store where all the fruits are soon send flying around. People are screaming left and right.

"I can't believe it! You just threw someone's livelihood away!" The student council president shouted before asking, "What has gotten into you?! Are you brainwashed? I thought you were a sweet kind Maths Teacher!"

"Shut up! It's all over now!" Koruki said angrily as she grabs the president's head and slams her on what's in front of her 3 times before she fell unconscious, "One more and I will snap your neck!"

As she continues to drive around crazily and cause chaos, she then suddenly hears the red and white sirens.

"You will never catch me officers!" Koruki laughed evily till she saw again on the mirror to see..., "Well if it ain't the dear past student of mine Yakito Taichi? Come on blue haired boy and show me what you got!"

That's right. It's none other than the Police Toyota Supra JZA80! However, Yakito is kinda in a dilemma. He's chasing a police car but the villain and the hostage are inside. If he sends them flying, then there's a high possibility that both of them would be killed since it's a high speed chase.

"Come on and crush this police car! If you can!" Koruki laughed evily.

"Yakito! Go in full force!" A man called out, "Nobody drives like this in a police car except the bad guys!"

The other people soon cheered. The Supra manages to give a hard bump at the rear of the police car.

"Kuso! Is it manual or auto?" Koruki asked and checked before saying, "Thank God it's auto. Manual sucks."

Yakito shifts the gear as the Supra came running towards the police car at full speed and bumped him again. Koruki is getting more and more furious but she manages to make the bump on the sideways of the Supra and the two of them are hitting each other back and forth.

Koruki then saw a sharp right turn and then opens a window before throwing something to distract Yakito in which people gasped. Koruki manages to slowly turn the corner but, because of an object being thrown by her, the Supra went on an oversteer and went on a spin 2 times.

"Yes! I have finally beaten the Street Racer Cop!" Koruki laughed in a maniac way as she rides away with the victim.

However, pretty soon, the sound of the 2JZ revs up again in which many people cheered.

"_I don't go down that easily_." Yakito thought as he puts his feet at the gas pedal and turns on the sirens before he rides on, "_On the down side though, I lost her. Dang!_"

Suddenly he heard the radio sounds which is coming from the voice of the Chief:

"Yakito listen! We manage to pinpoint her location and the road is familiar to you. The second is that..."

And the Chief told Yakito something in which Yakito smiled and said:

"Don't worry Chief. I won't hesitate anymore."

* * *

_Hanshin Circular Line Expressway:_

"_Now that I took care of the dear past student of mine, I can take this highway and get the hell out of Osaka and go straight to Tokyo. If there are road booths ahead, I'll just run into them_." Koruki thought before looking at the unconscious student council president, "_Like I said, we are gonna have lots of fun together_."

Suddenly she heard the police sirens again.

"_Now what?_" Koruki groaned before her eyes widen in as she screamed, "No! That's impossible!"

That's right. Behind her is the Police Supra chasing him again.

"_Hanshin Circular Line Expressway_?" Yakito thought as he chucked, "_You just dug your own grave_."

This time Yakito and the Supra didn't hold back as they gave multiple hits to the police car in which Koruki growled in anger. The tables are turning quickly.

"Damn you blue hair brat!" Koruki shouted in anger.

"_Gotta be careful though_." Yakito thought as he drifts on the right turn, "_She has the hostage inside. Oh! A wide right turn_."

The student council president soon woke up, saw what's going on and immediately wrestled Koruki for the steering wheel. The police car is soon going left and right and out of control because of the damage.

"Let go you b**ch!" Koruki screamed.

"No you need to let go!" The student council president shouted.

Koruki then punched the student council president and gave her the black eye but just as she is about to grab the steering wheel...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Koruki screamed.

The Supra then hits the back of the car with full force as Koruki lost control and crashed it into the guard rail and the police car got wrecked as a result. Pretty soon, Yakito made a 360 degree full drift stop.

"_I hope the student council president is okay_." Yakito thought as he rushed towards the wrecked police car after letting the Chief know where he is on the phone.

Thankfully, he saw the student council president is getting out of her seat. Yakito opened the door and pulled her out.

"Are you okay?" Yakito asked.

"Other than those head bumps that crazy lady gave me, a black eye and a small cut, I'm fine." The student council president said before smiling, "Thank you very much officer Yakito Taichi."

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"When those two coaches guided you, everyone was talking about you. You graduated from our school right?"

"Yep."

"Thank you for saving me once again."

"No worries...but we have a bigger problem to worry about."

The student council president turned as they could see Koruki emerging from the rubble. She is struggling and falling. It's obvious that she is injured but she tried to hide from it. She then lets out an anguish roar before grabbing a knife to stab both of them but all Yakito had to do was to punch her in the face as she fell down and then he handcuffs her. Koruki gasped in shock.

"You...You punched me? You...you are arresting me?!" Koruki asked in shock before she screamed in anger, "I'M A LADY AND I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THE MATH EDUCATION YOU BLUE HAIRED...!"

At that point the student council president gave her a hard slap. After a while, Yakito exclaimed:

"I know that you are a lady and I know you were my Math teacher! WHAT I AND OTHERS DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT THIS WAS YOUR TRUE FACE AND THAT THE WAY YOU ACTED IN SCHOOL WAS JUST A FARCE! I don't believe it! I don't understand! How could you do this to the others?! Betraying and destroying everyone's trust just like that?! Why...What did they ever do you to deserve this?! Killing them while letting the others think that it's a suicide! Now I won't be able to say who my math teacher was cause YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH!"

Koruki is stunned and shocked at what Yakito just said but couldn't fight back because of what he said was true. The student council president then said to Koruki in a very cold way:

"You not only destroyed his trust, you destroyed the others as well and a lot worse would come for you when the former students, whom you had taught before and are working in different places, will finally realize who you really are."

Pretty soon, a police car came and out comes the policeman and policewoman.

"She's the one right?" The policeman asked before Yakito nodded and turned away.

"Take her away!" Yakito said with a hurtful voice and some tears coming out from his eyes, "I don't want to see her face again!"

The policeman and policewoman, realizing Yakito's hurtful voice, realized the situation with the policewoman looking at Koruki in disgust before she said to Yakito:

"The Chief wants to tell you that to bring the girl to the office."

"Noted." Yakito said in a hurtful way.

The two police officers then immediately grabbed Koruki and put her inside the car and then went away.

"Let's go to the police office then." The student council president said as she puts her hand on Yakito's shoulder, "You're not the only one that is hurting. We are hurt too and devastated upon finding out the real truth about her and the graduates will soon know about it."

"Yeah. I know." Yakito sighed as he wipes some of his tears.

"There will definitely be counselling. Just stay strong for now Yakito."

"Thanks..."

The student council president smiled as both of them hoped into Yakito's Police Supra and drove off while the other police cars are entering the wrecked scene.

**Me: Yep. That's the end of the 43rd chapter. **

***Yakito soon turns the sirens off.***

**Yakito: Wow! That was really unexpected and over the roof!**

**Me: I know right? If it were real and if she were my teacher, I would rather change classes to avoid her.**

**Yakito: I never thought that she could be capable of such things. Is she a yandere teacher?**

**Me: She didn't fall in love with anyone so not a yandere, more like two-faced teacher.**

**Yakito: We still didn't get the answers of how and why she did it.**

**Me *smiling*: And you and all of the readers will definitely get these answers. If not the next chapter, then maybe the chapter after the next chapter.**

**Yakito *smiling*: That's cool to hear.**

***I also smiled.***

**Me: The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always so don't miss that out people!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we waved our hands.***


	45. Chapter 44: Zen's Depression

***A car's engine sounds can be heard roaring as I emerged from the darkness, smiling.***

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the 44th chapter of my second new Misc. Anime Story! **

***The light then turns on to see the Yellow Supra and Yakito in his racing form.***

**Yakito: Eh? I'm back to my racing form again? I thought this arc is more like a police form arc.**

**Me: Yes but on this chapter which is why you'll be in the racing form form for now.**

**Yakito: Oh I see. Well it's good to be back again in racing form again after a while.**

***Yakito soon stretches his arms.***

**Me: Well then first of all, I would like to thank you all so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

**Yakito: Yep and since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission. **

**Me: Indeed and now, let's get to the 44th chapter of my second ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

***And so the roar of the engines can be heard as Yakito then turns on the headlights on his Yellow Supra MK4. The headlines are on. Yakito smiles while I sighed before smiling.***

Chapter 44: Zen's Depression.

Yakito is driving his Yellow Supra at the another Osaka expressway. He was in no mood to talk. After what had happened at school and the chase that took place, his blue eyes clearly shows betrayal, hurt, anger and sadness. His face is stoic as he continues to drive on the highway.

"_I should practice my drifting skills on the mountain of Osaka at one of these days._" Yakito thought, "_But now...there are two things that comes into my mind: How and Why_?"

Koruki Hinakigu was Yakito's Math teacher when he was in high school. And he, like all the others, thought that she was the most sweetest Math teacher among them all and this helped to raise the average of the class but at that same time, a boy was found being hanged around his neck at the warehouse, which was also where the death of the couple was discovered in the same way before he entered high school. Now with the girl being one of the dead too, nobody dared to enter the warehouse cause they feared that the ghost of the dead will come to haunt them.

Yakito was always sure that the victims had too much going on or had faced too many problems and didn't want to confront them anymore which is why they did that in the warehouse since it's kinda empty unless special or important sport events coming up but recent findings and investigations had said otherwise and it turns out in fact, they had been murdered and their bodies were found in such that it was a suicide. And when the culprit was identified, that's what broke Yakito's heart as well as the principal's heart.

Yakito, at first, refused to believe it as well as the principal but it took a lot of information showing and analyzing to finally have Yakito and the principal believe the facts that had been presented to them. Yakito just simply couldn't believe it. How could a sweet teacher like her could be so capable of killing the victims? Everybody loved her and some even had a crush on her, including Zen.

It finally took the school assembly to expose her and show her true face as she had gone completely crazy and kidnapped the student council president. When Yakito took her down and rescued the student council president, he had finally seen her true colour and was so betrayed and angry that he vowed never to see her face again. The Chief and the detectives comforted the devastating Yakito by telling him that he had to do what he had to do and he did the right thing.

And as if that wasn't enough, some journalist came rushing towards Yakito to ask some question. They were picking up the warehouse incident at the newspaper and included the fact that one of the graduate was a police officer. Luckily for Yakito, the Chief stepped in and threatened to file a complaint to the newspaper company that they belong to. Soon the journalist backed off and asked no more questions.

After he called it for a day, he remained on his bed at home and refused to talk to anyone on how hurt he was. As a result, he had missed several phone calls and messages. He took a rest for a while before deciding to take his Yellow Supra for a spin to cool his head off after everything that had happened.

So here he was, driving at the another Osaka Expressway. While he was driving, he was thinking:

"_Koruki's trial is coming soon and I'll definitely be called on the witness stand. What a crazy day it has been_."

Suddenly he notices a Subaru BRZ from behind. The driver isn't flashing the lights nor horning the car. He's waving his hands.

"_I've seen that BRZ before_." Yakito thought before something instant hit his head, "_Wait a second. Could it be?_"

Pretty soon, Yakito also waved his hand outside before the instructing the driver to follow him as the two cars went to a safe parking place.

_Later on:_

"Yakito mate. I know what has been troubling you a lot lately." John said, "It's about that murder made to look like suicide case and the teacher's betrayal right?"

"So you have been following that eh?" Yakito asked as he drank a can of Fanta that he got from the vending machine, "Look John-san. If you are planning to cheer me up then it's gonna take a long time because the teacher whom I thought was the sweetest and the most kind teacher is actually a murderous psychopath!"

"I know that you have the right to be upset. I came here to talk about Zen."

Yakito got a bit concerned.

"Zen?" Yakito asked worriedly.

"Yeah mate." John said in also a worried tone, "He has become super depressed lately. He wouldn't talk and sometimes talk about some random stuffs. I tried and Cindy also tried but to no avail and sometimes he kept his mouth shut."

Yakito thought for a moment before he gasped in pure horror as soon as he realized it.

"Oh My God! Zen!" Yakito said in pure horror, "He had a crush on her since high school but confessed to her a few days ago but she said that she needed time and that she's not the same woman that he knows. There was a clue there! I should have...no zip that! Zen had a crush on her but now he must be crushed after seeing her true color on TV."

"I had a feeling that his reason of him being depressed is because of that." John sighed before saying, "I figured that since I couldn't get him out of it, you might be the one to help."

"Lead the way!"

John nodded as Yakito tossed the can to the bin before they both got inside their respective cars, started their engine and drove off. Yakito is really worried about Zen.

"_Please don't do anything stupid Zen_." Yakito thought and pleaded.

* * *

_Many minutes later:_

"You have got to stop this Zen." Cindy pleaded, "I know that you are hurt but drinking too much coffee and tea is not good for your health."

Zen didn't say anything. He just simply and gently pushed the koala away as he continues to drink another coffee. Cindy sighed. Suddenly there is a key sound and the door opens. It's John and Yakito.

"Yakito!" Cindy said happily, "We need ya help desperately."

"How's Zen?" Yakito asked worriedly.

"Not good. Tried to convince him but he's drinking another coffee."

"Ah good riddance mate." John said as he picks up Cindy.

Yakito soon approaches Zen and asked:

"What happen to you Zen?"

"Gone!" Zen suddenly said which startled Yakito and others, "It's all gone! All is gone! Bye Bye Woo See ya mates and ladies!"

"Zen I..."

"When you are destined to be with your crush or lover forever and suddenly *looks at the cup* all is gone in one fell scoop! Yakito, I would like you to meet my mates. John and the talking koala name Cindy!"

John and Cindy are extremely worried now.

"I think the session of tea and coffee is over now." Yakito said as he gently takes the cup away from Zen, "Let's talk about it..."

"Don't you get it?! You see the cap?!" Zen asked furiously, "I'm the Drift King from Australia and my name is Zen Rogers!"

And then Zen begins to laugh in an unusual way which led to Yakito saying angrily:

"Snap out of it Zen!"

And then he slapped Zen. Yes people, ladies and gentlemen! He literally slapped Zen! John and Cindy gasped and prepares to intervene should they start fighting about it.

Amazingly, Zen shook his head for a while before he slowly said this as he walks towards the TV:

"I'm...I'm sorry mate. You're right. I'm just a little depressed. I...I can get through this..."

And then Zen turns on the TV and on the screen shows the news about Koruki Hinakigu's murder crimes, the victims and the trial that will take place. John and Cindy immediately facepalmed.

"_What a wrong time to turn on the TV_." John thought.

"I can't believe it!" Zen finally cries and laments.

"Zen." Yakito said worriedly.

"I can't believe that all this time, this so called sweet teacher whom I had a crush on for so many years is actually a crazy psychopath! I thought she was sweet! I thought she was kind! I even confessed my feelings to her and she said that she will wait for her time to accept my feelings and I was even ready for that! But now...what did the victims do to deserve this?! What did I do to deserve this?! Was she gonna kill me as well?! No No No NOOOOOOO!"

Zen then finally started crying on the ground. Yakito, John and Cindy are very sad. Especially Yakito because he can relate to Zen's problem although it was on different circumstances.

"Years of holding back my love for her..." Zen cried before he finally screamed, "WASTED!"

And finally Zen cries on the floor and gently banging his head on the ground. Yakito gently picks him up and sits with him on the bed before comforting Zen as he understands how devastated Zen is because he knew that he loved her very much and even avoided confessing to her at high school due to the consequences and now all the wait was for nothing.

John and Cindy are very sad too.

"I'm really sorry to hear about this." Cindy said as she cried.

"You two are going to need some serious therapy and counseling about this." John said with a sigh, "I think Yakito will go pass it alright because he, although he felt really betrayed, didn't have much connection to her after he graduated but my nephew Zen. He's now a mate with a broken heart."

"I know what you mean." Yakito said as he comforts the crying Zen.

* * *

_Few days of therapy later:_

"Are you feeling better?" Yakito asked.

"Somewhat mate." Zen sighed, "It still hurts though."

"I know. It really hurts that that a teacher would go and backstab all of us in such a cruel and psychopath way."

"She's officially dead to me mate. I know that I can still remember her but I don't wanna anymore."

"A few more therapies will help you completely forget about her. I heard that she's gonna be executed or get locked up permanently with no parole."

"Thanks. You are really the best Japanese childhood mate I ever have."

"What are best buddies for?"

Yakito and Zen smiled as they did brofist.

"How about we take a night trip around the Hanshin Line Expressway and see if we can go somewhere far and beyond?" Yakito suggested, "Or a touge ride at one of the mountains at Osaka? Maybe this can help us keep cool on our heads and remove her from our minds."

"Tonight? Sure mate." Zen said happily, "This time I'm gonna beat ya for sure in the Osaka Night Endurance race!"

"Oh we'll see about that!"

Both Zen and Yakito laughed as Yakito is glad that Zen is slowly getting back to his good mood. Suddenly, Yakito's mobile phone started ringing. Zen got a bit curious as Yakito started talking on the mobile phone and after a while, Yakito cancels the call.

"What is it mate?" Zen asked.

"I think we're going to have to change the date." Yakito said, "Koruki's trial starts tomorrow and I will be called to the witness stand."

**Me: Well that's the end of the 44th chapter. **

**Yakito: Good thing that you didn't forget about did Zen or else I would have hit ya on the head to even remind you of him.**

**Me: Of course! After all, he had a crush on her till now.**

**Yakito: Yeah. It's really sad that when you see your crush showing his or her true colour.**

**Me: Well it kinda happens in the real world. It's really complex these days.**

**Yakito: Yeah I agree.**

***Both I and Yakito sighed.***

**Me: Anyway, the next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and half as always so stay tune!**

**Yakito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: That's right. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

**Yakito: Sayonara. **

**Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

***The Supra's engines then roars again as we wave our hands.***


End file.
